Shadow Cat
by Commander Ghost
Summary: Ending up being partnered with a flirtatious blonde was probably Blake's fault, being put on a team with 2 other girls and being the only male on the team...was not his and now he needs to figure out how to handle it for the next four years. Bumblebee and White Rose. AU with a Genderbent Blake
1. Chapter 1

**I HAD A CRAZY IDEA AND I HAVE NO REGRETS! Now as you probably read from the summary this will be a bumblebee story with a twist...and that twist is Blake...yes...GENDER-BENT BLAKE BELLADONNA! Some of you probably were expecting Yang Xiao Long or should I say Yin Xiao Long (Get it? cause Yin and Yang...nvm)**

 **Will there be white rose? The answer is neither a yes or no...So keep that in mind.**

 **ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this fic.**

* * *

He was launched into Emerald Forest with a number of other students, He held on to his hat to make sure it didn't fly of his head. He looked forward and saw a nearby tree and took out the katana part of his weapon and turned it into its gun form and threw it at the tree, it hit the tree and he used the ribbon attached to the trigger of the gunblade and swung onto a nearby branch.

When he landed on the branch he pulled on the ribbon and pulled the gun blade towards him in the process and grabbed it turning back into its katana form and sheathed it. He jumped down onto another tree branch and then jumped down from it onto the ground. He stood straight and dusted himself off and began walking.

Before he can continue walking, he turned his head hearing a roar from what sounded like a two Ursa.

 _'Just keep walking.'_ He thought to himself, before he can take a step he heard a new sound which was definitely another person, causing him to let out a sigh.

 _'I better go help them out and see if they don't have a partner.'_ He jumped back onto a tree and jumped towards the direction of the noise.

* * *

Yang walks through a misty underbrush and looks around.

"Helloooooooo?" She called out, unbeknownst to her a shadow quickly pass by her. Yang continues walking.

"Anybody out there? Helloooo?" She called out again and then raised her arms.

"I'm getting bored out here seriously!" She said and then quickly turned around when she heard rustling in a bush behind her.

"Ruby? Is that you sis?" Yang asked walking towards the bush and takes a peek inside.

"Nope!" She quickly rolled to the side and dodged an Ursa that had rushed out of the bush, she rises to her feet and activates her Ember Celica and stared at the monster before she jumped and in the process leaps over another Ursa that had came from behind her.

The First Ursa charged at her only for Yang to punch it knocking it back, The second Ursa charged and so did Yang, Yang moved under it before firing Ember Celica as she uppercut the Ursa knocking it in the air and kicked it and fired a blast from her weapon to increase the force behind the hit knocking it back.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?" She asked the two Ursa only too receive a growl in the process.

"You could have just said 'no'". Yang said.

One of the Ursa stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang dodges the first swipe but the second swipe nearly hits her but she manages to dodge the second swipe.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." She said but trailed of when she saw a single strand of her hair and lands on the floor.

* * *

When he reached the source of the noise, he immediately regretted his decision.

 _'Ugh...not this girl again.'_ He thought to himself pinching the bridge of his nose, before he could leave the first Ursa and eventually the second Ursa arrived and he decided to stay and see if he might needed to get involved. He watched the girl dodge the Ursa but when he noticed that she paused when that strand of hair was cut off that's when he became curious.

 _'The hell?'_ He wondered.

"You…" Yang said and closed her eyes and both the Ursa looked at each other in confusion.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Yang screamed and she opened her eyes which were now red and a small burst of fire surrounds Yang for a moment before she charges and punches one of the ursa each hit causing a small explosion as each hit landed and sent the Ursa crashing through several trees.

 _'Holy shit!'_ he thought shocked at what he just saw, he noticed the second Ursa charging at her and reached for his weapon.

* * *

Yang quickly turned around and it stopped when she shot a glare at it and stood up.

"What you want some too?!" She said her voice full for rage, the Ursa let out a roar before Yang noticed a blur go behind it and then heard a stabbing sound as the Ursa stiffened and then fell over. Yang looked over to see a boy with black hair and amber eyes in a short sleeve white shirt, Black vest, white pants with a black line going down the sides, black boots, and a Flat Cap. On his right arm was a black detach sleeve and over the white sleeve on the same arm a silver metal band.

The boy pulled out the weapon from what she saw was a gun and followed it as it was pulled back towards it's owner and transformed into a sword and catches it, the boy quickly sheathed it and looked up at her and Amber eyes met lilac eyes.

"I could have handled it." Yang said confidently and all the boy did was smile before turning around and walking away. Yang jogged after him with a smile on her face and spoke again.

"Looks like we're partners for the next four years." She said confidently, the boy looked at her before speaking.

"It would seem that way." The boy said.

"Well its nice meet you, I'm Yang." Yang said with a very confident smile that for some reason caused him to smile.

"Blake." The boy named Blake said.

* * *

Blake and Yang continued walking through the forest hopefully heading towards their destination.

"So Blake? How did you end up finding me fighting the Ursa anyway?" She asked curious on her partner had found his way in order to meet her.

"When I landed I heard two Ursa in your direction and was about to move away until I heard you and decided to check it out only to find two Ursa who stood no chance." He explained.

"Wait, so you saw the entire fight?" Yang asked and unknowing to her partner was smiling playfully.

"Yeah...Why?" Blake said and was shocked when Yang ran up in-front of him and stopped him.

"like what you saw?" She asked smiling playfully, Blake gulped and spoke again.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked confused by Yang's question, she put a finger on his chest and spoke again.

"I said..." Yang said as she put a finger on Blake's chest.

"Did you like what you saw?" She asked again, Blake could tell he was blushing furiously at what Yang was implying causing him to start stuttering out incomplete sentences.

Yang started laughing at how Blake reacted and simply patted him on the back.

"Blake I'm just kidding." She said before walking back in the direction they were heading, Blake let out a sigh of relief and put his hand on his head.

 _'This is gonna be a long four years.'_ He thought to himself, before quickening his pace to catch up to his partner.

* * *

Blake, Yang, Yang's Sister Ruby, and Weiss had recovered their relics(Which were chess pieces much to his confusion) and returned to cliffs and were now standing on a stage in front of professor ozpin and other students and teachers.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said and Yang giggled at Blake's last name.

"Belladonna?" She asked and Blake in response elbowed her in the arm causing to Yang grab her arm and jokingly rub it as she faked a hurt expression towards him.

"You four retrieved the white knight chess piece," Ozpin said and Blake eyes widened.

 _'Please don't say what I think you're going to say.'_ Blake thought to himself.

"From this day forward" Ozpin began.

 _'Please don't say it…'_ Blake thought to himself.

"You will work together" Ozpin continued.

 _'Please don't say it!'_ Blake thought to himself in fear.

"As Team RWBY." He finished and Blake's head dropped.

 _'Nooo…'_ Blake thought to himself in grief.

"Led by…Ruby Rose!" He said, and Yang ran over and hugged her sister.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said with a smile and Blake looked at him.

"Understatement of the year sir…" Was all he said before his head dropped again earning a small laugh from Ozpin.

* * *

When they reached the dorm room Blake was the first too head into the bathroom much to Weiss chagrin.

"What the heck?! We didn't even decide who gets to use the bathroom!" She said.

 _"Well you guys can change in the room; I get to change in the bathroom considering the problem with me changing out there."_ Blake said through the door.

"He does have a point Weiss; He is the only guy on this team so it's fair that he gets the bathroom first." Ruby said and Weiss put a finger on her chin real quick pondering what her partner had just told her.

"I suppose you are right." the heiress said and the bathroom door opened again to reveal Blake in black sweat pants, a black shirt and what looked like...was that a beanie?

Blake walked over to one of the beds and grabbed the pillow and pulled the blanket off it and walked towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Weiss asked a bit annoyed by her teammate's behavior.

"I'm going to spend the night in team JNPRs Dorm." Blake said and opened the door and walked across the hall towards JNPRs dorm and brought his fist to knock but was suddenly pulled back by something and he turned his head to see Yang.

"Nope." was all Yang said before she dragged Blake back into their dorm room with Blake swinging his arms in fear and in the process swung the blanket and pillow around. When they reached the door frame Blake dropped the pillow and blanket and grabbed onto the door frame in order to prevent himself from being pulled into the room by the blonde but unfortunately for him, yang yanked harder on the back of his shirt and pulled him into the room, Yang grabbed the pillow and blanket he dropped and brought it into the room before closing the door.

"Nope, we're a team now, so we share a room like one." Yang said before tossing the pillow and blanket that Blake took back onto the bed it came from and Blake let out a sigh of defeat before making his way onto the bed and covering himself with the blanket.

 _'Why did this have to happen to me?'_ Blake thought to himself.

* * *

 **WELL! This was fun to write, I definitely enjoyed writing this.**

 **Anyway...i hope you enjoyed this and i will see you in the possible Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, You guys wanted this to be continued and so it shall be continued and along with it shall have White Rose(What's a Bumblebee Story without White Rose :D).**

 **Hope you enjoy the Second Chapter.**

* * *

Blake groggily moved his hand to the top of his head to make sure he was still wearing his beanie and much to his delight he was while he hadn't been happy about the fact that he was the only male on the team but he decided to get over it. He felt the power of sleep taking hold of him and he closed his eyes again about to drift off until a loud noise pierced the air and cause him and Weiss to shoot up from their beds.

Blake put his hands on his head in pain and fell off his bed onto the floor and thankfully for him, the noise stopped and he slowly stood up from the floor to see the source of the noise to be from Ruby who was holding a whistle and in a blur Blake appeared and grabbed Ruby by the collar.

"What the hell?!" Blake yelled in anger and this caused Ruby laughed nervously.

" You and Weiss weren't waking up so I decided to help…" She said sheepishly.

"I swear to god, if you blow that whistle again I will-" Blake was cut off by Yang grabbing Blake by his wrist.

"You'll what?" Yang asked her partner. Blake shot a glare towards his partner and Yang shot one back. Blake let go of Ruby and simply walked toward the desk and picked up his school uniform and grabbed his hat.

"You're taking the bathroom already?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Guy!" was all Blake said before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him making sure to lock it. He looked at the mirror over the sink and pulled his beanie off to reveal to a second set of ears on his head.

"God that will never stop hurting." He said rubbing his secondary ears. Yep he was a Faunus and more specifically a cat Faunus and unlike most others who get a pair of retractable claws or a tail which are a lot more easier to conceal…he got cat ears which while easy to conceal but are also kinda painful to conceal.

Wearing a hat was less painful however he could only wear it during the day and people would raise questions on why he was wearing a hat to sleep, so he decided to wear a beanie and while it did raise some questions they simply put it off and something he feels comfortable with. He honestly hated that he had to hide his Faunus traits but unfortunately the world was cruel place and was unforgiving, Faunus were treated with prejudice and disrespect. We were called animals, monsters, freaks, garbage, etc and we did nothing wrong to deserve any of the kind of prejudice we received.

Blake let out a sigh and walked towards the shower and turned it on.

* * *

 **(Couple of Minutes later)**

Blake had walked out the bathroom wearing his school uniform and with his hat on and Weiss immediately brushed past him into the bathroom and closed the door. Blake looked around and saw Yang and Ruby talking, he slowly crept towards the door and opened and stealthily walked out without them noticing, upon exiting the room Blake walked down the hall silently humming to himself. His ears twitched underneath his hat and turned around to see team JNPR walking towards him.

"Hey Blake!" Jaune said waving as he approach.

"Hey guys, how are you doing today?" He asked.

"We're doing fine. How about you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm coping." He said before Pyrrha could respond, they turned around to see Ruby, Weiss, and Yang running towards them.

"Guys we're gonna be late for our first class!" Weiss yelled and the three of them ran past them and the others scrambled to catch up with them.

* * *

 **(An Hour later)**

When the class ended Weiss stormed out the classroom in anger which Blake could already tell was aimed towards Ruby. Ruby followed after her and Yang was about to follow after both of them as well until Blake grabbed her by the arm.

"We should let them sort things out on their own, their partners." Blake said and Yang reluctantly nodded and followed Blake to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down at one of the tables.

"So Blake, Ruby wanted me to ask you something." Yang said.

"What?" Blake said taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich.

"Ruby wants to take up less space in the room by turning the beds into bunk beds and she wanted to know if you were cool with it." Yang explained and Blake went wide eyed and the word "Bunk beds". He swallowed the food he was chewing and looked at his partner in confusion.

"How exactly are we supposed to get bunk beds?" He asked.

"She said that we're gonna improvise." She said and before he could respond his ears twitched and turned his head earning a concerned look from Yang.

"Blake, what's wrong?" She asked and looked towards the direction he was looking in and saw Team CRDL insulting a rabbit Faunus, Yang looked back at Blake and noticed he was growling and clenching his fist.

Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder and spoke. "Hey, maybe we should leave if it's bothering you so much." Blake reluctantly nodded and walked away leaving his food behind, Yang picked up both their lunches and threw them into a nearby garbage can and ran to catch up to her partner and when she reached him was surprised to see him punching a locker.

"HOW THE HELL DO ASSHOLES LIKE HIM GET INTO THIS SCHOOL!" he said punching the locker one final time, Yang examined the locker and saw a large dent in it.

"Blake what are you talking about?" She asked.

"That asshole Winchester! How do people like him get into this school, HOW DO THEY EVEN GET ANYWHERE WITH THEIR TYPE OF MINDSET?" Blake yelled and punched the already dented locker again.

"I don't know Blake, but if it's bothering you so much then you should say something to Ozpin." Yang pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Blake yelled in frustration and stormed off leaving Yang confused.

* * *

 **(Ruby)**

Ruby was sitting on a bench in the school gardens deep in thought on her conversation with Weiss.

* * *

 _Weiss stormed off with Ruby following after her partner._

 _"Weiss!" Ruby called out._

 _"What?" She asked irritation present in voice._

 _"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Before Ruby could finish Weiss spoke._

 _"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss yelled at the reaper._

 _"What did I do?" She asked confused on what she did wrong._

 _"That's just it you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" She explained, Ruby was hurt by what Weiss was saying._

 _"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." she said doing her best not to start crying…had what Weiss told her during the initiation a lie?_

 _"Not when we're being led by someone like you! Ozpin made a mistake in choosing you." Weiss said coldly and walked away leaving Ruby visibly hurt._

* * *

Ruby felt a tear begin dripping down her face and wiped it away. "Ms. Rose is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked and Ruby looked up to see Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin...Yes everything is fine." Ruby lied and apparently Ozpin saw through it.

"Ruby, I know when something is bothering my students, now please is everything alright?" He asked again.

"Weiss thinks you made a mistake making me leader." Ruby said and Ozpin frowned a bit.

"How does she know for sure when you haven't been able to prove it?" He asked.

"But is she right? Did you make a mistake in choosing me?" Ruby asked. Ozpin laughed silently to himself.

"That remains to be seen Ruby." He says and Ruby looks at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby…I have made more mistakes than anyone on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Just because one person voices their opinion, do you believe that everyone's opinions are the same?" He asked the reaper and she shook her head.

"Do you believe your sister Ms. Xiao Long or Mr. Belladonna think you're the wrong choice to lead this team?" He asked and again Ruby shook her head.

"Ruby, being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" He says and Ruby started to smile. Ozpin turned his back to Ruby and began walking but stopped so he could speak again.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin said before finally walking away.

* * *

 **(Weiss)**

Weiss stood in the front of the school watching the sun set. "I can't believe she was made team Leader, I don't understand how did a **_child_** get accepted into Beacon Academy?" Weiss asked to no one in particular but when someone did answer she jumped.

"Who Miss Rose, It is because Ozpin saw something that not many other huntsman have."Weiss turned around to see professor Port.

"Professor Port." She said

"Miss Schnee if you do not mind me asking, why did you lash out at Miss Rose during the demonstration when she was offering you advice?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Because she was distracting me from the task at hand by cheering me on." Weiss said and Port raised an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you do the same to Mr. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long, Just like Ms. Rose they were cheering you on but instead of lashing out at them you chose to lash out at her why?" Port asked.

"Because I think I should have been leader of team RWBY!" She said and port remained silent before answer.

"Preposterous!" He said.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said visibly shocked at what Port had just said.

"Ms. Schnee, Did you know that the underside of a Boarbatusk was armorless before Ms. Rose told you?" Port asked. Weiss scoffed

"Of course I did!" Weiss said confidently, Port continued to stare at her.

"I did know!" She claimed again and port continued staring.

"No…I didn't know the underside of a Boarbatusk was armorless." She reluctantly admitted.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Port said. "And I doubt he made a mistake choosing Ms. Rose as Team leader." Port admitted.

"So you're just going to blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" She asked in disbelief.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port said and Weiss was now mad.

"How dare you!" Weiss exclaimed.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port said. Weiss crossed her arms in defiance.

"That is not remotely true!" She said and Port continued to stare at her and she lets out a sigh of reluctance. "

Well... it's not entirely true." Weiss finally admitted.

"Exactly, so the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port said and Weiss smiled a bit and shook her head.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be and the Best Partner you can be." He said before walking off and Weiss smiled but it quickly faded away.

"I need to find Ruby." She said to herself.

* * *

 **(Blake)**

Blake was sitting in the library trying his best to calm down. he hated it, He hated how Faunus were being treated by humans, he hated Ozpin for letting students like Cardin in the school, and he hated this school for allowing people like them in the first place.

Blake let out a sigh and stood up and decided to head back to the dorm room, as he turned the corner he bumped into Weiss.

"Blake, do you know where ruby is?" She asked and Blake looked confused for a moment but answered.

"I don't know but check the gardens?" He said unsure of himself and Weiss simply nodded and walked towards the gardens and Blake continued in the direction of the dorm room. When he reached the dorm room and entered it what he saw honestly surprised him. The beds were turned into literal improvised bunk beds.

The beds on the left had one of the beds suspended in the air by some rope on each end of the bed and he only assumed it was Ruby's bed because she was sitting on it. The two beds on the right, were a bit more…stable in his opinion because unlike ruby which was hanging in the air by ropes, The bunk bed on the right had multiple books on the posts to keep it from falling.

"Um…" He said.

"Hey Blake! Like the bunk beds?" Ruby asked.

"You were not kidding when you said improvised…" He said.

"Nope!" The bed on the ground is your bed and you get to bunk with Yang." Ruby said and Blake stared at her deadpanned.

"WHY?!" He asked.

"Well we decided to have partner's bunk with each other and since you and Yang are partners, you were going to bunk." She explained and Blake remained quiet realizing that she was in a way correct and then immediately remembered his encounter with Weiss.

"By the way, Weiss is looking for you by the gardens." Blake said.

"Oh…okay, I'll go see what she needs. See you later" Ruby said a bit nervous before exiting the room. Blake walked over to his bed and got on the floor and reached under his bed pulling out a book and looked at it and let out a sigh of relief.

 _'Really glad they didn't find this.'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Blake!" A voice that could only belonged to Yang, Blake quickly threw the book back under the bed and luckily Yang didn't notice, Blake stood up and turned to face Yang.

"Hey Yang…" Blake's voice trailed off and he put a hand over his nose too hide the fact that he was having a nose bleed, Yang was wearing a an orange tank top with her emblem on the front, and black boy shorts and it gave Blake a pretty good view of Yang's curves.

"What's wrong?" She asked a bit concerned.

"NOTHING! NOTHING IS WRONG!" He yelled in panic.

 _'Fate just loves to put me in these scenarios'_ Blake thought in his head.

"I'mgonnagochangeandgotosleep!" Blake said really fast and quickly grabbed his pajamas and ran in the bathroom slamming it shut and locking it.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Yang asked herself.

* * *

 **(Weiss)**

Weiss looked around the garden for her partner and much to her dismay, she wasn't there.

"Maybe Blake was wrong." Weiss said to herself before she felt a gush of wind blow past her and then a rose petal fly by.

"H-H-Hey Weiss" Ruby said and Weiss turned around.

"Ruby, I'm glad I found you but first where were you?" She asked

"Oh, Yang and I were turning the beds into bunk beds." Ruby said and Weiss looked concerned.

"Do I even want to know how you turned them into bunks beds?" She asked.

"Nope! You'll find out when you head back to the dorm room." Ruby said and she noticed that Weiss smiled a bit.

"Ruby…I want to say…I'm Sorry." Weiss said and Ruby looked at her in shock.

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry about I said to you earlier, I was wrong to say that you were a nuisance and you were unfit to be the leader" Weiss said, Ruby remained silent in disbelief that Weiss was apologizing.

"I was too busy believing that because I had studied and trained my entire life, I failed to realize that I was being unfair to you, I didn't give you a chance to show your skills as a leader and instead decided to judge you on your first day and I'm sorry." she said and what happened next surprised even her, Ruby hugged Weiss and she stiffened on contact.

"I forgive you Weiss." Ruby said.

"Just like that?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" Ruby said in her usual enthusiastic voice, this caused Weiss to smile and return the hug. Ruby pulled back and grabbed Weiss' hand.

"Come on your gonna love the bunk beds." Ruby pulled the heiress back to the dorm room with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm heading into Vale." Blake said grabbing Gambol Shroud.

"Why?" Weiss asked curious on her teammate's announcement.

"I'm going to pick up some books and some other stuff. If you guys want me to get anything for you while I'm their let me know now." He said as he attached his weapon to the pack on his back, no one said anything except Yang.

"Mind if I come with?" She asked and Blake looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have a motorcycle and if I go with, you'll get done faster and it will give us time to hang out also I have some stuff I need to pick up." She explained, Blake was very reluctant to say yes but she did have a point.

"Fine." He relented and opened the door and walked with Yang right behind him and closed the door leaving Weiss alone in the dorm room, which was until Ruby entered the dorm room.

"Hey Weiss, Where's Yang and Blake?" She asked.

"Blake went to Vale and Yang went with him, you just missed them actually." Weiss said.

"Oh, okay." Ruby replied and climbed onto her bunk bed, it shook a bit and Weiss immediately stood up and backed away from it.

"Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby asked concerned by her partner's reaction.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to that." she said pointing to Ruby's bed.

"Oh sorry." Ruby said.

"It's fine." Weiss said before sitting back down on her bed and pulling out a book.

"It must be hard for Blake." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked out of curiosity.

"Being the only guy on this team, it must be hard for him." Ruby clarified.

"It can't be that hard for him." Weiss said.

"Well it is if you consider that he has to knock when entering the room to make sure one of us isn't changing and has to do the same when about to enter the bathroom, He's usually the first one to leave the room, and he's usually the first one to go to sleep as well." Ruby explained and now that Weiss thought about it, she did raise a point.

 **"** Now that you mention it, yeah you do have a point." Weiss admitted.

"Also when you add Yang to the mix she doesn't make things any easier" Ruby added and Weiss became curious again.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Yang likes to flirt with guys and with Blake she does it like a lot." Ruby said and Weiss was honestly shocked by this revelation.

"Do you think she has a thing for him?" Weiss asked.

"No not really. Yang usually flirts around with a lot of guys." Ruby said causing it the peak Weiss interest a bit.

"But has she done it the same extent as she does with Blake?" Weiss asked and Ruby thought about it for a full minute before answering.

"Now that you mentioned it, No she hasn't actually." Ruby admitted.

"Ruby, I think your sister has a thing for Blake." Weiss said bluntly.

"What? There is no way Yang likes Blake like that." Ruby said.

"Deny it if you want, I know a crush when I see one." Weiss said before returning to her book.

* * *

 **(Blake and Yang)**

Blake and Yang arrived at Vale and Yang was currently leading them to where she left her bike.

"So why do you have a motorcycle?" Blake asked curious to know why Yang had a motorcycle.

"My dad and my uncle bought it for me as a gift for graduating signal." Yang explained with a proud smile on her face. "And there she is!" Yang said and gestured to the motorcycle in front of them.

"This is bumblebee my baby." Yang said.

"You're baby?" Blake asked in confusion with a look of disbelief on his face. _'_

 _Okay Ruby is obsessed with her scythe and Yang is obsessed with her bike…that makes perfect sense.'_ thought to himself.

"Yep." Yang said getting on the bike and starting it up. She tossed a helmet too Blake and putting her own on, Yang turned to look at Blake and saw that he put the helmet on over his hat.

 _'What's with him and that hat?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Well get on." Yang said and Blake reluctantly got on the bike. "

You might want to hold onto me." Yang warned and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I-AHH" Blake was cut off by Yang who started driving and nearly fell of the bike.

Blake quickly wrapped his arms around Yang's waist and pressed himself against Yang's back shaking in fear and Yang laughed at her partner's reaction. When they reached Tukson's Book Trade, Yang parked near the side walked and Blake was shaking violently still clinging on to his partner for dear life.

"Are we dead?" He asked his voice still shaking.

"Nope! We're at your book store." Yang said grabbing Blake's arms and prying them from around her; Yang got off bumblebee and pulled her helmet off.

"Blake you still alive?" She asked and Blake didn't respond still trying to recover from the experience. Blake then fell of the bike and slowly stood up taking the helmet off and being careful not to pull his hat off in the process.

"Please, never go that fast again." He said and felt his lunch coming back up and gagged for a moment but swallowed it back down.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Yang said fixing her hair and walking towards the book store with Blake following after her although stumbling a bit. They entered the book store and Blake walked over to the desk and ringed the bell.

"Be there in a second!" A man yelled, Yang walked over to a pile of books while Blake waited by the counter. Blake looks at the door behind the counter and a man walks through it.

"Welcome to-BLAKE! It's good to see my best customer!" The man said.

"Good to see you as well Tukson." Blake said with a smile, Tukson looked behind Blake and noticed Yang staring at them with a confused look.

"Blake, you sly dog…when did you get a girlfriend?" Tukson said and Blake's face turned a deep red that probably would have put Ruby's cloak to shame.

"It's not…she isn't… we aren't…" Blake tried to say however he kept failing earning hardy laugh from Tukson and a small giggle from Yang, Blake took a deep breath and calmed down however his face was still a deep kind of red.

"She's not my girlfriend...She's my partner." Blake said a bit calmly but still blushing heavily.

"Haha, sorry about that. Nice to meet you I'm Tukson a friend of Blake's." He said extending his hand out and Yang took it and shook it.

"Yang." She said.

"Anyway, what can I do for you Blake?" Tukson asked and Blake handed him a piece of paper and read it aloud.

" _The Thief and The Butcher, Violet Garden, Heroes of Remnant, Remnant: Fall of Vale, and Ninja's of-"_ Before Tukson could read the last one, Blake put his hands over Tukson's mouth and mouthed 'don't read the last one' and he removed his hand from of Tukson's mouth.

"You're still reading those books?" He asked and Blake scratched his head nervously.

"They're really good books." He said meekly.

"That depends are you reading them for the plot or the **_other_** reason?" He said this caused the blush Blake previously had too intensify and Tukson let out a small laugh before he walked back through the door he came through.

"So...I have a question?" Yang asked. "Sure." Blake said. "Why do you always wear a hat?" Yang asked and Blake luckily wasn't facing her because his eyes widened in fear at the question. "What do you mean?" He said keeping his voice monotone. "When we were getting on bumblebee, you put the helmet on over the hat." Yang pointed out.

"So?" He said. _'Tukson…hurry up.'_ Blake thought to himself.

"Why are you always wearing that hat all the time and when you go to sleep why do you wear a beanie?" She asked again putting a hand on his shoulder and Blake flinched at the contact.

"Blake if it's something you don't feel comfortable sharing with me I understand but we're partners they're aren't supposed to be any secrets between us." Yang said and luckily for Blake Tukson came back with the books he was needed.

"Here you go." Tukson said and Blake took out his wallet and took out some lien and paid for the books but before he could grab them Tukson spoke up. "Blake I need to tell you something…alone" he said looking over at Yang.

"Sure, Yang do you mind waiting outside?" he asked and Yang nodded and walked out the book store.

"I feel like I should warn you, the White Fang have been sending people to hunt down any traitors they can find." Tukson said and Blake's heart sank. "Do you know who they're sending to hunt down the traitors?" Blake asked silently praying it wasn't who he thought it was. "If it's who you're thinking than unfortunately yes he's the one hunting them down." Blake stumbled backwards putting his hands on his head. Why?! Why did it have to be him?! WHY NOW?!

"I'm leaving for Vacuo in a week. Blake I need you to calm-" Tuskon was cut off by Blake. "HOW CAN I?! HE'S HUNTING ME AND EVEN IF WE DID CONSIDER EACH-OTHER BROTHERS HE WON'T HESITATE TO KILL ME! HOW CAN I BE CALM?!" Blake yelled and hopefully Yang didn't hear him.

"Blake you're living in the center of a school with professionally and in training warriors, Even if he did find you; he wouldn't be able to get near you." Tukson explained but apparently that didn't help.

"Tukson they don't know about what I am! What makes you think they'll be willing protect me when they found out not only what I am but what I used to do?!" he asked panic evident in his voice.

"Blake, if they do find out and you have nowhere else come back here and I'll take you to Vacuo with me." Tukson and Blake fell on his knees, almost on the verge of crying.

"WHY! WHY NOW! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM!?" Blake yelled.

* * *

Unknown to either of them Yang was listening in to the entire conversation and her eyes widened when she heard the White Fang and that someone was hunting traitors, she knew that something was going to happen. Yang took out her scroll and began texting Weiss and ruby.

 **Y: We have a problem.**

 **W: What is it this time; you didn't destroy another club did you?**

 **Y: This is not the time for fucking jokes, something is going to happen soon and Blake's caught in the middle of it.**

 **R: What's going on? 0_0**

 **Y: I'll explain when I get their but what I say stays between the three of us and you can't tell Blake.**

 **W: Yang Xiao Long, What's going on?!**

 **R: Sis, What's going to happen?**

 **Y: I'll explain it once we get back.**

Yang closed the scroll and put it back in her pocket, Blake walked out holding a bag of his books and Yang noticed he had a force smile. Yang got on the bike and started it, Blake got and put the helmet on again(over his hat of course) and help onto Yang's waist while holding on the bag of books and Yang drove off very faster than before hoping to make it to the airship back to Beacon as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

A man wearing a black hooded cloak walked into Tukson's Book Trade, and walked over to the counter and rang the bell.

"Be with you in a Second!" Tukson yelled. The cloaked man walked over to a nearby stack of books and picked one of the books up from the book shelves.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under-" He stopped when he saw the cloaked man.

"Tukson…it's been a while." The man said and but Tukson didn't respond.

"Did you really think you could leave the White Fang and not suffer the consequences?" The man asked, Tukson did not answer but instead continued to stare the man down.

"You already know why I'm here, so I'll cut straight to the chase. Where is Blake?" The man asked and Tukson glared at the man.

"Like I'm going to tell you." He said with venom in his voice and the man laughed.

"Still looking out for him." the man said with a small laugh.

"I respect you for that however I don't have tolerance for traitors." The man said.

"So, if you tell me where Blake is, I'll make your death quick." He declared as he moved his arm of his cloak revealing what looked like a sword sheath.

"If you think I'm going to tell you then you're more delusional than I thought." Tukson said.

"Will you at least put a fight?" The man taunted.

"YES!" Tukson nails extend to claws and he leaps onto the counter and pounces towards the man, the man smirks and removes his cloak and Tukson flies into it and crashes into a book shelf.

Tukson got the cloak off him only to see the man holding a red sword in one hand and a gun pointed at him in the other.

"Should have just told me what I wanted to know." Was all the man said before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **(RWY)**

When Yang and Blake had returned, Blake said he was going to sleep since he was tired but they noticed that he looked like he was about to fall to the floor and start crying and this caused Weiss and Ruby too look towards Yang and she mouthed _'later'._

Blake had grabbed his sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom and once this happened, Yang gestured for Weiss and Ruby to follow her and they did. Where they ended up was the roof and once they made sure that they weren't followed Weiss decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Alright, Yang what's going on?" Weiss asked and Yang sighed.

"Guys, What I'm about to tell you is something that Blake doesn't even know that I know and what I tell you might have you think different of Blake but he needs help." Yang said and Ruby and Weiss slowly nodded.

"Alright, Blake is a Faunus." Yang said and Weiss went wide eyed while ruby spoke.

"You know that explains the hat." Ruby said and looked towards Weiss who finally decided to speak.

"I don't see how that's a problem right now." She said not understanding how that was an issue.

"Keep listening…Blake…used to be a member of the White Fang." When Yang said this, Weiss immediately put her hand on her rapier.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT HE IS IN NEED OF HELP! HE IS A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG A TERRORIST GROUP!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss, he used to be a member-" Yang was cut off by Weiss.

"I don't care! He was a part of a terrorist group that wants to destroy humanity! And you expect us to help him!?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss, This is serious you don't understand-"

"What don't I understand that you want us. US! To help a former terrorist! WHY?!" Weiss asked and that's when Yang lost her cool.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE HUNTING HIM DOWN!" Yang yelled and both Weiss and ruby went wide eyed on what Yang had just said.

"W-W-What?" Weiss said.

"Yang, What do you mean they're hunting him down?" Ruby asked her voice full of concern.

"The White Fang are hunting down traitors and killing them, and since Blake was one of them they're going to hunt him down and kill him!" Yang explained.

"W-W-Why would they do that, they're killing their own kind! Why would they kill their own kind?!"Weiss asked in disbelief, she had known about the White Fang for sometime on a personal level but to hear that they hunt down traitors and kill them…was that even possible?

"Should we tell Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"No! If we do then he might lock Blake away." Yang said.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Weiss asked.

"We watch out for Blake, and make sure no matter what he is never by himself." Yang said.

"Do we at least know who they're sending?" Weiss asked.

"From what I heard Blake say, I think they're sending his brother." Yang said.

"Blake has a brother?" Weiss and Ruby asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but we can't tell Blake we know this, Alright?" Yang asked, Weiss and Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" They both asked in unison.

"There is no telling how he might react too this, so we need to keep this from him until it hopefully passes or until we're forced to." Yang said.

All three girls walked back to the dorm room to find that Blake was sleeping; they all shared a concerned look for their teammate wondering the same question.

 _'What kind of person hunts down their own brother?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you skip this I want to say one thing. I just want say...Thank You! For all the support you have given this story with 19 Favorites and 31 Follows, I Really Appreciate the support and I am glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! But without further ado Chapter 4 of RWBY: Shadow Cat.**

* * *

Everything was not normal that much Blake knew for sure and this was primarily because of the fact that Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were constantly hanging around him whether it be all together or individually and were always following him to a point where the only safe place for him to be was the boys bathroom as well as used the window in the bathroom to get out because of the fact that they would just wait for him to leave the bathroom

And that wasn't even the worst of it, every time he woke up…Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had their weapons within arm's reach well for Yang…it was literally in arms because of the fact that Ember Celica was always on her wrists…never mind…

Something was wrong and he knew that there was something wrong however what exactly though…was a mystery but he needed space so he decided to go to Vale…but unfortunately when he announced this to them instead of letting him go…they announced that they also had things to do in the city as well which lead his to current situation.

They were currently walking around Vale at this point but Blake was trying his best to remain calm from because of fact that they claimed that they had their own errands to do but instead of doing them, they weren't doing their own things but instead following him around as he was honestly walking aimlessly at the point.

Blake decided to address the elephant in the room and stopped walking too face his team who stopped walking upon seeing him stop.

"Didn't you guys say that you had your own errands to do? So shouldn't you guys be doing them?" Blake asked doing his best to hide the ever growing irritation that was being bottled up primarily because he felt like he was being watched like some kind of criminal and turned back to face the path ahead deciding he had enough of this took out his scroll and _accidentally_ dropped it.

Ruby was about say something however before she could say anything, Blake broke into a sprint and started running away from a now shocked Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang yelled in shock and the three began running as well chasing after their teammate, Blake quickly turned a corner and continued running as fast he possibly could but shot a quickly glance behind him to see Yang, Weiss, and Ruby chasing after him however what had him concerned was that Ruby was moving a lot faster than Weiss and Yang.

 _'I can't outrun Ruby; her semblance makes that virtually impossible.'_ Blake thought to himself and quickly tried to think of a way to lose his teammates and idea popped in his however he was very reluctant to considering how risky it was and because he had never tried it before.

 _'Let's see if this works…'_ Blake thought as he activated his semblance but Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were expecting him to try and make clone to confused them however much to their surprise two clones of Blake materialized next to him and ran past each other a couple of times confusing the three huntresses in training.

"I thought Blake could only make one clone?! When did he learn to make more?!" Weiss questioned but no one answered as they reached an intersection and the three Blake's went down a different path with one Blake going left, another going right, and the last one continued going straight.

"Yang you go left! Weiss you go straight! I'll go right!" Ruby ordered and the two of them nodded as they reached intersection themselves and went in the directions they were told to go in following a Blake of their own.

* * *

Blake continued to run down the street but Weiss was following him and this caused him to jump onto a lamppost and leapt off onto a nearby rooftop of a building prompting Weiss to create a glyph and upon stepping on it was launched herself into the air and landed on the rooftop that Blake had jumped onto and continued chasing after her teammate, Blake glanced behind and saw Weiss still pursuing him prompting him to jump onto another one causing Weiss to create another glyph to launch herself onto the rooftop as well.

They continued doing this for a while until Blake reached the end of edge a rooftop and leapt off back down onto the ground prompting Weiss to do the same but when she landed, she didn't recover right away while Blake rolled forward and broke back into a sprint so that he could put as much distance between himself and the heiress as possible.

 _'Curse my poor endurance!'_ Weiss mentally cursed as she unsheathed Myrtenaster and stabbed the rapier into the ground creating a glyph and causing a trail of ice too head directly towards Blake who was about to leap back onto another rooftop but the ice caught up to him before he could make the leap and caused him to nearly fall over as his legs became encased in ice.

Weiss got up and tiredly walked over at Blake and upon reaching the Faunus, shot a very dangerous glare at him.

"Blake why are you running?!" We're trying to help you!" Weiss yelled but Blake didn't respond as he dematerialized telling Weiss much to her annoyance that she had instead captured a clone and not the real Blake.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Weiss yelled in anger however she fell to her knees with exhaustion catching up to her from using so many glyphs and chasing the clone, Weiss started coughing as she tried to catch her breath…she really needed to work on her endurance.

"Damn you...Blake!" The heiress said exhaustedly.

* * *

"Blake come back!" Ruby pleaded but Blake didn't respond as he continued running away from the red cloaked reaper and quickly turned right running into an alleyway but when he did accidentally slid into a wall when he stepped into a puddle but managed to recover and continue sprinting away but in a flash of rose petals dashed forward and ran along the same wall that Blake had crashed into and jumped off it towards Blake.

Ruby rammed into Blake however just when she thought that she had finally caught her teammate, Blake had dematerialized causing her to roll forward and crash into some garbage cans. Ruby slowly got up and looked at herself to see that she was now covered in garbage much to her dismay and disgust.

"Aww come on!" Ruby whined in disgust as she reached for the top of her head only to grab a rotten old banana peel and pull it off her head, Ruby threw it away in disgust and let out a heavy sigh.

"I really hope that Yang and Weiss are having better luck than I am." Ruby said dejectedly.

* * *

"BLAKE STOP RUNNING! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Yang desperately yelled with concern filling her voice but much to her dismay, Blake ignored her words and continued running eventually turned a corner running into an alleyway however he came to a violent stop when he saw a large wall blocking his way causing him to turn around as Yang eventually catch up to him.

"Blake, why are you running from us? We're trying to protect you!" Yang said as she walked over to her partner and upon reaching him put a hand on his shoulder however the moment she did, Blake dematerialized telling her that the Blake that she had cornered was actually a clone.

"Damn!" Yang cursed, she was honestly annoyed that she had chased the wrong Blake but that annoyance was soon replaced with concern prompting her to take out her scroll and call Weiss and Ruby, there was a ringing noise until Ruby and Weiss answered much to Yang's relief.

 _"Yang? Did you find him?"_ Weiss asked prompting Yang to let out a heavy sigh at her failure to find Blake.

"No…the Blake that I pursed was a clone…." Yang said with disappointment filling her voice, why had Blake run from them when they were trying to help them.

 _"Damn. Unfortunately the Blake that I had given chase to was a clone as well, Ruby? What about you, did you find him?"_ Weiss asked but she didn't answer and instead Yang and Weiss from both ends of their scrolls heard the reaper muttering the word _"disgusting"_ over and over again into her scroll.

"Rubbles?" Yang said slightly confused on why her sister was saying _"disgusting"_ and when Ruby her name being called again, she quickly responded.

 _"Oh well…um, the Blake I had chased was also a clone…"_ Ruby said rather sheepishly earning a very long pause of silence from both Yang and Weiss in order to try and process this new information.

"Wait but Blake made two clones, where did the third one come from?" Yang asked however she quickly decided to dismiss this question and focus on the situation at hand which was finding Blake.

"Never mind, we need to find Blake and the only place that I think he might be going is Tukson Book Trade." Yang said earning a quick "Yes" from Ruby and Weiss before they hanged up, Yang put her Scroll away and quickly ran out of the alley that she was in.

* * *

 _'I finally got away from them.'_ Blake thought to himself after his successful attempt at escaping his teammates, he continued to walk down the street however he came to a stop when he felt his ears twitch under his hat prompting him to turn around and grab the hilt Gambol Shroud ready to draw his blade however he saw nothing.

 _'Maybe running from Ruby, Weiss and Yang wasn't a good idea'_ Blake thought to himself, he just had to abandon he team. Blake continued walking making sure not to remove his grip hand from Gambol Shroud's hilt and keeping his eyes trained on his surroundings and the rooftop until he finally reached Tukson's Book Trade.

Blake began knocking on the door rather impatiently but when he didn't receive a response started knocking again.

"Tukson! Are you there?" Blake yelled however much to his concern received no response prompting him to knock again this time harder however when his fist collided with the door it caused to slowly and rather eerily but before he could enter the store, a scent had entered his nose…it was something…metallic.

Blake immediately unsheathed the Blade of Gambol Shroud and transformed the sword into its pistol form; he carefully pushed the door open and pointed Gambol Shroud forward scanning everything in front of him but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Tukson? Are you in here?" Blake called out at he carefully walked into the bookstore keeping his weapon aimed forward as he continued to move forward however he came to a stop when heard the sound of him stepping in a puddle prompting him to slowly look down and what he saw made his eyes widen in fear.

It wasn't a puddle of water…it was a puddle of blood and he reluctantly had his gaze follow where the small pool of blood lead and what he saw made his heart stop in fear, Tukson was lying in what looked like a destroyed bookshelf with his body being covered in multiple slash marks and bullet holes, some of the holes still had blood seeping out of them. Blake began retching quickly putting his hand over his hand to keep it shut, Blake ran out the store and closing the door behind him as he exited the store.

Blake continued to retch but finally managed to stop as he turned back towards the door and fell on his knees.

 _'Tukson…'_ Blake thought to himself in agony, Tukson was the only person that he could go to when he was in trouble and now he was gone…Blake punched the door in anger.

"WHY?!" Blake yelled in anger, he didn't get it! Why were they doing this?! It made no sense for them to be killing their own kind!

"Isn't it obvious, brother? The White Fang doesn't tolerate traitors and you know that I don't tolerate them either." A new and familiar voice said causing Blake to freeze as the anger that he was feeling quickly changed to fear, Blake slowly turned around to see a man wearing a black suit with red designs leaning on a light post in his right hand was a sword with a red blade and in his left hand was a sheathe.

"Good to see you, Blake." The man said as a rather dark and terrifying smile formed on his face.

"Adam..." Blake said in fear.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam..." Blake said barely audible, his grip on his weapons tightened when Adam stood up straight and pointed Wilt at Blake. "You killed…Tukson…" Blake said cursing himself for ditching his team.

"Guilty as charged, you of all people should know that the White Fang doesn't tolerate traitors and we especially don't tolerate it when they know stuff their not supposed to." Adam explained and Blake quickly pulled out Gambol Shroud transforming it into its gun form and pointed it at Adam.

"Get away!" Blake said with the hand holding Gambol Shroud shaking. "Blake, I know you won't shoot-"Adam was cut off by a bullet hitting the light post next to him.

"I said get the hell away!" Blake yelled, Adam smiled at Blake's attempt to warn him. "Blake, if you think I'm here to kill your technically half right." Adam said and he walked forward and Blake shot the ground in front of Adam forcing him to stop.

"I said get the fuck away from me!" Blake yelled again. "Blake, I'm willing to give you a second chance, just come back to the White Fang and I promise your treachery will be forgiven." Adam said.

"I'm not going back!" Blake yelled. "Such a shame." Adam said and charged at Blake and swung Wilt and Blake blocked it with the sheath causing their weapons to clash, Blake broke the clash and swung the sheath but Adam dodged and swung Wilt at Blake's head however Blake ducked under the strike and rolled out of the way and ran, Adam sheathed Wilt into Blush and ran after him.

* * *

Yang and Weiss reached the bookstore and soon Ruby arrived. "Ruby glad you can-UGH WHAT'S THAT SMELL!" Weiss yelled in disgust covering her nose realized the smell was coming from Ruby. "I chased a Blake clone into an alleyway and when I tried to grab it I crashed into some garbage cans." Ruby explained.

"Anyway…why are we at a bookstore and not looking for Blake?" Weiss asked. "Blake was told that the White Fang were hunting traitors from the owner of this store Tukson, so Blake would come here." Yang explained.

"But wouldn't he know that we would look here?" Ruby pointed out. "It's something to start with at least." Weiss said.

Yang knocked on the door and it slowly opened, Yang looked at Ruby and Weiss and activated Ember Celica and kicked the door open.

"Tukson?" She called out. She walked forward and before she could call out his name again she heard Ruby let out a small scream that she quickly covered her mouth to contain.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked and Ruby removed one of her hands from her mouth and pointed at what she was looking and when Weiss and Yang looked at where she was pointing, Yang eyes widened in shock and Weiss was about throw up.

It was Tukson's body covered in bullet holes. Weiss immediately regained herself and grabbed Ruby's wrist and pulled her out the bookstore and Yang followed after them and closed the shop door behind them.

Ruby fell to her knees and started breathing quickly; Weiss noticed this and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "What kind of person does that?" She asked as she started to get her breathing under control. "The kind that doesn't care." Weiss said.

"We need to find Blake." Ruby said getting on her feet. "Yang I think we need to tell Ozpin now." Ruby said and Yang looked at her and was about to speak before Weiss cut her off.

"Yang, I understand your reluctance to ask Ozpin for help but we don't even know anything about Blake's brother and just how dangerous he is and if we don't get help now then Blake will most likely die." Weiss explained and Yang let out a sigh of defeat and spoke. "Alright, call Ozpin and tell him what's going on." Yang said.

* * *

Blake jumped onto a rooftop and began running only to look back and see Adam jump onto and pointed Blush at him and fired, Blake did multiple back flips before turning the Katana of Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and returned fire.

Adam deflected the bullets using Wilt; Blake stopped firing and lowered his gun. "You know it's pointless, every move you make, every tactic you do and everything you plan I taught you. It's pointless to fight a battle you can't win." Adam said confidently while sheathing Wilt into Blush.

Blake silently cursed himself…Adam was right…He taught him everything during his time in the White Fang, Any tactic he tried, any move he made was pointless against someone who not only knew said tactics but were the ones who taught you everything but unfortunately for Adam…he didn't know one move that he recently learned.

"You don't know all of them." Blake said with a grin and Adam looked at him in confusion and quickly recovered when Blake charged at him turning the Katana of Gambol Shroud back into its sword form, Adam quickly grabbed the hilt of Wilt and was about to unsheathe it but stopped upon seeing Blake create a shadow clone of himself however what shocked him the most was the fact that instead of making one clone like always, he made three.

"What?!" Adam yelled in surprise as one of the Blake's darted past him on his left and slashed him across the arm, another Blake darted behind him and slashes him across the back, another Blake darted past him on his right slashed him on the side of his leg, the last Blake swung his katana at Adam's head in a attempt to decapitate him however Adam leaned back dodging however the tip of the blade scraped against his mask leaving a slash mark.

Adam quickly recovered and unsheathed Wilt blocking an attack from one of the Blake's in the process however another Blake managed to slash him on his side, Another Blake clone tried to attack but Adam reacted quickly and blocked it and then another one of the clones tried to attack and he managed to block it.

One Blake after another ran past Adam and tried to attack but much to their dismay, Adam managed to block each of their strikes. "Enough!" Adam yelled and stabbed one of the Blake's as he was about to attack in his stomach, this caused the three other Blake's to stop and go wide eyed in shock.

The Blake that Adam stabbed coughed up blood signaling it was the real Blake and the three Blake clones dematerialized. "I'll admit that new trick caught me off guard, but all you did was prolong the inevitable." Adam said and pulled wilt out of Blake and he fell to his knees, gripping his stomach.

Adam pointed Blush at Blake. "You know, if you just accepted my offer before maybe this could have been avoided." Adam pulled the trigger and fired but much to his shock Blake quickly created a clone to take the shot for him and quickly ran for the edge of the roof and jumped down it and fell into an alleyway onto a bunch of garbage bags.

Blake let out a growl in pain gripping the spot where Adam had stabbed him and got up running out of the alley way into the street.

"Damn!" Adam yelled and jumped down into the alleyway following after Blake.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of his usual coffee until his scroll began ringing; he put the cup down and picked the phone to see that it was Ruby. He tapped the answer button and put the Scroll to his ear.

"Hello Ms. Rose what seems-"he was cut off by Ruby talking very quickly probably faster than Professor Oobleck. _"Professor, Blake was a former member of the White Fang but he deserted them and enrolled in Beacon, We found out that the White Fang were hunting and killing traitors and deserters and Since Blake deserted he was being hunted as well and learned that his brother was the one hunting down traitors and Yang found out and told us even though Blake didn't know Yang knew and he ditched us in the city and we searched Tukson's Book Trade only to find the man who told him dead covered in bullet holes telling us that Blake's brother is here and for all we know he could be fighting his brother right now! So please! Please help us!"_ Ruby said before taking in a heavy breath then exhaling.

Ozpin eyes widened at the mention of the word 'White Fang' but not because of the fact that Mr. Belladonna was a former member of the White Fang, he was fully aware of his past however the fact that he was being hunted now was disturbing.

"Ms. Rose listen to me very carefully, I want you to find Mr. Belladonna and once you do return to Beacon Immediately am I clear?" Ozpin asked.

 _"Y-y-yes Professor."_ Ruby said.

"I will send someone to assist you." Ozpin said, Ruby responded with an "okay" and Ozpin hung up and dialing another number and the number answered. "I need your help."

* * *

Blake stumbled down the sidewalk leaning against a nearby building too support himself, he kept cursing himself for ditching Yang, Ruby and Weiss…if he hadn't done that then he wouldn't be in this situation, Then it hit him…they knew…they knew he was in trouble and the reason they were acting the way they did because they knew that Adam was hunting down traitors and tried to protect him.

Blake punched the wall he was leaning on but that was a mistake as he quickly recoiled it in pain, his aura wasn't healing the wound because making the clones drained him entirely.

"Can't believe I'm gonna die…by being killed by my own brother" Blake said to himself quietly as he continued to stumble down the sidewalk and finally fell onto the sidewalk and began crawling.

Was he really gonna die? Was he really going to bleed out to death before he could find his teammates? Off all the way to go out, he never imagine he would go out like this.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A voice said. Blake looked up to see a man with spiky graying black hair, the man was wearing a red, tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, on his right hand was a ring on his index finger two rings on his fourth finger but there were two more things Blake noticed about the man.

One was the man's weapon, the weapon was sheathed in a similar fashion that Blake had seen Ruby keep Crescent Rose from how the weapon looked he had to guess it was some type of sword. The Second most distinguishing thing about him was…his smell…he wasn't a Faunus -which ruled him out as a White Fang assassin- but he reeked of alcohol.

"Do…I look…alright?!" Blake asked doing his best to stay conscious, the man laughed and sat Blake up against the wall, he took the ribbon wrapped around Blake's arm and tied around his stab wound.

"You probably already know that I'm not a White Fang, Ozpin sent me to help find you."

"Ozpin…" Blake said weakly.

"Yeah, you're team called and told him the situation and asked me to assist and if it were up to me I would kill you right now for making my nieces worry about you." The man said and Blake looked at him with confusion.

"Nieces'?" Blake asked confused. "The names Qrow, I'm Yang and Ruby's uncle."

"Uncle..." Blake trailed off as he passed out and Qrow quickly checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive and much to his relief he was. "That's a relief, dying would be a bad thing." Qrow said with a small sigh. He stood up and turned around too look behind him to see Adam standing there with Wilt and Blush in hand.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're the kid's "brother"." Qrow said. "So what if I am?" Adam asked. "Well then I'm gonna have to take you down, you're not killing this kid." Qrow said glaring at Adam who simply glared back.

"This isn't your concern old man." Adam said his voice laced with venom.

"If I'm an old man then take a cue from your elders and walk away now while you still can." Qrow replied slowly reaching for his weapon, Adam was about to unsheathe Wilt and charge at him but stopped when he heard the sound of three more people approaching.

"It seems I'm out of time." Adam said backing away and jumping onto a nearby rooftop and as he did this team RWY ran down the street and saw Blake on the sidewalk.

"Blake!" They all yelled and they looked toward Qrow which caused Ruby and Yang to squeal in joy.

"UNCLE QROW!" Yang and Ruby said in unison. They ran to try and hug him but they were stopped by their uncle. "As much as I would love to enjoy seeing my two nieces again…I think your teammate needs to see a doctor."

* * *

Blake slowly and painfully sat up from his bed and looked around to see that he was in the infirmary and quickly realized that Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Qrow were in the room and was immediately hugged by Ruby and then felt a surge of pain in his stomach.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ruby yelled. "You dunce! We were worried sick about you!" Weiss yelled causing him to wince.

"Guys? What happened? How did I get here?" He asked confused on what had happened.

"Apparently your 'brother' got a lucky hit in and stabbed you in the stomach, luckily he didn't hit anything vital but you were bleeding out. I found you and wrapped the wound up and you passed out from blood loss." Qrow explained.

Before he could say anything his face violently moved to the right and pain suddenly surfaced in his face and he turned his head back to see that Yang had slapped him and too add insult to injury her eyes were red signaling that she was beyond angry.

"That's for ditching us in vale!" She yelled and slapped him again. "That's for scaring us like that!" Yang yelled again and Blake braced himself for another slap but much to his surprise it didn't come and he looked too see that Yang's eyes returned to their usual lilac color and she instead flicked him on his forehead.

"That's for lying to us about being a Faunus." Yang said and Blake quickly realized he wasn't wearing hat and quickly covered his ears with his hands. Ruby finally stopped hugging him and looked at him with a serious look.

"Blake, you don't have to worry about it." Ruby reassured him and he looked towards Weiss who simply stood their remaining silent after her previous comment. "You don't have to worry about me treating you differently because I don't care that you're a Faunus, to us you're still Blake Belladonna our teammate." Weiss explained and Blake flashed a small smile before removing his hands to reveal his cat ears.

"Aww there so cute." Ruby squealed and Blake blushed at the comment, Ruby slowly reached for one of his ears in order to scratch it but Blake quickly slapped her hand away but this left Yang with the opening she needed and she reached his ears.

"YANG XIAO LONG DON'T YOU-" Blake yelled but was cut off by Yang scratching the back of his cat ear and Blake began purring from how good it felt, Blake closed his eyes and leaned against Yang and continued purring.

When Weiss saw this she resisted a very powerful urge to squeal at the cuteness while Ruby and Qrow simply took out their scrolls and started recording the sight before them. Yang didn't react at all she simply kept scratching Blake behind the ear while he continued to purr.

Blake eye's shot open at the realization of what he was doing and his face turned a red that could probably rival Ruby's Cloak and Forever Fall and pushed Yang away from him.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN XIAO LONG!" Blake yelled and Yang simply grinned. "What's wrong Blake wasn't it _catastic_?" Yang said and immediately everyone groaned. "What that joke was _Purrfect_." Yang quipped again and this time was met with a pillow being thrown at her by Blake and Qrow simply face palmed.

"Tai…I swear to god I'm gonna kill you for giving her your horrible sense of humor." Qrow muttered to himself.

* * *

 **I actually tried that once with my Aunts cat Christopher and he actually did the same exact thing.(however after that he then proceed to try and scratch me 0_0.)**

 **I would like to apologize about the Lack of a Fight Scene between Qrow and Adam however there will be more of Qrow next Chapter :D**

 **Also i feel like i should explain the Three Shadow Clone technique because this is something i believe she can potentially do in the show, Basically this works a lot like her semblance normally does but instead of making one shadow clone she can make two or three however Blake is still learning how to use it better because while it's very useful, it cuts his aura in half so while he can use it twice, it's not wise to use it more than once.**

 **Anyway i will see you in the Next Chapter, I hope you have a _Purrfect_ Holiday and a i hope you have a _Catastic_ Christmas!(I'm sorry...I couldn't resist the cat puns.)**

 **BYE! :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is late and I'm a day behind but Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A week had pass since the incident with Adam's attempt on Blake's life and things had gone back to the usual swing of things. Blake was finally let out the infirmary and he could resume attending classes like normal however he was warned not to attend any form of combat for another two weeks and he did not argue because that meant more time for him to catch up on some reading he had missed during his time in the infirmary –due to a certain blonde partner of his accidentally causing something… he wasn't proud of-

* * *

 **(Three Days ago)**

 _Blake was sitting on his bed reading the novel Remnant: Fall of Vale until the door opened to reveal Yang._

 _"Hey Blake!" Yang said excitedly which cause Blake to be worried but that worry had soon disappeared when he smelt something very…intoxicating…he sniffed the air and the smell became stronger and stronger and the source of the smell came to a halt right next to him and he looked to his right and he realized where it was coming from…the smell was coming from Yang._

 _Before Yang knew it Blake had hugged her and buried his face in the crook of her neck causing Yang to grin in surprise. "Blake if you wanted a hug, you could have…" Yang trailed of when she heard Blake begin purring and started rubbing his face against her neck causing Yang to shiver._

 _"Ugh Blake?" She said a bit nervously but Blake didn't respond and he continued rubbing his face on her neck causing Yang to blush a bit and just as she did the door opened._

 _"Hey Siiiiisss…" Ruby trailed off at the sight before her…Blake was hugging Yang and rubbing his face on her neck. "What's going on?" Weiss asked as she saw walked into the room holding a boutique of Amaryllis and paused when she saw what Ruby saw._

 _"Yang…what is Blake doing?" Weiss asked a bit confused but she had an idea on why the cat Faunus was doing that. "I don't know I just said "Hey Blake!" and then I walked over to him and all of a sudden he just started hugging me and rubbing his face against my neck." She explained and Weiss let out a sigh._

 _"Yang remember at the flower shop you fell on those flowers?" She asked and Yang looked at her with a confused look on her face and she nodded. "Yeah what about them?" Yang asked._

 _"They were Nepeta cataria." Weiss said and Yang remained silent and didn't respond, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Catnip…and Blake apparently smells it on you and since he's a cat Faunus, he's reacting how a cat normally would when presented with it." Weiss said and Blake bit down on Yang's neck causing her to let out a soft moan which caused Ruby and Weiss' face turned beat red and so did Yang's. The door opened to reveal Qrow._

 _"Hey-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Qrow yelled rage filling his voice and it apparently snapped Blake out of the trance the smell put him in and he realized what he was doing causing his face to turn red just like Yang, Ruby and Weiss. He quickly let go of Yang and pulled away._

 _"I-I-IT'S N-NOT WHAT IT LOOKS L-L-LIKE!" He stuttered out and began waving his hands in front of him as Qrow approached him and grabbed him and lifted him in the air._

 _"Mr. Branwen! Yang fell on some Nepeta cataria which is catnip when we were getting Blake the Amaryllis and the smell stuck to her and caused him to do what he did!" Weiss said quickly trying to prevent the Huntsman from killing the friend they were trying to protect, Qrow looked at Weiss with a skeptical look and looks towards Yang who nodded and dropped Blake back on the hospital bed._

 _"Alright but if I see you doing it again, you'd better start running." Qrow said before walking away leaving a terrified and flustered Blake trying to piece together what had just happened. Yang finally regained herself from the shock of what had happened and spoke. "I think I'll go take a shower and get the smell off me." She said, Blake looked her and nodded and his eyes widened at what he saw._

 _"Y-Y-Yang…theirs an um…" he rubbed the back of his neck and the blush he had before had turned a new shade of red. Ruby and Weiss and looked at Yang and saw what it was and their blushes intensified as well_

 _"Yang…he…may have left a hickey on your neck." Weiss said calmly._

* * *

Which now lead to his current situation…the mark didn't go unnoticed by their friends and now here Blake was…trying to explain what had happened and not what they had thought had happened.

"So you bit on her neck and gave her a hickey." Jaune said. "Yes…I mean! No! It's…Ugh!" Blake failed to get himself together as his the heat rose to his face; he let out a sigh and tried to regain himself.

"Look…Yang, Ruby and Weiss went to a flower store too get me some flowers and when they were buying the flowers, Yang had fell on some Nepeta cataria aka CATNIP! And the smell stuck to her and when she, Ruby and Weiss came to visit, I reacted like any other cat would and accidentally bit down on her neck…I didn't know what I was doing, i was drunk on the smell!" Blake said.

"More like drunk in Yang." Nora said and Blake slammed his head onto the table and he let out heavy sigh.

"Come on…you know were enjoying it." Nora said with a sly grin. "Yes I was! Wait… I mean I was but I thought it was…UGH! Ren please help me out!" Blake begged him and Ren looked at his teammates then at Blake.

"Blake…as much as I would like to help you, I can't." Ren said and he soon regretted it as Blake reached across the table and grabbed Ren by his shirt and shook him violently. "Why not?!" Blake yelled.

"Because don't you have a crush on Yang?" Ren asked while the cat Faunus was shaking him and Blake stopped shaking him and released his grip on Ren. He tried to speak but words did not come out and he started blushing, finally Blake got up from the table and walked away.

"I don't think that was a 'yes'" Jaune said.

"But he didn't say 'no'" Nora pointed out grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were sitting in the dorm room; Ruby was currently sitting on her bed drawing something in her notebook while Weiss sat at the desk going over notes. Weiss heard her scroll vibrate and she picked up to see she had a message; she let out a sigh and put the scroll down.

"Weiss is everything alright?" Ruby asked concerned for her partner.

"Everything is fine." Weiss said and Ruby jumped down from her bed and stared at Weiss. "Weiss, please tell me what's wrong." Ruby asked again and Weiss turned to face her and she immediately regretted it because Ruby was staring at her with her infamous "Puppy Dog" eyes.

 _'Damn that accursed look!'_ Weiss thought to herself and she conceded. "My father has set me up on a date with a suitor." Weiss said a bit annoyed at the fact that her father was trying to pull this again.

"A suitor?" Ruby asked a bit confused by what Weiss meant by that. "Basically an heir to another company in order to gain strength for the company…by marriage but he keeps failing to see that I don't want anything to do with the company!" Weiss said as she picked up the scroll and threw it across the room, surprising Ruby.

"Why not set Winter up with a suitor?" Ruby asked and Weiss let out a small laugh at the thought of her sister being set up on a date with a suitor.

"He tried that, Last time he set Winter up with a suitor, the poor guy was sent running away from a pack of summoned Beowolves." Weiss said and Ruby began laughing uncontrollably at hearing this and Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the reapers reaction. Ruby finally stopped laughing wiping away a tear from her the corner of eye.

"Doesn't your father care about what you think?" Ruby asked and Weiss scoffed. "My father only cares about the company and not his own two daughters." Weiss said angrily. "Then he doesn't deserve to be your father." Ruby said as a matter-of-factly and Weiss looked at her with shock.

"R-Ruby?" She said in disbelief that Ruby had said that. "If he was really you and Winter's father then he would put your and her needs before the companies and instead ask what you and her wanted and not what the company wants." Ruby said.

Weiss looked at her in disbelief…she would normally yell at someone who said something like that about her father and the company however…when Ruby said it, she couldn't argue and the fact that Ruby was saying this was what shocked her the most.

"Why are you saying this?" Weiss asked unable to think of anything to say but simply that question, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hands and held them in her own causing the heiress too blush and Silver eyes met Azure eyes. "Because you're my teammate and my friend Weiss, and I hate to see that you are being forced into things that you are not willing to do even if it is for your families company." Ruby said and Weiss' blush intensified.

Weiss simply smiled at her partner. "Thank you, Ruby." Weiss said and Ruby smiled back at her before letting go of her hands and looking at her scroll. "Uncle Qrow and Yang want to go hangout, I'll see you later!" Ruby said and in a flurry of rose petals she was gone.

Weiss put her hands to her chest as she felt her heart beat quicken at remembering what Ruby had said. Weiss had never heard anyone say they cared about her enough to insult her own father right in front of her, what Ruby had said though…everything about it wasn't a lie; she meant every word of it.

"Why am I feeling this way?" Weiss asked herself, her heart kept beating faster and faster and her face was really hot…why did she feel this way, she hasn't felt this way before and the only time she felt it was when she was with Ruby.

Whenever she was with Ruby, she felt as if she didn't have to be the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company but instead just be Weiss Schnee. Whenever she was with Ruby, she was allowed to be herself and not what her father wanted her to be.

Ruby was the reason she felt this way and she honestly enjoyed this feeling but she was confused on what the feeling was until a rose petal fell on her lap and she picked it up an examined it, and it finally dawned on her what this feeling was.

 _"I'm in love with Ruby…"_ She thought to herself but instead of dismissing the thought, she smiled and blushed even more.

* * *

Adam walked into the base, deep in thought on how to handle the situation. He couldn't go after Blake now that he was back at Beacon and not now since that Huntsman was apparently protecting him. That's when an idea came to him and he smiled too himself.

"Instead of me killing him…why not let our enemies kill him." He said to himself.

* * *

 **I had a constant debate with myself on whether or not I should include the Catnip scene but anyway, I would like your opinion on the White Rose part of this story because while I think it's good a part of me told me I could have done it a bit better, so I want your opinion.**

 **Was the White Rose part good or could it have been done better?**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blake was currently sitting in the far end of Beacon's Library with his face currently flustered and only becoming even more so when he started thinking about the question Ren had asked back at the cafeteria.

 _"Because don't you have a crush on Yang?"_ Ren words echoed through his head, why would Ren assume that he had a crush on his own partner, it's like assuming that Nora and he were in a relationship when they were just really good friends however the more Blake thought about it the more he started questioning that himself and soon found himself asking that very same question.

Did he have a crush on Yang? The more Blake thought about it, the more he found himself unable to find a definitive answer which caused him to let out a heavy sigh at the fact that this issue was making him even more confused. Blake stood up and started walking towards the exit of the library hoping that by walking around, he could hopefully find his answer.

' _Really wish someone could help me.'_ Blake thought to himself in dismay at the fact that there wasn't anyone at Beacon that could help him solve this issue.

* * *

Weiss was currently sitting at a table outside a café called the " _Bellerose café"_ which honestly had debating whether or not she should be laughing given the fact that she had a crush on her partner Ruby Rose and the name of the café made her think of her when she was currently on a date with someone that wasn't her…

She really wasn't interested in this suitor, so she already knew how this would play out; she would meet the suitor, tell him that the Schnee Dust Company was not interested in a contract then leave and if he was going to be persistent and try to make the relationship happen…well…she knew where to get a few Beowolves to help change his mind so she had a plan to fall back on in case her current one failed.

Weiss attention was drawn to someone tapping her on the shoulder prompting her to turn around and she saw a boy who looked to be at least two years older than her with Jet Black hair and Scarlet colored eyes, he was wearing a black bomber jacket that was currently unzipped revealing a red shirt underneath and black pants with designs of feathers colored red designs going down the pants leg with black shoes, he was wearing black finger-less gloves with red gauntlets and on his belt were multiple pouches with some of the pouches that Weiss recognized were used to hold dust rounds in.

"Are you Weiss Schnee?" The boy asked and Weiss looked at the boy curiously, she honestly knew that this boy was the suitor that she was supposed to meet since her father sent her a picture of him however Weiss could tell that he didn't look interested in this at all almost as if he wanted to be somewhere else instead of being here

"Yes that would be me, are you Roy?" She asked and Roy nodded while rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly impatient manner.

"Roy Merlo, Heir to Merlo Industries at you service." He said almost dejectedly and this caused to Weiss to come to a guess on why that was.

"You were forced into this date, weren't you?" Weiss asked and Roy looked at Weiss in surprise but that surprise quickly turned into a sigh of relief as he pulled the chair out from the table and sat down in it.

"I was coming to Beacon too visit someone and participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament but unfortunately, Mr. Schnee insisted too my mother that this date be arranged in order to strength the bonds of our two companies and possible have them combine as one in the future while my mother was going to decline, the board is currently breathing down her neck so she unfortunately had to say yes." Roy explained his tone giving of a tinge of annoyance and aggravation when he mentioned the board while Weiss was curious about that anger, that wasn't her primarily focus at the moment.

"My father can be persistent that much is unfortunately certain, if you have lost precious time because of him than I apologize." Weiss said mad at her father for wasting both her time and Roy's time and also mad at the fact that she was apologizing on her father's behalf, Roy seemed to pick up on her anger and flashed Weiss a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty good at playing catch up so I'm sure I can make up the time that I missed but since you weren't a willing participant in this arranged date as well." Roy said and Weiss looked at him in surprise at the fact that he knew that she wasn't interested in this date as well.

"How do you know that?" She asked her interested peaked.

"I'm currently on my 3rd Year in Haven Academy, so I knew mostly from watching your body language also the tone of your voice kinda gave it away." Roy revealed and Weiss was honestly surprised by this however it made job a lot easier now.

"Then that makes things a lot easier now." Weiss said earning a hum in agreement from Roy.

"Well since this isn't a date, how about we keep it as two old friends catching up or two friends hanging out?" Roy asked and Weiss looked at him in surprise from the fact that he was basically asking her if they could be friends without any form of discomfort or anything.

"Alright than, glad I could make a new friend." Weiss said smiling.

* * *

Blake was currently walking down a hallway to lost in thought to focus on anything else around him which caused him to bump into someone and resulted in him falling to floor, Blake snapped out of thoughts and groaned in pain a bit however his pain was immediately forgotten when the person he bumped into spoke.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." The person said however Blake quickly opened his eyes upon hearing the voice knowing that it sounded familiar and he saw a monkey Faunus with gold hair and gold tail which made Blake immediately realize who it was.

"Sun?!" Blake said in surprise and when Sun looked at the person that he accidentally knocked down and was surprised to see his old friend.

"Blake?!" Sun said in a mix of surprise and joy, he immediately pulled his friend off and began dusting him off before pulling his friend into a hug in excitement.

"Sun, what are you doing here?" Blake asked in surprise, Sun was a friend that he had made when he was still in Mistral before…Adam's and his fallout, Sun was also the only other person besides Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Qrow, and Ozpin that knew he used to be a part of the White Fang.

"I'm here with my team visiting for the Vytal Festival and we're going to be participating in the Vytal Tournament." Sun revealed and Blake looked at his friend in surprise however his look of surprise quickly turned to one that Sun couldn't quite make out exactly primarily because Blake was looking at him skeptically.

"You're staying out of trouble, Right?" Blake asked, Sun had a tendency to get into trouble mostly because he liked the thrill of it something that Blake would honestly question sometimes.

"I could be asking you the same thing, I heard about the incident." Sun said and Blake eyes widened in surprise that Sun knew about the incident that happened and he apparently noticed this and decided to explain how I knew.

"I heard from a bunch of students here that someone was attacked by a White Fang member for unknown reasons and that he was saved by Team RWBY and a Huntsman before the White Fang member could finish the job." He explained and Blake let out a sigh how people already knew about it although he was glad that they didn't know that he was the one person that got attacked.

"Of course…" Blake muttered somewhat depressingly.

"Was it Adam?" Sun asked and Blake nodded prompting Sun to pat his friend on the shoulder.

"You alright? You like you've seen a ghost." Sun said and Blake nodded.

"Yeah I was just looking for someone to talk to about something that's been on my mind." Blake said and Sun simply shot his friend a grin.

"You can talk to me about it." Sun said and Blake was about to object however Sun was the only person the only that he could go to and he had just offered to talk prompting Blake to nod.

"Alright, let's talk back at my dorm." Blake said and Sun nodded prompting Blake to begin the walk towards his dorm with Sun following behind him. When they reached the door to the dorm, Blake opened and looked around checking to see if Weiss, Ruby, or more importantly Yang was around and fortunately for him they weren't.

Blake entered the room with Sun behind him closing the door and looked around the room which made him remember another rumor he had heard when he had arrived at Beacon.

"By the way Blake, I heard that Team RWBY has three female members with you being the only male member of the team, is it true?" Sun asked with a sly smile forming on his face earning a look from Blake that said 'seriously', one thing that Blake remembered about Sun was that he can be a flirt sometimes although not by a lot.

"Yes Sun, it's true that Team RWBY is comprise of three girls and one boy therefore making me the only guy on the team." Blake said and Sun was about to say something else but was abruptly stopped by Blake speaking again.

"The answer is no, I'm not going to hook you up with any of them." Blake deadpanned and Sun raised his hands up defensively and faked a hurt expression at what Blake had just said.

"How could you say such a thing? What I was going to say was nothing of the sort!" Sun declared to his friend however this earned him a look of skepticism from Blake who wasn't convinced at all by what his friend had told him.

"Anyway let's get back on topic, what do you need to talk about?" Sun asked and Blake sat down on Weiss bed while Sun sat down on his bed, Blake was trying to think of the right way to ask this question.

"How do you know when you have a crush on someone?" Blake asked causing Sun to pause for a minute trying to figure out an answer for his friends' question, it was honestly a strange question and it was stranger since it was Blake of all people asking it however he did offer to help him out and he definitely wasn't gonna go back on his word.

"That's a bit difficult to answer; I honestly think it depends on the person in particular. Why are you asking?" Sun asked his voice being filled with curiosity and Blake let out a sigh.

"I think I might have a crush on my partner…Yang." Blake answered and Sun looked at him with a shocked expression, he had known Blake for roughly a year and throughout that entire year he has known him has never shown any interest in girls not that he wasn't into them if the books he'd read were anything to go by but he just wasn't interested in a relationship however hearing that he might have a crush on his partner…sparked his curiosity.

"So your partner, what does she look like?" Sun asked curiosity feeling his voice and Blake pointed to the nightstand, Sun looked at the nightstand and saw a picture lying there.

"Yang is the girl with the blonde hair" Blake said as Sun grabbed the picture and began examining it, the picture was of two girls with one looking to be at fifteen or sixteen while one looked to be seventeen with the seventeen year old one having wild blonde hair. Sun nearly had a heart attack.

 _'THIS IS YANG?! BLAKE HAS A CRUSH ON HER?!'_ Sun thought in surprise because if he was being honest, Yang was probably the hottest girl he had seen with the only person to possibly rival her was a girl from his school.

"THIS IS THE GIRL YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SHE WOULD BE THIS HOT?!" Sun asked in shock which caused Blake to begin blushing at Sun response.

"How can I tell if I like her like that?" Blake asked and Sun tapped his.

"Alright, let's start off with something simply. Tell what do you like about?" Sun asked and Blake looked at his friend in confusion and Sun seemed to pick up on this and began to clarify.

"Are their things that she does that makes you feel that way towards her? Does she have these habits that you find attractive or cool, that kind of stuff?" Sun said and Blake remained silent as he began thinking about the question that Sun had just asked.

What did he like about Yang?

One of the things that Blake liked about Yang although he would never admit was that he did find some of Yang's puns to be rather funny at times (key word being at times) primarily because they seemed to make him think that there is some form of positive outlook on a situation despite how it may look…although he didn't like it when they were cat puns…okay maybe he did but just not when they were aimed at him.

Another thing that he honestly liked about Yang was that she was a person of action rather letting the actions she performs speak for her and while some people may think that is one of her negative traits, this was something Blake honestly admired about her because it shows most when she's helping someone she cared about…Weiss and Ruby had told him that it was Yang who against wanted to help him the most and was against asking Ozpin for help fearing that he might arrest Blake and was willing to take the risk when she knew that Ozpin could help.

And since Sun brought it while he wasn't much for appearances…he had to admit as well as agree with Sun about it, Yang was probably the hottest girl he had honestly ever met.

But the thing that he liked about Yang the most was that she always cared for him, she didn't care about his race and she didn't care about his past but instead cared about who he was…she didn't look at him different when she had learned about his Faunus heritage and she didn't treat him any differently…

"She's…" Blake began but stopped causing Sun to look at him curiously.

"Yang is honestly the most amazing person that I have ever met in my life, she can be pretty funny as well as annoying when she makes a pun depending on the situation but she does it in a way that removes the tension from a situation and making it seem like their isn't a problem at all. She's somewhat of actions speaks louder than words type of person and while some may think that's a bad thing about her…I honestly think that's what makes her so special." Blake explained and Sun noticed that his friend was blushing which caused him to smile a bit.

"And I'll admit…Yang is pretty hot as pointed out before." Blake said and Sun chuckled a bit.

"But more important, Yang cares a lot about the people around her. She makes you feel like you belong when you feel like you don't." Blake said and took his hat off his head revealing his cat ears and began examining his hat.

"When Yang found out what I was and who I used to be…she didn't reject me or treat me like I was some kind of criminal or monster but instead treated me as if was just like she did before Adam came back. When she found out what I was and who I used to be, she didn't call me a monster, murderer, killer, freak, or anything like it…she instead tried to help me and protect me from the danger I was in, what make it more admirable is that I know she wouldn't have done it for just me…if it was Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, or more importantly Ruby…she would have done the same thing and that's honestly what makes Yang so amazing as a person because she's someone you can rely on." Blake said and Sun couldn't help but smile at what he had just heard, Yang had apparently made a large impact on his life which was something Sun was happy about and she was definitely someone that Blake seemed to care for.

"Well then Blake, I think you answered your question on whether or not you have a crush on Yang." Sun said and Blake began blushing harder as he averted his gaze towards the floor, he was never once to grow romantic feelings for someone and he honestly never expected to fall for someone like Yang but…just the thought of liking Yang like that caused him to smile a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I do have a crush on Yang but how do I tell her then?" Blake asked and Sun thought about it for a second before an idea popped in his head specifically a certain event that was coming up.

"I got an idea." Sun said and Blake looked at his friend ready to hear his idea.

* * *

Weiss and Roy were still at the café exchanging dialogue, both of them had got along quite well and Roy seemed to understand a lot of the issue that Weiss was currently going through while Weiss seemed to understand a lot of Roy's own problems.

They were currently on the topic of their parents with Roy revealing that he was raised primarily by his mother for most of his life while his father was always caught up in his work and unfortunately could never spend time with him but was also unfortunately killed when his personal airship crashed due to engine failure, however Weiss had to admit ignoring the fact that his father was dead that she was honestly jealous of Roy's relationship with his mother primarily because it was a lot more positive when compared to her relationship with her father.

Roy's mother seemed to allow Roy to follow his own path which was something that her father unfortunately didn't want to do however when she said that he had it rough, Roy immediately claimed that she had it worse compared to him.

She had also learned that Roy was a student at Haven Academy and was the leader of the 3rd Year team RSSE which made Weiss chuckle a bit much to Roy's confusion.

"What?" Roy asked confused on why Weiss was laughing and Weiss simply shook her head.

"My partner and leader of my team is named Ruby Rose." Weiss revealed and Roy looked at the heiress in surprise and let out a chuckle of his own.

"Well isn't that a surprise, I would like to meet her." Roy said and Weiss simply smiled but her attention was drawn too something that Roy had mentioned earlier when he had arrived.

"By the way, you mentioned that you were planning on visiting someone at Beacon?" Weiss asked and she noticed Roy beginning to blush at the question and started scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I was going to visit my girlfriend…" Roy revealed rather nervously and Weiss looked at the heir in complete and utter shock at this revelation, Roy had a girlfriend? And she was attending Beacon?!

"You have a girlfriend?" Weiss asked and Roy nodded.

"It's a hidden relationship and the only people that know about it is my mother and some of the workers at the manor, if the board found out about her they would have a field day." Roy explained and Weiss nodded in understand, it did make sense given Roy's status and if the board was anything like her father than they wouldn't take kindly to it.

"So what's her name? Maybe I have met her." Weiss asked and Roy sighed a bit.

"Her name is Amethyst Lupo…" Roy revealed and Weiss looked at Roy in surprise. Amethyst was a 2nd year student at Beacon and was the Leader of Team AMZN which was comprised of Amethyst Lupo, Magenta Farron, Zack Vermillion, and Nero Floros which was led by Amethyst herself but that wasn't what surprised Weiss the most.

It was the fact that she was a Faunus, specifically a Wolf Faunus which honestly surprised Weiss however given that she had a feeling that Yang had a crush than the idea wasn't as crazy as it would have been before she learned about Blake's Faunus heritage.

"Well I'm sorry for my father putting a wrench in your plans." Weiss said and Roy simply shook his head.

"Don't worry about it and besides, thanks to your father…I just made a new friend." Roy said with a smile and Weiss couldn't help but return it with a smile of her own.

"So is there anyone that you like?" Roy asked and Weiss felt herself blush at the question.

"There's someone but it's complicated at the moment and I don't know if they feel the same way about me." Weiss said which peeked Roy's interest however he looked around and currently saw that sun was setting making him realize just how long he and Weiss had been talking.

"Well, I would like to talk further about this but it's getting late and I really need to visit Amethyst." Roy said and Weiss looked around and saw that Roy was indeed correct and quickly called over an employee in order to pay them for the drinks.

* * *

Blake and Sun had discussed the plan that Sun had come up with however Blake was currently having his doubts about the plan even though it seemed like that it would work.

"And you're sure this will work?" Blake asked with uncertainty filling his voice and Sun nodded in reassurance as well as confidence.

"It's going to work, trust me! The dance is coming up in three days and you can use that to tell her how you feel." Sun reassured and Blake reluctantly nodded and was about to say something however he was cut off as Sun and his attention was drawn to the door as it opened with Ruby, Yang, and Qrow entered the room which caused Blake to visibly pale at the sight of the Huntsman remembering the threat that he had made three days ago.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby greeted and looked at Blake's bed and saw Sun sitting there.

"Who's your friend?" Ruby asked curiously and Sun quickly stood up and walked towards her.

"The names Sun Wukong, Leader of Haven's team SSSN and Blake's friend." Sun said confidently and put his hand out however he was met with Sun, Ruby, and Qrow staring him down suspiciously which proved to make Sun rather uncomfortable primarily due to the look that Yang was given him.

"How do you know Blake?" Yang questioned and Sun realized that Blake wasn't joking when he had said that Yang was protective of people that she was close too.

"Blake used to live in Mistral during his time with his…" Sun paused for a second trying to figure out how to phrase his next words without setting something off.

" _Brother and his acquaintances_ , before he came to Vale to attend Beacon." Sun explained earning a nod from Ruby who quickly shook his hand and apologized for the interrogation, Yang looked over at Blake who she noticed seemed rather pale.

"Blake? Are you alright?" Yang asked and Blake nodded as he stood up and promptly walked out the room leaving a stunned Yang as well as a confused Ruby and a somewhat annoyed Qrow, Sun noticed the older man's annoyance and quickly ran towards the door and offered them a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that, his encounter with Adam kinda shook him a bit and he he's had a lot of stuff on his mind. I'll bring him back!" Sun said and ran down the hall leaving Ruby, Qrow, and a worried Yang behind.

* * *

Roy whistled as he walked through the halls of Beacon Academy, he and Weiss arrived at the academy a couple of minutes early and separated with Weiss going back to her dorm while Roy made his way around the Academy towards AMZNs dorm however as he walked he felt rather uneasy…

And it was because of the fact that he was currently thinking about his father or more accurately…thinking about what he knew of the man…

He unfortunately didn't know his father that well primarily because he was always too caught up in his work too give Roy any kind of attention which honestly hurt him about because he barely knew the man that had brought him into the world, his mother always told him that despite how it may look that his father did genuinely loved him and wanted to spend time with him however he had a hard time believe it because the man wasn't doing a good job of proving it.

And his death at the hand of a his bullhead crashing didn't help either because when he had arrived at the funeral…he felt nothing…people noticed and even Roy's mother noticed it and she had questioned him about it and the answer he gave her was honestly one he would never forget.

 _"I don't know what to feel mom, I didn't know him that well either so I don't know whether I should cry because of the fact that he's gone or be angry at him because he was barely around."_ The words rang through Roy's head…and that answer honestly made him upset because he ended up making his mother cry even more which he didn't mean to do but she reassured him that it was okay…however Roy knew it wasn't.

What made it worse was the board had practically demand that Roy take up the role as CEO something of which he didn't even want to do because he still hadn't figured out what **_he_** wanted to do but imagine their surprise and his surprise when his mother took up the role and it made sense, how was a nine year old boy supposed to run a company?! Sometimes Roy wondered whether or not the board members were either smart or just really, really stupid…

Which brought him to his current occupation as a 3rd year Huntsman in training, Roy chuckled a bit at how angry the board members became when he revealed that he became excepted into Haven Academy something of which they claimed would interfere with the company however his mother brought up Weiss's sister, Winter Schnee and how she became an Atlesian Specialists and they immediately shut up.

Roy hated the board and his mother as well as some other workers at the company agreed with him as well, they were honestly worse than the Schnee Dust Company when it came towards their hatred towards Faunus primarily towards the White Fang and didn't allow any type of Faunus to work at the company making it as they call it…"Garbage Free Company", the amount of curses Roy had held back that they when they pulled that was honestly enough to make a Grimm die, his mother wasn't happy about it either considering that the only thing they focus on creating is weapons something of which that could have easily been handled by companies in Atlas instead of a Company based on Mistral.

Which brought him to his next though and that was Amethyst during his 2nd year at Haven, his team was sent to help oversee the delivery a convoy of supplies for a village outside of Vale with a 1st year team, that team being AMZN where Roy met Amethyst. The mission was rather hectic given the fact that they had to deliver it via train which proved to be rather complicated process however for Roy and Amethyst it was filled with jokes, flirting, and rather crappy pick up lines on Roy's parts which eventually lead to them going out on a date when they arrived at the village and here they were now still dating.

The only people who knew about their relationship were his teammates, Amethyst teammates, his mother, and some of the workers at the manor primarily because of the board found out about Amethyst, they'd probably try something…again…

Roy looked up and saw that he was currently standing in front of the dorm to team AMZN; Roy brought his hand to the door and knocked on it, Roy heard some footsteps that sounded like heels and the door opened to reveal this really fashionably dressed girl with wearing a pair of aviators' and a beret who was currently eyeing him down rather suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" She asked and Roy felt himself become scared a bit at the girls presence and honestly impressed by the girls style.

"Hello…um…is Amethyst here?" Roy asked a little bit nervously and Coco gestured him to follow her as she walked back into the room with Roy following behind her making sure to close the door behind him, Roy entered the room and found Amethyst standing in the center of the room with her arms stretched out however she looked in their direction and smiled wide enough to rival a Cheshire cat.

"ROY!" Amethyst yelled excitedly and leapt at the boy and hugged him but also caused him to fall to the floor, Amethyst began rubbing her face against his chest and Roy couldn't help but smile although that smile quickly turned into a cough when some of her violet colored got in his mouth.

"Amethyst…" The girls said and Amethyst shuddered a bit as she reluctantly let her boyfriend go and got up, walking back towards the center of the room. Roy stood up and dusted himself off as he looked around the room and saw a bunch of outfits scattered around the room much to his confusion.

"So, what's all this?" Roy asked and Amethyst flashed him a smirk as she looked towards her friend currently taking her measurements with some measuring tape.

"Coco is taking my measurements for a dress that she plans on getting me for my performance at the dance that's coming up." Amethyst revealed prompting Roy to look at the girl that he could only assume was Coco.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you're Coco?" Roy asked earning a nod from her as she stopped taking the Wolf Faunus measurements and turned to face Roy, she put her hand out as she flashed him a confident smile.

"The Name's Coco Adel, I'm the leader of Beacon's 2nd Year team CFVY and I'm also its resident Fashion Enthusiast." Coco said and Roy took her hand and shook it as well as flashing Coco a confident smile of his own.

"Roy Merlo, Leader of Haven's 3rd Year team RSSE." He introduced earning a nod from Coco as she pulled her hand back and went back to taking Amethyst measurements.

"So you're going to perform at the dance?" Roy asked again even though Amethyst already answered his question.

"Yep!" Was the response that Amethysts response gave him which made Roy smile a bit.

"Well then, Amethyst Lupo. Will you please let me have the honor of being your date?" Roy asked even though he knew that the answer was going to be yes, he just wanted to a bit flashy.

"We're going regardless, so there's really no point in asking." Amethyst told him and Roy shrugged.

"So is that a yes?" He asked and Amethyst in response grabbed Roy by his shirt and swiftly pulled him closer as she then captured his lips with her own, Roy's face turned a shade of red that was bright enough to rival his eyes and when Amethyst broke the kiss, she smiled at how speechless her boyfriend was.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked rather seductively and Roy nodded really fast which caused Coco to burst into a fit of laughter.

"HA! Looks like the Wolf has the bird whipped!" Coco joked and began laughing even harder with Amethyst joining in on the laughter at how embarrassed Roy was.

Roy simply crossed his arms and looked away however he eventually started joining in on the laughter as well.

* * *

 **Bellerose means "Beautiful Rose" in French.**

 **Roy Merlo: Roy means "red haired" from the Gaelic ruadh and Merlo Means "blackbird, ultimately from Latin merula.**

 **Amethyst Lupo: Amethyst is the name of a Violet variety of Quartz often used in jewelry and Lupo is from an Italian nickname meaning wolf.**

 **Allow me to explain Merlo Industries, Merlo industries is a Weapon manufacturing company that is based in the Kingdom of Mistral and as the name implies focuses on weapons such as firearms, Tanks, Gunships, etc however as Roy mentioned it's doing more harm than good and Roy's mother wants to change that and have to company focus on things other than weapons.**

 **Basically it's like Stark Industries…**

 **Blake: You know you could have just said that from the beginning instead of making it sound more complicated than it is.**

 **You raise an excellent point, anyway I have an announcement…I have a Two-shot planned that will revolve around White Rose and Bumblebee HOWEVER! It's going to involve to gender bent characters.**

 **The first one being Mr. Belladonna here (gestures towards Blake)**

 **Blake: God damn it!**

 **As for the Second one, that's where I'll leave that up to you…on my Profile is a Poll for which member of team White Rose will be gender bent and the poll will end this Friday at midnight.**

 **Now I know what some of you are wondering…Why gender bend either Ruby or Weiss…well to answer your question…because what's going to happen in the Two-Shot depending on which one of them gets genderbent their reaction to what will happen is what's going to make it funny.**

 **The reason being is because what's going to happen is something I can actually imagine Yang doing (even though I have yet to see someone write a fic where Yang does do this) and somehow convince Ruby to do it (there are some fics that have Ruby doing this though only because she was joking around) and it would be funny to see how Ruby react to Weiss doing it and while I did mention that Ruby has done this before and Weiss has reacted too it before how she will react if she is gender bent…will make it more funny.**

 **Blake: I don't like where this is going…**

 **Don't be so negative…Anyway see you next chapter.**

 **Note (10/20/16): I rewrote this chapter and added some stuff, hope you like the changes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... regarding the poll, it is still up and I decided I'll leave it up all week and close it on Sunday, So remember, if you want to see either Weiss or Ruby genderbent for the two shot be sure to vote!**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and also there is a little something extra I decided to include and i hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

 **(Three days until the Dance)**

Rose petals were falling through the air along with black feathers, the sound of metal clashing with metal sung through the air as the petals and feathers began spreading around the area. A red blur flew past a black one and the sound of metal clashing with metal sang through the air again.

Weiss and Amethyst watched with their unyielding focus trying to track each blur too the best of their abilities. Currently Ruby and Roy were in an impromptu sparring match in front of Beacon and it was held there because Roy had claimed his semblance was not that useful indoors and Amethyst vouched for him on the matter.

However the fight itself was…indescribable, no one could see Ruby or Roy as they fought and the only thing they could see were feathers and rose petals. Whatever Roy's semblance was, it was enabled him keep up with Ruby even though she was running faster than probably anything on Remnant.

"What is his semblance?" Weiss said all of a sudden and Amethyst looked at her in confusion. "Whose semblance? Roy's?" Amethyst asked and Weiss nodded.

"It's difficult to describe in words, just focus on the feathers and you'll get an idea." Amethyst said a bit cryptically and Weiss simply nodded and opened her palm as a feather fell in it and she examined it.

* * *

Roy swung lockheed and the gunblade clashed with Crescent Rose and Ruby forced Roy back and quickly fired shots from her scythe and Roy quickly did the same firing shots from lockheed and the bullets clashed and knocked each other out of the air.

Roy ran out of ammo and jumps out of the way and lands next to a lamp post, before he could reload he looks to see Ruby charged at him and she swings her scythe but Roy dodges and the attack hits the lamp post cutting it down and causing it to fall over.

Ruby swings Crescent Rose but Roy leapt above her and swung lockheed but the young reaper blocked the blow with her scythe and he lands behind her only for her to swing her weapon again but he jumped over again and disappeared.

Ruby looked behind her only to receive a powerful punch to the face from Roy and stumbled back a couple of centimeters, Roy leapt onto the stump that was previously the light post and quickly leapt of it as ruby fired a shot from Crescent Rose where he was previously and destroyed it.

Roy leapt onto a railing and quickly leapt off it as another bullet from Crescent Rose hit it and destroyed it. Roy jumped onto a pillar and bounced off it towards Ruby but she fired Crescent Rose downwards launching herself in the air and causing Roy to crash into the ground making a crater and Ruby lands away from him.

"Guys? What are aura levels at?" Ruby asked panting and Roy walked out of the crater breathing heavily as well.

"You're both at 14% aura, it's a draw." Amethyst and Weiss yelled and all of a sudden an applause is heard all around them and Roy, Ruby, Amethyst and Weiss looked around to see a bunch of students ranging from Beacon, Vale, Shade and Atlas applauding at the performance of Roy and Ruby.

"MS. ROSE and MR. MERLO!" A voice yelled. Ruby and Roy both flinched as they both recognized who it was. Weiss and Amethyst turned around and saw Professor Goodwitch walking towards them her face filled with rage.

"Should we run?" Roy asked Ruby.

"Can't too tired." Ruby said and Roy couldn't argue, when Goodwitch reached them, she swung her crop and the objects' destroyed during the duel between the Heir and the Reaper. The air was still filled with rose petals and black feathers and they were soon blown away by Glynda and the crater Roy had made during the fight was soon restored to its original state.

"Is there a reason you two decided to fight in the courtyard instead of using the schools training room?!" Glynda yelled causing Ruby and Roy too laugh nervously.

"Well…you see my semblance doesn't work the best in doors and I needed an open space in order too use it. So we moved it here." Roy said sheepishly doing his best to stay strong however the glare that Ruby and he were under was making this difficult.

"Glynda." A new voice said and they all turned around to see Ozpin. "While I do agree that the fight should have been handled in the training room however it is under rare occasions where a student such as Ms. Rose shows an incredible display of skills against someone such as Mr. Merlo and some students are unable to contain their excitement for the Tournament." Ozpin explained.

Glynda let out a sigh. "Ms. Rose congratulations on an impressive display of skill however I would like you to keep the mind that we do not need a repeat of the crater incident." Ozpin said and Ruby began laugh nervously at the mention of the dust incident when she arrived at Beacon.

Ozpin began walking away with Glynda following behind him and both Roy and Ruby let out a sigh of relief and began walking towards Weiss and Roy noticed that Amethyst was gone.

"Where's Amethyst?" Roy asked.

"She was called to the ball room by CFVY and Yang in order to help set up the dance, I'm on my way to help with finishing up." Weiss said.

"Alright, I'll see you back at the dorm room." Ruby said and began walking back towards beacon until she was stopped by Weiss.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked and Weiss opened her mouth but no words came out, Roy watched curious on what Weiss was trying to say.

"Ruby…I…I…I was wondering if we could talk later." Weiss said and unknowing to either Roy or Ruby, Weiss internally slapped herself over and over again. "Sure Weiss." Ruby said and Weiss nodded and with that Ruby walked away towards Beacon heading towards the dorm.

"You done goofed." Roy said and Weiss then proceeded to do what she did internally and started slapping herself over and over again. "You don't say…WAIT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Weiss asked in panic and Roy grinned.

"You were planning on asking her to the dance weren't you?" Roy said smugly and his head violently moved to the left from Weiss slapping him. "DON'T JUDGE ME MERLO!" Weiss said angrily. Roy turned his head back in order to face Weiss wearing a very smugger grin than before.

"I'm in no place to judge." Roy said putting his hands in the air and began walking back towards Beacon. "When you actually try and ask her, try not to mess up." Roy said and Weiss let out a aggravated sigh.

* * *

 _'Why can't I just ask her?'_ Weiss asked herself confused on why she couldn't ask Ruby to the dance. Weiss had discovered that she had a crush on her dunce of leader Ruby however normally if it was anyone else she would probably play it off as just some form of small affection but with Ruby it was different.

Ruby was someone that actually cared about what others thought and what other wanted to do and not what she wanted. Ruby was someone who was willing to help out no matter the problem and that's something that attracted Weiss too the red clad huntress.

However the consequences are what concerns Weiss the most if her father finds out. Best case scenario is that he disowns her…worst case scenario is that he pulls Weiss out of Beacon and probably have her marry either Roy or some other heir.

The worst that could happen is that he has Ruby killed.

Weiss slapped herself hard.

 _'DON'T PUT THAT THOUGHT IN YOUR HEAD DUMBASS!'_ Weiss cursed at herself for thinking that kind of thought, he wouldn't resort to that would he? He's not going to resort to killing someone just too keep the legacy of the company safe would he? Would he?

Before Weiss could continue thinking this, she was shaken out of her thoughts by someone singing.

 _Moon river,_ _  
_ _Wider than a mile_ _  
_ _I'm crossing you in style someday_ _  
_ _Oh dream maker,_ _  
_ _You heartbreaker_ _  
_ _Wherever you're going,_ _  
_ _I'm going your way_

Weiss looked towards the source of the music too see Amethyst on a stage with a microphone.

 _Two drifters,_ _  
_ _Off to see the world_ _  
_ _There's such a lot of world to see_ _  
_ _We're after the same rainbow's end,_ _  
_ _Waiting round the bend_ _  
_ _My Huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me_

Amethyst stopped singing and let out a sigh. "The songs good but not enough." She said and Yang looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The songs good but...I think we might need something with more...romance." Amethyst explained and Yang started rubbing her chin.

"How about **_Simple and Clean_**?" A boy with black hair and green eyes said who was holding one of the speakers with Yatsuhashi behind him carrying another speaker.

"Hmm, that actually might work! Thanks Nero!" Amethyst said excitedly and Nero nodded and set the speaker down on the right side of the stage causing the ground to shake, Nero pointed to the other part of the stage and Yatsuhashi nodded and walked over to that side of the stage with the speaker he was carrying and set it down as well.

Amethyst looked ahead and noticed Weiss and waved her over and Weiss obliged. "What is it?" Weiss asked curious on why Amethyst called her over. "We wanted to tell you that we have everything set up and we have to special jobs for Yang and you." Amethyst explained

"And that is?" Yang asked curious.

"Getting dates!" Amethyst said excitedly and before Amethyst could continue, Weiss began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Amethyst asked.

"Too ask someone to the dance." Weiss said and walked away leaving Amethyst smiling very hard.

* * *

Weiss walked down the halls towards Team RWBY's Dorm room with a look of determination on her face however that determination was soon replaced with a look of shock.

 _'I DIDN'T GET HER A FLOWER!'_ Weiss thought to herself and began internally cursing at herself for forgetting to get a flower in order to ask Ruby too the dance with but then an idea crossed her mind.

 _'This better work.'_ Weiss thought to herself and held her palm out and a small glyph appeared in it, a small blue mist appeared and started forming something. Weiss stared at the glyph intently not taking her eyes of the object forming in it.

The mist soon formed a rose out of ice and Weiss squealed in joy and quickly covered her mouth her free hand but before she could examine the ice rose, she felt something crash into and she fell over and dropped the rose and it fell on the ground and shattered.

"NOO!" Weiss yelled both with her voice and in her head.

"Owie..." The person that Weiss bumped into said and she turned around to see a girl with Pink Brown and white hair and cats ears on her head, and she was holding a bouquet of roses. "I'm sorry about that, I was in a rush and…are you alright?" The girl asked and Weiss did not answer but instead watched as the icy remains of the rose she made began melting.

"The rose I made with my glyph…is gone." Weiss said her voice full of three powerful emotions Anger, Sadness and Despair. She then felt the girl tap her shoulder and she turned to face her and was about to yell at her however she caught herself as a girl held a single rose…a real rose in front of her face.

"I'm really sorry about your ice rose but I was in a rush to find my girlfriend so I could ask her to the dance and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I caused you to destroy the gift for your girlfriend." The cat Faunus said and Weiss blushed when the Faunus said that Ruby was her girlfriend. Weiss hesitantly took the rose presented too her and the girl began walking away.

"Name's Neo by the way but people call me Neko because of well you can probably guess but anyway I hope your girlfriend likes it." The girl named Neo said and began running down the hall leaving Weiss holding the rose and she got up off the floor and bolted for her dorm room with the rose in hand.

* * *

Ruby was playing a game on her scroll however she stopped when she saw the door open and Weiss walk in holding something behind her back. "Hey Weiss!" Ruby said happily and this caused Weiss to become flustered.

Weiss closed the door making sure not to have her back face Ruby and reveal the rose, Ruby jumped down from her bunk and walked towards Weiss. "So what did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked and Weiss took a deep breath and pulled the rose from behind her and showed it too Ruby.

"Ruby…I wanted to know…if you wanted to go the dance…with me." Weiss said and Ruby didn't respond which caused Weiss to worry. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ Weiss thought to herself but quickly snapped out of it when Ruby took the rose and started examining at it.

"Um, Ruby?" Weiss called her partners name but Ruby simply took knelt down and took Weiss hand. "R-R-R-Ruby?" Weiss asked again a bit confused, she felt her face was turning red.

"I would love to go the dance with you Weiss." Ruby said and Weiss did her best try not and yell in joy, Ruby stood up and was immediately hugged by Weiss and she happily returned it. Weiss realized what she was doing and pulled out the hug and started scratching the back of her head.

"Well…I…um…better…go back and help…with…dance." Weiss said pausing from embarrassment and Ruby nodded and Weiss quickly left the room. When Weiss closed the door, she threw her arms in the air in excitement and she quickly ran down the halls back to the ball room.

* * *

 ** _Bonus Scene: If you don't like intense kissing then skip this part._**

Neo silently entered team CMSNs dorm room and looked to see Cinder reading something at the desk; Neo smiled and silently tiptoed towards her. Cinder continued reading her book unaware that Neo was creeping up behind her.

When Neo reached Cinder, she put her hand over her eyes and moved her mouth to her ear. "Guess who." Neo said and Cinder smiled and put her book down. "I knew you were there the entire time, my little Cheshire." Cinder said confidently and Neo blushed. "No you didn't! And stop calling me that!" Neo whined and Cinder let out a laugh and turned around and Neo backed up and showed her the Bouquet of roses.

Cinder took them and sniffed them and leaned forward and kissed Neo's forehead causing the multicolored girl to blush and her eyes to turn white. "I love them Neo." Cinder said and held out her hand. "Now I actually got something for you." Cinder declared and Neo's eyes quickly turned pink and brown. A small flame appeared in Cinder's palm and it soon formed a rose made of glass.

Neo stared at it and then took it and examined it and before Neo could say anything in one swift motion, Cinder grabbed Neo and pulled her on her lap and Neo in the process straddled her amber eyed leader.

"NO FAIR CINDER!" Neo whined again and pouted and Cinder let out a small laugh at her girlfriend and started scratching the back of her cat ears and Neo began purring and buried her face in the crook of Cinder's neck and continued purring. Cinder used her free hand to take the bouquet of roses and the glass rose and put them on the desk, she stopped petting Neo's ears much to Neo's dismay. "Cind-Mmph!" Neo was cut off by Cinder pressing her lips against hers and Neo happily returned the kiss.

Neo snaked her arms around Cinder neck and Cinder wrapped her arms around Neo's waist and deepened the kiss, Neo and Cinder's tongue battle for dominance and Cinder won that battle and she felt the pyromancers tongue move around her mouth causing the cat faunus to moan.

Cinder opened her eyes and from the corner of her eye, saw someone quietly close the door.

"Did you get it?" Mercury asked a boy and a girl, the Boy had White hair and two different eye colors with his right eye being flame red while his left eye being blue. the girl had Red and blake hair and Blue eyes. The boy and the girl handed their scrolls too Mercury and Emerald who let out a small laugh.

"So what do you plan to do with those?" The boy asked but before Mercury or Emerald could answer they both went wide eyed and began shaking. "What's wrong?" The girl asked and she then felt someone from behind them grab both her and the boys shoulder and they turned around and saw Cinder with a happy smile on her face causing both the boy and the girl too shake in fear.

"Aidan, Akane, Mercury and Emerald…how good of you guys to drop by…so do you mind telling me why you guys were taking pictures of me and my lovable Cheshire Cat?" Cinder asked and Emerald, Mercury, Aidan and Akane let out a scream that caused every person including Ozpin to silently pray for them.

* * *

 **Before you Panic at Mercury, Emerald, Neo(Neko), and Cinder appearing...remain calm they aren't antagonist and are normal students like RWBY and JNPR.**

 **Anyway…This story now comes included with White Rose, Bumblebee and now SpiceCream(That's the ship name I know, I don't know if it's the right one.) and as an added bonus…we get Cat Faunus Neo!**

 **When I imagine Neo as a huntress in training along with Cinder, I basically picture her having almost the same exact personality as Ruby but anyway….Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Next time we go into Blake scrambling to find a way to ask our favorite Blonde older sibling to the Dance!**

 **Have a good-**

 **Neko: You were expecting everyone's favorite version of me! BUT IT WAS I! NEKO!**

 **I have been watching too much JoJo's Bizarre Adventure but anyway Have a Happy New Year!**

 **P.S The song that Amethyst was singing is called Moon River by Andy Williams and used in the game _Bayonetta 2_ (which is the version Amethyst was singing)**

 **New Note(1/14/16): Roy's weapons name was changed to Lockheed BTW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is relatively short and I couldn't really think of anyway too make it longer, so I apologize in advance for that.  
**

* * *

 **(Two days until the Dance)**

Blake, Sun and Velvet were in a flower shop in Vale. Blake was honestly confused on why Velvet was with them. "Hey Sun? Do you mind telling me why Velvet is here?" Blake asked and Velvet looked at him with a hurt expression. "Do you not want me here?" Velvet asked in a very shy voice and Blake immediately regretted asking the question.

"No! No! No! No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I was just curious on why you were here! That's all!" Blake said desperately trying to fix what he said and Velvet simply looked at him.

"Oh…okay." Velvet said continued look at some flowers. "She's here because she is going to help you ask Yang too the dance but first in order to do that we first need to get you a suit and some flowers." Sun explained and Velvet tapped him on the shoulder and showed him a bouquet of pink roses.

"Pink roses?" Sun asked and Velvet nodded. "They symbolize Love, Gratitude, and appreciation." Velvet said happily and Sun rubbed his chin in thought. "What about White Roses?" Sun asked and Velvet Blushed furiously. "I thought we were helping him ask her to the dance, not helping him marry her." Velvet said and when Blake's face turned crimson when he heard that part.

 _'Marry Yang?'_ Blake thought to himself and Image of Yang and he getting married popped into his head causing his blush too increase. "Blake you okay? You're looking a little red." Sun said and Blake broke out of the thought and started banging his head on a nearby wall.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Blake yelled repeatedly as he continued to bang his head on the wall earning him strange looks from Velvet, Sun and the store owner.

"Is your friend okay?" The store owner asked.

"Yeah, he just didn't think that far that If he starts a relationship with Yang that it might last long enough for them to get married." Velvet explained.

"Huh, so should we not mention kids?" Sun asked and Velvet punched Sun in his arm and Blake stopped banging his head against the wall and said something that confused all three of them.

" _WRRRRYYYY!_ " Blake shouted and grabbed the Pink roses and gave the Store owner the lien.

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Blake yelled with panic in his voice.

* * *

Blake, Sun and Velvet left the store and were walking down the street; Velvet had decided she would hold the flowers because well...Blake didn't look okay, he was slouched forward and his arms were hanging downward and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Um…Blake is everything alright?" Velvet asked concerned for the Cat Faunus and he looked up and stared at her. "Kinda…" He said and Sun walked over to Blake and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm sure if you and Yang do have kids…they'll be awesome!" Sun said and Blake let out a sigh. "What are you gonna name them?" Velvet asked.

"How about Leone?" Sun suggested and Velvet nodded in agreement and Blake walked ahead wanting to avoid the insanity.

 _'It is a nice name actually…'_ Blake thought to himself but he made sure not to let them know that.

* * *

 **(An Hour later)**

Blake, Sun and Velvet had returned to Beacon and as if by some cruel form of fate (as Blake would put it), they ran into Yang and too add insult to injury...Qrow.

"Hey Blake!" Yang said. Sun and Velvet smiled at each other and put the bouquet of pink roses in Blake's hand who was trying to form a sentence.

"H-H-Hey Y-Y-Yang!" Blake said and held his hands out in front of him and in the process showed her the Pink roses. Blake stared at the roses trying to figure out how they got in his hands but the answer quickly came to him as Sun Wukong and Velvet Scarlatina. Blake began blushing as Yang stared at the flowers.

"Are these for me?" Yang asked and Blake couldn't respond only nod furiously. Yang reached for the roses and took them.

"Yang, Blake has something he wants to ask you." Velvet said and Blake looked her way and shot a deadly glare at her and she simply smiled and ran behind Sun. Blake reluctantly looked back too face Yang.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Yang asked and Blake nodded.

"Yeah…I was wondering…" Blake trailed off.

"You were wondering...?" Yang repeated jokingly.

"If you…" Blake trailed off again.

"If I…"

"Oh for fucks sake! Just fucking ask her already!" Qrow yelled becoming annoyed that Blake won't just ask Yang already.

"Don't rush me old man! You're the reason I'm taking so long!" Blake yelled back quickly becoming enraged by Qrow. "Who are you calling 'Old Man'?! I know it's not me!" Qrow yelled back.

"Yes! I'm calling **YOU** an old man!" Blake confirmed and Qrow shot a glare at Blake.

"Really?! I'm an old man?! Question…wasn't this "old man" the one who saved your ass!" Qrow reminded Blake.

"And last I checked, I didn't need some alcoholic old man too save me from a fight I could have won!" Blake said.

"That's not what the doctors said!" Qrow said but before Blake could say anything a new voice spoke up.

"Still as immature as ever…" The Female voice said and Qrow, Yang, Blake, Sun and Velvet turned around to see a woman with White hair and blue eyes but the outfit she was wearing looked like some kind of atlesian military outfit.

"You…" Qrow said and Blake could tell there was venom in his voice towards this woman.

"Why is there an older version of Weiss standing in front of us?" Yang asked and Blake hummed in agreement. "It's because she is the ice princesses older sister." Qrow said dryly.

"Hmm, it would appear since you're here things will become more complicated." Winter said and Qrow stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean 'I'll make things more complicated'?" Qrow asked but Winter ignored him and turned her attention towards Blake.

"Are you Blake Belladonna?" She asked and Blake tried to reach for Gambol Shroud but realized that he didn't have it with him and Blake reluctantly nodded and much to everyone shock, Winter drew her sword and pointed it towards Blake.

"Blake Belladonna by orders of General James Ironwood, I hereby place you under arrest and have the right to bring you in for questioning, come quietly or I will be authorized to use lethal force." Winter ordered.

"WHAT?!" Velvet, Sun, Blake, Qrow and Yang yelled in shock.

* * *

 **I just referenced No Game No Life, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Akame Ga Kill…this was a good chapter…okay…not really considering this chapter was relatively short, only clocking in at 1,111 words(minus the authors note)...so again I apologize again and I also apologize for the Cliffhanger and I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **Also i would like to say this again because last chapter looking back at it, I don't think I answered the question by saying "Their Normal students" but anyway Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Neko(Neo) are not Bad-guys in this story their good guys.**

 **If you have any more questions involving them, Feel free to ask and I will try and do my best to respond.**

 **Again I apologize for both the Short chapter and the Cliff hanger and I will see you guys next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

"WHAT?!" Velvet, Sun, Blake, Qrow and Yang yelled in shock.

"As I said, you are being placed under arrest for questioning by the order of General James Ironwood." Winter repeated and everyone just stared at her with a look of shock and confusion.

"Why?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Blake said.

"You are a former member of the White Fang, are you not?" Winter asked and everyone's stared at her in shock while Velvet looked at Blake in confusion on what Winter was talking about. "I'm going to assume that I am correct." Winter said.

"We received info that you are a former member of the White Fang from an anonymous source, you are to come with us for question and then face a trail for your crimes against the kingdoms." Winter explained.

Qrow, Blake, Sun and Yang remained quiet trying to process how Winter knew that Blake was a former member of the White Fang however they were all snapped out of it by the sound of metal unfolding and they all turned to see Yang with Ember Celica activated.

"You're not arresting him!" Yang declared.

"Do not get-" Winter was cut off by Yang firing a blast from Ember Celica but Winter created a glyph to block the blast, Yang fired a blast at the ground and launched herself into the air and fired another two shots from Ember Celica towards Winter who did two back flips to dodge the blast.

Winter recovered and charged at Yang, when Yang landed, she immediately dodged some sword thrusts from Winter and she performs a downward strike but Yang blocked with Ember Celica.

"Stay out of this!" Winter ordered but Yang pushed her sword back and threw a punch at Winter, the punch connected with Winters chest knocking her back a few feet and Winter stabbed her sword in the ground to stop herself and clench her chest in pain.

"You're! Not! Taking! Him!" Yang repeated and fired blast after blast from Ember Celica at Winter, Winter created multiple glyphs and she zoomed toward each glyph, dodging each blast from Ember Celica, Winter stopped when she dodged the last blast and stabbed her sword in the ground creating a summoning glyph and summoned what looked like an Ursa Major and swung it's paw at Yang and smashed her onto the ground pinning her.

"Damn it!" Yang cursed, Yang used her free arm to fire blast after Blast at the summoned Ursa but to no avail.

Winter let out a small smile but it soon changed into a frown. "I told you to stay out of my way! Now it appears along with Belladonna, I'll have to arrest you-" Winter was cut off by someone yelling and she looked in the direction of the noise only to see Blake charging at her. Blake leapt and kicks her in the face and sends Winter flying into a wall and pulls her sword out of the ground in the process causing the summon glyph to disappear and the ursa pinning Yang to dematerialize.

Yang stood up and fired a blast where Winter was and the blast hit her and sent Winter crashing through the wall. "Yang! Blake! Find Ozpin now!" Qrow yelled and they nodded. Qrow looked back at where Winter was blasted through and saw her walking out looking very pissed off.

"The Ice Queens mine…" Qrow said and pulled out his Sword. Blake and Yang ran while Winter chased after them only to stop and block an attack from Qrow. "Out of my way Qrow!" Winter ordered.

"You're not getting the kid!" Qrow declared and pushed Winter back.

* * *

Yang and Blake ran down the hallway too Ozpin's office.

"How did she know?!" Yang asked.

"I don't know!" Blake said as they quickly turned a corner. "No one else should know except you guys and Ozpin!" Blake said but then his eyes widened and he stopped running, Yang did as well and looked at Blake.

"Blake? Blake what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Adam…told them…" Blake said.

"What?!" Yang asked shocked.

"Adam told them, he's the one that told them!" Blake said and Yang let out an aggravated sigh. "We have to get too Ozpin." Yang said and started running again with Blake following after her.

* * *

Qrow and Winter's sword clashed and Winter broke the clash and charged forward in attempt to stab him however Qrow dodged it but the attack to a small piece of his cloak off.

Qrow charged at Winter and swung his sword however Winter jumped over him and landed on his sword, Qrow turned his head only to be kicked by Winter as she jumps off his sword.

"He's a terrorist! Why are you defending him!?" Winter asked and Qrow wiped something of his mouth. "The kid is a **_FORMER_** member of the White Fang, anything he knew was already told too Ozpin." Qrow said and the gun folded forwards resembling that of a hand gun and fired a blast towards Winter but she jumped in the air and dodged it.

"And how do you know, he's not lying?!" Winter asked, she landed and quickly stabbed her sword into the ground and summon a small flock of Nevermores and sent them flying towards Qrow and they all hit him and exploded creating a small puff of vapor and Qrow slashed a few with his sword.

"And how do you know you and the idiot general of yours isn't being played?!" Qrow shot back, and swung his sword sending a wave of Aura at her and Winter pulled her sword out of the ground in order to dodge it but in the process canceled the summon glyph.

"What?!" Winter yelled.

"You Atlas Specialist think you're so special, but you're blinded by thinking that! Don't you find it odd that you just received an "anonymous tip" telling you that there is a former member of the White Fang attending this school?" Qrow asked and Winter remained silent thinking about what he had just said.

"That's what I thought! You're being played by the White Fang and you didn't even realize it!" Qrow said and the blade folder back into its compact form and sheathed It, Winter sheathed her own weapon and looked down at the ground. Qrow walked forward and stopped right next to her.

"You were playing into their hands the moment Ironwood sent you too bring the kid in." Qrow said walking away, knowing that there was no point to continue fighting and Winter walked after him leaving Sun and Velvet behind.

"Um…Sun?" Velvet said and Sun looked at her. "Blake's not really former member of the White Fang, right?" Velvet asked and Sun scratched the back of his head trying to figure out how to explain it.

* * *

Yang and Blake had reached the elevator too Ozpin's office however they were now waiting for said elevator to show up.

"Can it move any slower?" Yang asked in annoyance.

"Tell me about it." A familiar voice said and the both of them tensed up when they saw that it was Qrow along with Winter. "Relax, she's learned her lesson." Qrow said teasingly and Winter mumbled something which Blake heard as "Screw you."

The elevator door opened and the four of them walked in and it closed and started moving upward. "So…" Yang said awkwardly feeling the awkward tension in the small space.

"Yangwillyougotothedancewithme!" Blake said very quickly causing Qrow to smack him in the back of his head for speaking to fast. "Jeez kid, stop being such a scaredy cat and-" Qrow cut himself of when he realized what he had just said.

"Uncle Qrow, did you just make a joke?" Yang asked a bit amused and in response Qrow slammed his against the elevator wall. "GOD DANMIT YANG!" He yelled and Yang let out a laugh before Winter spoke up after staying quiet on the way to the elevator. "He's wants to know if you will go with him to the dance that I am aware is coming up." Winter said and Blake shot the older Schnee a deadly glare that she simply ignored.

Before Blake could say anything, Yang put her arm around his shoulder. "Sure besides I always wanted to see this kitty cat play dress up." Yang said jokingly causing Blake to laugh a little bit at the joke.

* * *

When the elevator finally reached Ozpin's office the four of them stepped out and they noticed Ozpin didn't look happy which caused Qrow to back away.

"Ms. Schnee I am aware that you were given orders by James too bring in Mr. Belladonna for questioning, however you seemed to have failed to realize that you were tricked into doing the White Fang's dirty work." Ozpin said causing Blake and Yang to tense up at his words…he sounded mad but also retained some level of calmness.

"Yes…I'm aware." Winter said not meeting Ozpin's eyes. "You are aware that if the students had not been ordered back to their dorms by me, then Mr. Belladonna would be in more trouble. I am aware you were only following orders however that does not give you the right to put others in danger." Ozpin said sternly and Winter flinched at his words.

Blake and Yang decided to leave and went back in the elevator

"Yes, my apologies." Winter said before walking away back into the elevator with Blake and Yang. The elevator door closed and went down.

"So…how has my sister been?" Winter asked trying to lower the awkwardness in the air.

* * *

 **Yeah, the Qrow VS Winter fight scene was kinda lazy writing on my part...I apologize I just couldn't think of anything else to make the fight interesting considering I ended up using all the ideas for the Yang VS Winter part of the fight but even then that fight was also kinda...sour in my opinion but anyway I digress.**

 **The chapter was supposed to be out earlier and supposed to be a bit longer however I couldn't because I watched the episode preview for the RWBY episode that came out on Wednesday and yeah you can imagine my reaction on hearing Blake say "I want to believe you"...and also i have been kinda busy with re-writing some chapters from my Deploy story and that took up a lot of my time as well and I Apologize about that and next chapter we will be going into the dance.**

 **Also regarding the Poll, it's officially closed and the results are in...not many people voted only 5 people but I don't really mind but anyway...the Winner of the poll and the member of Team White Rose that will be Genderbent is...RUBY ROSE!**

 **Ruby: WHAAATT?!**

 **Blake: At least I'm not going out alone...**

 **Anyway, I will see you guys next chapter and again, I apologize about the shitty chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Ruby and Yang)**

The next day passed and the dance was now here, everyone were getting ready for the event which brings Ruby too her current situation…trying to walk in heels.

"How does Weiss fight in these?" Ruby asked and Yang let out a laugh at her sisters' struggle. "Maybe, you should ask her." Yang said and helped Ruby stand straight. "Aww you look so cute sis!" Yang exclaimed and Ruby blushed.

"So, who's your date?" Yang asked and Ruby simply dazed off into space. "You'll find out at the dance." Ruby said and Yang let out a sigh.

"Come on rubes tell me!" Yang whined and Ruby shook her head. "Well I have to go get my date, hope you have fun with Blake!" Ruby said and walked out the dorm with a few stumbles though and closed the door behind, Yang shook her head and let out a sigh before sitting down on Weiss bed.

* * *

 **(Blake)**

Blake was currently in team SSSNs dorm room straightening out his tie; he was currently wearing a black suit and his signature hat…well that was until Sun suddenly pulled it off.

"Can't wear this." Sun said and Blake shot him a glare, he was wearing his normal outfit but instead of the white shirt he usually kept open, he was wearing a black one with the shirt closed and with a white tie.

"You know, it's called a dance…so you're supposed to wear a suit." Blake pointed out and Sun shook his head. "When I grew up in Vacuo, you didn't see us wearing Suit and tie." Sun said and Blake shook his head. "Whatever now give me back my hat!" Blake demanded and Sun instead threw his hat on Neptune's bed and pulled another hat, Blake took the hat to examine it and realize it was a fedora.

"So what's next, sun glasses and a guitar?" Blake asked sarcastically and all of a sudden, Sun was holding those exact items. "I was kidding." Blake said dryly, he put the fedora on and much to his surprise there was a lot of room for his ears.

"Sure you don't want the guitar?" Sun asked and Blake glared at him. "Where did you even get the guitar?" Blake asked.

"I stole it from that Arc guy." Sun says casually and Blake just stares at him in disbelief. "You stole Jaune's guitar? On second thought…you didn't have to hear his song for Weiss and now I never have to hear it again, so you did the world a favor." Blake said remembering how much pain he was in when Jaune was singing too Weiss the fact that he didn't become death in both his human and cat ears was surprising however it was still painful to listen too.

"You're welcome and I stole it in the event you want to be romantic by trying to serenade Yang." Sun said enthusiastically and Blake stared again at him in disbelief. "What is isn't this something from out of one the novels you read?" Sun asked and Blake let out a sigh.

"Thanks for the help Sun." Blake said before walking out of team SSSNs Dorm room, heading towards his Teams dorm.

* * *

 **(Weiss and Winter)**

Winter was fixing Weiss hair in order to prepare for the dance. "So, who is the one taking you?" Winter asked curious on who was taking her younger sister too the dance.

"Sorry, that's classified info." Weiss said jokingly and Winter rolled her eyes.

"Weiss, whoever this person is must be pretty brave too ask you." Winter said and Weiss shook. "I asked them." Weiss revealed and Winter stared at her sister Wide-eyed.

"Looks like my little sister is smitten." Winter teased and Weiss just stuck her tongue out at her sister earning a laugh from her. "Anyway, I better go meet them." Weiss said before getting up and walking out the door leaving Winter alone in her room with a small smile on her face.

"My baby sis is all grown up." Winter said and then she began grinning devilishly. ' _It wouldn't be wrong to tail her and find out who my sister has fallen for...she is my little sister after all._ ' Winter thought to herself and exited her room silently following after Weiss.

* * *

 **(Blake)**

Blake was walking down the hallway towards his dorm room; he was deep in thought on how something could cause everything to go wrong before he mentally slapped himself.

 _'No wonder people say I'm emo…'_ Blake thought to himself but was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about…that…" Blake voice trailed off when Amber eyes met another set of Amber eyes, the girl in front of his was wearing a black dress however that's not what bugged him the most.

It was the fact that she was basically a female version of him.

Unbeknownst to him the same thoughts were running through Cinder's mind when her amber eyes connected with his and a lot of questions began running through her head at meeting of this person.

"Cinder what's wrong?" A new voice asked an a cat faunus with pink and brown hair with white streaks walked right next to her as well as two more people.

The first person one was a boy with silver-gray hair and was wearing a suit while the second person was a girl with green hair, red eyes and was wearing a green dress.

"Why is there a male version of you standing right in front of us?" The boy asked and Blake was thinking the same thing except wondering why there was a female version of him standing right in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you…um…'sis' but I um…have to go and get my date, so I'll see you around?" Blake said unsure of himself and in a blur was gone leaving Mercury, Emerald, Neko confused while Cinder was deep in thought about something.

"Well that was interesting." Neko said.

* * *

 **(Ruby)**

Ruby was stumbling down the hallway towards where she was to meet Weiss. "How does Weiss fight in these?" Asked no one in particular and took another step however that proved to be wrong as she fell over and prepared herself for impact but it never came.

"It takes practice." A familiar voice

Ruby looked up and Silver met Azure eyes. "Weiss!" Ruby said and hugged the heiress causing her to blush and returned the hug, Ruby pulled out of the hug and soon her mind shut down at the sight of the dress Weiss was in.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss asked concerned.

"Weiss, you look amazing." Ruby said causing the heiress to blush even more at the compliment. "Thank you Ruby but you look more beautiful" Weiss said and Ruby turned a whole new kind of crimson.

"CUTE!" A new voice yelled and they turned around to see Winter with her hand on her face and a blissful smile on her face.

"WINTER!" Weiss yelled fear in her voice however Winter instead walked over to them and stared at Ruby.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ruby Rose, Weiss has spoken highly of you." Winter said and held out her hand, Ruby reluctantly took it and shook it.

"Thanks…" Ruby said albeit hesitantly.

"If I remember correctly you're Qrow's niece am I correct?" Winter asked and Ruby nodded.

"Well, I would like to see you in action someday hopefully in a sparring match." Winter said and Ruby immediately perked up at the mention of her fighting a fully trained huntress.

"THANK YOU!" Ruby screamed and hugged Winter causing Winter to blush from the contact, Ruby quickly realized her mistake and pulled back and cleared her throat.

"I mean…um…thank you Madame Winter…it would be my…um…honor to fight against you." Ruby said and did a bow however she nearly fell over and waved her arms but Weiss quickly caught her and helped her stand up straight.

Winter leaned over towards Weiss. _"You now have a rival."_ Winter whispered and Weiss face turned red with rage and Winter pulled away and began walking away.

"WHAT!?" Weiss yelled her voice full of rage.

"Relax Weiss I'm only joking." Winter said as she continued to walk away but stopped. "Or am I?" Winter asked and while Weiss couldn't see her face knew that there was a large smirk on her sisters' face.

Winter turned a corner and disappeared out of view leaving a very frustrated Weiss and a confused Ruby.

"What was she talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Ignore her…let's just go." Weiss said and took Ruby's hand and lead her towards the ballroom with one question flooding her mind.

' _Winter was joking…right?_ '

* * *

 **Amethyst: Oh la la, Things are getting spicy!**

 **Weiss: Ghost, Winter was joking right?**

 **...**

 **Weiss: Ghost?!**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I actually want to let you guys know that the Two-Shot is up and their only One Chapter left and That i might include a third chapter with a random ship..also I have a very small challenge for you...**

 **Blake: He wants you to guess how old he is...**

 **You know you can be a real killjoy sometimes Belladonna...Yes as Blake just ruined the build up I was trying to add...I want you to guess how old I Am, Why? I honestly have no clue...I guess it's just that random challenge and if you don't want to guess then you don't have too.**

 **Weiss:(Panicking)GHOST! WINTER WAS JOKING RIGHT?!**

 **(Runs away and Weiss chases after me)**

 **Weiss: SHE WAS JOKING RIGHT!?**

 **(Blake and Amethyst are left alone watching as Weiss chased Ghost)**

 **Blake: Winter wasn't joking was she?**

 **Amethyst: I don't think she was.**


	12. Chapter 12

Blake stood in front of the dorm room of team RWBY which was technically his dorm room and knocked on the door, his heart rate kept increasing and he felt like it was soon gonna break out of his rib-cage and out of chest.

 _'Calm down Blake, It's only Yang…you're…funny…caring…hot…partner. STOP IT! JUST CALM DOWN AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!'_ Blake yelled, he quickly refocused his attention on the door as it opened and Blake mind shut down entirely and his jaw dropped.

"Hey Blake." Yang said and Blake didn't respond but instead stood there and stared at his partner/date. Yang was wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees and she was wearing white heels.

"Blake you alright?" Yang asked.

"I…you…Pretty…girl…Um…" Blake rambles and Yang giggles and puts her index finger under his chin and pushes it upward closing his mouth. "You'll catch flies like that." Yang teased and Blake nodded really fast.

Blake tugged at his collar and some steam came out of it. _'Did it just turn 120 degrees in the hallway or is it just me?'_ Blake thought to himself but quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Yang calling him. "So are we going to the dance or are we just gonna blow it off and wander the school?" Yang asked with a smirk and Blake quickly ran up to Yang and she locked her arm around his.

"Right!" Blake said with a nervous smile and they began walking towards the ballroom.

* * *

When they arrived at the Ballroom, they quickly looked around and immediately saw Ruby and Weiss sitting at one of the table talking causing Yang to smile. "What?" Blake asked and Yang shook her with a sly grin. "Nothing." Yang said and they walked over unnoticed by their teammates too another table.

When they reached it, Blake quickly unhooked his arm from Yang's and pulled out a chair for her, Yang smiled and sat down and Blake pushed the chair in bringing Yang closer to the table and he quickly ran around the table and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect you to try this hard." Yang said playfully and Blake looked at her in confusion. "Most guys I've dated before never tried this hard." Yang said and Blake didn't know whether or not to be happy or disappointed.

"Oh…" Blake said a bit sad but then he quickly realized something. "Wait? Dated? So is this a date?" Blake asked and Yang giggled a bit at the question.

"I don't know, you tell me after all you asked me." Yang countered and Blake ears fell flat under his fedora, he had been so flustered and caught up in figuring out a way to ask Yang too the dance that he was technically asking her out on a date.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Blake asked shyly and was internally cursing at himself for failing to realize he had actually asked Yang out on a date. "Sure, why not?" Yang said and Blake internally let out a sigh of relief but then Blake quickly realized Yang's answer and began blushing.

* * *

 **(Sun and Velvet)**

Unknowing to Blake or Yang, Velvet and Sun were watching things unfold from the second floor with a smile on their faces. "It's starting off good." Sun said and Velvet punched him in the arm.

"Don't jinx it!" Velvet said and Sun quickly covered his mouth and said "sorry" although it was a muffled.

* * *

 **(Ruby and Weiss)**

"So what did Winter say to you?" Ruby asked and Weiss tensed up a bit, she still wasn't sure if Winter was joking about what she had said…Winter wasn't gonna try and take Ruby from her…right?

 _'Focus Schnee!'_ Weiss yelled in her head and she looked at Ruby. "Nothing, she has her moments too be…an older sibling." Weiss said.

"So like Yang?" Ruby asked and Weiss nodded.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said causing Ruby and Weiss too look over and see that it was Amethyst and Roy. Roy was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie while Amethyst was wearing something…that didn't look like a dress it was a purple top with white ruffles on the front and extended down to Amethysts knee on the left side, a short, black lace skirt with a white belt, purple glovelets held on by black straps, and had black ribbons on her upper arms and knee-high brown boots. **(AN)**

"Amethyst, what are you wearing?" Weiss asked curious and somewhat scared about where this was going because if there is one thing that Roy told her about Amethyst is that she can be unpredictable at times.

"This is the dress I'm going to perform in! I asked Coco to get it for me!" Amethyst said excitable and quickly spun around too show off her dress. "Also, I need to borrow Weiss." Amethyst said and before anyone could answer, she grabbed Weiss by the wrist and pulled her towards the back of the stage.

Ruby looked towards Roy with a questioning look and he simply shrugged but he was wondering what his girlfriend was planning for the heiress.

 _'Amethyst, please don't do anything crazy.'_ Roy thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Amethyst and Weiss, Backstage)**

"Amethyst what are you doing?" Weiss asked a bit confused on what was happening however the wolf Faunus did not answer. "Nero, Magenta! Get the dress!" She said excitedly.

"Alright, so what happened with Winter?" Amethyst asked and Weiss looked at her in shock. "Weiss, I'm a Faunus specifically a Wolf Faunus, we're known for our very good hearing and also we kinda walked past you guys in the hallway." Amethyst pointed out and Weiss let out a sigh.

"She whispered to me _'You now have a rival.'_ Too me and think she was referring to my crush on Ruby." Weiss explained and Amethyst began rubbing her chin. "I think she was joking." Weiss quickly added but Amethyst shook her head.

"If there's one thing I learned about older siblings is that they never joke around with that type of stuff, which brings us to our current plan." Amethyst said and before Weiss could ask what she meant, Nero and Magenta returned holding a similar outfit to the one Amethyst was wearing however it was blue instead of purple.

"You're going to serenade Ruby!" Amethyst declared and Weiss blushed very hard at what she just heard. "Before you say how, I know you can sing so don't try and play off that you can't also if you don't do it now you'll lose Ruby to the Ice Empress." Amethyst said and Weiss let out a sigh and took the outfit from Nero and Magenta.

Nero looked at Weiss and then back at the outfit. "Hey Amethyst, I think we should fix it a bit because it's kinda big in the um…" Nero pointed to his chest and Magenta looked at Weiss and the outfit and hummed in agreement.

"Now that Nero mentions it, we originally had this sized for you and Weiss isn't around you size so we should probably get it fix quickly so it would fit her." Magenta said and but before she could continue, her and Nero were punched hard on the head by Amethyst causing a lump too appear on both their heads.

"What did we do?" They said in unison and Amethyst pointed towards Weiss who was tapped her chest with her hands. "I'm…not…flat…" Weiss said with despair clear in her voice.

"Shit! We didn't mean it like that Weiss!" They said in unison again desperately trying to reassure Weiss however they only seemed to fail and make it worse.

Amethyst slapped her hand against her forehead and dragged it down her face. "this is gonna be a long night…" Amethyst said.

* * *

 **AN: Basically Amethyst was wearing Yuna's Songstress Dresspshere from Final Fantasy: X-2 except it's purple because I wanted to include a reference and what better reference than a Final Fantasy reference and then later Magenta and Nero brought out the same dress except in it's original color which was Blue.**

 **Weiss: Was that necessary?**

 **Amethyst: The talk about your chest or you serenading Ruby?**

 **Weiss: Both.**

 **Ghost: The chest part was unfortunately on my part was unavoidable and I as hard as i tried, i was unable to avoid it.**

 **Amethyst: on the serenading part, well...since Blake wasn't gonna do it.**

 **Blake: I can't sing.**

 **Ghost: Bullshit.**

 **Amethyst: So someone had to sing for their lover!**

 **Ghost: Yep, this isn't a romance story for nothing...Next chapter we got into Weiss singing a song from a certain game that personally I enjoy and also if you want to know the song that Weiss will be singing in the next chapter, here is a hint to the game that the song is from but in the form of a quote.**

 _ **Don't fuck with a witch!**_

 **Blake: Dude...really?**

 **Ghost: Anyway, ignoring Blake's negativity that he likes to bring to the table about everything...Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next chapter.**

 **Ghost: also...it started snowing where i am...Weird...well at least my dogs will like it...Siberian Huskies! :D!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Weiss are you done?" Amethyst asked and she stepped back as the door opened to reveal Weiss wearing the same exact dress as her except it was a dark blue color and luckily Magenta was able to fix the chest area so it fit her.

"Alright, you know the song we're gonna sing right?" Amethyst asked and Weiss nodded, she had heard the song before and she honestly liked it a lot but the fact that she was going to be singing it with Amethyst was honestly…nerve racking.

"Weiss, I have heard you sing and you heard me sing, there is nothing to worry about because I'll be singing right with you for my boyfriend." Amethyst said and Weiss let out a small smile before frowning a bit.

"Amethyst…is it wrong that I like Ruby?" Weiss asked and this time Amethyst frowned.

"Is it wrong that I love Roy even though he is an heir?" Amethyst asked Weiss and Weiss looked towards her. "This is different from you loving Roy this is me liking another girl who is my best friend and I shouldn't be feeling this way towards her…" Weiss said and Amethyst frowned ever more.

"Ruby asked me the same question…" Amethyst said and Weiss felt shocked to hear that come from Amethyst. "You're lying…" Weiss countered but Amethyst glared at the heiress causing her to shrink a bit.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Amethyst asked her voice stern and cold that honestly shocked Weiss from her normal personality but from that tone, it was enough to tell her that Amethyst wasn't lying.

"She came to me asking me the same exact question and I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her." Amethyst said and Weiss nodded.

"Love is not something you can control, it's something that can't be predicated and it can't be chosen by others…you and only you have the right to know who you love. Love has no limits and it has no boundaries…is it wrong that Roy loves me a Faunus even though he is an heir? No and is it wrong that you like Ruby even though your both girls? No." Amethyst explained and Weiss could feel tears falling down her cheeks and Amethyst hugged her.

"Thanks Amy." Weiss said returning the hug.

"No problem, now come on! We got dates to serenade!" Amethyst said excitedly.

* * *

 **(Ruby and Roy)**

 ** _AN: I recommend you start listening to Fly Me To The Moon from Bayonetta!_**

Ruby and Roy sat at a table and were talking about a very interesting topic for both of them however they were interrupted by the sound of music playing and they looked towards the stage as the curtains on the stage were pulled to the side to reveal Weiss and Amethyst wearing the same exact outfit in front of microphones.

The band started playing; Weiss and Amethyst started humming in unison before pulling the mics towards them and started singing.

 _(Amethyst & Weiss) Fly me to the moon and Let me play among the stars; Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _(Weiss) In other words, hold my hand_

 _(Amethyst) In other words, darling kiss me_

 _(Amethyst & Weiss) Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_

 _(Weiss) You are all I long for all I worship and adore_

 _(Amethyst) In other words please be true_

 _(Weiss) In other words, I love you_

Weiss and Amethyst began humming again in unison and everyone in the crowd was cheering them on while Ruby watched Weiss perform in amazement, Roy noticed and grinned slyly _'Amethyst, you're really good at being a love doctor'_ He thought to himself.

 _(Weiss) Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars; let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _(Amethyst) In other words, hold my hand_

 _(Weiss) In other words darling, kiss me_

 _(Amethyst) Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_

 _(Weiss) You are all I long for all I worship and adore_

 _(Amethyst) In other words_

 _(Amethyst & Weiss) Please be true_

 _(Weiss) In other words_

 _(Amethyst) I love you_

 _(Amethyst & Weiss) In other words_

 _(Weiss) I love you…_

Amethyst and Weiss both stopped singing and the band stopped playing and everything went silent but it was soon drowned out by the amount of applause and cheering from the crowd and Amethyst grabbed Weiss by the arm and pulled her back stage but not before winking at Roy who let out a sigh and got up out of his seat.

"Come on, let's go see them." Roy said and Ruby nodded quickly getting out of her seat and following Roy towards the stage.

* * *

When Amethyst and Weiss returned backstage, Weiss was surprised to see Ruby run up to her and hug her while Roy simply walked to amethyst and wrapped his around her.

 _"You should really be a raccoon Faunus you know that?"_ He whispered and she rolled her eyes at what he said but smiled while doing so.

 _"Not my fault you guys weren't born to be sly."_ She whispered back to her boyfriend and they watched as Ruby continued to crush Weiss in a hug. "Weiss that was amazing!" Ruby said excitedly and Weiss smiled.

"Thank you Ruby, I'm glad you liked it." Weiss said and returned the hug which caused Amethyst and Roy to smile.

"You voice was so beautiful, it was even better than Amethysts voice." Ruby said and immediately there was sound of struggling and they turned to see Amethyst with her fist raised ready to punch Ruby however she was being held back by Roy.

"YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT ROSE?!" Amethyst growled and Roy quickly pulled her back hard and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind causing her to be locked in a bear hug, she began kicking violently in an attempt to get too Ruby.

"Let me go Roy! She insulted my voice!" Amethyst yelled and Roy looked at the White Rose pair. "I advise run because I can only hold her back for so long! Run!" Roy yelled and Ruby quickly picked Weiss up bridal style and disappeared in a flash of rose petals.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Amethyst yelled and soon Magenta and Nero showed up to help restrain her.

* * *

 **(Blake and Yang)**

Blake and Yang were still sitting at their table applauding the performance done by Weiss and Amethyst but Blake heard Amethyst yelling at Ruby apparently and both noticed a fast streak of red and rose petals leave the ballroom. "Well that was a thing." Yang said smirking and Blake smiled at the comment, he quickly got out of his seat and walked towards Yang with his hand held out.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked and Yang smiled at him and took his hand. "It would be delightful." Yang said and Blake helped her stand she hooked her arms around his and he lead her out the ballroom while Sun and Velvet followed after them stealthily.

* * *

 **(Ruby and Weiss)**

Ruby and Weiss made it back to the dorm room and they quickly closed the door and locked it quickly. "That was close." Ruby said letting out a sigh of relief and Weiss sat down on her bed letting out her own sigh.

"I didn't think Amethyst could be that scary." Weiss said and looked at Ruby. "Why did you say I had a better singing voice than her?" Weiss asked and Ruby blushed.

"Well…it's true…" Ruby said rather meekly. "Thanks…I'm glad you liked the song…Amethyst…had me sing for someone." Weiss said and Ruby looked her with curiosity. "Who did she have you sing it for?" Ruby asked and Weiss began blushing, she wanted to tell Ruby that she sang it for her but she didn't know how Ruby would interpret it.

"Weiss? Who did you sing the song for?" Ruby asked again and one thought kept running through her mind. _'Go for broke.'_ Weiss thought to herself and stood up from her bed and quickly closed the distance between her and Ruby.

Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Wei-Mmph" Ruby was cut off by Weiss pressing her lips to hers and immediately she returned the kiss causing Weiss to internally squeal in joy from what was happening.

Both of them pulled apart and started breathing heavily.

"So…you sang the song for me?" Ruby asked a blush evident on her face and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dolt" Weiss said with a smile.

"Yep! But I'm you dolt!" Ruby said enthusiastically which caused Weiss to smile even harder. "Yes…you're my dolt now." Weiss said and kissed Ruby again

* * *

 **(Sun and Velvet)**

"Where did they go?" Sun asked and Velvet looked around frantically. "I don't know!" Velvet cried.

"How did they disappear just like that?" Velvet asked and Sun shrugged. "Blake's a ninja, how was I supposed to know he would pull one and disappear?" Sun asked as they continued running in an attempt to try and find Blake and Yang.

* * *

 **(Blake and Yang, Blake's POV)**

Yang and I had taken multiple paths -indirectly caused Velvet and Sun to get lost- and we were now standing at the front of the school watching the stars in the sky.

"So?" Yang said and looked at me. "I know this may be a bit personal but…what was Adam like…you know?" Yang asked and immediately knew what she meant.

"Before he went bat-shit insane?" I asked and Yang nodded, I let out a sigh. "He kinda acted like your average older brother…he mainly focused on taking care of me and keeping me safe, he did have his moments to act like you…but…" I trailed of trying to figure how to phrase the next sentence.

"Less badass and more focused on keeping his little brother safe?" Yang asked jokingly and Blake let out a small laugh. "Yeah but you do know he and I aren't really related by blood right?" I asked and Yang nodded.

"Figured as much, you're too cute to be related to a psycho!" Yang declared and I could feel myself blushing. "Yeah…psycho" I said. "The scary part is, I don't know what caused him to change…he started going from someone I could rely on…too someone I wanted to get away from." I said and felt Yang place a hand on my shoulder.

"Yang…can you do me a favor?" I asked and Yang looked confused for a second but nodded. "Promise me…you won't turn into something like Adam…" I asked but felt more like I was begging her.

"Blake, you know-" Before Yang could finish I cut her off. "I know but I need to hear you say it…I need to know you won't turn into a monster like him…I need to know you won't…" I said and I was pretty sure my voice was breaking…I knew Yang would never turn into what Adam became…Yet…was I scared that she would? Had Adam's decent into whatever he was now caused me to fear it happening again?

Yang snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to face her. "Blake…I promise, I will not…no…I will never become what Adam become…I'm never going to become a monster." Yang declared and pulled me into a hug and I returned it.

We both pulled away slightly and we realized how close we were to each other, we were both staring into each other's eyes.

Yang started to lean in and I found myself leaning in as well, who leaned in first…we didn't know and we honestly didn't care because are lips met and we found ourselves kissing.

Part of me was telling me that this was all a dream and that none of this was actually happening however…I knew it was real and I wasn't dreaming…me and Yang were actually kissing and this told me that maybe she felt the same but then I realized something that honestly terrified me because I would be unable to stop it.

I pushed Yang away breaking the kiss and she looked at me with a hurt expression, I tried to form a sentence however…all that came out was "I got to go…" and I ran…just like I always have.

* * *

 **Yeah...for every White Rose fan following this story your welcome and for Every Bumblebee fan...sorry...I know some of you were probably expecting a lot more fluff on the bumblebee end after the...um...Recent events of RWBY and Yang's um...**

 **Robert: Yang's impression of Leone from Akame Ga kill**

 **Yeah...Also let me introduce you to my friend Robert.**

 **Robert: Sup?**

 **Anyway...Robert is actually going to be appear in the Authors notes of the upcoming chapters of this story too help with certain things in the chapters that are coming up...specifically involving Mr. Belladonna.**

 **Robert: I also think that Yang's a Copy of Leone.**

 **Leone is her long lost sister and years after her joining Night Raid returns to her family! XD...anyway back to seriousness...so involving Adam...I'm kinda aware that a majority of the fans hate hit him at the moment due to what he did our bumblebee duo and right now I can just say...in these upcoming chapters...you're gonna end up hating him even more...**

 **Robert: "hating him more" is a mild way of putting it...**

 **Touché, anyway...Things for our bumblebee duo are gonna be angsty but do not fear! They will end up together and Volume 3…well….isn't helping and yeah…you'll end up hating Adam a lot more then you probably already do.**

 **Robert: well that's all...**

 **Yep, we will see you next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

Weiss and Ruby noticed that there seemed to have been some problems among the Black and Yellow half of the team, Yang came back to the dorm with her eyes red from rage and crying while Blake never came back at all…so they looked for him only to find him spending the next couple of nights in team SSSNs dorm room and after three days of leaving him alone…they decided to go confront him about what happened.

"Ruby…before we go, we need to talk real quick." Weiss said and Ruby stopped in her tracks in order to face her girlfriend. "What's up?" She asked and Weiss smiled a bit before frowning a bit. "We need to keep us a secret." Weiss said and Ruby looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked and Weiss quickly shook her head." No you did nothing wrong…it's just my father…I don't know how he'll react to this and I honestly don't want to find out…" Weiss said, what would her father do if he found out…Weiss did her best to keep that very, very dark thought of what he might down in the back of her mind until Ruby snapped her out of it.

"Alright, I understand but we can tell Blake and Yang right?" Ruby asked and Weiss smiled a bit. "Yes, Roy and Amethyst already know too since Roy figured it out and you told Amethyst." Weiss said and Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Weiss…I didn't tell Amethyst." Ruby said and Weiss looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "But Amethyst said…" Weiss cut herself off at the realization.

 _"Do I look like I'm lying?"_

"SHE LIED TOO ME!" Weiss yelled and somewhere in the School Amethyst flinched.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss arrived at team SSSNs dorm room just as they were leaving, it consisted of Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias and were in their first year and from what Sun said...were good friends with Blake.

"Sun!" Ruby yelled and they turned around too face Weiss and Ruby. "Hey Ruby." Sun said and gave Ruby a light punch to the shoulder and before anything said there was blue blur and they turned around to see Neptune holding out his hand to Weiss. "Nice to meet to you, I'm Neptune." He said confidently with a smile and Weiss simply rolled her eyes and walked past him next to Ruby.

"Blake is staying with you right? did he happen to say what happened?" Weiss asked ignoring a shocked Neptune. "Nope, he didn't even tell me why but instead said he needed to stay with us for a couple of days." Sun explained.

"Is he in their now?" Ruby asked and Sun nodded taking out his scroll and inserting it into the lock, unlocking the door. "Good luck, but quick heads up...he seems a bit more...angry than usual." Sun warned and they nodded and entered the room.

* * *

When Weiss and Ruby entered the room, they found Blake sitting on one of the beds with his legs crossed staring at a book and for once he wasn't wearing his hat letting his cat ears show. "Blake?" Ruby asked and he looked up from the book glaring at them. "Go. Away." He said and continued staring at the book. "Blake? What happened during the dance? Yang came back to dorm crying and all of a sudden you're staying with Sun and his team, what happened?" Weiss said and for a split moment, thought she heard Blake sniffle.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" He growled, before Weiss could say anything; Ruby grabbed Blake by his shirt and forced him to look at her. "LEAVE YOU ALONE?! YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE?!" Ruby Yelled causing Weiss to back away…this was the first time she had seen Ruby ever get angry like that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?! YOU'RE BEING A TOTAL JERK TO YOUR TEAM AND YOUR PARTNER WHEN WE'RE CONSTANTLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Ruby said and finally Blake snapped. "HAVE YOU GUYS EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!?" Blake yelled back causing both Weiss and Ruby to stare at him in shock.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS HELPING ME!" He yelled again getting of the bed and standing. "I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED ONCE! AND I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH IT HAPPEN AGAIN! SO DO ME A HUGE FAVOR AND LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" He yelled.

"Ruby, let's go…" Weiss said her voice full of aggravation as she grabbed Ruby and pulled Ruby out of the room who was shocked at what Blake had just said. Blake heard the door slammed and simply sat back down on the bed.

* * *

 **(Blake)**

 _'You're pushing them away...'_ A voice in my head said.

'Leave me alone…'

 _'You're scared of him…you know what he's capable of and that's why you're doing what you're doing.'_ The voice said I gritted my teeth.

'You don't know what you're talking about'

 _'You're not scared of being betrayed again…your scared of losing the people around you, so you're pushing them away thinking your protecting them when in actuality your hurting them and hurting yourself.'_ The voice said and I could feel myself starting to tremble.

 _'You're not even taking into consideration the consequence of this action…look what Ruby said, you made Yang cry because you were too busy being a coward and look what you just did right now…you pushed away two of the three people that care about you more than he ever did.'_ I clenched my fist in anger.

'That's not true!'

 _'What was the point of having Yang make that promise? Was it just to hurt her that much more or were you really afraid of her turning out like he did?'_ The voice asked myself and put my hands on my head gripping my hair.

'I wasn't-'

 _'Instead of facing your problems, you're doing what you have always done…run away like a coward but this time instead of you running, you're trying to force them to run away from you.'_

'That's not-'

 _'Your a coward…just like you've always been…you run from your problems hoping to escape them and when you think you've escaped them…they catch up to you and hurt you and everyone else.'_ The voice said and this caused me to snap.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and punched the wall out of anger, the voice stopped and I could feel tears running down my face and fall onto my lap, I felt a stinging sensation in my hand and I pulled it back to see that it was bleeding.

I didn't do anything too stop the bleeding, I just put my hands on my head and continued crying thinking only one thing.

 _'I hate him…'_

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! Yay...except...their both Angsty...and I think this Chapter is probably the most Angsty thing I have written yet...I don't know whether or not I should be proud of that considering I don't like angst that much...they make me feel...sad...**

 **Anyway I will see you next chapter where we go into the next part of this...Mountain Glenn! Also...let me know how I did on Blake's First person part because I actually wanted to give this a try and It felt better writing it like this.**

 **P.S: Robert isn't in this Authors note because i wrote this chapter immediately after i uploaded Chapter 13, so he will be in Next chapters authors note.**


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss, Ruby and Yang were standing in the auditorium with the other students from Atlas, Haven and Shade academy however Weiss saw Blake standing with team SSSN and noticed his right hand was bandage and there were small blood stains on it.

Weiss looked back at Ruby and Yang, Weiss noticed was wearing a very large bag on her back however before she could ask what was in it the sound of a microphone turning on filled the room and she turned towards the stage to see Ozpin.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression." Ozpin said and Weiss noticed Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, Winter and Qrow standing on the far end of the stage.

"A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for." Ozpin Continued.

"As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. This is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do you're very best." Ozpin finished and the students began filing out of the Auditorium, Weiss quickly moved after Blake after him.

"Where's Weiss going?" Yang asked and Ruby turned to face her. "Most likely to get Blake, so we can decide on a mission." Ruby said and Yang gave a hesitant nod before walking away towards the mission board while Ruby watched and let out a sigh.

"Why did all this have to happen?" Ruby said too no one in particular.

"Why does what have to happen?" a new voice said and this caused Ruby to jumped in a fear and turned around to see Ozpin.

"Professor…you scared me" Ruby said holding a hand to her chest as she tried to relax. "My Apologies, now if you don't mind me asking, is there a problem between the team and Mr. Belladonna?" Ozpin asked and Ruby reluctantly nodded.

"Something happened between Yang and Blake during the dance and Yang came back to the dorm crying while Blake didn't come back at all and we found out he was staying with team SSSN and when we went to go talk to him about it, he pushed us away and told us too leave him alone." Ruby said with sadness evident in his voice.

"I see…" Ozpin said.

"Did we do something wrong?" Ruby asked and Ozpin shook his head. "No, I believe Mr. Belladonna is trying to help you three by pushing you away." Ozpin explained and Ruby looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby, you are aware of Mr. Tukson death at the hands of Adam Taurus?" Ozpin asked and Ruby flinched at the memory…that was something she hoped she didn't have to see ever again.

"Y-Y-Yes…it was horrible…" Ruby said.

"And from what the incident reports say, it seemed he was tortured before he was killed, implying that Adam wanted something from." Ozpin said.

"What did he want?"

"Possibly Blake's whereabouts and it possibly for this reason that he is acting the way he is." Ozpin said and Ruby looked at him in shock. "But we can help him!" Ruby declared.

"And that is exactly what he is afraid of, You, Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Schnee would be willing to jump in the line of fire in order to protect him and he knows this and that is why he is probably acting this because he doesn't want you to sacrifice your own life in order to protect you three." Ozpin said.

"B-B-But..."

"Ruby...What exactly do you know about Adam Taurus?" Ozpin asked and Ruby opened her mouth to respond however she couldn't because she didn't really know anything about him and the same was for Weiss and Yang.

"Nothing..." Ruby said reluctantly.

"Blake has spent his entire life being raised by him and trained by him, he is fully aware of what he is capable of and knows that if you were to fight him, the outcome would be less than pleasant...he knows this from a firsthand experience and we both know what would have became of him had I not sent Qrow to assist." Ozpin said.

"However while I do understand that he does not want that to happen, it by no means gives him the right to act this way towards you three." Ozpin said in a matter-of-fact tone which sent shivers down Ruby's spine.

"However, I suggest giving him sometime because while he is handling it the wrong way, he does indeed care." Ozpin said. Ruby nodded and went to go find Yang.

* * *

 **(Weiss)**

"Blake!"Weiss yelled as she reached for his hand and grabbed it however he immediately pulled it away from her while growling in pain.

"What happened to your hand?" Weiss asked her voice full of concern. "Nothing…" he said but Weiss wasn't convinced however she decided to believe him and just get him to the mission board so they could all decide on a mission.

"Alright…come on, Ruby wants us to meet by the mission board in order to decide which one we'll go on." Blake reluctantly nodded and follow Weiss.

* * *

 **(RWBY)**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had accepted a mission to Mountain Glenn and were going to the landing pad too meet up with the huntsman they were going to be shadowing however before they could, they were stopped y the sound of a familiar voice.

They all turned around to see that it was Qrow. "Uncle Qrow? You're the huntsman were supposed to be shadowing?" Ruby asked excitement in her voice but much to her dismay, Qrow shook his head. "Sorry kiddo but no, I need to speak to Blake for a minute, in private." Qrow said and Blake reluctantly nodded and followed Qrow over to the other side of the walkway so he could talk to him.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ruby asked and they all shrugged.

After two minutes, Blake came back with a look of confliction on his face. "Good luck you four, and Schnee…you better take care of my niece." Qrow said earning a surprised look from both Weiss and Ruby as he walked away.

Yang looked towards Blake and noticed that he looked like he was debating something. "What's wrong?" Yang asked and Blake didn't meet her eyes but instead shook his head. "It's nothing…" he said with uncertainty.

* * *

 **(Adam)**

Adam was walking through ruins of an old city, walking with him was a White Fang Lieutenant and four other soldiers.

"How long until we can move along with phase 2?" Adam asked the Lieutenant.

"We're ahead of schedule, so tomorrow at noon." The lieutenant said and Adam began grinning wickedly. "Good." He said and looked towards the four soldiers behind the lieutenant.

"You four! Scout the surface! Make sure there isn't any huntsman snooping around!" Adam ordered and the four soldiers quickly nodded and ran off too carry out his orders.

Adam and the lieutenant continued walking until they reached a train with numerous White Fang soldiers loading crates onto it.

* * *

 **And no Robert again...Sorry about that…He's not gonna be appearing in any of the Authors Note for awhile because, when I finished chapter 13, I was in school and that's when we usually see each-other but he wasn't there yesterday and I didn't go to school today because i got sick(Hate the cold) but when I do see him, i'll edit the Authors note so he's included because he's actually helping me with the romance parts of the story(Because I lack in the Romance Department a bit)**

 **Anyway…I bet you're wondering what Qrow talked to Blake about…well...i'm not gonna say…but I am gonna say that he did not threaten Blake to fix his attitude but instead more along lines of offered advice.**

 **Also…this is to respond to a guest reviewer, I'm just gonna say…it's gonna be way worse than what he did to Yang in the show trust me…I'm not kidding when I say you'll hate him more.**

 **I won't lie and when I say I'm probably gonna get some hate messages…Adam is honestly my favorite MALE Character in RWBY and here is why**

 **When I first watched the "Black" Trailer and saw Adam…too me he was similar to how Robert see's Yang (even though it's a funny parallel) a Clone of Vergil from the ORIGINAL Devil May Cry (Don't even mention the Reboot in front of me.) Because he had all the similarities of Vergil and design wise, he looks like a combination of the Original Vergil and the…. (Struggles to say his name) OTHER " _Vergil_ " from the reboot.**

 **Normally I don't like clone or knock off characters because of the other " _Vergil_ " HOWEVER what I liked about Adam is that it's like he knew that he was clone of Vergil and embraced it, he was using the same fighting style as Vergil and even used a gun in a fight which is something the original Vergil would never do and he still made me like him and basically acted nothing like Vergil.**

 **I still think he's a clone of Vergil however what makes him a good clone of Vergil is that he's basically his own Character and that's why I like him because while I think he's a clone…he's basically his own character!**

 **However since Volume 3 came out, Adam has slowly been losing number 1 on my favorite Male RWBY Characters list for two reasons.**

 **1\. The Introduction of Qrow because…I mean do I really have to explain?**

 **2\. The most recent episode of RWBY "Heroes and Monsters" because well…you guys already know…**

 **But anyway, that's why I like Adam Taurus…if you're gonna hate me for liking the guy who basically damaged the Bumblebee Ship, I'll understand and I'll respect that.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling on I'm getting away from what I want to ask you guys on…What I want to ask you guys on is…what is your opinion on Blake's reasons for acting the way he did in the previous chapter and do you think that Blake's fear are understandable?**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next chapter, Later.**


	16. Chapter 16

Too say that the huntsman they were shadowing was disappointing was an understatement…because currently Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were standing in a bullhead that was heading towards Mountain Glenn and the huntsman they were shadowing…was their teacher…Professor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"I never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to Professor Oobleck.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." He replied for once speaking at a normal pace so that they could understand him however Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake said causing Ruby to jump a bit due to him being quiet for the entire flight. "Like the sprout?" She asked a bit more confused than before and Yang leaned in a bit. "Those are Brussels." She said.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued and Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does history have to do with the mission?" She asked and Oobleck quickly turned in Weiss direction causing her to jump a bit but before he could respond, Yang spoke first. "Mountain Glenn was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang revealed and Weiss nodded slowly.

"Precisely, and due to the negative emotions still present in the area…" He said.

"The Grimm's activity has been increasing." Blake finished and Oobleck nodded. "Precisely."

* * *

The bullhead hovered over one of the streets and the five of them jump out of the bullhead and team RWBY draw their weapons, the bullhead flies away from the ruins.

"Alright! You still maybe students, but as of this moment, first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" He asked and they nodded however he looked towards Ruby and she quickly jumped a bit in shock.

"Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." He questioned and Ruby scratched the back of her head. "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby countered and he put his hand on his chin deep in thought.

" _She's not wrong_... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said and quickly took a sip from his thermos.

"Well, um..I" Ruby rambled.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." Oobleck stopped himself as the head of a corgi popped out of the zipper of the bag, Weiss and Yang looked at it in amusement while Blake looked at it with horror.

" _Get back in the bag…_ " Ruby whispered to the dog however it instead let out a bark and Ruby looked at Oobleck.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" he questioned and Ruby smiled nervously not knowing what was going to happen. "Genius!" He declared and backed away from them, Weiss and Yang looked at her in confusion and Ruby simply shrugged and in a blur Zwei was gone and Ruby fell to the ground.

"Caninesarehistoricallyknownfortheirperceptivenoseandheightenedsenseofsound, makingthemexcellentcompanionsforahuntsuchasours!" He said incredibly fast and Zwei barked happily while Ruby looked at her teammates grinning.

"Hear that? I'm a genius!" Ruby said as she took Zwei from Professor Oobleck. "Almost forgot! Blake this is Zwe-" Ruby stopped herself as she saw Blake hiding behind Yang. "I met him…now keep it away from me!" Blake said with fear in his voice and Yang took Zwei from Ruby and faced Blake which caused him to back away a bit.

"It's just a dog." Yang said while grinning slyly.

"I can see that…just keep it away from me!" Blake begged. Yang took a step towards him causing him to back away a bit, Yang took another step towards Blake and he backed away again, this time Yang ran towards Blake and he ran away causing Yang to chase him while holding Zwei.

"Come on blake! It's just a dog!" Yang said teasingly.

"YANG! PLEASE! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!" Blake begged as he continued to run away from his partner as she chased him holding his natural enemy

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do professor?" Blake asked with a bit of exhaustion in his voice from Yang chasing him while holding Zwei.

"It's doctor and as you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Oobleck said which caused team RWBY to look at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Ruby deadpanned.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said and they all looked toward the direction he was looking and saw a Beowolf, Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and quickly aimed his weapon at the Grimm about to shoot it but he is stopped by Oobleck.

"Stop! There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred." Oobleck explained earning a curious look from them.

"Alright? So what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, then we can eliminate the pack." Oobleck said and the four of them nodded.

"How long will that take?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." He said and team RWBY went wide eyed and looked in the direction of the Beowolf and saw a few more beowolf's showed up.

"What?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck revealed.

"WHAT?!" Weiss practically yelled and Oobleck moved beside her. "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" He yelled into Weiss ear and the pack of Beowolf's began heading toward them. All of them except Oobleck and charged at the pack of Grimm.

* * *

They had fought Grimm for what felt like hours and too add insult to injury...Oobleck didn't help...at all.

So after fighting Grimm for hours, he decided they would set up camp in an abandon building which gave them a view of the area, currently they were all asleep however Blake kept tossing and turning on his mat.

* * *

 **(Blake)**

 _'This can't be happening! This can't be happing!' I thought to myself as I chased after an Alpha Beowolf, everything was in chaos…the Grimm had gotten through the cities defenses and were swarming Vale and too make matters worse…I learned it was the White Fang that caused it and they were unloading Grimm into the School._

 _No one knows how they did it, the CCT was down and no one could contact the other kingdoms, the Atlas military, numerous students and huntsman were fighting but between the Grimm and the White Fang…we were being overwhelmed._

 _The Alpha Beowolf stopped in front of the window to the cafeteria and leapt onto the wall and began climbing it, I heard the sound of someone struggling and look through the shattered window and my eyes widened in horror at who I saw._

 _A familiar figure threw an Atlas Soldier and looked in my direction and at the sight of a familiar White and Red Grimm mask I felt like my heart had completely stopped from fear._

 _"A-A-Adam?!" I stuttered out in fear and he smiled devilishly._

 _"Hello, Brother!" He said, and I began backing away…I need to run…I need to get away from him._

 _"Running away again? Is that what you've become, brother? A coward?" He asked._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I said and I could hear the fear in my own voice. "You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" He yelled and drew his sword and stepped on the chest of the soldier he threw. "Consider this…a spark." He said and was about to bring his sword too stab the soldier but I lunged threw the window and unsheathed Gambol Shroud and swung it however he blocked it causing their blades to lock._

 _"I'm…not…running!" I growled out but Adam simply smiled wickedly._

 _"You. Will." He said and kicks me in the stomach knocking back and onto the ground, I looked to see my side to see a Creep and it leaps towards me but I heard the sound of a gun firing and it' gets knocked away, I turned to see Adam pointing blush at what used to be a Creep._

 _"But not until you suffered for your betrayal, brother." He said smiling sadistically "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I yelled…this wasn't equality…this wasn't peace._

 _"Why?! Because this could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Adam replied as he walked towards me and I slowly get up and raised Gambol Shroud. "I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" I said and turned Gambol Shroud into its sickle form and shoot at him however he simply blocked using Wilt and he began glowing red._

 _I kept firing until I heard a clicking noise telling me I was out of Ammo._

 _"What you want is impossible!" He yelled and sheathed Wilt; he raised his hand and backhands me knocking me over. "But I understand, because all I want…is to watch them burn!" he said and I raised Gambol shroud again only for him to kick it out of my hands knocking me over again._

 _Adam knelt down next to me, clenching his fist in front of me._

 _"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the **justice** mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." He declared and I was about to try and take his weapon but something distracted me._

 _"Blake!" A familiar voice called out and we both looked over to one of the broken windows and saw Yang punching a White Fang member away and continued to look for me. "Blake! Where are you?!" She yelled out and Adam looked at me and noticed the horrified expression on my face which only caused him to return his gaze towards Yang and smile._

 _"Starting with **her** …" He said as he unsheathed Wilt and violently stabs me in the Abdomen, even though I try not to I let out a scream of pain and this caused Yang to look in our direction and see what was happening._

 _"Huh?" She said, Adam stands up and pulls Wilt out of me and turns to face Yang._

 ** _"Get away from him!"_** _She yelled, I reached out for Yang and tried to speak but it only came out as a whisper. "No…Run…"_

 _Adam smiled and Yang screams in rage erupting in flames and lunges at Adam drawing her fist back and I noticed she was crying and I saw Adam smile a lot more sadistically as he quickly drew Wilt and swings it at Yang and all I saw was red._

* * *

Blake shot up from his mat breathing heavily and looked around, he was still in the abandoned building with Weiss, Ruby, Oobleck, Zwei and...YANG!

Blake quickly looked in the direction that Yang was in and saw her laying down facing the wall snoring and Blake let out a sigh of relief as he got up from his map and started walking out of the camp site, unknowing to him a set of lilac eyes saw him leave.

* * *

 _'It was just a nightmare...'_ Blake thought to himself as he looked around the ruined city, Blake sat down on the ground cross-legged, he took of his hat letting his ear free and examined the hat.

"Can't sleep?" Said a familiar voice and Blake quickly looked behind him only to see Yang standing there and he turned back to face it the ruined city. "Yeah…" Blake said half heartily.

"Is it because you're scared that he'll find you again?" Yang said and Blake looked at her again with wide eyes. "Ruby talked to Ozpin and he thinks the reason you've been acting this way is because you're scared Adam will come find you again, I'm assuming he was right." Yang explained and Blake looked away from her and didn't bother to answer.

"Blake, we can protect you…" She said.

"You can't…" Blake said.

"Blake, Yes we-"

"You can't!" Blake said as he got up and grabbed Yang by her arms. "You can't protect me from him! If you do you'll just get yourself killed!" He said and Yang saw tears falling down his face. "You can't stop him, not you, not me, not Ruby, not Weiss, JNPR, AMZN, RSSE, Qrow, Ozpin…you guys can't stop him…" He said his voice breaking as he fell to his knees in front of Yang and looked at the ground.

"Blake…we can help you…just let us…" Yang said. "I don't want to lose anyone…I don't want to lose you Yang…please…just stay away from me." Blake begged but Yang knelt down and simply wrapped her arms around him. "I already lost two people in my life Blake, I'm not gonna watch as someone else gets taken from me." Yang said and Blake looked up at her.

"Yang…Please…" Blake begged but Yang shook her head. "I'm not gonna lose you and you won't lose any of us…especially me." Yang assured him and simply hugged him tighter and Blake hugged backed and continued crying into Yang's shoulder.

* * *

 **Honestly** **...Writing the nightmare and the last part was hard to do and the last part nearly brought me down to tears.**

 **Speaking of the Nightmare, Blake basically had a nightmare of "Heroes and Monsters" but with some twists...I was originally gonna include the end of what happened however it would've happened differently and Well...it would have warranted an M rating which is something that is not needed(Yet) and What happened to Yang would have been...Yeah...but i decided against because of the Volume 3 finale...So yeah...**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this Humor/Angst/Fluff chapter and if you didn't I honestly cannot blame you and be prepared because things are about to get worse which might border on Volume 3 levels of bad...hopefully it won't border on that.  
**

 **New Note(2/22/16): Hello New Note and this time with Robert!**

 **Robert: Sup?**

 **In this new note, we will be explaining Blake's fear.**

 **Robert: As Blake said in the end of this chapter, Blake is scared that if Adam were to come after him again; Ruby, Weiss and more important Yang would jump in to try and help him and he's scared that if they do, Adam will kill them.**

 **Now, this fear is actually justifiable and in a way, I kinda teased this in Chapter 3 because look what happened in it, Adam questioned Tukson on where Blake was and he refused too tell them where he was and he tried to fight Adam and the end result was him getting tortured and killed.**

 **Robert: Blake know that if he were to fight Adam that he would die and that if anyone else were to fight him, they would probably die too and he's scared of the fact that Yang, Ruby or Weiss would try and fight him and the results would not be pleasant.**

 **And for a bigger example...look at "Heroes and Monsters" Adam cut Yang's arm off and nearly killed her and Blake, Blake knows how dangerous Adam is and knows that it's impossible too stop him, And honestly if Qrow were to get involved...I don't think he could beat Adam, he could hold his own but I honestly don't think Qrow could beat Adam in a fight.**

 **Robert: Well that's Blake's fear.**

 **Yep...hope you enjoyed this new Author's note and i will see you in chapter 18!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Yang?" Blake said and Yang hummed in acknowledgement. "You said you already lost two people…what did you mean?" He asked and noticed Yang tense a bit.

"I'll tell you later…come on, let's head back to the camp." Yang said and Blake nodded. Yang helped Blake to his feet and they walked back towards the camp, but half way there Yang turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Blake wrapped his arms around Yang's waist and kissed her back.

After a few seconds Yang pulled back and smiled at Blake who was a blushing a bit. "Why did you?" He asked a bit stunned that Yang just kissed him even though this was the second time they did. "Don't you want something positive to dream about?" Yang said grinning and Blake's blush increased, Yang started walking back towards the camp but stopped when Blake grabbed her arm.

"Yang…What are we…where do we stand?" Blake asked a bit confused on what was happening. "We'll talk about it when we're not in ruined city covered with a bunch of soulless monsters because I don't consider it a good spot for a second date." Yang said with a smile and Blake nodded.

"Right…" Blake said and began walking back to the Camp with Yang following him. When they reached the camp Blake immediately went back to his mat and laid down on it however he heard the sound of something being dragged and looked too see Yang dragging her mat next to his and laid down on it.

"Yang…what are you?" Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled him closer pressing herself against his back causing Blake to blush. "Big sister/Girlfriend mode is engaged." Yang said jokingly and Blake meekly nodded and tried his best to fall asleep and much to his surprise…he fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **(Ruby)**

Weiss was currently taking watch and Ruby was asleep but was woken up by Zwei and looks at the corgi. "Zwei, it's late. go back to bed." She said but Zwei ran off. "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby said and got off of her mat and ran after her dog.

Ruby left the building they were camping in and looked around for Zwei. "Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" Ruby looked and saw Zwei peeing on some of the ruins. "Zwei, this is literally a wasteland! You could have done that any where!" Ruby said and Zwei barked happily.

"What was that?" A New voice said and Ruby quickly picked up Zwei and hid behind the ruins and peeked around it and much two her surprise saw two White Fang soldiers.

"What was what?" the second soldier asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." The soldier said and the other one shook his head. "Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base or else the Lieutenant and Taurus will probably have new orders for us." At the mention of the name Taurus Ruby's eyes widened in fear at the fact that not only the White Fang was here but Blake's "Brother" Adam was here as well.

The two soldiers began walking away causing Ruby and Zwei to silently follow after them, they reached a building with a metal door and Ruby hid behind a corner, she held Zwei out so that he could watch them.

"Did they go in? One bark means yes, Two barks me no." Ruby said and Zwei barked as the metals doors open and the two soldiers went in closing it behind them.

Ruby walked out from behind the corner with a panicked expression on her face. "This is bad! This is bad! Really bad! Have to warn the others." Ruby said really fast from panic and took her scroll to try and call her team only too read "Low Signal"

"Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" Ruby said and Zwei barked and followed her as she ran down the street back towards the camp however the asphalt beneath begins sinking and then caves in, Ruby quickly grabs onto the ledge with one arm and uses her free arm to catch Zwei.

Ruby tosses him out of the hole and onto the ground and tries to pull herself up but the ledge breaks and she falls down the hole.

* * *

Ruby lands on a building in a large cave and stands only to see more destroyed buildings, Ruby hears the sound of a door opening and she turns to see two White Fang soldiers. "Freeze!" one of them yells and they begins walking towards her causing her to back away however she looks behind her only to see that she is on the edge of the building.

Ruby reached behind her for Crescent Rose but much to her dismay, it's not their and the soldiers reached and one of them grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Hands off!" She yelled and jerked her arm out of the soldiers grip and began punching him but much to her dismay, it doesn't affect him at all and he punches her in the face knocking her down.

"The boss and the Lieutenant are gonna want to see this one..." The second soldier said and the other one nodded and kicked Ruby in the head knocking her out.

* * *

Ruby wakes up only to see that she was being dragged by the two soldiers that found her through the city, she looked around and saw multiple White Fang members and saw some of them loading some crates on a train and heard the sound of something hitting the ground and she looked over too see that a soldier had dropped a large device on the ground.

"INSANE BUFFFON! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW US UP?!" A voice said with anger.

"Sorry, Sir!" The soldier said fear evident in his voice and Ruby looked towards where the voice came from and saw a man in a black outfit with red hair talking to a larger soldier and realized that was where they were heading.

"Sir! Found something you might want to see!" The soldier said and the man didn't bother to turn his back as he let out an aggravated sigh. "And do you think I care?" He said venom in his voice and the soldiers visibly shook in fear.

"It's uh…a little girl?" The soldier said unsure of himself and the man turned around and Ruby's widened once she saw the White grimm mask with red accents, the man smiled a bit and grabbed Ruby by the neck and lifted her off the ground causing the two soldiers to let go of her and back away.

"You're one of my brother's teammates…" He said and smiled a bit more menacing as he brought her face level with him and looked her in the eye and While Ruby couldn't see his eyes that well she did see a glimpse of red through the mask.

"Tell me Little Red, how close by is he?" He asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Weiss walked back into the camp stretching. "Ruby, it's you're…" Weiss said but trailed off once she saw Ruby's sleeping bag was empty. "Ruby? Guys where's Ruby?" Weiss yelled, Blake and Yang woke up although she didn't want too removed her arms from around Blake and they stood up while Oobleck came running into the camp.

"What?" Oobleck said and before any of them could respond, Zwei ran back into the camp barking. "Zwei?" Yang said in shock.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Grab your weapons! Ruby may be in trouble!" he said.

* * *

Zwei continued barking as he lead them where Ruby was and they followed after him confused on what had happened and they stopped at a large hole in the ground and in front of it was Crescent Rose in its sniper form.

"No. No. No." Weiss said in a panic and ran over to the weapon and picked it up.

"Did she fall?" Blake asked and Oobleck ran up to them. "Fall?" He asked and Blake pointed to the giant hole in the ground.

"Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" He began saying much to everyone's confusion.

"What is it?" Weiss asked confused by Oobleck.

"How could I be so stupid?!" he said.

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked getting a bit agitated by their teacher not answering their question.

"MountainGlenn!Yes,anexpansionofValethatwasinevitablydestroyedbycreaturesofGrimm!Previouslyhometothousandsofpeople!Workingpeoplecommutingtothecity,themaincity!Developedasubwaysystemtotheinnercity!Grimmattackincreased!Populationindanger,nowdesperatelysearchingforshelter!Cityevacuatesintothemetrotunnelsandwhatdotheyfind?ThesoutheastquadrantofValeisknownforwildforestsanddeepcaves!" He said incredibly fast and even though he was talking fast they were able to understand him.

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked now confused and irritated.

"The city has caves?" Blake asked slightly understanding what Oobleck said.

"No,no,MountainGlennwasVale',thankstoanaggressiveperimeterdefense,anduniquetransportation;thecitydevelopedanelaboratesubwaysystemtocarrycitizenssafelyfromthenewterritoryintothemainKingdom!Sadly,withoutthemanynaturalbarriersValehadtoprotectitsborders,MountainGlennwasdoomedfromthestart!Astheenddrewnear,thecitizensoftheterritorymadeonelastattemptatsurvival,Theytookupshelterbeneaththecity!" he explained just as fast before.

"An underground village?" Yang asked.

"Inamatterofspeaking,yes...butanexplosionopenedthemouthofanothercavern,theKingdomofficiallysealedoffthetunnels,ifRubyisdowntheir…" Oobleck said and his thermos transformed into a weapon surprising WBY.

"We must find her." He said and they all nodded.

* * *

Ruby was knocked to ground by Adam who had kicked her hard and she started to get back up. "Where! Is! Blake!" He growled and Ruby charged at him and threw a punch however Adam side stepped and kneed Ruby hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and spun around delivering a punch to the back of her head knocking her face first to the ground.

Ruby slowly got up trying to catch her breath; Adam drew Wilt and walked in front of her and pointed the tip of Wilt under her chin and lifted her to face him. "I'm losing my patience! Now I'll ask again…WHERE! IS! BLAKE!" He yelled enraged however Ruby simply glared at him.

"Suit yourself…" he said and pulled Wilt away only to point Blush at her however before he could pull the trigger the sound of an explosion drew his attention towards the source only to see Yang, Weiss, Blake, Zwei and Oobleck run around the corner of the building.

Ruby quickly took Blush from Adam and pulled the trigger, Adam's aura was unable to react fast enough as the bullet entered his left abdomen **(AN)** causing him to growl in pain and kneel, Ruby quickly flipped the gun-sheathe around and grabbed it by the Barrel and swung the butt of Blush against Adam's head and quickly dropped it and ran towards her teammates.

Adam looked in Ruby's direction as blood seeped from his forehead and part of his mask cracked off. "SHOOT HER!" he yelled as he stood up and grabbed Blush. The soldiers began shooting at Ruby however she quickly used her semblance to dodge the bullets.

Adam began walking towards the train. "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train!" Adam ordered and the White Fang soldier looked at him with hesitance. "But sir, we aren't-"The soldier was cut off by Adam pointing Wilt at him and growling.

"That's an order!" he growled and the Soldier quickly nodded and went to deliver the new order.

* * *

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled as Ruby jumped into her arms and hugged her as tight as she could, Weiss pressed her lips to Ruby's and the reaper happily kissed back earning a raised eyebrow from Yang and Oobleck while Blake wiped some blood from his nose.

"Ahem…something you two want to tell me?" Yang asked causing Ruby and Weiss to stop kissing and pull away and face the blonde with fear in their eyes at the realization they forgot to tell Yang and Blake about their relationship.

"Well…" Weiss started.

"Me and Weiss…" Ruby cut in.

"Weiss and I…" Weiss corrected.

"Are kinda…" Ruby said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Together Together…" Weiss said.

"We were gonna tell you…" Ruby quickly added.

"But…" Weiss trailed off.

"Mommy and Daddy wouldn't stop fighting…" Ruby said meekly.

"Sorry…" They both said and Yang looked at Weiss but quickly shook her head. "We'll talk about this later…we got to stop them." Oobleck said and Ruby's expression changed to one of fear.

"We can't!" Ruby said quickly causing them to look at her. "Why not?" they all asked and Ruby looked in Blake's direction.

"Blake…its Adam…he's here too…" She said reluctantly and Blake looked down at the ground and let out a sigh. "Doesn't matter…we need to stop whatever he is planning." Blake said as he took Crescent Rose of his back and handed it too Ruby who took it.

"Mr. Belladonna…are you sure? Ozpin made me aware of your predicament with him." Oobleck asked and Blake nodded. "We need back up; I'll try calling Jaune, Roy and Amethyst." Ruby said and took her scroll and started a group call between the four of them however "Low Signal" showed up on the screen and Ruby let out a sigh of frustration. "There's no signal!" Ruby said.

"Very Well…students…we have a train to stop!" He said.

* * *

Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Zwei and Oobleck stood on the top of the back train cart. "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" He said however before they could get moving they were stopped by Weiss. "Uh…Doctor? What's that?" Weiss asked as she pointed towards the hatch of the cart and Oobleck kneels down and looks in it only to see a strange device.

"That would be a bomb…" He said causing RWBY to back away from it, Ruby turned towards the front and her eyes widened. "We've got baddies!" She said and they all turned to see multiple White Fang soldiers heading towards them.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" He was cut off by the bomb charging up and began beeping much to their shock. "-easy on us" he finished and quickly stood up. "Time to go!" he said and they began running up the train however Oobleck quickly stopped Blake.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck order and Blake nodded. "Right!" He said and jumped down in between where the Caboose connects with the rest of the train and removed Gambol Shroud from his back, Blake raised it too cut the connectors but much to his shock the cart disconnects itself.

Blake looked up at Oobleck. "It disconnected itself!" He said and Oobleck looked at the cart in shock. "I guess you're brother really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said and watches as the Bomb on the caboose exploded creating a hole in the tunnel.

"That's not good…" He said.

"Neither is this!" Ruby yelled and they looked in her direction to see another open hatch. "Another bomb?!" Blake asked in disbelief, Oobleck looked around and began running up to the next train car and opens the hatch only to see another bomb. "They all have bombs!" He yelled.

"This doesn't make sense! What's your brother try to do?!" Yang asked and Blake could only shrug in confusion wondering himself what was Adam trying to do.

The White Fang soldiers get closer and RWBY charged at them and attack while Oobleck looks behind them and watches the train car explode and creating another hole only this time causing multiple Grimm such as Griffons, Beowolves, Creeps, Death Stalkers, Ursa and King Taijitu to enter the tunnel and the Taijitu lets out a roar that echoes through the tunnel.

"Oh dear…" Oobleck says as the Grimm begin advancing towards the runaway train. "He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck said and they all looked at the advancing Grimm in shock.

"What?!"

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained.

"That's insane! If he does that they won't just kill every human they see but every Faunus!" Blake pointed out, another train car detached.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck said and looked at Ruby, Weiss and Blake. "You three, go below and try to stop those bombs! Ms. Xiao Long and I will stay and handle the soldiers." He said and Yang looked from him then back to Blake. "You can't send Blake! If Adam finds him then he'll kill him!" Yang said and Blake looked at Yang.

"Yang…"

"Blake! I said you won't lose anyone and if you go down their! We'll lose you." Yang said on the verge of tears that she made Blake a promise that she wouldn't be able to keep. "Yang…" Blake said.

"Blake! I'm not letting you-Mmph!" Yang was cut off by Blake kissing her which caused Weiss and Ruby too look at him in shock while Oobleck simply waited for the nice moment of bonds between teammates to end.

Blake pulled away leaving a blushing Yang too stunned too talk. "I'll be fine, I promise." He said and Yang reluctantly nodded and RWB entered the train car leaving Yang, Oobleck and Zwei to handle the White fang soldiers in front of them.

* * *

Blake, Ruby and Weiss entered the train car and Ruby looked at Blake. "Blake, please keep that promise." Ruby begged and Blake nodded. They began running forward only to stop as a familiar Black and Red figure jumped down from ceiling and quickly stood up to reveal it was Adam.

"HELLO BROTHER! I'M GLAD YOU CAN MAKE IT!" Adam said smiling sinisterly. Blake looked down at the ground before looking back up too face his "Brother" and pulled Gambol Shroud from his back and entered a combat stance.

"Weiss, Ruby…go on ahead…I'll handle him." Blake said and they looked at him in shock. "But Blake-"

"I advise listen to him Little Red! This is a family issue…speaking of family, just know when I'm through with him…" Adam smiled sadistically and pointed Wilt at Weiss. "You're next Schnee!" He growled and Weiss looked to Blake.

"Please kill him…" Weiss said as she and Ruby ran past Adam who made no attempt to try to stop them and entered the next train cart. "Adam…this is insane…you're going to kill thousands!" Blake pointed out.

"This is justice! This is what humanity deserves for what they're kind has done to us! I'm bringing the Faunus equality!" he declared.

"THIS ISN'T EQUALITY THIS IS FEAR!" Blake yelled. "It's better to be feared than respected! Open your eyes brother-"

"Enough! You're not my brother! My brother died and was replaced with a monster!" Blake yelled and Adam stumbled back at what Blake had just said. "You're a monster! You're something as monstrous as the Schnee!" Blake said and that caused Adam too lose what little sanity (Even though he didn't have any to begin with) he had left.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO A SCHNEE!" Adam yelled in rage and charged at Blake, he swung Wilt while Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and Swing it as well and both of them catch their swords with their free hands.

Blood drops down the blade of Wilt and Gambol Shroud as Adam and Blake stare each other dead in the eyes before Blake head butts Adam in the face cracking his mask further and causing him to release his grip on Gambol shroud and Blake let's go of Wilt sending Adam Tumbling back and forcing him to kneel.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone else…I'm going to stop you!" Blake declared and removed the sheath of Gambol Shroud from his back and switched it to a back hand grip and entered a combat stance and Adam let out a growl and stood up as he got into his own combat stance.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss ran forward entering the next but they quickly ducked as someone swung a toothed edged sword at their heads, they quickly rolled behind the attacker and saw a White Fang soldier holding what looked like a chain saw.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and it quickly transformed into its scythe form while Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and raised it, the soldier turned around and revved his weapon. "It's time for some payback Schnee!" The White Fang Lieutenant said.

"Weiss, you ready?" Ruby asked and Weiss nodded as they both charged at the Lieutenant.

* * *

Blake swung Gambol Shroud but Adam quickly blocked using Wilt, Blake quickly kneed Adam in the stomach and swung the sheath however Adam used Blush to block it and he tried to shoot Blake however Blake created a clone too take the shot for him and swing the sheath again however Adam swung Wilt and they clash but much to Blake's shock Wilt cuts through the sheath cutting it in two however Blake used this opening to stab Adam in the shoulder with the half of the sheath he was holding causing Adam too growl in pain and he quickly shot Blake in the shoulder with Blush causing him to stumble back.

Adam pulled the half of the sheath out of his shoulder and throws it on the ground. "That's new…" Adam said as he looked towards Blake who was gripping his own shoulder in pain as blood started coloring his sleeve red. "I'm going to stop you, even it means killing you…" Blake said and Adam laughed. "I doubt that, Brother" He said as he charged and swung Wilt however Blake quickly rolled under the attacked towards the broken half of the sheath and grabbed it, he quickly spun around and slashed Adam across the chest with it causing him to recoil in pain.

Blake quickly dropped the sheath and raised his sword and charged at him and swung Gambol Shroud however Adam quickly dodged it and slashed Blake across the back of his leg forcing him to kneel, Adam swung Wilt in an attempt to decapitate Blake but he creates a clone too take the hit so he could move behind Adam and stab him but Adam intercepts this and catches the blade in his hand and points Blush at Blake and fires it causing five shots to enter Blake's abdomen.

Blake pulls Gambol Shroud back cutting Adam across his hand in the process and despite his bodies protest kicks the bull Faunus hard in the stomach sending him tumbling back. Blake kneels gripping the spot where the bullets entered.

"One of us isn't going to leave this car alive Blake, so just be a good brother and die already!" Adam yelled as he raised Blush again and started shooting at Blake but he quickly rolled out of the way and turned Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and started shooting at Adam.

* * *

The White Fang Lieutenant swung his chainsaw at Weiss however she easily dodged it causing him to leave himself open and in a flash of rose petals, Ruby flew past him and slashed him with Crescent Rose causing him to stumble back.

Ruby swung Crescent Rose multiple times slashing the White Fang Lieutenant however when she swung for the next strike, he manages to block it and grab Ruby by the head and throw her, Weiss creates a glyph that Ruby lands on and launches her at the Lieutenant and Weiss charges at him.

The Lieutenant prepares to attack however he looks around and seems multiple glyphs around and he looks at Ruby and Weiss as they hit the first glyph and fly past hitting him with their weapons as they move from one glyph to the next hitting him multiple times and knocking him in the air, he looks up to see Ruby on the ceiling with Crescent Rose pointed upwards and she fires propelling her downward and she slams the Lieutenant into the floor knocking him out.

"Well that was easy…" Weiss said and Ruby hummed in agreement and turned Crescent Rose back into its compact form. Weiss and Ruby ran into the next car

* * *

Adam spun Wilt and stopped multiple bullets from Gambol Shroud, he stopped spinning Wilt and stacked the bullets on the floor and hit them sending them back at Blake.

Blake quickly turned Gambol Shroud into its sword form and swung it cutting the bullets in half, Blake took deep breathes as he and Adam fought for what felt like hours and he slowly stood up about to charge again at him.

"Adam, you can fix this...just stop the train!" Blake said but Adam laughed although coughing up some blood. "Sorry Blake…but I won't stop until they suffered for what they've done!" Adam said and charged and Blake did the same, they both swung their weapons and they clashed causing their blades to lock, there was a crashing noise as one of the Grimm rammed into the back of the train causing them to break the lock and Blake to lose his balance. Adam used this opportunity to grab Gambol shroud from Blake and stab him using his own sword and Blake's.

Blake grunted in pain and slouched forward gripping the blade of both swords trying to pull them out but he couldn't. "Foolishness Blake…" Adam said as he pushed Wilt and Gambol Shroud deeper causing Blake more pain. "Foolishness…The only way to get equality is to control them by fear, the peace you want…" Adam pushed both swords further causing Blake even more pain as he started losing consciousness. "Is impossible!" he said and pulled both swords out of Blake and stepped back.

Blake fell to his knees and coughed up blood, he looked at Adam only to be kicked in the head by him knocking him over. "Rest in peace…Brother." Adam said as he exited the car to pursue Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

 **(RWY)**

Yang arrived at the front of train after fighting through multiple White Fang soldiers and at the orders of Doctor Oobleck… and just as she did she saw Ruby and Weiss climb out from the train cars however much to her dismay no Blake.

"Where's Blake?" Yang asked and before either of them could answer they heard the sound of metal scrapping against metal scraping against metal and they looked down to see a piece of metal with a handle covered in blood which caused Ruby, Weiss and Yang's eyes to widen.

"No…" Yang whispered.

"Sorry ladies…" a familiar voice said and they all turned around to see Adam with Blush on his back, Wilt in his right hand and Gambol Shroud in his left. "My brother ran out of lives." He said with a smile.

They all stared at him and Yang clenched her fist about to charge at him however he looked behind her and his smile turned into a scowl. "Shit!" he said as he stabbed both swords into the top of the train and they looked behind them to see they were about to hit a wall. "Weiss!" Ruby quickly shouted and Weiss turned the dial on Myrtenaster and created a glyph under them.

She stabbed it into the ground and encased the three of them in ice and the train hit the wall.

* * *

 **AN: Karma is a bitch ain't it?**

 **TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS DOWN PEOPLE! I know this doesn't border on Volume 3 Levels of bad and basically is Volume 3 Levels of bad but...it's gonna get better you just have to trust me even if I don't trust myself...but just trust me.**

 **On a lighter note...Next Chapter we go into a couple of things...Yang Xiao Long VS Adam Taurus, Roy's semblance will be revealed and BIRDS!(You'll understand what i mean at the end of the next chapter which will probably be really good or really bad depending on how I explain in the chapter after...)**

 **Now...Um...Bye...(Runs away)**


	19. Chapter 19

Roy and Amethyst were in team AMZN dorm room sleeping, Roy was lying behind Amethyst with his arms wrapped around her however they were both woken up by the sound of their scrolls ringing. Amethyst stirred and Roy unwrapped an arm from around his girlfriend's waist and reached for his scroll and grabbed it.

"Who is it" Amethyst groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Roy looked at the scroll and raised an eyebrow at who was calling. "It's Ruby…" He said and hit answer. "Ruby? You there?" he said and there was static and someone else's voice talking.

 _"Ruby? Ruby? Are you there?"_ A male voice said only for the call to disconnect earning a curious look form Roy.

"Was that Jaune?" Amethyst asked a bit groggily and Roy looked at her in confusion. "Who's Jaune?" he asked.

"He's the leader of team JNPR; they're friends with Ruby and the others." Amethyst said with a Yawn and Roy looked back at his scroll. "Should we go talk to him?" he asked only to be hit in the head with the pillow Amethyst was using. "We'll do it in the morning, let's just go back to sleep." Amethyst complained and laid back down on the bed and Roy did the same wondering why Ruby had called Jaune and them.

* * *

The next morning Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were walking down the landing pad towards a bullhead to head out too their mission. "So Ruby called you and two others people last night?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune nodded. "When I spoke all I heard was another person speaking before the call ended." He explained.

"It was probably a butt dial." Nora suggested and Jaune thought about for a second. "You're probably right Nora." He admitted however part of him was saying that something was wrong.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptional on the field. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren said reminding Jaune of how skill RWBY is.

"Hey!" A female voice said and they all turned around to see a boy and a girl, The boy was wearing a black bomber jacket with a red bird on the back with its wings spread, a red shirt, black pants with red designs going the pants leg that resembled that of a bird, black boots and finger-less gloves, a belt with multiple pouches and hooked onto the belt was a sword.

The girl was a wolf Faunus with violet colored hair and wolf ears on the top of her head, she was wearing a breastplate that was color white with violet accents and a violet shirt under it, two cut-off sleeves on both her arms and forearms guards with the right forearm guard having what looked like a folded shield attached to it, she was black pants with a vertical violet stripe along the pants leg that connected with an imprint of what looked like a crystal, she was wearing greaves that had what looked like knives on each side.

"Are you Jaune Arc?" The boy asked and Jaune nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you?" Pyrrha asked and Roy eyes widened.

"Right, my name is Roy Merlo and this is Amethyst Lupo." He said gesturing to Amethyst who smiled and waved at them and they all meekly waved back.

"So why were you looking for me?" Jaune asked confused a bit on why Roy was looking for them. "I have a question; did you happen to get a call from Ruby last night?" He asked and Jaune looked at his teammates and then back at Amethyst and Roy. "Yes, how do you know?" Jaune asked.

"It was a group call and I'm going to say you didn't hear her say anything either?" Amethyst asked and Jaune nodded before Amethyst could ask anything further her wolf ears twitched and she looked behind Jaune and walked towards the edge of the platform.

"Amethyst what's wrong?" Roy asked but before she could respond, she heard the sound of alarm's blaring. "Everybody on board!" Jaune ordered and Amethyst took out her scroll and messaged Magenta, Zack and Nero too meet her Vale and to bring Silver, Sini and Emile with them.

As Jaune was entering the bullhead, he saw Roy walk towards the edge. "Roy where are you going?" he asked and Roy looked back at him and smirked. "Going for a flight." He said cryptically as he leapt of the platform.

* * *

 **(Ruby and Weiss)**

Weiss and Ruby stood back to back surrounded by thousands of Grimm, when the train hit and broke through the City...Adam used it as an opportunity to escape however much to his annoyance, Yang in a fit of rage ran after him leaving the two of them to handle the Grimm.

"Think you can handle this many?" Weiss asked the reaper not knowing whether or not they were going to walk away from this battle alive.

"Well…could be tough if one more shows up." Ruby said jokingly and Weiss let out a small laugh.

"Then that will have to be the one I take care of." Weiss said and Ruby looked at her girlfriend. "What? You're fighting too?" Ruby said teasingly and they're attention was drawn back to a Taijitu roaring and heading towards them however it let out a shriek in pain as what looked like a black feather had impaled the white half of the Grimm and soon a shower of black feathers impaled the serpent causing it collapse and disintegrate.

"Was that a Nevermore?!" Ruby asked confused that if it was a Nevermore that it just killed another Grimm. "No it's a Blackbird." A familiar voice said and they looked up to see Roy in the air however what surprised them the most was the fact that he had black wings coming from his back.

"Your half-Grimm?!" Weiss asked a bit panicked, Roy's wings dematerialized and he fell and landed in front of Weiss and Ruby. "Relax, it's just my semblance…my name isn't Merlo for nothing!" He said confidently however their attention was drawn back too another Taijitu charging at them.

"NORA SMASH!" a familiar voice yelled and the three of them looked up to see Nora flying towards the snake and brought Magnhild down on its head killing the snake, the three of them looked up to see Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Amethyst jumping down from a bullhead onto the ground and charge at a bunch of Grimm.

* * *

Adam ran down the street and was about to turn the corner only to be knocked back by an explosion erupting in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" A voice growled out and Adam stood up and drew Wilt and Gambol Shroud and pointed Wilt at the person and much to his surprise and dismay it was one of Blake's partner. "I advise you turn back Blondie before you lose an arm…" Adam threatened however Yang activated Ember Celica and raised her fist.

"You're going to pay!" Yang growled out in rage and Adam laughed. "Bring it!" He said and charged and swung both swords however Yang quickly dodged and punched Adam hard in the stomach and fired a blast from Ember Celica knocking him back, Adam stabbed both swords into the ground slowing to a stop and took a quick deep breath.

Adam stood up and entered a combat stance, Yang fired a blast from Ember Celica but Adam blocked it using Wilt and charged at her, Yang fired blast after blast from Ember Celica but Adam either blocked them or dodged them when he reached Yang he thrusted Gambol Shroud forward in an attempt to stab her however she side stepped and dodged it but he quickly swung Wilt at her head and Yang ducked and sweep kicked him however he jumped into the air and tried to kick Yang only for her to catch it however he uses his free leg to kick her in the chest knocking her away.

Yang gets knocked into a nearby car. Yang looked at him but quickly moved out of the way as he stabbed Wilt into the car; Adam turned Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and shot at Yang but rolled out of the way and dodged them.

Adam pulled Wilt out of the car and closed the distance between him and Yang. Adam swung Wilt but Yang dodged and tried to punch him but Adam blocked using his knee but he growled in pain from the hit and pointed Gambol Shroud at Yang's head and quickly fired but Yang quickly dodged it but the bullet scraped against her cheek leaving a small scar and Yang punched Adam in the face shattering his grimm mask.

Adam jumped back and sheathed Wilt into blush and uses his now free hand to and covered his face for a moment before removing it and unsheathed Wilt, Yang glared at him and Lilac met Blood Red. Adam was frustrated…his fight with Blake on the train took a bigger toll on him than he thought, he was unprepared for Blake to fight him with the intent to kill…but he wasn't going to let a _Human_ beat him.

All the red parts of Adam started glowing red including his eyes, Yang quickly raised her fist too attack but in a flash of wilting roses, Adam disappeared and the roses wilted away. "What?" Yang said confused.

" _You should have turned back when you had the chance…_ " Adam said coldly behind Yang who quickly spun around only to punch nothing, Adam appeared again and Yang threw a punch again only for Adam to block using Wilt and knee Yang hard in the stomach, Adam swung Wilt upward and Yang quickly dodged it however he quickly spun around her in a blur of red light and delivered a powerful kick to the back of her head causing her to stumble forward a bit.

"Say 'hi' to my brother for me, if you don't mind." Adam asked and Yang growled out in rage and turned around to face him only to see Blush on his waist and Wilt sheathed in it, Adam unsheathed Wilt and swung it and Gambol Shroud launching a wave of red energy at Yang knocking her back and sending her crashing through the wall of multiple buildings.

* * *

Ruby swung Crescent Rose impaling it into the side of a Beowulf and fired it bisecting the grimm unknowing to her a Griffon was charging at her and she turned around about to attack it however she heard metal scrapping against the ground and she turned around and looked only to see her Uncle Qrow charging at the Griffon with his Sword in its Scythe form.

Qrow leapt into the air and the Griffon did the same and everything slowed down for Ruby as she smiled very hard. Qrow swung his scythe at the Griffon and the feathered Grimm vertically split in half and crashed down splashing some of the blood on Qrow as he landed back down on the ground.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ruby said in excitement and unknowing to Ruby another Griffon was charging at her from behind, Qrow looked at Ruby and noticed the Grimm charging at her. "RUBY MOVE!" he yelled and Ruby turned around to see the Griffon about to hit her only to be knocked into a building by what looked like a armored fist which caused Ruby and Qrow to look at the source only to see Weiss with her rapier stabbed into the ground and a glyph appearing under her.

"Flock off, feather face." Weiss said with a smile and Roy flew past her shooting at a couple of Beowolves. "I take offense to that!" He yelled out as he slashed one of the Beowolves as it lunged at him.

"Nice save, Ice Queen." Qrow said and in a flash of rose petals, Ruby ran up to Weiss and kissed her hard on the lips causing the heiress to blush and Qrow simply watched with a small smile on his face.

Weiss pulled away and although she was blushing, she was angry. "Ruby! What did I tell you about keeping us hidden?!" Weiss yelled and Ruby nervously scratched the back of her head while Qrow continued smiling at the couple bickering.

 _'Ah the memories.'_ Qrow thought happily as he turned his Scythe back into its sword form and the sword folded forward and he fired a shot from the weapon blowing a Beowolf's head off, Qrow quickly looked around and noticed that both Yang and Blake were missing.

"Hey, where's your emo friend?" Qrow asked and Qrow realized something happened when he saw his niece and her girlfriend look at the ground in sadness. "His "brother" was on the train…when we went down the first person we ran into was him…he told us to go on ahead but…" Weiss stopped speaking doing her best not to break down at the fact that they lost their friend.

"He's gone Uncle Qrow…like mom…Adam said he killed him..." Ruby said despair in her voice and that caused Qrow to snap as he sheathed his sword and walked over to his niece and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ruby" He said and Ruby didn't respond and this time he shook her. "Hey!" He said causing Ruby to look up at him. "Don't believe what that "Brother" of his says alright? There is no way the kid is just gonna drop dead like that." He said and Ruby nodded though Qrow could tell she was still unsure.

"Where is your sister?" he asked again and Ruby pointed behind him. "When the train broke through, Adam ran and Yang went after him…" Ruby said and Qrow quickly removed his hands from Ruby's shoulders and unsheathed his Sword-Scythe.

"Alright, I'm going to go help her. When I get back we're going back into the train to find your friend, am I clear?" he asked and Ruby nodded.

Qrow ran in the direction Yang went in with one thought running through his mind.

 _'History is not gonna repeat itself.'_

* * *

Unknowing to them except for Qrow, a woman with red eyes watched the interactions between Weiss and Ruby with a smile on her face. _'I guess something's don't change.'_ She though and unsheathed a sword that and swiped it opening a red portal and walked through it.

 _'Yang you owe me big time…'_ She thought as she exited the portal and was met with a horde of Grimm.

* * *

Yang crashed through multiple walls before stopping on another street and rolled onto the floor coughing a bit as she stood up, Adam jumped through the holes Yang made and slowly walked towards her with a sadistic smile on his face. "Still alive? Don't worry, that will change soon enough." He said smugly as Yang slowly stood up and looked at him.

Adam's smile widened as he saw the damage he had done, Yang was bleed on her forehead, blood dripping down her right arm. Yang ejects all the ammo casings from Ember Celica and took out two belts of red ammo casings and loaded them into Ember Celica and quickly raises her fist.

"I don't think so." Yang said and Adam swung Wilt and Gambol Shroud at sending multiple shockwaves at Yang but she quickly dodges them, the last one is about to hit her but she slides under it nearly cutting a lock of her hair off, Yang quickly stands up after she dodges it and fires multiple blast from Ember Celica.

Adam either dodged the attack or blocked, he dodged the last shot and launched another shockwave at Yang who sidestepped and broke into a sprint towards him firing Ember Celica and launching herself in the air, Yang crashed down punching the ground causing a small bust of flames to appear around her but Adam managed to dodge it.

Yang charged forward and kicked at him but Adam managed to block it, Yang sweep kicked at him but he back flipped over it before letting out a growl and slashing at multiple times, yang blocked using Ember Celica however she was unable to keep up as Adam continued the assault and deliver an upward slash knocking her into the air and he jumped up and delivered a falling kick slamming her down onto the ground, Adam landed back on the ground.

Yang got up and her hair started glowing as Adam sheathed Wilt again and started glowing red. "You're through!" He yelled as he unsheathed Wilt and launched a blade beam at Yang; Yang in respond punches the ground sending a shockwave through it towards the blade beam and the attacks clash and cancel each other out however the blade beam launches some debris towards Adam and one of the rocks hit him in his shoulder causing him to growl out in agony.

"Enough!" Adam yelled in rage as he continued to glow red and readied Wilt and Gambol Shroud, Yang in response ejects two casings from Ember Celica and charges at the bull faunus with him doing the same.

The two meet and Adam swings both swords and Yang blocks the first two strikes with gauntlets and parried the last one, Adam slashed at Yang's feet but she quickly hoped over but when she landed Adam delivered a kick to her stomach and slashes her across her right side causing her to recoil in pain, Adam used this opportunity to sweep kicked her knocked her into the air and punching her into the ground.

Adam slashed upwards knocking Yang into the air and jumped up after her. "Die!" He yelled as he swung Wilt launching a shockwave from the blade as it hit Yang and sent her crashing down onto the ground, Adam landed back down on the ground and saw Yang start to slowly get up.

"Bastard…" Yang said and looked at him only to see a lock of her hair slowly fall in front of her and that's when she lost it, Qrow jumped onto a nearby rooftop and saw what Adam sheathing Wilt and begin glowing red again.

"YANG MOVE! NOW!" He yelled but it was too late as Adam unsheathed Wilt and appeared behind Yang. "Rest in peace." He said as he sheathed Wilt and in a flash of wilting rose petals Yang was hit by a slash of his sword however the strand of hair that Adam cut of fell to the ground and Yang erupted in a burst of flames incinerating the rose petals her eyes blood red shocking both Adam and Qrow.

"What?!" Adam yelled in disbelief, Yang slammed her fist together and her hair began emitting flames as her semblance activate, She charged forward and threw a punch but Adam crossed Wilt and Gambol Shroud together to block the blow however Yang threw another punch with her free hand and the force of the punch broke both Wilt and Gambol Shroud forcing Adam to drop them.

Yang throws a few more punches that Adam manages to dodge, Adam tries to punch Yang however she blocks and punches and blasts him hard in the chest, he throws another punch but Yang blocks it and delivers two punches and blasts to his stomach and causing him to cough up blood, Adam quickly pulled out Blush and thrusted it forward and pulled the trigger in an attempt to shoot her however Yang quickly dodged it and grabbed his wrist using her right arm and pulled him closer as she used her left arm to punch him hard in the face forcing him to drop his only weapon leaving him defenseless.

Yang delivered several more punches and blast from Ember Celica and delivered one final punch to his chest before moving behind him and putting the bull Faunus in an arm lock, Yang without hesitation fired Ember Celica once more.

 ** _SNAP_**

Was the last sound that Yang and Qrow heard as the recoil from Ember Celica caused Adam's neck to break killing him, Yang watched as Adam's body dropped to the floor and she took several deep breathes trying to calm down.

"Burn in hell!" She growled as she began walking away from his lifeless body towards Qrow who was shocked at what his niece had just done. "You okay?" he asked worried for his niece and she looked back at Adam's body as it lied their motionless and then looked back at her uncle. "Yeah…just…what he did…Blake…my hair." Yang tried to explain but was cut off by Qrow. "Don't worry…if you wouldn't have done it, I would have…he was too much of a threat to let live." Qrow said and Yang hesitantly nodded still wondering whether or not she did the right thing by killing him but then she remembered something.

Blake

"Shit! Blake!" Yang said as she ran through the holes in the building back towards the train with Qrow following after her leaving Adam's body behind.

* * *

When they got back, the Grimm situation was under control with Team CFVY, JNPR, RSSE, AMZN, Port, Goodwitch and Oobleck handling the Grimm. Yang immediately ran towards the train with Qrow following after her. Weiss and Ruby saw them entering the train and quickly ran towards it after them quickly catching up as they ran through each of the train cars towards the caboose of the train.

When they reached it they immediately entered it and Yang fell to her knees at what she saw, in the center of the car was a large pool of blood with no body and lying in the center of it…was Blake's hat.

"No…" Ruby said in disbelief as she could feel tears building up in her eyes, Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug as the reaper started crying into the heiress shoulder. Qrow looked down at Yang and noticed her hair was flaming.

"Yan-" Qrow was cut off by Yang screaming in rage and punching the floor multiple times before punching on last time and leaving a massive dent in it and she started crying.

"I-I-I p-p-promised h-h-him n-n-nothing w-w-would h-h-happen…" Yang said as she cried and Qrow put a hand on his nieces shoulder and looked at the pool of blood and then the door behind it. "Ruby…kiddo…pleases take your sister back to Beacon and tell Goodwitch to send down your friends, Schnee you stay." Qrow ordered and Ruby pulled out of the hug and looked at her Uncle. "What are you gonna do?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think the kid's dead, I'm gonna look around the tunnel for him and find him." Qrow explained and Ruby nodded.

"Let me help…" Yang said and Qrow shook his head. "No." He said and Yang stood up and looked at him. "Let me he-AH!" Yang yelled in agony and gripped her side and Qrow shook his head. "You're too beat up after fighting that nut job…Ruby take her back to Beacon." Qrow said and Ruby nodded, she walked over to Yang and put her arm around her shoulder and helped her walk back towards the surface.

* * *

 **(Yang and Ruby)**

It was night, Ruby and Yang were walked down the main Avenue of Beacon throughout the entire trip back, Yang had not spoken a single word and Ruby was getting worried.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby said nervously not knowing whether or not her sister would respond, she hadn't seen like this since mom died, if Blake _was_ dead…she didn't know what will happen to Yang. "Y-Y-Yang?" she said again praying for an answer but much to her dismay they didn't answer.

"Yan-" Ruby was cut off by another voice speaking. "Yang please answer your sister, honey." A voice said with worry in their voice and both Yang and Ruby looked in front of them to see a Woman with red eyes and long black hair standing in front of the statue however the Woman looked like she had just escaped a pack of Alpha Beowolves.

The woman's right sleeve was torn off reveal her right arm with a five slash marks across her arm as blood dripped down it, the right side of her waist had the same slash marks and painted her already red outfit a darker shade of red, her left shoulder had what looked like a bit mark on it and was dripping with blood.

"M-M-Mom?" Ruby asked slightly horrified but her voice full of concern at what happened to her mother and Raven smiled slightly at her daughters concern although winced when she did so. "Hi, my Little Rose and Fire Dragon." She said and Ruby ran up to Raven and hugged her which proved to be the wrong thing to do as Raven held back a scream of agony and Ruby quickly pulled back.

"Sorry!" She said quickly said and Raven simply smiled lightly at Ruby and turned her attention too Yang and noticed her injuries. "You too huh?" She asked and Yang didn't respond. "Yang…go behind the statue, there is someone there that wants to see you." Raven said and Yang looked at her in confusion. "Who?" Yang asked, as much as she missed her and Ruby's mother…she wasn't in the mood for a family reunion. "Just trust me." Raven begged and Yang hesitantly nodded and walked behind the statue but as she did so she looked back at Raven and noticed her hair was slightly shorter and saw five slash marks across her back.

Yang let out a gasp and her eyes widened in shock, Ruby ran too see what it was and her reaction was the same as Yang's. Slouched against the statue…was a familiar black haired cat faunus.

"Blake?" Yang asked tears falling from the corner of her eyes; Blake stirred a bit and slowly looked in Yang's direction. "Yang?" He said although somewhat weak. Yang immediately hugged him but Blake screamed in agony from pain which caused Yang to stop hugging him.

"Careful, he is took a lot of injuries during whatever happened on the train…" Raven said although Ruby and Yang noticed that their mother's voice faltered a bit. "Ruby?" Raven said as she looked at her daughter.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you do me a huge favor and catch me please?" Raven asked and Ruby looked at her confused and noticed Raven slowly started to tilt forward, Ruby tried to stop Raven from falling but Raven soon fell forward full force on top of Ruby passing out from her injuries.

"Mom…Why…" Ruby groaned.

* * *

 **FIRST THINGS FIRST! For those who were waiting for revenge on Adam Taurus, You're welcome and for some reason...it felt really good writing my Favorite Character getting his neck broken(That sounded really morbid when you say it out loud) but anyway I hope you enjoyed it because I know I did.**

 **Also another thing is this is technically the longest chapter in the story so far clocking in at 4,527 words(Excluding the Author's note of course.) while all the other ones are ranged from 1,000 to 3,600**

 **Also if you start getting Déjà vu from the last part of the Yang Xiao Long VS Adam Taurus fight that's because It's inspired by the DEATH BATTLE Yang VS Tifa(Hence why his neck got snapped because I honestly thought of a lot more brutal deaths then that, so right now he is lucky this story wasn't M Rated).**

 **Next thing, what did you think of Roy's semblance?**

 **Next Next Thing! Raven is here and just to let you know this Raven is gonna be incredibly different and she is gonna be appearing a lot throughout the story and Next chapter will reveal another Ship (Yes another RWBY Ship! Sue me (Not really)).**

 **Also next chapter, I will reveal why Ruby called Raven "Mother" Hopefully…when the reason doesn't involve a lot of cheap reasons…because I found a lot of them are cheap ones in my opinion but I will rant about those reasons in next chapter's author's note.**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Am I dead?" Blake asked no one in particular as he stood in a field of flowers, he had no idea where he was or how he got their and looked around the field and it looked endless._

 _"Unfortunately…no." A familiar voice said and Blake looked behind him to see Adam. "YOU!" Blake yelled out in rage and charged at the Bull Faunus. When Blake reached him, he threw a punch aimed at Adam however the hit instead of connecting phased right through him and Blake fell forward face first into the ground._

 _Blake quickly recovered and stood up facing his "Brother". "What?!" he yelled in confusion._

 _"Unfortunately for me though…I no longer have the luxury to live." Adam said with bitterness in his voice and Blake's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Blake asked confused on what Adam was talking about._

 _"You're bordering on life and death however you're currently in a hospital at that godforsaken school of yours while during the breach…I was unfortunately killed by having my neck broken." Adam explained and Blake looked at him in disbelief._

 _"IF that's that true than who killed you?!" Blake challenged not believing what Adam was telling him, Adam frowned at the question and was still in disbelief that a **human** killed him. "You're blonde friend was the one that killed me." He said and Blake stumbled back at what he just said…Yang…killed…Adam?_

 _"Yang wouldn't…Yang isn't…Yang isn't a killer! She isn't like you!" Blake yelled in anger at the lies Adam was trying to feed him. "What reason would I have to lie? Besides she had reasons to kill me, what surprised me the most was that she did it with zero hesitation." Adam said and Blake growled in anger at what Adam was saying to him._

 _"Yang would never-"_

 _"You! Brother! You're the reason she did it! She thought I killed you and she wanted revenge on me for killing the person she cared for." Adam explained and Blake shook his head._

 _"You're lying!" Blake yelled and pointed at Adam, Blake looked at his hand and noticed that it was fading away. "Seems you're waking up and going back to the land of living…" Adam said as he turned his back to his brother and started walking away._

 _"Hmph…so I guess there is nothing else for me to say to you…" Adam said as he began walking away from the fading Blake._

 _"So long brother…" Adam said and Blake heard a hint of sorrow in his voice as he faded away completely._

* * *

Blake slowly opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. _'Adam wasn't lying...'_ Blake realized and slowly sat up even though his body screamed not too.

"Hey easy their Blake." A familiar voice said and Blake looked in the direction of the voice to see Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. "Guys? Where am I?" he asked.

"You fought against that "Brother" of yours on the train and he apparently impaled you and left you in the car to bleed out, when the train hit you got knocked around in their receiving more injuries then before and nearly died but you were saved by a huntress who knows Ruby and Yang." Pyrrha explained and Blake slowly nodded and looked around the room and did not see any sign of Ruby, Weiss or more importantly Yang.

"Where are they?" Blake asked and all four members of JNPR exchanged a look before looking back at him.

"Having a family reunion." Pyrrha said with a smile.

* * *

"I'm confused." Weiss said as she watched Yang and Ruby hug Raven tightly and even though she was in pain Raven hugged them back. "Confused about what?" Yang asked.

"You and Ruby are sisters right?" Weiss asked and Yang both shook her head and nodded. "Technically we're half-sisters we share one parent not both." Yang explained and Ruby hummed in agreement which caused Weiss too look at Raven in confusion.

"So you're Yang's biological mother?" Weiss asked and Raven nodded. "Yes I'm Yang's biological mother, and had her with Taiyang Xiao Long." Raven said and Weiss nodded slowly. "And you're also Ruby's biological mother?" Weiss asked again and Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes and I'm Ruby's biological mother." Raven said again and this part confused Weiss the most. "But isn't Ruby's mother Summer Rose?" Weiss said and Raven shot Weiss a glare that said _'Watch it Schnee.'_

"Yes, Ruby's mother is Summer Rose." Raven answered the annoyance by Weiss constant question evident in voice.

"Then-" Before Weiss could finish, Qrow cut her off.

"Basically, Raven, Summer, and Taiyang were in a Three way Relationship and Raven with Taiyang had the firecracker we know today as Yang Xiao Long while Summer and Raven through a bit of trouble, had the little energetic rose we know today as Ruby Rose." Qrow explained simply and took out his flask and took a quick swig from it. "And before you ask…" Qrow said and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture of his team and handed it to Weiss, she looked at the picture and saw a woman in a White hood that looked like an older version of Ruby. "Look at Raven and Sums in the picture then look at Ruby." He ordered and that's what Weiss did and after a few minutes and while Ruby did look more like Summer…she still resembled Raven through certain aspects such as he how they both talked and how they're face were shaped.

"But…But…how did you two…?" Weiss had difficulty getting out in shock. "Short answer, we went through a medical process that allowed me to knock Summer up." Raven said which caused Ruby to whine at how she answered and Yang to start laughing at Raven's answer.

 _'Yep, she's Yang's mother'_ Weiss thought to herself the only other person she knows that would make a response like that is Yang.

* * *

Blake looked at the nearby clock and saw that it was 2:34 AM in the morning, JNPR had left a while ago and Ruby, Weiss and Qrow had paid him a visit but much to his dismay, Qrow did confirm that Yang had in fact killed Adam but the part that bothered him the most...he wasn't glad that Adam was gone.

 _'He would have killed me, he would have killed Yang, and he would have killed who knows how many people…so why don't I feel glad that he's gone?'_ Blake thought to himself, Adam would have killed countless people just to deliver his twisted version of "Equality".

Blake was cut off out of his thoughts by the door to the room opening and he looked and saw Yang, she had two bandages on her left check and the other on her forehead, she also had a bunch of medical wraps around her stomach.

"Hey." Yang said smilingly lightly as she closed the door and walked towards Blake. Blake although with some struggle got out of his bed and stood up, he was wearing light blue pants and was currently shirtless the only thing covering his body was medical wraps wrapped around his stomach just like Yang and a few wrapping around his left shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Yang asked although she knew the answer. "Everything hurts but better." Blake said smiling a bit.

"I heard about your fight with Adam…and you're Uncle told me the outcome" Blake said and Yang's gaze dropped to the floor but she was shocked when Blake hugged her. "Thank you…" He said and Yang gently hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Blake pulled out of the hug and looked at Yang. "So back at Mountain Glenn, you said we would talk?" Blake asked and Yang looked at him slyly.

"Well?" She asked with a grin.

"Yang Xiao Long, will you please go out with me?" Blake asked and Yang gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the door. "I would love too." Yang said and exited the room.

* * *

 **Yeah the Ruby being both Summer and Raven's daughter part kinda threw me into a major loop because I couldn't figure out any other reasons besides the one most people usually use and the only other two reasons I had were these and I'll give the reasons why.**

 **A) Make Summer a Futanari**

 **Reason for not doing this: If you know what a futa is then you can probably guess my reason, I don't have anything against it but it would be kinda weird to write in my opinion...**

 **B) Gender-bend Summer**

 **Reason for not doing this: This honestly would have been the easier thing to do and it would have fit well with the story however the reason I didn't do this was because...well...in all honestly...it felt like a cheap thing to do and I didn't really want to do that because it would have been too easy and too simple to do and plus it would have been more difficult because I would have to find a new name for a Male Summer Rose that not only starts with an "S" too keep team STRQ but also one that means a color(More specifically the Color White) and when comparing this too Blake it would have hard because Blake's name is both a First and Last name and as a first name it's actually a Masculine name(Which is why his name didn't change to something else like Nero or something).**

 **Anyway that's basically it...And I'll see you in the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Yes? No? Maybe?**

 **P.S(2/29/16): I Went back and changed what Raven said about how she and Summer had Ruby because I wrote this chapter at around 12 in the morning so yeah, I wasn't thinking straight but I fixed it now…see you next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Today! We have Chapter 21 of RWBY: Shadow Cat! Quick heads up, this chapter focuses** **on Blake and Yang only, So no White Rose or Raven...unfortunately, there was originally going to be scenes involving Weiss, Raven and a sugar driven Ruby(Yes, I'm serious) but I scrapped it to focus on Blake and Yang...so for the White Rose fans...sorry.**

 **But anyway**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a probably very, very, VERY bad interpretation of a date, if turns out to be a bad interpretation of what a date between our favorite bumblebee/by couple would be like...then hope you enjoy the humor of the date!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and both Raven and Blake(for the second time) were released from the hospital however Blake was given a warning to not do anything too strenuous and too take it easy for a week so his Aura could finish healing his injuries which also meant no combat training.

Not that he could fight anyway, from what Yang told him Gambol Shroud was destroyed by her during her fight with Adam and the sheathed was destroyed by Adam during his fight on the train leaving Blake with nothing to fight with.

But that all hailed in comparison to his current situation…his date with Yang was today and currently he was panicking in front of Sun.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Blake asked and Sun simply shook his head. "Blake relax, everything will be fine." Sun said trying to reassure his friend but Blake shook his head.

"Taking her to a noodle shop isn't fine!" Blake said and Sun stood up. "Hey they make the best noodles and you know it!" Sun countered.

"That's beside the point!" Blake countered although he knew Sun was right, _A Simple Work_ honestly had the best…no…the greatest noodles in the world…no…the universe and no five star restaurants in the world could change his mind however that was beyond the point.

"Look everything will be fine, you're over reacting for no reason." Sun said and before Blake could counter there was a knock at the door telling him that Yang was here, Sun looked in Blake's direction and saw him heading for the Window but Sun quickly grabbed Blake and dragged him towards the door.

Blake panicked and flailed his arms trying to get free and Sun quickly pushed Blake in front of the door and opened it to reveal Yang. "Hey Yang…whoa…" Blake trailed of when he saw the outfit Yang was wearing.

She was wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of it was a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end, a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. Her outfit also had a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that Blake was guessing it was a mini-skirt, she was also wearing some kind of vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which Blake also noticed had her emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee.

Blake looked down at the ground and saw she was wearing a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them and on the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow. **(AN)**

"So?" Yang asked grinning slyly at the fact that Blake was just staring at her. Blake quickly shook his and tried to think of something to say and when he tried to speak nothing came out and Sun patted him hard on the back earning a muffled scream of pain.

"You…look…amazing…Yang." Blake managed to get out while trying his best not to fall to floor and scream in agony. Yang shot a glare in Sun's direction and he shrugged it off as he went back in his dorm room and closed the door behind him leaving Blake in the hallway with Yang.

"So, shall we get going?" Yang asked and Blake quickly nodded. "Great, Bumblebee should still be parked by the landing pad." Yang said and the color drained from Blake's face.

 _'God help me…'_ he thought to himself as he was not looking forward to getting back on that bike, no matter how many months have passed since he ridden it.

* * *

Blake and Yang were sitting at _A Simple Work_ ; the drive was honestly just as bad as the first time he had ridden bumblebee. Yang was humming in patience for their food to show up while Blake was face down on the counter. "Come on, I wasn't going that fast." Yang said and Blake lifted his head in order to look at Yang.

"Yes you were…" Blake said a bit shaken from the drive to the noodle shop, it was honestly worse than the first time he had ridden the motorcycle.

"You'll get used to it." Yang said reassuringly however Blake started to slowly sit up and look at her. "No I won't..." He said, the owner finally brought their food. Yang had ordered a large bowl of noodles while Blake ordered the same thing only smaller.

Yang picked up a fork and was about to eat when she noticed that Blake was watching with a look of anticipation and confusion. "What?" She asked a bit confused on why Blake was staring at her.

"I want to see your reaction when you taste some of the best noodles in the universe." He admitted and Yang looked at her bowl curiously. "Although, you do know you're supposed to eat them with chopsticks right?" He asked which caused Yang to look at the fork in her hands and shrugged.

"Everyone eats things differently." She said with a shrugged and began eating the noodles, her eyes widened in shock…

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Yang said excitedly and began eating more which caused Blake to smile. "I told you." Blake said as he began eating, they ate in relative silence before Blake spoke up. "So Yang, how are you doing?" he asked which earned him a confused look from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"How are you doing?" He asked again.

"Blake what do you mean by 'How am I doing?'?" Yang asked confused by Blake's question. "I'm just asking if you're doing okay after that…thing with the train…" He admitted.

Yang finally realized what he was asking, he was asking if she was doing okay after what happened during the fight between her and Adam. "I'll admit, it feels kinda weird considering what happened…" She admitted.

"Uncle Qrow says I did the right thing but…" Yang trailed off but Blake knew what she was going to say.

"You don't feel like you did the right thing?" Blake asked and Yang nodded. "I just didn't know what else to do, I was just angry at what he's done…I thought he killed you and…" Yang tried to explain but failed.

"I'll admit, When your uncle told me that you killed Adam…what was weird to me was the fact that part of me wasn't glad he was gone…" Blake revealed and Yang looked at him with a hurt expression. "Blake…I…" Yang was cut off by Blake. "But I guess it wasn't the fact that he was gone…It was the fact that you were the one who had to stop him." Blake said and looked at Yang.

"Yang…I'm…really sorry you had to kill Adam…you shouldn't have been the one to do it." Blake said and Yang looked at him with a shocked expression. "Blake you shouldn't have to apologize." She said but Blake shook his head.

"Adam was my problem to deal with not yours, you shouldn't have been the one to deal with it." Blake said but before he could continue, his face was violently moved to face the right side and he looked back to see that Yang had slapped him and her eyes were red.

"Stop! Blake we're partners, whenever one of us is having problems it's our job to help each other out no matter what! You shouldn't have had to deal with Adam alone and you shouldn't have had to deal with anything!" Yang said and she moved her hand towards his face and he braced himself for another slap however it never came and instead Yang placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Blake...what happened wasn't your fault; you shouldn't apologize for something you had no control over." Yang said as she leaned and kissed him on the forehead causing him to blush although he smiled a little as he remembered one of the things he liked about her.

"How do you do that?" He asked and Yang pulled away shooting him a smirk. "My secret, now let's get back to eating." She said and Blake nodded. "Whatever you say, partner." He said and saw Yang blush and smile.

They both continued eating in silence although the silence was a lot more peaceful

* * *

"Thank you!" Yang and Blake said as Blake paid the shop owner and left _A Simple Work_ , they walked over towards Bumblebee.

"So where to next?" Yang asked and Blake froze as he did not plan that far ahead however something did pop in his head and he was probably gonna regret it later as it was something Yang had told him about.

"How about we go to Junior's Club?" He asked and Yang looked at him in surprise. "You're trying to get to 4th base already?" Yang asked and winked at him causing his face too turn crimson. "No…I wasn't…I didn't…it's not…" Blake stuttered out causing Yang too laugh really hard.

"Blake, I'm just kidding! Jeez why do you always do that?" Yang asked and Blake looked away from her in embarrassment and then Yang finally realized something. "Wait…am I your?" She trailed off at the reason Blake always acted that way at times.

"Yes Yang…you're technically the first girl I have gone out with and the first one I have kissed…" He admitted kinda embarrassed at the fact that he has no experience when it came to relationships.

"Wow…I always assumed you knew what to do from the books you read." Yang said and Blake turned back to face her with a look of fear on his face. "How do you know about that?!" he asked slightly panicked and Yang grinned at him.

"Not important but don't worry, Weiss and Ruby don't know about them." She reassured and he let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway…no…the books didn't exactly specify how to go out on a date so compared to you…I'm clueless in everything involving a relationship." Blake explained with sadness in his voice.

"Just because I have been on dates with other guys doesn't mean it's gotten _that_ far." Yang said and Blake looked her in confusion. "Wait what?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"If things between us get far enough to reach that point, you'll be my first boyfriend." She said grinning at him. "Who knows maybe things will hit forth base faster than you know…" Yang said and shot him another wink causing his face to turn dark red and blood to start dripping out his nose.

"I don't…how do I…*Sighs* let's just go to Junior's Club." He said and Yang nodded in agreement.

 _'I was not ready for today…'_ Blake thought to himself as he got on bumblebee.

* * *

"Shit!" One of the henchmen said as they ran into the club with another henchmen following after him.

"Close the door! She's coming!" The other henchmen yelled and they quickly close the door to the Club and put their backs against it, Junior see's what they're doing and quickly becomes aggravated.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" he yelled and they began yelling at the same time making it hard for Junior to understand them however he soon understand when an explosion erupted from the door and the henchmen fell forward.

"No…" Junior sighed as a familiar blonde hair girl walked through the door with her arms wrapped around a black hair boy. "Guess who's back!" Yang yelled as she untangled her arms from around Blake's and put them in the air.

The guards take out their guns and point them all at Yang and Blake however Yang remains unfazed and continues to smile while Blake just looks at all the guards confused on why they were pointing guns at them.

 _'I thought Yang said they made up!'_ Blake thought to himself, the music playing throughout the Club kept repeating the same part over and over causing Yang to glare at the recording studio where the DJ was and Blake saw the DJ(Who was wearing a bear mask much to Blake's confusion) peeks out from under it and takes the record of the needle and quickly went back to hiding.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior yelled as he moved through the crowd of guards and when he reached the bumblebee duo straightened out his tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?' He asked and Blake noticed he was shaking a bit.

"Relax Junior! I'm her as a customer!" She reassured however Junior was unconvinced as he still hasn't forgotten last time. "That still doesn't answer my question on why you're here…" He said.

"I'm here on a date." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Blake's arm causing Junior to stare at him and raise any eyebrow.

"Blake this is Junior, Junior this is Blake." Yang introduced them and Blake meekly waved at him. "Alright…fine…you can stay…but you can't have anything to drink." Junior said as he walked away with his henchmen following him.

"Deal!" Yang said as she pulled Blake towards one of the booths, they reached one of the booths and quickly sat down. Blake felt somewhat awkward as he did not know what to say however there was one question he needed to ask.

"Didn't you say you and Junior made up?" He asked and Yang shook her head. "Nope, when you mess with my hair there's no forgiveness." She said and Blake nodded making a silent vow to **_NEVER_** mess with Yang's hair.

* * *

The Club soon had multiple people entering and all Blake heard was the music and the sound of people. Yang had to sit really…really close to him just so he could hear her.

"You punched your dad through several trees?" Blake asked in shock at what Yang had told him. "He was teaching me how to fight at the time and during one of our training sessions he landed a really hard blow and my semblance absorbed a lot of the damage and when I went to return the favor the force sent him crashing through a bunch of trees." Yang explained and Blake looked at her in shock.

"Wow…" Blake said somewhat shocked that Yang had actually punched her dad and sent him flying, Yang laughed. "Yeah, he was forced to stay in bed for a total of two weeks because of it but I'm pretty sure I did some of his students a favor." Yang joked and Blake laughed.

"Hey I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see if I can get something to drink." Yang said and Blake was about to protest but Yang spoke again. "I'm not gonna get anything alcoholic." Yang reassured and Blake hesitantly nodded.

Yang got up out of the booth and walked over to the bar; Blake simply looked around waiting for Yang to come back however his attention was drawn to the sound of someone sitting down right next to him.

"Hello their handsome." A female voice said, Blake looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, her face was highlighted by heavy red makeup and she was wearing a red strapless dress with black lining.

"Um…hi" Blake responded and went back to looking around the Club in order to avoid conversation with the girl. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Um…Blake…" Blake responded a bit uncomfortable on what was happening. "I'm Miltia." The girl named Miltia said but Blake didn't respond and continued to look around too avoid making eye contact with Miltia.

"So Blake, want to dance?" She asked and Blake's eyes widened at what she had asked, Miltia was flirting with him…which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Thanks but I'm good." He said hoping she would go away. Miltia wrapped her arms around Blake's arm and pressed it against her chest causing him to jump. "What are you doing?" Blake asked wondering what she was trying to do.

"Come on just one dance?" She asked as she pulled on his arm trying to pull him out of the booth and onto the dance floor however Blake used his free hand to grab onto the bottom of his seat. "Look, I'm really flattered but I really don't want to dance." He said and looked away scanning the place for Yang.

Miltia put her hand on Blake's face and made him look directly at her causing amber to meet pale green eyes. _'Yang! Where are you?!'_ Blake thought in panic.

"Come on why are you being so shy?" She asked and Blake was about to answer but Miltia was suddenly jerked away from him and he was happy to see who it was.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're?" Miltia trailed of when she saw a familiar blonde mane and blood red eyes. "Is there a reason you're pressing yourself against my boyfriend?" Yang growled out and Miltia shook her head in fear while Blake's face turned red at the mention of the word "Boyfriend".

"Then I advise you leave before I introduce you to the ground and trust me…it will be intimate!" She growled and Miltia nodded and ran off.

"Hmph!" Yang put two drinks on the table and sat back down next to Blake, he noticed her eyes were lilac again and she was smiling. "Here you go." She said and handed him a glass of water, Blake didn't respond and took the glass from Yang.

"Don't worry its water." She reassured him, Blake didn't respond. "Hey? You still there?" She asked noticing Blake wasn't responding at all.

"Boyfriend…" Blake said and Yang raised an eyebrow. "You called me your boyfriend." Blake said and Yang nodded.

"Yep!" She confirmed.

"But, we've only be on one date…" Blake said and Yang shrugged. "And we made out a total of two times, pretty sure that solidified our relationship." Yang countered and Blake nodded although Yang noticed him blushing.

A devious thought came into Yang's mind as she picked up her Strawberry Sunrise and chugged it in on go, Yang swallowed her drinks and grabbed Blake by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips.

Blake was too stunned by the action to react giving Yang time to all of a sudden stick her tongue in his mouth which caused Blake to pull out and look at her in surprise. "Why did you do that?" He asked trying to process why Yang did that.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Why did you stick your tongue in my mouth?" He asked again and Yang simply smirked at him and winked. "That's so Ronald McDonald over there and her sister Casper knows you're mine." She said and Blake blushed at what Yang had said.

Blake looked over to where Miltia was and saw her run away over to where Junior was and saw a girl who looks exactly like her simply shake her head and follow after her.

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Yang said as she and Blake walked down the dorm room hallway towards their dorm. "Yang? I have a question?" Blake said and Yang turned around and faced him.

"Sure! What's the question?" She asked and Blake took in a deep breath. "Why did you get so angry when Miltia was advancing on me?" He asked and noticed Yang's eyes turn red which answered a part of his question. "Because I saw she was making you uncomfortable!" Yang said and Blake decided to test something.

"Or was it because she being more forward with me?" Blake challenged and he saw Yang stare at him in shock. "What?" She asked in shock.

"Yang, were you jealous?" He asked and Yang's eyes widened at the accusation. "What! Me! Jealous of her?!" Yang yelled Blake shot her a cheeky grin.

"You were jealous that she was coming onto me weren't you?" He asked and Yang shook her head quickly. "I was not jealous of Ronald McDonald!" Yang said but Blake was unconvinced.

"Yang, I know what jealousy is…" Blake said and Yang crossed her arms and simply turned her back to Blake.

"I! Was! Not! Jealous!" Yang said however what happened next honestly both shocked her and made her happy, Blake wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind and began kissing her on the neck.

"If you were jealous it's okay and besides I was kinda jealous as well…" Blake admitted and Yang raised an eyebrow. "Oh what were you jealous of?" She asked.

"I was jealous that she was more forward with me because I'm not that forward with you…" Blake admitted and Yang turned around and wrapped her arms around Blake's neck.

"Oh and how do you think you can improve?" She asked although she knew the answer. "By doing this." Blake said and kissed Yang, Yang happily kissed back.

Yang began smiling as she and Blake continued to kiss however they were forced to break apart by the sound of a door opening and they looked in the direction of the door to see Jaune exiting his team's dorm room.

No one said anything as they all stood there and the couple noticed that Jaune's face flushed red. "I didn't see anything." He said as he simply stepped back into the JNPR dorm while Blake looked at Yang who simply flashed him a smile.

"And now he's scarred for life." Yang said and Blake simply shook his head feeling bad for Jaune.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT!**

 **AN: Yang was wearing her "Hunter" outfit from "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town..."**

 **Anyway back to what I was gonna say before, in the relationship between them, Yang is gonna be the forward one however she is still gonna have her moments to be lost Just like Blake because like she said, he's her first boyfriend and She's his first Girlfriend.**

 **Also, Adam is still going to play a role in this story...just less drastic and a bit more comedic (Don't worry he is dead though, so no volume 3 will happen).**

 **BTW, I couldn't think of any names for Yang to call Miltia or Melanie...so I went with the first thing that popped in my head...if you're a fan of Casper then I'm sorry for insulting him.**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and next one...BLAKE GETS A NEW WEAPON! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Blake was sitting on his bed reading a book however that was until a familiar voice spoke right beside him but he also loved to hear it. "BLAKE!" Yang whined which caused Blake put the book down and looked over to his girlfriend who was sitting at the desk.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm boooored!" She whined and for brief moment Blake saw something in Yang's eyes that he couldn't quite make out. "Then go hang out with Ruby." Blake suggested but Yang quickly shook her head.

"Her, Mom and Uncle Qrow are working on something." Yang revealed and Blake was curious about what Ruby, Raven and Qrow were working on. "What about Weiss?" Blake asked.

"She and Winter are sparring." Yang said and Blake shrugged. "What about JNPR, RSSE or AMZN?" He asked again however Yang simply shook her head.

"Amethyst and Magenta went to a fashion show with Coco and Velvet so Yatsuhashi, Fox, Nero and Zack were dragged along as well. Roy went with Amethyst too the show while Silver and Sini are out on a date and Drake went into Emerald Forest to train. Jaune and Pyrrha went out and so did Nora and Ren." Yang explained which caused Blake to let out a sigh.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Blake asked his girlfriend and she smiled at him. "Entertain me!" She said and Blake closed his eyes and sighed lightly at what Yang was asking of him.

"And how do I do that?" He asked and he heard the sound of the chair moving and then felt a sudden weight on his lap, Blake opened his eyes and met lilac as Yang was now sitting on his lap staring into his eyes.

"Kiss me." Yang said and Blake looked at her with an incredulous look. "Yang, your uncle already threatened to kill me once and I really don't want to have your mother trying to kill me next." Blake said and Yang simply rolled her eyes at Blake's reasoning however she understood it considering what happened last time.

"In your defense…you were kinda high on Catnip and besides mom's not gonna say anything." Yang reassure as she moved to the side of his face and licked his ear. "Besides I'm sure my mom approves of you." She said as she moved back to look at Blake.

"Can't you play with Zwei?" He said as he did his best to remain calm and not give into his girlfriend's antics. "Zwei is with Ruby, Mom and Uncle Qrow." Yang said as she started inching closer towards Blake's face.

"Alright, I'll kiss you..." Blake conceded.

 _'Mission Accomplished!'_ Yang mentally cheered as she kissed Blake and as expected kissed her back however in one swift motion Yang found herself on her back on the bed with Blake biting on her neck.

"Oh! Someone's getting feisty!" Yang pointed out, Blake pulled away and looked at Yang with her noticing his face was red. "I may or may not have gotten that from being high on catnip…" Blake meekly admitted and Yang simply smiled at him.

"Wow…" A new voice said which caused Yang and Blake to look at the opposite end of the room to see Raven sitting on Weiss bed with Zwei on her lap. "That was kinda hot." Raven said with a sly grin.

"MS. BRANWEN!" Blake yelled quickly getting of Yang and falling on the floor while Yang glared at her mother with a look that said 'why did you interrupt!' and Raven simply smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry Blake, I'm pretty sure I have seen all that stuff already and probably done a lot more than-" Raven was cut off by Yang.

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALA" Yang yelled as she covered her eyes in order to avoid hearing about her mother's experiences with her father and her other mother which caused Raven to laugh. "Hey Blake, I'm here to tell too meet Qrow and Ruby at the workshop they have something to give you." Raven said as she set Zwei on the bed and stood up and walked towards the door and left.

Yang quickly picked Blake up and put him over his shoulder. "It's about time they finished!" She said and quickly jogged off towards the workshop with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Yang can you please put me down…" Blake asked as Yang continued carry him but he felt Yang shake her head. "Sorry Blakey but I can't, we have been working really hard on this!" Yang said and Blake raised an eyebrow although Yang couldn't see it though.

"Do you mind telling me what 'this' is?" He asked and again felt Yang shake her head. "Just wait and see!" yang replied excitedly.

When they finally reached the workshop, Blake was surprised to see Weiss, Ruby and Qrow there with Ruby and Weiss's hair in disarray.

"So what was the reason you had Yang carry me here?" He asked and they all moved out of the way to reveal the work bench with a sword and it's sheath on it and Blake's eyes widened.

"Is that?" he asked as he walked over to the bench and picked up sword and sheath. "We give you Gambol Shroud 2.0!" Ruby said excitedly as Blake examined the weapons…they looked exactly like the previous did before they got destroyed however what Blake noticed that it was exceptionally lighter than before.

"It feels different." Blake said and Ruby hummed in agreement. "Yep! We rebuilt it using a much lighter metal and while it's lighter it is much stronger and durable and it's the same metal Uncle Qrow used for his weapon." Ruby explained and Blake nodded.

"We also upgraded its pistol form so you can now changing its firing mode from Semi-Automatic, Burst Fire, to Automatic." Qrow added in.

"We also added in a new function which will enable you to load Dust magazines into and as a result should also allow you to create elemental shadow clones when using your semblance." Weiss revealed and Blake inserted the Katana of GSV2 into the sheathed and put it on his back.

"How did you guys-"

"Roy gave us all the parts we needed while Ruby, Qrow and Ms. Branwen handled the assembly and I handled the dust magazines." Weiss said.

"We also have something else for you but…you might not like it…" Ruby added and Blake raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked and in a flurry of rose petals, Ruby disappeared and Qrow cleared his throat.

"Listen kid, don't be mad at her for doing it…we didn't know what else to do with it and we figured it was best that you decide what to do with it." Qrow said and Blake looked at him with questioning expression but before he could ask the scythe user, Ruby returned holding something her back.

"Here and…sorry." She said and revealed what it was causing Blake's eyes to widen.

It was Wilt and Blush…

"We didn't know what else to do with it, so we decided to fix it up and upgrade it as well in case you wanted to keep it…" Ruby said somewhat nervous as it was hard to tell what Blake's reaction would be.

Blake hesitantly took it and examined it; he unsheathed Wilt and upon doing so saw the blade extend a little bit. "My mom added that in, she said it gives a slight increase in range but it can be controlled so you can use it as a sneak attack if you want." Ruby explained.

Blake looked at the sheath; he pointed it at the ceiling and pulled the trigger however nothing fired. "It's no longer a gun, we heard Adam's semblance allowed him to absorb energy and other form of projectiles and use it to increase his own abilities' and attacks…so we modified the sheathe so that It can still retain that ability." Ruby explained and Blake looked at with a questioning look.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"We made it so that when you keep the Blade sheathed while blocking the attack, the sword absorbs the energy and stores it directly in the sheath and how much energy that is stored is represented by the ammo clip which will glow red when it's full, then you can sheath it and then you pull the trigger which will launch the blade out and focus the energy into a single sword slash." Qrow explained further and Blake nodded as he sheathed Wilt back into Blush.

"So…what are you gonna do with it?" Yang asked and Blake looked at his "Brothers" weapon wondering that himself.

He wanted to get rid of it…he wanted to throw it away in order to forget all the things Adam had done…to forget all the pain he had caused him…to forget what he made Yang do…however a part of him told him to keep it….

 _'Why should keep something that is a reminder of the pain he's caused…the things he's done?'_ Blake asked himself not understanding why a part of him wanted to keep it but he quickly realized why…

"I'll keep it…" Blake announced and they all looked at him in shock at the fact that he was willing to keep such a dark memento after all the things that has happened.

"Blake are you sure?" Yang asked and Blake looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess this is his way of making amends for what he's done." Blake admitted and tied Wilt and Blush to his waist.

Once he did that he looked over to Ruby and Weiss and pulled them to hug shocking all of them. "Thanks guys." Blake said and Ruby hugged back with a smile on her face and Weiss did the same although a bit hesitantly. "No problem!" Ruby said happily.

"I want in!" Yang announced and joined in on the group hug while Qrow simply shook his head and smiled.

 _'The more things Change, the more they stay the same…'_ Qrow thought as he took his flask and took a swig from it.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! I would like to hear your thoughts on Wilt and Blush 2.0 as well as Gambol Shroud 2.0! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and next one...well all I got to say is this...**

 **WELCOME TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT! BYE! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Raven was sitting cross legged on the ground, she looked around the Cliffside and saw that the sun was rising and she looked in front of her and saw a gravestone, one she had visited in a while because it was painful too.

 _'Summer Rose-Thus I kindly scatter'_ it read, Raven could feel tears building up but she did her best not to cry and let out a shaky breath. "Hey Sums…it's been a while…" Raven said and tried to speak again however she began choking on her own words…

It hasn't been a while…the last time she visited was when Yang was 7 and Ruby was 5…that was years ago…

She had shut down…worse than Tai did…she buried herself in missions over and over again…barely home to take care of Yang and Ruby…and when she was it was only for a few weeks before disappearing in yet another long mission.

She didn't know why she kept doing one mission after another; Qrow had found during one of her missions and finally convinced her to stop although…she wasn't very cooperative.

She attacked him…her own brother…granted she's attacked him before because he was a perverted pain in the ass that drove her crazy however this time it was different…and Qrow easily beat her because she had been wearing herself down to a point that if she had gone on one more mission…she wouldn't have been walking away from it alive.

 _'Raven stop…please for Tai, Yang, Ruby…for Summer…just please stop and come home, I want my sister back.'_ Were what Qrow had said and it continued to echo through her head and each time it did, she hated herself more and more for what she did.

"It hasn't been a while…and…I'm sorry I never came to see you…I just didn't know what to do." Raven said as the dam finally broke and tears started falling down her face.

"You know she wouldn't have been mad at you…" A new voice said and Raven didn't even need to look back to see who it was. "She never got mad at anyone unless you called her short…which you found out the hard way Tai." Raven said with a small smile forming on her face.

Tai walked up to Raven and sat down next to her. "Still surprised she could hit that hard." Tai admitted as he remembered a time where he called Summer short and she much to all of their surprise, sent him crashing through the wall with a single punch.

"Heh…" Was all Raven said but Tai noticed that she was smiling and he mentally fist pumped for completing his mission.

"So are you gonna tell Summer what's happened?" He asked and Raven nodded. "You might not like what you hear…" Raven warned him but Tai rolled his eyes. "Try me."

"Alright than, well Summer…for starters, Ruby got a girlfriend and Yang got a boyfriend." Raven said and Tai's eyes went wide eyed.

"WAIT WHAT!?" He yelled and Raven burst into laughter.

"Yes, Ruby and Yang are dating their respective partners." Raven said and Tai looked at her in disbelief wondering why his daughters didn't tell him that they had gotten girlfriend/boyfriends.

"Why didn't Ruby and Yang tell me about this?" He asked somewhat hurt that his own daughters neglected to tell him something as major as that.

"Ruby has to keep her relationship secret because of her girlfriend's father, so she's been very selective about whom she tells and she was planning on telling you however I guess it slipped her mind." Raven explained and Tai let out a sigh.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Ruby is dating Weiss Schnee." Raven said and Tai just stared at her in disbelief. "Shit…" Tai whispered understand why they were keeping it secret.

"Language!" Raven said teasingly and Tai looked at her in disbelief at the fact that she just told him to watch his language.

"Seriously Ray? Anyway...what about Yang, is she dating an heir as well?" He asked and Raven shook her head. "She's dating a former member of the White Fang." Raven said even more bluntly and Tai just looked at her.

"You are kidding right?" He asked and Raven shook her head. "She has a lot of explaining to do..." Tai sighed and put his hand on his forehead; Raven rolled her eyes and looked back at the gravestone. "Anyway...Ruby is doing well and Yang is as well, Ruby is doing a good job at leading team RWBY and yes, it does get confusing." Raven said with a smile but she realized that she needed to get back to Beacon.

"We got to go, I promise... I'll visit again" Raven said as she stood and Tai did as well. Raven opened a portal and looked at Tai. "You coming?" She asked and shook his head. "I was assigned a mission...by the time I finish; the tournament will be over..." Tai explained and Raven looked down at the ground.

"But...that doesn't mean I'll try to finish early." Tai said with that signature "Xiao Long grin" and Raven shook her head. "Try not to die." She said as she entered the portal and it closed leaving Tai behind who was still grinning.

* * *

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Port Said and Oobleck straighten out his glasses and looks at Port.

" _Doctor_ , and yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" Oobleck said and Port nodded in agreement.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" He said and the crowd outside cheered as the fight in the arena continued.

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Port said and a hologram appears beside him. "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill." Oobleck explained.

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom" Port said excitedly.

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" Oobleck said and Port nodded in agreement.

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." Port said.

* * *

Reese steers her hoverboard through the ice biome, She looks ahead and see's Blake with the sword and sheath of Gambol Shroud drawn. Reese twirls herself and launches the board towards him however he quickly knocks it away sending it spiraling back towards her.

Reese punches the board again sending it back towards Blake but he quickly kicks it and charges forward at Reese however the board spins back towards Reese and she catches it as Blake reaches her and blocks a sword swipe from him as he continued to swing Gambol Shroud creating multiple clones however Reese blocks all of them with her board, Blake kicks Reese however she blocks it using her board.

Reese deflects some attacks from Blake and spins the board behind her and flips forward hitting Blake with the board and causing him to stumble back, Reese lands on her board and rushes towards him. Blake smirks and puts the sheath of Gambol Shroud back on his back.

Blake does a back flip leaving an Ice clone in his place and Reese breaks through however Blake quickly draws Wilt and slashes upward cutting the board in half and knocking Reese in the air but much to his surprise the two halves of the board turn into pistols and Reese catches and them and begins shooting at him but Reese falls back down and unfortunately fails to stick a landing falling and falls her on the ground on her tailbone.

Blake winced at this and looks at Reese with a sympathetic look on his face. "Sorry about that." He said as he sheathed Wilt back into Blush.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Yang lets out a battle cry and leaps towards Arslan who jumps a few feet back however Yang quickly closes the distances and delivers several punches to her, Yang performs spin kicks however Arslan dodges it by performing a sweep kick but yang manages to dodge.

Arslan throws multiple punches at Yang but she manages to block it, Both Yang and Arslan punch at each other but their blows collide and create a shockwave blowing the both of them back.

Yang quickly recovers and charges throw more punches however Arslan dodges all of them and launched her Rope Dart forward and it wrapped around Yang ankle and pulls on it tripping the brawler and giving her time to deliver a kick that knocks Yang out of the lava biome and into the Ice biome.

Yang gets up however she begins struggling to stand and she looks forward only to see Arslan charging at her and tiger palming her knocking Yang onto her back and sliding towards Nadir, Nadir quickly points his gun at the downed brawler however a gunshot is heard and a ice crystal explodes behind him.

Nadir looks to see that he is frozen from the thighs down and he lets out a whimper at the fact that he's stuck.

"Got your back sis!" Ruby yelled while holding Crescent Rose in its sniper form as she looked up from the scope. "Who's got yours?" a voice behind her said and Ruby looked behind her too see Bolin with his staff ready however before he could attack, a Black Glyph appeared beside him and he looks at it only to be kicked threw it by Weiss sending him crashing into a rock in the Lava Biome.

"My 'BFF'!" Ruby said excitedly as her girlfriend just saved her. "No." Weiss said playfully and winked at the reaper. Weiss ran towards the Lava Biome while Ruby fist pumped with a small blush on her face. "Yes!" Ruby whispered to herself excitedly and she ran after the heiress.

Bolin slowly starts to get up and upon doing so sees a white glyph appear in front and Weiss dashes past slashing him; she leaped over him and slashed again however Bolin blocked it with his staff.

Weiss lands again and readies Myrtenaster however unknowing to Bolin, a glyph forms behind her and she smirks at him as Ruby uses the glyph to launch herself over Weiss towards Bolin and swings Crescent Rose but Bolin manages to block it breaking some of the ground beneath him in the process. Ruby grimaces and fires a shot from Crescent Rose knocking Bolin back and launches herself back next to Weiss.

Bolin charges at them and Weiss creates shards of ice and launches them at Bolin but he quickly rolls forward and dodges them, Ruby swings Crescent Rose as he reached her however he leaps over her and lands behind her only to continue running.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled as at the fact that Bolin wasn't fighting them, Bolin ran up to an fire crystal and broke it off and tossed it over to Reese who quickly catches it and stabs it into her Hoverboard causing it to glow red.

Blake looked at her and raised an eyebrow but she simply winked at him and gets on her board and heads over to Nadir, she moves past him and the ice trapping him melts.

Reese heads towards Blake and slams her board at Blake but he blocks it using Gambol Shroud and Wilt however Reese propels herself backwards and sends Blake crashing through an ice pillar, Reese steers forward and tries to leaps into the air and tries to slam Blake into the ground however Blake dodges it and Reese in response spins her board to try and hit Blake however he creates a shadow clone too take the hit and turns Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and throws at a nearby glacier and swings away.

Reese follows after him and upon turning the corner sees him standing there with his back facing her, she grins and heads towards him spinning but upon hitting Blake, he dematerialized revealing it was a shadow clone and she looks to see a Gambol Shroud with its ribbon attached to it being launched forward.

Gambol Shroud stabs into a pillar of ice and Blake pulls tightly on the Ribbon causing Reese too body slam into the ribbon, Blake pulls Gambol Shroud and it quickly moves behind Reese kicking her in the back and sending her crashing out of the ring.

Reese hits the barrel and falls on the ground as well as hears a buzzing noise. "Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura level!" Port announced and Reese looked to see that he was correct and she in response punches the ground.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck said.

* * *

Arslan launches her Rope Dart forward and uses it to swing away from Yang who chases after while firing blasts from Ember Celica to propel herself forward while Nadir flipped to the side and aimed his rifle at Weiss only for the launch Bolin and knocking him over.

Weiss forms another Glyph under them and creates a whirlwind causing them to slam into each other, Bolin and Nadir stumble trying to recover from the impact however they're not given enough time to as a giant fist made of ice grabs them and then forms into a ball.

Bolin and Nadir eyes widened at what just happened and begin panicking when the ball begins rolling away. Arslan sees this and rolls her eyes annoyed at the fact that she needed to save her teammates and launches her Rope dart into a nearby by ice pillar and slides herself in the path of the ball of ice.

Arslan takes up a combat stance and as the boulder reaches her; she tiger palms the boulder using her aura to enhance the blow causing it to shatter and freeing Nadir and Bolin.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled and Yang looked in Weiss direction to see her forming a slide/Ramp out of ice. "Now!" She said and Yang fires at blast from Ember Celica launching her skims over the wall of ice while Blake runs along and tosses Gambol Shroud in its pistol form to Yang who catches it.

Blake leaps onto Ruby who fires Crescent Rose launching Blake and Yang towards the three remaining members of ABRN and Arslan, Nadir, and Bolin look at the bumblebee duo in shock as Blake whipped Gambol Shroud forward and in the process launches a screaming Yang towards as she punches Arslan and launches her forward and in the process hits Bolin and Nadir sending them crashing into a nearby rock and a buzz sound going off.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port announced and Ruby jumped up in the air in excitement and Weiss let out a sigh of relief.

Yang ran towards Blake and he knew what was coming. "Yang! Yang! Yang! Yang!" He said in protest but Yang tackled him to the ground and kissed him earning a laugh from Weiss and Ruby as they saw Blake's aura meter go from 70% down to 20%.

* * *

"Come on Blake, you know you liked it." Yang said teasingly as her, Ruby, Weiss and Blake sat down at _A Simple Work_. Blake didn't respond as his face kept turning a different shade of red from embarrassment…not because of the fact that his girlfriend had tackled him into a kiss…it was because it caused his Aura to drop from 70% to 20%.

"Um Blake…" Ruby said and Blake looked at her and she pointed to her mouth. "You have a bit of lipstick on the corner of your mouth." Upon hearing that Blake turned Blood red and quickly wiped his mouth causing Yang to burst into laughter at her boyfriend's embarrassment.

"So what it will be?" The owner asked as he arrived.

"I'll take the usual." Yang said and the owner handed her a large bowl of noodles. "I'll take the same." Ruby said and the shop owner handed her a large bowl of noodles as well.

Weiss ordered the same thing only smaller and not as large however when it was Blake's turn he ordered his 'usual' and what it was shocked them…it was large bowl of noodles with a bunch of fish on it, Blake stared at it in amazement.

Weiss takes out her credit card and hands it too the owner who takes it while Yang and Ruby look at her in shock. "Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked and Weiss simply looked over at Ruby and winked at her causing the reaper to blush and start spouting random gibberish. "I'm in a nice mood today." Weiss said however her attention was drawn by her credit card being through on the counter and she looked at the owner of the shop who was standing next to the cashier and it said declined.

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss said. Blake began panicking and slowly slid his bowl towards him but the owner grabbed it and took it away causing Blake to slump forward in despair.

"Noo!" He said in sadness.

"Maybe I could help?" a familiar voice said and they all turned to see Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren. Ruby flailed her arms in joy. "Pyrrha!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Aw, you don't have to ..." Yang said But Blake quickly sat up and looked at Pyrrha. "But she could!" He said desperately before Pyrrha could respond, she felt and hand on her shoulder and she turned to see a familiar black haired and red eyed boy holding a red credit card.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I got this." Roy reassured.

"You don't have to Roy." She said.

"But he could!" Blake added in and Roy laughed a bit. "I'm not using the money for anything anyway better to use it to help out my friends." He said and Pyrrha reluctantly nodded.

* * *

They all had finished eating and were now talking while Roy paid for the food. "So who's going to the doubles round for you guys?" Roy asked a he took his credit card back from the owner and JNPR and RWBY shared looks with their respective teammates.

"Well we took a vote on it and we decided to pick Pyrrha and Ren to advance to the doubles." Jaune announced and Roy looked at RWBY who looked at him. "Yang and Blake." Ruby announced and Blake looked at her in shock but she simply shrugged.

"Well, then things will certainly get interesting, Silver and I are advancing as well and from what Amethyst told me, her and Magenta were chosen as well." Roy revealed.

"Yep, things will certainly be interesting." Blake added in and Roy then pointed at Pyrrha with a determined look on his face. "Just know that if we face off, I'm not holding back Nikos." Roy said smiling confidently and Pyrrha returned with a smile of her own. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Pyrrha responded accepting Roy's challenge.

All nine of them knew that whoever faced who...it was going to be interesting to watch.

* * *

 **Warning: This author's note will contain some minor spoilers for the Manga/Anime Akame Ga Kill! Ignore it to avoid the spoilers.**

 **Alright! Random story time...so today, Robert and I got into a pretty funny argument about the anime Akame Ga Kill(More spherically the Manga) and I mentioned how in the Manga Mine, Tatsumi, Leone and Esdeath were alive in the manga still(While in the anime they all died).**

 **So we started talking about who Tatsumi would end up with…he responded with Tatsumi and Mine…while I responded with Akame and Tatsumi and we started getting into an argument about who we think Tatsumi ends up with…so what I did was, I went on Fanfic, went to Akame Ga Kill! And looked up how many stories were about Tatsumi X Akame and How many were about Tatsumi X Mine…and much to my dismay Akame X Tatsumi had 16 stories while Tatsumi X Mine...had 22…yeah…we basically had a whole which ship is better moment but anyway back to the Authors Note.(We included all ratings as well so it was fair BTW)**

 **So for this part of the story, nothing is really gonna change from how it played out in the show the only thing that will change at the match ups and the people that advance but it will be relatively minor so the same people from before will advance to the finals(Yang, Mercury, Pyrrha, Sun, etc) and some OCs will appear however they are gonna be minor characters and only appear for the fights only.**

 **Also…Yes…Pyrrha VS Roy will happen…mark my words…as much as I wanted to do a Ruby VS Roy(When they're both fighting seriously), this one was more tempting.**

 **Speaking of Akame Ga Kill! I actually have a one-shot planned for that, so if you're interested be on the lookout for that!**

 **Anyway that all I have to say, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time…also…**

 ** _AKAME X TATSUMI FOR LIFE!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, first I would like to say that Season 3 premier of DEATH BATTLE was AMAZING! the fight between Dante and Bayonetta was amazing and I loved it and despite the outcome...I'm not upset because as a fan of Devil May Cry and Bayonetta it was honestly impossible for me to get mad but I'm not gonna spoil the ending for those who haven't seen it so you know what don't even read this Chapter yet! Go watch Dante VS Bayonetta! Watch it first then come back and read this chapter!**

 **Secondly I would like to just add these two small bio's for the two OC's appearing in this fight.**

* * *

 ** _Aidan Bianchi_**

 **Occupation: Student At Haven Academy(1st year), Leader of team AVIL(Anvil).**

 **Species: Human**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Flame(Right eye), Blue(Left eye)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapons: StormBringer, Blade Wolf and Beowolf**

 **Weapon description: Stormbringer is a Sword-Scythe while Blade Wolf and Beowolf are to submachine guns.**

 **Semblance: Permate: Allows Aidan to generate electricity and use it by either focusing it through his body or focusing through his weapons.**

* * *

 ** _Violet Gaetti_**

 **Occupation: Student At HavenAcademy(1st year), Member of team AVIL, Former Mercenary**

 **Species: Faunus(Cat Faunus)**

 **Physical traits: Cat ears**

 **Hair Color: Violet**

 **Eye Color: Amber**

 **Age: 19**

 **Weapons: Cheshire Smile**

 **Weapon description: Recurve bow with different types of arrows primarily Dust arrows.**

 **Semblance: Unknown**

* * *

 **So those are the two Bio's for the two OC's appearing so some of you aren't confused by anything and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next day came and everyone was back at Amity Coliseum watching as the next matchup for the doubles round was being decided. Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss were sitting next to five people and immediately Yang addressed the elephant in the room.

"Am I the only one who sees the female version of Blake sitting right next to us?" Yang asked and everyone looked at the girl in question.

"Well if it isn't my long lost brother…" The girl said teasingly and Blake smiled a bit.

"Hey um sis?" Blake said unsure of the girl's name.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Cinder Fall, the silver haired boy eating popcorn is Mercury, the emerald hair girl is Emerald and the girl with the red hair is Akane." Cinder said.

"Sup?" Mercury said while chewing some popcorn.

"Hey." Emerald said.

"Yeah nice to meet you now shh!" Akane said and RWBY looked at Cinder for explanation.

"Her brother Ryu and her Boyfriend Aidan are in the doubles round, she's waiting to see who they fight and she's praying they won't fight each other." Cinder explained and then she reached next to her and pulled a cat Faunus with multi colored hair onto her lap and everyone noticed the cat Faunus blush.

"And this cutie right here is Neo, my girlfriend." Cinder said and Neo meekly waved.

"Hi! I'm Ruby this is Weiss, that's my Sister Yang and her boyfriend Blake!" Ruby announced and everyone waved back at them.

Cinder eyed Blake down and raised an eyebrow. "You're a cat Faunus aren't you?" She asked and Blake went wide eyed.

"How did you know?" He asked shocked that Cinder saw through him.

"Amber eyes are more common among cat Faunus than humans also my girlfriend is a cat Faunus as well so a Faunus hiding his animal trait is easy to see." Cinder explained and Blake sighed.

"I'm not taking the hat off." Blake said and Cinder shrugged.

"Aidan Bianchi and Violet Gaetti of Haven, versus Amethyst Lupo and Magenta Farron of Beacon!" Port announced and Akane squealed in Joy as she saw Aidan and Violet walked into the center of the Arena as well as their opponents Amethyst and Magenta.

"Come on Amethyst! Kick his ass!" A voice behind them yelled and they all turned around to see Roy, Akane continued to cheer Aidan on while Cinder, Mercury, Ruby, Neo, Yang, Blake, Emerald, Zack, Weiss and Nero watched as the two cheered their respective girlfriend/boyfriends on.

* * *

Aidan and Violet stretched a bit and looked at their opponents. "This is gonna be one hell of a party." Aidan said a bit of excitement in his voice and Magenta eyed him down curious about the rumors she has heard about him.

"So you're the infamous Aidan Bianchi?" Magenta asked and Aidan shrugged.

"Yep." Aidan said as he took out Blade Wolf and Beowulf from his holsters when Magenta saw this she began smiling really hard and took out her pistols Éclair and Blitz and pointed them at Aidan.

"This should be fun." Magenta said and Amethyst looked at Violet who had her bow ready and arrow drawn.

"Magenta we need a plan." She said and Magenta shook her head.

"We have one; make it up as we go along." Magenta said and Amethyst sighed at the fact that Magenta knew the plan already.

The four of them looked up at the holograms and saw the dials for the biome finally stop and saw that the Urban, Tron, Savanna, Geyser and desert biomes were selected and were rising from under the arena and surrounded the center of them.

"3…2…1…Begin!" Port said.

Magenta and Aidan immediately pointed their guns at each other and fired away while Amethyst and Violet quickly rolled out the way as the bullets collided and knocked each other out of the air, Magenta and Aidan continued shooting at each other however Aidan quickly stopped shooting and rolled forward and thrusted Beowulf forward as a Bayonet popped out and fires it as he did so however Magenta dodges and swings Blitz's at his head however Aidan quickly dodges but Magenta throws Éclair forward and fires it hitting Aidan in the chest and causing him to get knocked back a bit.

Aidan slowly gets up and looks at his Aura meter too see that he went from 100% to 95%. "Nice shot Farron." Aidan said, Magenta simply winked at him in response and Aidan noticed a small spark of electricity appear as she did so.

Magenta fired multiple shots from Éclair and Blitz but Aidan jumped in the air to avoid it however Magenta leaped in the air after him and when she reaches him grips him in between her legs, Magenta thrusts Éclair however Aidan simply moved his head out of the way and thrusts Beowulf forward in attempt to shot her however she moves her head of the way and bites down on it and thrusts Blitz forward in attempt to shot him however Aidan quickly dodges and Magenta released Aidan and they kicked each other away from them.

"Amethyst!" Magenta yelled and Aidan looked down too see Amethyst leaping towards him and bashes him in the chest with her shield sending him crashing into the Savanna biome.

Magenta landed back in the center of the however before she could go and assist Amethyst, an arrow hit the ground and looked down at it only for it to explode knocking her back.

Magenta quickly recovered and looked over to see Violet with another arrow drawn aimed at her.

 _'Dust arrows?!'_ Magenta thought to herself as Violet launched another arrow and Magenta quickly began running for the desert Biome, Violet fired arrow after arrow but Magenta quickly dodged each one, she quickly did a flip and dodged an arrow that took a piece of her hair off.

Magenta landed and pointed Blitz and Éclair at Violet and fired them, Violet in response took out a ice arrow and stabbed it into the ground causing it to explode and create a small wall of ice to block the bullets, electricity began surged from Magenta to her guns which caused them to glow and she fired a shot from them.

The bullets she fired were glowing the same color as her name and were leaving a trail of electricity, Violet's ears twitched and she quickly leapt in the air as the bullets hit the ice wall causing it to explode in an explosion of electricity, Magenta looked up and saw Violet draw four arrows and fires them at her.

The arrows hit around her and exploded in a flash of lights forcing her to drop Éclair and Blitz and cover her ears as a ringing sounded through them and closed her eyes as the flash blinded her.

Violet landed and quickly swung her bow hitting Magenta hard in the head, electricity surged around Magenta fist and she swung however she still hadn't recovered from the flash bang arrow allowing Violet to dodged easily and deliver a punch to her stomach, Magenta swung again however Violet dodged it and kicked Magenta in the back of her leg forcing her to kneel.

Magenta opened her eyes finally regaining her vision only to see Violet moved behind her and wrap her arms around Magenta's waist, Violet lifted Magenta up and fell backs wards slamming Magenta onto the ground and a buzzing sound was heard.

"Oh…Magenta Farron is eliminated by Aura level." Port announced and Violet looked up at the board and saw that he was correct; Magenta's aura had dropped to 12% past the line and saw the replay of her suplexing the gunslinger.

"Sorry about that but once you've fought one lightning user, you've fought them all." Violet said as she put her bow Cheshire Smile on her back and looked at the Aura meter again and Saw Aidan's Aura was now at 85% while Amethyst's aura meter was still at 100%.

* * *

Aidan slowly stood up and saw Amethyst lunge forward swinging her sword but Aidan dodges each swipe as she continued it, Aidan quickly holstered Blade Wolf and Beowulf.

Amethyst continued swinging her sword in an attempt to hit Aidan however he kept dodging until he spun around and reached behind him and pulled out StormBringer and swung it at the Wolf Faunus, Amethyst quickly raised her shield and blocked it but the force of the hit knocked her back sending her flying into one the platforms in the Tron biome.

"Probably should have held back a bit." Aidan said to himself as leapt onto one of the platforms, Aidan looked around at the other platforms wondering where Amethyst would appear from.

Aidan quickly looked up to see his opponent flying towards him and she swings her sword at him however he quickly blocks it with StormBringer and pushes Amethyst back, Aidan charges and swings StormBringer however Amethyst quickly dodged it, Aidan quickly tightened the grip on the handle of StormBringer and the handle extended forward stabbing the blade into the ground and Aidan quickly leapt forward and kicked at Amethyst but she blocked it with her shield.

Aidan pulled StormBringer out of the ground and held it in a stance that Amethyst noticed was similar to how she's seen Ruby hold Crescent Rose in and she saw the Blade unfold forward and her eyes widened at the action.

"It's a Scythe!?" Amethyst asked shocked at the fact that Aidan's weapon was a scythe, Aidan simply grinned at her and swung the scythe at her however she quickly dodged it however the strike managed to graze her shoulder.

Aidan continued swinging his scythe but Amethyst managed to block or deflect each blow and as she did so, she saw that Aidan was constantly switching between the weapons Sword form and Scythe form causing her to realize why he was doing it.

 _'He's not that skilled with a scythe compared to Ruby!'_ Amethyst though to herself and she allowed herself to smirk as she prepared for the next strike, Aidan swung StormBringer but this time Amethyst blocked it with her shield and stomped her foot on the ground causing it to crack as she swung her sword forward slashing Aidan across the chest and forcing him to drop throw his weapon off the platform.

Aidan looked and saw StormBringer lying down on the floor beneath them, he quickly looked back at Amethyst only to see her charging at him and thrusting her sword forward.

Aidan quickly raised his left arm and Amethyst's sword hits however a small explosion of electricity knocks Amethyst back and sends Aidan sliding back a bit.

"What the?!" She yelled as she slowly got up and looked at Aidan who stood up and rolled his left jacket sleeve up to reveal that his arm was bandages all the way up to his shoulder, Amethyst eyes widened at the sight.

"Dust infused bandages, make a perfect pseudo-shield." Aidan said as he pulled out Beowulf and Blade Wolf, Amethyst quickly got up and raised her shield as Aidan started firing, the bullets hit the shield and either bounced of it and fell to the ground or ricochet of it.

Amethyst's ears twitched as she heard a clicking noise and lowered her shield to see that Aidan was out of ammo, Amethyst stabbed her sword in the ground and a large glyph with her symbol in the center appeared in front of her.

Aidan quickly holstered his guns, and was about to charge however a Beowolf made entirely of crystal appeared out of the glyph and pounced on Aidan and he kicked it off but it instead shattered when the hit connected.

Aidan quickly jumped back onto his feet and looks around to see more crystal Beowolves surrounding him. "It seems Amethyst Lupo is forming her semblance!" Port quipped and Aidan raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"Indeed! Amethyst's semblance allows her to create constructs entirely out of crystals and depending on the construct will assist her in battle!" Oobleck clarified and as if on cue the Beowolves lunged at Aidan who in response punches the ground causing a small explosion of electricity to appear and destroy the crystal wolves.

Aidan jumped down from the platform and landed on the group next to StormBringer, he picked it up and quickly looked at the scoreboard to see that his Aura was at 46% while Amethyst's was at 37%.

 _'I need to finish this now!'_ Aidan thought to himself as he stood and readied his weapon, Amethyst jumped down and stabbed her sword into the ground once again with the same glyph from before appearing under her.

"Tough or not..." Amethyst said and Aidan saw another construct appear but this time it wasn't a pack of Beowolves…it was a large alpha Beowolf…around the size of a nevermore.

"Don't fuck with a Wolf." Amethyst said as the Alpha raised its claw and brought it down however Aidan blocked the blow and the the force of the blow caused some of the ground underneath him to break, Aidan began surging with electricity and his bandaged arm started glowing light blue.

Aidan pushed the claw back and swung StormBringer cutting the alpha's arm off, he swung it again launching a wave of electricity at it and saw it hit the center of the construct and slowly hooks the Sword-Scythe back onto his back and small burst of electricity erupts surges' at the beowolf's stomach and explodes causing it's upper half to fall over as both halves shattered into pieces.

"That's…that's not…" Amethyst said shocked that Aidan destroyed a construct that size however her attention was soon drawn back to her opponent as Aidan appeared in front of her with his left arm drawn back and noticed it surging with electricity, Amethyst quickly raised her shield and blocked the punch from Aidan however the force of the blow sent her flying and she landed out of the arena.

"Amethyst Lupo is eliminated by ring out! Aidan and Violet of Haven advance!" Port announced.

* * *

"Wow...Amethyst and Magenta got wrecked." Mercury said and Akane looked in Roy's direction.

"Are you gonna-" She saw a bunch of feathers leading down the stands over the railing and down to the arena floor and she looked too see Roy helping Amethyst up. "Whoa…that was quick." Akane said impressed at how fast Roy acted.

"Not surprised Aidan won though…he was always a walking power house." Emerald said as she stood up and started heading out the stands.

"I think they could have won." Mercury said however Emerald looked at Mercury in disbelief at the fact that he thought that Magenta and Amethyst could handle Aidan in a fight.

"If they have eliminated Violet first then most likely yes but Aidan still would have won even if they had gotten Violet out of the picture." Emerald explained and Mercury shrugged as he and emerald left to go meet up with Aidan and Violet with Akane following after them.

Cinder and Neo looked in RWBY's direction and saw that they were wide-eyed. "You guys alright?" She asked wondering why they hadn't recovered from the outcome.

Ruby and Weiss responded with a slow nod while Blake and Yang didn't respond at all and one thought ran through the couples head.

They might be in for the fight of their lives if one of them has to fight Aidan in the finals…

* * *

 **Alright, Aidan and Violet are two OC's from my other Story(It's name is long and i don't feel like typing it) but anyway onto some explanations.**

 **Amethyst Semblance works is a bit like Edward Elric's Alchemy mashed in with Green lanterns ring, she can basically create constructs out of crystals(Quartz crystal specifically) and these constructs range from bladed weapons to as Amethyst showed in her fight with Aidan…Beowolves, they are kinda like Weiss summon only a bit more…well…I can't think of anything to say except their a bit harder to pull off depending on the size.**

 **Now to clear this up, the constructs aren't at all weak in durability, their actually pretty durable however a person with enough force can break them…so if I had Amethyst and Magenta fight Blake and Yang, Yang would be able to break them just as easily as Aidan could and Aidan and Yang is basically raw power in a nutshell.**

 **Now for Aidan's weapon(specifically StormBringer) Imagine it like the Sword of Sparda from Devil May Cry or Ragna's Blood-Scythe from BlazeBlue however and to clarify a certain canon cause I think someone might say that the only Scythe wielders in the show is Ruby and Qrow, Ozpin said and I quote.**

 ** _"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."_**

 **So it's not that Scythe-Wielders are rare, it's more along the lines of a wielder of that skill compared to Ruby and Qrow are…**

 **As for Magenta's semblance, it's basically the same as Aidan's only more developed and Versatile than his.**

 **But anyway, I actually wanted to talk about something else and that was me writing stories for other things there are a lot of things I want to write fanfcition…one of which being…Fire Emblem…However there is one issue with this.**

 **I have not played a single Fire Emblem game…ever…**

 **I only know Fire Emblem through Super Smash Brothers(where I main Ike who is fucking awesome!) and as much as I want to go in blind because I actually got a RWBY and Fire Emblem crossover Idea however I don't want to because I feel like I would be insulting a lot of people if I did that and even though I have played smash brothers which has like seven fire Emblem characters (Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Chrom(He technically counts because of Robin's final smash) and Kamui/Corrin) but that's isn't helpful because it only tells so much.**

 **So what I did was…my brother has a GameCube Emulator on his computer, so I'm going to slowly get into Fire Emblem starting with Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and go from their…**

 **So if you guys have played the Fire Emblem games please tell me is there a specific order I need to play them all in or is there no specific order and I can play them out of order?**

 **Anyway…that's it for this author's note…hope you enjoyed this chapter…and I will see you guys next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Before we go into the story I would like to say two things...**

 **First there is an important Author's Note at the end of this chapter that is kinda important(well important in a sense but not really)**

 **Secondly I would also like to say…Thank You! Thank you for 99 Favorites and 151 Follows…I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story, so again Thank you! And I hope you enjoy the 25th Chapter of RWBY: Shadow Cat!**

* * *

Weiss, Ruby, Roy, Amethyst and Raven were walking around the fairgrounds, it was currently noon and the matches for today were finished…the matches were honestly shocking in many aspects.

Her new friends Mercury and Emerald fought against Coco and Yatsuhashi and too say the outcome shocked her would be a major understatement, Coco and Yatsuhashi were unable to hold their own against Mercury or Emerald and Mercury on his own was able to land multiple blows on both of them and even blocked a blow from Yatsuhashi however she soon learned that he wouldn't have been able to do it under normal circumstances…whatever that meant.

The match after that was Ren and Pyrrha VS Flynt Coal and Neon Katt from Atlas Academy and the match was…interest…to say the least due to Flynt's weapon and Neon's…personality and from what Pyrrha told Weiss, she made numerous comments about her going on a diet.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out and the heiress looked over at Ruby.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I asked if Roy and Pyrrha end up fighting, who do you think will win?" Ruby said and Weiss went back into her thoughts at the question…this was Pyrrha Nikos…the invincible girl…Winner of the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row…the answer should have been obvious …

However the answer isn't as obvious considering who the opponent is…

Roy was possibly on a different level than Pyrrha, he was a student at Haven Academy currently on his 3rd year than after the upcoming break…would be a 4th year and soon after that…a fully-fledged huntsman…while Pyrrha as talented as she was…was still a 1st year student at Beacon while her victories at the tournaments did give her good experience…Roy was probably on par with her in experience or outclassed her in experience.

"As much as I know about Pyrrha, I unfortunately have to say Roy." Weiss admitted and she heard the sound of someone high fiving and she turned to see Amethyst and Roy high fiving.

"Oh! Ice Queen agrees! Go Roy! Go Roy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Roy sang out cockily and Weiss rolled her eyes at the amount of cockiness Roy was showing but decided to ignore him.

"So what should we do?" Weiss asked and before anyone could answer some spoke up instead.

"How about a certain red reaper come and gives her dad a hug." A voice said that both Ruby and Raven recognized causing both of them to turn around and Ruby squealed in joy.

"Dad!" She yelled and in a flash of rose petals tackled the man into a hug however the man was not knocked down to the tackle head on and wrapped his arms around Ruby.

"It's good to see you kiddo!" He said happily and looked at Raven who had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I thought you said you had a mission that by the time you would get done, the tournament would be over." Raven said and Tai shot her the signature Xiao Long grin.

"I did and that mission was coincidentally keeping the Grimm away from the tournament fair grounds!" He said grinning stupidly and Raven let out a sigh.

Tai looked towards Weiss and smiled. "You must be Weiss; it's nice to meet you!" He said happily and Weiss nodded happily.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Xiao long." Weiss said and Tai cringed at the word "Mr. Xiao Long"

"Um…please just call me Tai, only my students call me Mr. Xiao Long and it kinda makes me sound old." He said and Weiss nodded, Tai looked around with a curious look on his face.

"So…tell me about Yang's boyfriend?" He asked and Ruby smiled widely at the question.

"Dad, you're gonna love Blake! He's perfect for Yang!" She said and began telling her father about Blake while Weiss added some details Ruby left out.

* * *

"Blake!" Yang whined as Blake was reading his book at the desk, Blake hummed in acknowledgement wondering what Yang needed.

"Why do you still wear your hat?" She asked and Blake paused at the question…that was honestly a good question…why did he continue to wear it…

"I don't know." He said unable to figure out the answer.

"I mean, why do you still wear the hat when we go out in public? It doesn't matter anymore if you wear it or not, so why continue to wear it?" She asked another good question…it didn't really matter anymore if he wore it anymore did it?

He wore it for two reasons…the first reason was because he wanted people to see him for **_who_** he was and not **_what_** he was…he wanted to be acknowledged for the things he did not what species he was…and as for the second reason…it was so he could hide…

He wore it before to hide from the White Fang from Adam…but now…what reason did he have to wear it now? Adam was…gone…and the White Fang were in disarray from what Ozpin had told him so there was no need to hide anymore right?

"Old habits die hard…I guess?" he said unsure of himself and Yang sat up correctly and looked at him with soft expression.

"Can you take it off then?" She asked and Blake looked at her with a bit of hesitance.

"I can understand if you don't want too but maybe it's time that you stop hiding." She said and Blake thought about it for a second wondering whether or not he should.

Yang noticed the look on Blake's face and realized she might have been pushing things a bit too far. "You know what…never mind." Yang said quickly realizing that she had been pushing things a bit too far.

"No, no, no, no it's fine…I was planning on not wearing anymore anyway…" He said as he reached for the hat but was stopped by Yang who grabbed his hands.

"Blake you really don't have to stop wearing it if you don't want too, I was just asking…" Yang said but Blake shook his head.

"My girlfriend is asking me to stop wearing my hat and I'm doing what she's asking me, what wrong with that?" He said and he internally smiled at what just happened.

Yang was blushing furiously at what Blake had just said and let go of Blake's hands and he proceeded to remove his hat from his head letting his ears free as they twitched a couple of times, Yang stared at him still blushing at what he said.

"So?" He asked and Yang then put her hands on his face and leaned closer causing Blake to blush now and Yang to smile at the revenge she had just gotten against her boyfriend.

"I'll admit you looked handsome with the hat on but…" Yang moved to the side of his face and moved to one of his cat ears and licked it causing it to twitch as well as cause Blake to shiver at the action.

"You're better looking without it." Yang whispered in a tone Blake couldn't quite make out, Yang pulled away and kissed Blake.

Blake kissed back and moved to get up however Yang pushed him back down on the chair and sat down on his lap, Blake put his hands on Yang's waist as they continued to kiss. Yang moved her tongue into Blake's mouth and Blake moved his hands lower to Yang rear and lifted her up.

Blake set Yang down on the desk and they continue dot kiss with Yang wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, they both eventually pulled away leaving a strand of saliva connecting their lips.

Blake moved to Yang's and neck and started kissing it before biting down on it causing Yang to moan. "B-B-Blake." She moaned out as Blake bit down harder on her neck, Yang untangled her arms from around Blake's neck and moved them to his vest and started unbuttoning it however before anything else could happened the door opened.

"Yang! Dads…here…" Ruby trailed off at the sight what was happening, Blake and Yang both froze at the word "dad" and Yang looked past Blake to see none other than her father, Raven and Weiss staring at them.

"Oh! Hey dad!" Yang said and unknowing to anyone else Blake visibly paled at the word "dad".

"Hey…Yang…um…I see your busy so…I'm gonna go find your uncle and talk him about something's." Tai said and quickly began walking down the hallways leaving everyone else in the dorm.

"Well it's been nice knowing you Blake." Raven said as she face palmed at the fact that she knew Tai was now going to murder Blake.

Blake only had one thing running through his mind at moment…and that was that he has never been more scared in his entire life and was currently wishing Adam was still hunting him down.

* * *

As Taiyang walked down the hallway one thought ran through his mind.

 _'I just met him and I already wanna kill him...'_ He thought to himself

* * *

 **It was at that moment...Blake Belladonna knew...he fucked up.**

 **Anyway…alright, I want to include a Lemon Scene between Blake and Yang(and eventually Ruby and Weiss) HOWEVER I'm also aware of the fact that there are some of you out there who probably wouldn't like that…so…I put a poll asking the question.**

 ** _For RWBY: Shadow Cat should I right a lemon scene between Blake and Yang in the story or write it as a one shot that ties into the story?_**

 **The reason I'm putting up the poll is because as I said before there are probably some of you who would want to see it and some of you who wouldn't however while it would be smarter to just write the one shot…some people might not like that so I'm gonna leave it up to you guys.**

 **No matter the outcome…you guys still get some lemon so you know that's still a win.**

 **Another thing is that this chapter took the longest to write and my guess is for this reason…writing the fights for the tournaments are easier because I know what to do…writing what happens in between those matches when nothing is happening and it's just RWBY, RSSE, JNPR or CMSN just hanging out is harder and this in turns causes me to get writers block because I don't know what to write.**

 **For example, originally Chapter 24 was supposed to be just RWBY hanging out and Chapter 25(this chapter) would have been gone into the double's round and the fight between Aidan & Violet VS Amethyst & Magenta however I couldn't figure out what to do so I cut the original idea and went straight into the doubles round.**

 **Speaking of the doubles round…The matches as you learned in the beginning will be different because I don't want to rewrite something's that happened in the show because we all know how it went down which is why I didn't include the fight between Emerald, Mercury, Coco and Yatsuhashi(even though it was awesome) and why I had Pyrrha and Ren fight Flynt and Neon because I don't want to write things that we already saw happened unless they will somehow be different.**

 **Chapter 24 was an exception because in my opinion that was a pivotal point in Volume 3 (even though it ended up leading to Miles, Kerry, and Cinder ripping our hearts out by sinking the Arkos ship D:) and it was different by one thing and we all know who it is.**

 **Anyway…next chapter we go into Blake and Taiyang meeting…as well as a fight involving the mother of our two favorite Half-Sisters! :D BYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

"So…Blake…" Tai said as he stared at Blake from across the table…currently Him, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Raven and Qrow were eating at a small restaurant at the fairgrounds and Blake was sitting with Yang, Raven and Qrow and sat in between Raven and Yang while Ruby and Weiss sat next to him.

"Yes! Mr. Xiao Long!" Blake practically yelled and Tai cringed once again.

"Just Tai is fine, only my students call me that and it makes me sound old." He said and Blake quickly nodded silently praying for someone to get him out of this situation.

Raven was slightly annoyed at the fact that Tai was doing this on purpose however she did understand considering he just saw their daughter's boyfriend getting a bit intimate with her(knowing Yang she's probably the one that initiated it) but it wasn't their business to get involved as it was Yang and Blake's business on what they did not theirs.

Also technically they would be hypocrites for complaining considering they were in a three way relationship and they have probably done way more…mature…things than Blake and Yang might ever do.

"So Blake, how did you and Yang meet?" He asked curios to know how he and Yang met.

"Well it kinda started in Emerald Forest during the initiation and I heard a pair of Ursa walking a couple of feet away and I was going to ignore them however I heard Yang and I decided to see if she might need some help only to watch her beat the crap out of one them." Blake explained and smiled a bit however despite the fact that without its help, he most likely would have never met Yang…he still felt bad for the Ursa that Yang had killed…even though it was technically their enemy.

"It cut a piece of her hair off?" He asked and they both nodded causing Tai to let out a sigh.

"That poor Ursa…anyway so how long have you guys been dating?" He asked.

"A few weeks." Blake said and Tai nodded.

"So how did you too end up together?" He asked and everybody visibly stiffened at the question considering how complicated it was to answer.

"It's a long story…" Blake said and both him and Yang began explaining their complicated story of how they ended up together with Weiss, Ruby and Qrow adding details' they might have left out while Tai listened intently.

"And that's how Yang and I ended up together." Blake said finally finishing explain the complicated story of how they ended up together while Taiyang looked at them with a blank expression on his which caused Blake to squirm a bit.

"Jeez…talk about complicated love…" Tai said as he sat back in his seat.

"Tell me about it…" Blake said under his breath.

"Wait, dad you're not mad?" Yang asked surprised by the fact that her father was trying to strangle Blake for all the trouble Adam and he had put her through.

"Truthfully, I want to throttle him for hurting you and putting you through hell." He said glaring at Blake who looked down at the table with a sad look on his face…he was honestly expecting Taiyang to say that…he had hurt Yang at the dance by running away…he hurt her more by putting her through his supposed "death" on the train…and he nearly got her killed by Adam because he wasn't able to do it himself…

 _'If he says we should break up…maybe I should just do it…all I've done so far is hurt her…'_ Blake thought to himself.

"I'm not gonna ask you two to break up so get that thought out of your head." Tai said all of a sudden and Blake looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I've seen that look before…trust me…however…considering the amount of crap you two had to go through just to be together, it would be a dick move to separate you two…so I approve." Tai said flashing them both a smirk.

"Thanks Dad!" Yang said and pulled Blake into a hug who was still shocked from Tai's answer.

"Plus, he kinda reminds me of Raven a bit…does he read smut as well?" Tai asked causing Raven and Blake to slam their hands on the table.

"IT'S NOT SMUT!" They both yelled in unison and then they both looked at each other and then proceeded to look down at the table.

"Yep, just like Raven…" Tai said with a smile.

"Yeah well at least he didn't try and kill his partner this time." Qrow added in.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that Summer didn't like being called short?!" Raven quickly asked causing both Qrow and Tai to shake their heads.

"Wait. You and mom tried to kill each other?" Ruby asked curious and Raven let out a sigh.

"It's a long story." Raven said.

* * *

 **(Years ago)**

 **(Also P.S Just imagine Summer wearing the outfit Ruby wears but instead of Black and Red it's White and Red)**

 _Summer was walking down the courtyard of Beacon academy admiring the building's architecture as well as the weapons some of the weapons the other students were carrying._

 _'Oh! He has an enormous five to six feet long, one foot wide double edged Broadsword!' Summer thought to herself excitedly as she a wolf faunus pass by her with said weapon his back, she looked around and saw a girl with an extendable staff with two dust crystals on the end._

 _Summer squealed in excitement at the special weapons her now fellow students had and was as if she had died and gone to weapon heaven._

 _'But unfortunately none of these guys compare to my darling.' Summer thought as she grabbed the hilt to her own weapon…Blooming Rose._

 _Blooming Rose was a Short Sword-Spear created by herself and she knew while there were a lot of amazing weapons here, none of them could compare themselves to her precious darling._

 _Unknowing to Summer however she was still walking and was too lost in thought until she bumped into someone._

 _"Sorry about…" Summer trailed off when she saw exactly who he bumped into and she couldn't help but stare._

 _The person that she bumped into was a girl with lovely black hair and beautiful red eyes; she was wearing a red and Black outfit with a pair of matching armored gauntlets, a red girdle-belt and black high-length boots with a red splatter pattern on them, Summer looked down a bit at the red strap around the girls stomach and noticed a bunch of imprints of what looked like Crows or Raven's on them and looked down at the right side of the girls skirt and saw a bunch of what looked like feathers hanging from the right side of her skirt._

 _'She's pretty…' Summer thought however she shook her head when she heard the girl speak._

 _"Wait, I'm sorry what were you saying?" Summer asked and that only seemed to make the girl more annoyed._

 _"I said watch where you going runt!" She yelled and Summer's left eye twitched at that mention of that word._

 _"A little kid like yourself shouldn't be here, go home." The girl said and said and that's when Summer exploded._

 _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE! I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD!" Summer yelled and the girl glared violently at her._

 _"Listen pipsqueak, I don't care how old you are! Stay out of my way!" The girl said and pushed Summer aside as she continued her walk towards the auditorium._

 _"Don't call me short!" Summer yelled and the girl looked back at her this time with a glare that caused Summer to back up a bit._

 _'Scary!' Summer thought frightened by the girl's glare, she fell over onto her back as the girl continued walking away, Summer let out a sigh of frustration._

 _"Welcome to Beacon Academy…first day here and you already make an enemy." She said to herself and closed her eyes however she re-opened them to upon hearing footsteps to see a guy with black hair and red eyes just like the girls._

 _"I see you met my sister…" He said as he held his hand out and some hesitantly took it and was pulled up._

 _"Yeah." Summer said remembering her encounter with his sister._

 _"Sorry about that, Raven has a certain view on the world that often reflects a lot in how she acts." Qrow said however Summer did not hear the rest and was focused on the girls name…Raven…_

 _'That's actually a pretty fitting name for her.' Summer thought to herself and quickly came back to reality to listen to Raven's brother._

 _"But anyway, I'm Qrow." He said and Summer nodded._

 _"Nice to meet you Qrow, I'm Summer." She said._

* * *

 _Summer was launched into the air along with a bunch of other students and she was currently panicking._

 _'THEY LAUNCH YOU IN THE AIR! IS THE HEADMASTER INSANE!?' She said as she unsheathed Blooming Rose and tightened her grips on the handle causing the handle to extend and into that of a pole, the side of the sword separates and rotates diagonal forming a triangular like spear head._

 _Summer saw she was about to fly past a tree and quickly readied her weapon and as she reached it, she stabbed Blooming Rose into it and held on a she jerked forward and spun on the pole before pulling it and landing on the ground._

 _'TADA!' Summer thought happily at her successful landing and turned Blooming Rose back into its sword and sheathed it. She began walking through the first wondering who she should be partners with._

 _'Alright Summer who should be your partner...well let's see who've we me so far…theirs Raven! But…then again…she and I aren't gonna get along…plus she call me short! I'm not short! I'm Fun-sized! There two different things!' Summer thought to herself as she remembered their encounter._

 _'There's also that cute blonde guy I saw but I don't know what he's like and how he fought…though his weapons did look pretty impressive.' Summer thought to herself as she remembered see a tall blonde guy wearing a pair of Gauntlets and Greaves._

 _'There's also Qrow! He seems nice! Plus he seems like an impressive fighter! But…he's probably already has Raven as his partner…' Summer thought and sighed._

 _However she stopped when she saw a familiar figure and it turned around causing Summer to stop in her tracks as Silver met the beautiful blood red eyes of Raven._

 _There was a long pause of silence as Raven scanned Summer over while small smile formed on Summer's face._

 _"Oh it's you pipsqueak…" She said in disappointment and Summer then charged at Raven with a look of anger on her face._

 _"Damn it! I told you before! DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Summer yelled as she leapt forward and tried to kick Raven however Raven leapt over her landing in front of a tree, Summer's kicked hit the tree that Raven was previously in front of and she leapt of it back onto the ground looking at Raven._

 _"What the hell!? Are you insane pipsqueak! You're not supposed to attack-" Raven said however she was cut off by Summer charging at her with her arm drawn back._

 _"That's five times!" Summer yelled as she threw a punch however Raven quickly rolled out of the way and Summer's fist hit the tree and a small burst of aura appeared as the hit landed breaking the tree and causing it too full over._

 _'She can user her aura offensively?!' Raven thought shocked at the fact that the pipsqueak was able to focus her aura into her punch._

 _"What are you talking about?!" Raven yelled confused by what she meant by "Five times."_

 _"Five times! You call me short twice here! And three times back at the academy!" Summer yelled and held her fist towards Raven._

 _"Don't tell me you've forgotten already?!" She asked and Raven rolled her eyes._

 _"Wow…you've got a short memory their kid…" Raven said and Summer charged again._

 _"I SAID DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Summer yelled as she charged again and tried to punch Raven however instead of dodging it this time she caught Summer's punch surprising Summer as she saw two bursts of Aura, one White and one Red._

 _"Huh?!" Summer said shocked, Raven did not answer but instead glared daggers at Summer as she slowly twisted her arm forcing Summer onto her knees, Raven raised her free hand deliver a powerful punch to Summer heads knocking her to the ground._

 _Raven slowly backed away and stared at the unconscious girl in front of her._

 _"I know you're not really knocked out…so get up." Raven said and she heard a "Tch" as Summer slowly got and looked at Raven._

 _"So you knew I was faking it?" She asked surprised by the fact that Raven knew she was till conscious._

 _Raven didn't respond and instead reached for her weapon allowing Summer to finally notice Raven's weapon._

 _It was a large scabbard with multiple containers of dust; Summer looked at it a bit more and saw/heard the chamber containing the dust rotate and stop and Raven drew a single edged ōdachi with a red Blade and as Summer examined the hilt, she noticed that it also had a trigger and saw the blade extend once it was fully unsheathed._

 _Summer quickly drew Blooming Rose and entered a combat stance._

 _'It must be a Multi-Action dust Sword, the scabbard contains dust blades that she can switch for a different methods of attacking…the sword on its own due to its lengths gives her superior range to Blooming Rose in its sword form.' Summer thought to herself._

 _"Well…First Move is-" Raven was cut off by Summer appearing in a flash of White Rose petals in front, Raven quickly cut her sword and it hit her bisecting Summer only to disappear and Raven's eyes widened however her expression became even more shocked when she was all of a sudden kicked hard in the chest by Summer._

 _'An afterimage?!' She thought as she was sent crashing into a tree, Summer charged at the downed Raven and thrusted Blooming Rose forward however what looked like a black and red portal appeared underneath Raven and she fell through it and closed again causing Summer to stab her sword into the tree._

 _Summer pulled it out and readied her weapon and quickly turned around block a strike causing their blades to lock, Raven quickly broke the clash and crouched down and kicks at Summer's feet hoping to trip her however Summer quickly jumped over it but Raven anticipated this and quickly swung her sword, Summer quickly blocked it however she was knocked back by the attack._

 _Raven pulled the trigger on her sword and the Blade began glowing red, she swung it launching a Red wave of aura at Summer._

S _ummer quickly jumped to the side as the wave of Aura cut clean through the tree slicing it in too, Summer activated her semblance and ran at Raven leaving behind a trail of White Rose petals as she did so._

 _Raven launched more waves of aura at Summer however her opponent managed to dodge all of them and upon reaching her, Summer rammed into Raven pushing her through the forest._

* * *

 _Qrow and his partner, Taiyang Xiao Long were walking through the forest but stopped when they heard a crashing noise._

 _"What was that?" He asked and Qrow shrugged._

 _"I don't-" Qrow was cut off as a White, Red and Black blur crashed into him and Tai sending them crashing into multiple trees as well until they ended up going off a cliff and they looked to see that it was Raven and Summer._

 _"Summer!?" Qrow practically yelled._

 _"Qrow?!" Summer asked._

 _"Summer?" Raven asked in confusion._

 _"Raven!" Qrow said._

 _"Qrow!" Raven said as well._

 _"Um guys?" Tai said causing Raven_

 _"What!?" They all yelled and Taiyang pointed downwards causing the three of them to look down and visibly paled as they saw that they weren't on the ground._

 _"Well…um…good luck with that!" Qrow said as he was promptly wrapped around his cloak and flown away leaving Tai, Raven and Summer by themselves._

 _"QRRROOOWWWW!" Summer, Tai and Raven yelled as they fell downward and crashed onto the ground._

 _"Ow…" Raven groaned out as she looked to see that Tai was on top of her dazed from the crash, she looked around them for Summer but couldn't find her._

 _"Where the heck is that runt?" She said and she heard a groaning noise from under her._

 _"Guys…breathe…off…me…" Summer managed to get out as she was slowly losing air from the combined weight of Raven and Qrow's partner on top of her._

* * *

"So you nearly flattened mom?" Ruby asked her mother and father causing Tai to promptly nod while Raven was blushing a shade of red superior to her eyes.  
 _  
_"That probably wouldn't have happened if a certain dusty old crow didn't help us." Raven said as she glared daggers at her brother who simply just took a swig from his flask.

"Not my fault you couldn't help yourselves." Qrow said.

"Well I'm sorry I was born _featherless_!" Raven yelled but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth upon realizing what she had just said causing Qrow, Tai, Ruby and Yang too look at while Tai and Yang were smiling incredibly hard.

"Raven/Mom…did you just make a pun?" They both asked in unison and Raven slammed her head on the table and growled in frustration.

"GOD DAMN It YOU TWO!" she yelled.

* * *

 **Alright...besides the obvious Full-metal Alchemist reference i pulled(It's a funny one though :D), The puns of Taiyang and Yang Xiao Long have infected Raven now! WE MUST FIND A CURE!**

 **AN: Imagine the Spear that Bulat and Tatsumi used when they were wearing Incursio except it's not as big.**

 **Anyway...Blake survives his encounter with Taiyang although we get an inside look on** **Blake's thoughts involving how he and Yang ended up together.**

 **Anyway the poll is up just in case you guys didn't know, so if you want to either see the Lemon between Blake and Yang in the story or as a one-shot go vote.**

 **Also I want to tell you guys something...I'm currently in the works of a new Story and it's a Devil May Cry-ish AU...I got the prologue of it done but I'm not gonna post it until I have the legitimate beginning of the story done...but I will tell you now if you liked a Male Blake Belladonna then in that one you will get him and a Male Ruby Rose in it if you're interested.**

 **A response to Keiser's Review, I actually do have something similar to Volume 3 planned out however what will happen has actually already been teased at in the story but I'm not gonna say where it was teased because that ruins the mystery…but I can assure you something like Volume 3 will happen…The White Fang are not done yet…HOWEVER it's gonna take a while to get their…so for now…let's just say Blake's past isn't done yet…**

 **Also while I'm here…I actually have a really funny, insane and stupid story to talk about…So today at School me and Robert were talking and he asked me could I imagine Leone from Akame Ga Kill as a guy, I said no and then he asked me if I could imagine Yang as a dude and I said yes.**

 **(I said no to Leone and yes to Yang because of outfits)**

 **And what started next was something that quickly spiraled into a bunch of story, One-Shot and much more ideas that I'm honestly shocked with and the result was me pushing aside the original Akame Ga Kill! One-Shot I had planned in favor of this new idea which was…**

 **A One-Shot with Genderbent Leone X Akame…so yeah…that basically happened and I started writing it…so yeah…**

 **Personally I blame Robert for starting this entire issue because I was perfectly fine until Robert asked me that one question however I'm also to blame because I kinda fueled it with how I telling him how I think the Interactions between Leo(That's what I'm calling Male Leone) and Akame would be like and just said it would be Leo flirting with Akame and…Yeah…**

 **Anyway…since I already started it, I might as well finish it…also quick note IF! IF! You are interested in the One-Shot just a quickly heads up…it will be Rated-M…Why? Because this is Leone/Leo plus I kinda need practice for this story…**

 **Anyway…hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you enjoyed my interpretation of Summer and this Sephiroth-ish version of Raven(minus being batshit insane) and I will see you guys next chapter where Blake and Yang go onto to the doubles round and…well…let's just say Blake is gonna enjoy every moment of this fight…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: This chapter contains what I think is considered bashing...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blake and Yang were standing in the center of Amity Coliseum watching the randomizer spin too decide their opponents.

"Hey Blake, how about we make things more interesting?" Yang said and Blake looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How about I advance to the doubles round?" Yang said and Blake looked at his girlfriend with an incredulous looked before shrugging.

"Huh?" He said a bit curious.

"Well…I really want to fight Aidan because if he ends up beating you and then beats Roy, Rubles and I will never get to see Pyrrha and Roy fight." Yang explained and the more Blake thought about the more interested _he_ became in a fight between Roy and Pyrrha.

 _'She really wants to fight him?'_ He thought to himself however he was becoming concerned for Yang because of what she was basically asking of him…he was scared that something might happen to Yang if she went and fought Aidan however before he could think about it his thoughts were cut short by Port announcing their opponents.

"Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna versus Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark" Port announced and Blake was snapped out of his thoughts when his and Yang's opponents were.

He looked over at Yang and whose smile quickly went to one of a slight concern as Cardin and Sky walked into the center of the arena, Cardin and Sky reached the center of the Arena and he quickly noticed the two cat's ears on Blake's head and he let out a disgusted scowl.

"So you're one of those animals too?" Cardin said and Yang's eyes went from Lilac to Red in a matter of seconds.

"He's not an animal!" Yang yelled out as she activated Ember Celica.

"Look at him! He's one of **_them_** , his kind is one of the reasons the Grimm got into the city!" Cardin said and Yang was about to curse him out only to be stopped by Blake.

"If that's true then where were you during the breach?" Blake asked and Cardin looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What?!"

"Where were you and your team during the breach? Because all I saw was JNPR, CFVY, AMZN, RSSE, SSSN and the teachers." Blake said and Cardin glared at him.

"What's your point?!"

"You said my kind was one of the reasons the breach happened yet Amethyst, Sun, Velvet…animals like me were the ones who helped stopped it while you were nowhere to be seen…probably hiding like a coward after the incident in Forever Fall." Blake said and Cardin glared at him.

"What?!"

"it's kinda pathetic really…a simple Ursa Major nearly killed you and was killed by Jaune instead…kinda pathetic really considering you were saved by the worst fighters in the school." Blake said rather coldly which only proved to anger Cardin even more while Yang snickered.

* * *

Jaune was sitting with the audience with his team however he felt weird for a moment and then sneezed.

"Everything alright?" Pyrrha asked hoping Jaune wasn't sick.

"Yeah." Jaune said as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

' _Was somebody talking about me?_ ' Jaune thought to himself.

* * *

The randomizers for the Biomes were finished and the biomes chosen were Savanna, Ice, Lava, Desert, and Urban.

Yang quickly got into her signature stance while Cardin pulled out his mace and Sky pulled out his Halberd, Blake unsheathed the Katana of Gambol Shroud and unsheathed Wilt entering his own combat stance.

"3…2…1…Begin!" Port yelled and Yang fired Ember Celica behind her launching forward toward Sky who simply raised his Halberd to block the incoming attack however he was unfortunately unable to do it as the moment the punch connected with it he was sent flying into the Lava Biome while Cardin charged at Blake and swung his mace but Blake easily dodged it using his semblance and swung Wilt slashing Cardin across the back and causing his aura to drop from 100% down to 84%.

Blake looked at Sky's aura and honestly felt bad for him…he went from 100% to 50% just from the punch alone and he blocked it but still took a lot of damage…probably thanks to Cardin enraging Yang by calling him an animal.

Blake turned his attention back to Cardin who charged again and swung his mace however Blake blocked it with Gambol Shroud knocking it out of the way and dashes forward past Cardin slashing him in the process.

"Damn you!" Cardin growled and swung his mace again however Blake used his semblance to dodge and make three clones of himself and everyone gasped in shock as they saw Blake's aura drop from 100% down to 50%.

The four Blake's charged at Cardin slashing him repeatedly before one of them delivered a round house kick to his chest knocking him back, the other three Blake's dematerialized leaving one Blake left and he looked at Cardin's aura and saw that it was now at 47%.

They heard a buzzing noise and looked up at the board.

"Oh…Sky Lark is eliminated by Aura Level." Port announced.

"The power of the Rising Dragon's fist is not to be underestimated." Oobleck said and a replay of Yang delivering a powerful uppercut to Sky and him getting knocked into the air showed and Blake couldn't help but crack a smile.

As if on cue, Yang showed up back into the center of the Arena, her eyes still red and her hair on fire.

"Next time don't mess with my hair!" She roared out and Blake cringed feeling completely bad for Sky however a devious idea came into his head.

"Yang!" Blake yelled and Yang looked at him.

"Moonslice!" Blake said and sheathed Gambol Shroud onto his back and Sheathed Wilt back into blush slightly leaving the blade still visible.

* * *

Ruby squealed in happiness on what Blake and Yang were going to do. "They're going to use Wilt and Blush!" She said excitedly.

"Wilt and Blush?" Taiyang asked slightly confused and Qrow decided to explain to him on what Ruby was talking about.

"Wilt and Blush is the name of the second weapon the kid is using and it originally belonged to the kid's 'Brother' however Yang destroyed it and the kid's weapon when she fought the psychotic bastard and when we went to retrieve the remains of Gambol Shroud we also recovered the remains of Wilt and Blush and upgraded it along with Gambol Shroud in the event the kid decided to keep it." Qrow explained and Taiyang slowly nodded.

"But what's he gonna do?" Taiyang asked and Raven spoke up.

"Adam semblance allowed him to absorb energy based attacks or the energy of projectiles and store it into his body and release it in one single strike which could if he wanted to use to cut clean through a person's aura and the person however Ruby upgraded it so that when Wilt is sheathed into Blush and they block an energy based attack, it will absorb it and store it inside the sheath allowing Blake to do something similar to Adam's semblance however not entirely the same but also less powerful and less likely to cut through the person." Raven explained.

"And Yang got hit with that move?!" Taiyang asked slightly panicked and Qrow nodded.

"Her semblance works in a similar fashion to Adam's so it's not surprising that she survived it but she is also incredibly lucky." Weiss said.

* * *

Yang fired multiple shots from Ember Celica at Blake who blocked it using Wilt confusing Cardin and the crowd as they watched Blake's Aura by five. When Yang stopped firing the magazine of Blush was glowing bright red and Blake looked at Yang and she nodded.

Both looked at Cardin and charged at him, Blake was the first one to reach Cardin who swung his mace in an attempt to hit him however Blake ducked dodging it and he pulled the trigger on Blush and Wilt was launched out of it with the blade glowing red, Blake quickly grabbed Wilt and swung it and as he did it left a trail of red light.

Blake swung at Cardin's feet hitting him and causing his aura to drop to 25% as well as knocking him off his feet and into the air.

"Yang! Now!" Blake Yelled and moved out of the way as Yang launched forward and punched Cardin hard in the face sending him flying out of the arena and in the out of bounds area.

"Cardin Winchester is eliminated by Aura Level and ring out! Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long Advance!" Port announced and everyone cheered.

Yang ran and hugged Blake who lifted Yang up in excitement and spun her around however Blake said something that honestly shocked Yang.

"I love you." Blake said much to his surprise, Yang pulled out of the hug in joy and shock on what Blake just said.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Blake asked and before the issue could be pressed further, they were immediately reminded that they needed to clear the arena for the next match and they complied and walked off it.

"Hey Blake?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Back in the arena did you say 'I love you'?" Yang asked hoping that she wasn't hearing things and that Blake really said it.

"Oh…um…no…I said good job…" Blake lied and he saw Yang visibly deflate and her expression changed to one of sadness.

They walked back to the stands in awkward silence with Blake silently cursing himself and wondering something…

 _'Why couldn't I say it?'_ He asked himself.

* * *

Things between Blake and Yang quickly became awkward and somewhat tense to say the least…and everyone took notice prompting people to ask one of them if something was wrong which both would respond that everything was fine.

Blake knew why things were likes this and he was currently sitting at _a Simple Work_ with one thought constantly flooding threw his head.

 _'Why couldn't I say I love you again?'_ Blake thought to himself wondering why he couldn't just say it to Yang…was it out of fear that she might not say it back or was it because he was scared to say it…

Before Blake could ponder it any further, he heard someone sit down right next to him.

"Usual Please." A male voice said and Blake looked too his left to see a familiar white haired boy.

"You're Aidan Bianchi right?" Blake asked and Aidan looked at him in a bit of confusion and Blake noticed Aidan's appearance from his match, for starters his white coat was gone revealing a black tank top with a flame and a gauntlet on his back colored white and flame red respectively however the biggest thing noticed that his entire left arm was covered in bandages.

"Yeah, you're Blake Belladonna right? I saw your match…that was pretty interesting what you and Yang did." Aidan said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Blake said half heartedly and sniffed a bit and then noticed something off about Aidan scent…he smelt like foxes and wolves.

"You smell like wolves and foxes." Blake said bluntly causing Aidan to chuckle a bit.

"My adopted mother was a fox faunus and my adopted father was a wolf faunus same for my adopted brother and sister." Aidan explained and Blake hummed in understanding.

"So is something wrong?" Aidan asked slightly curious on what was bothering the cat faunus.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Blake asked curious on how Aidan could tell.

"You have that scowl on your face that Cinder usually has when she's pissed off." Aidan said bluntly and Blake rolled his eyes.

"Jeez what are you a Schnee?" Blake joked.

"Don't remind me that I look like one…I couldn't get people to stop calling my Ice King or Jack frost…" Aidan said as he let out a sigh remembering full well that he looked almost exactly like a member of the Schnee family when in actuality…White hair and Blue eyes were just REALLY common where he was from.

Blake chuckled a bit before frowning again.

"You know how you tell your girlfriend you love them but when they asked if you said it or not you say you didn't?" Blake asked and Aidan looked at him with a horrified expression.

"You didn't…" Aidan said and Blake looked away causing Aidan to let out a sigh…

"Look Blake…just go and tell her that you love her and mean it and everything will be okay." Aidan said.

* * *

 _'Are you fucking kidding me!?'_ Aidan thought angrily at what he was seeing…two days had passed since his and Blake's talk and the cat faunus and his girlfriend were still avoiding each other much to his annoyance…

Aidan was somewhat disappointed because Blake was making the struggle Cinder went through with Neo look as simple as asking each other out on a date and they were struggling with the same damn thing as them!

And quite honestly it was painful to watch.

Aidan took out his scroll and checked the time to see that It was almost time for the Singles round and he let out a heavy sigh realizing that Blake's gonna need a push.

"I just met the guy and I'm already helping him out with his relationship issues…" Aidan mumbled not happy at the fact that he had help out with this issue.

* * *

 **AN: Before we move onto the actual Author's Note…here is a teaser of the next Chapter of RWBY: Shadow Cat where the ultimate showdown will happen.**

"Yang Xiao Long and Aidan Bianchi!" Port announced and the crowd cheered as Yang and Aidan stepped forward to prepare for the fight.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby announced happily cheering her sister on while Raven, Taiyang, Qrow, and Weiss did the same however Blake watched with a concerned look on his face.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Port said and everyone did so while Yang and Aidan walked to the center of the area towards each other and the spotlights all focused on them.

"Don't think I'm gonna pull my punches because you're a chick." Aidan said and Yang laughed a bit.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Yang said as she raised her first and entered her combat stance and Aidan did the same however instead of reaching for StromBringer or Blade Wolf & Beowolf, he entered one similar to Yang's.

Both slowly start advancing towards each other with their arms raised defensively until their hands are about to touch.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port Said causing both Aidan and Yang pull their arms back and punch at each other with both their punches colliding and causing the ground beneath them to break a bit as well as causing a shockwave that knocks them both back.

Both Aidan and Yang looked up each other with a look of determination on their faces with one thought running through their heads.

 _'I'm going to win!'_ They both thought as they quickly recovered and charged at each other.

* * *

 **An: Alright anyway...the first thing I would like to address and that is the topic of Blake in the Devil May Cry AU…now Little Yellow and nobodyknowsimarwbyfan brought this to my attention and now that you two mention it…I agree.**

 **So I decided to keep Blake as her original Gender for the Devil May Cry-ish AU because she will be playing a type of Trish role in it and if the story wins the vote and when I do introduce her…it will be funny.**

 **However I unfortunately cannot do the same for the Fairy Tail AU because the role I need Blake to play is somewhat similar to a certain member of Fairy Tail (I won't say who) and I need him for that role because him and Yang will play that role just like the two members of Fairy Tail…also if you have a guess on what role Blake is gonna be please share cause I'm curious to know what you think.**

 **Speaking of the Fairy Tail AU, I decided I'm gonna reveal some stuff and those things being the magic that will be used as well as some other stuff.**

 **So first…I'm gonna say this real quick…a third character will be Genderbent…not because I wanted to but because I kinda need a type of Gray(Yes you read that correctly) and I figured out who but I'm not gonna say…so if you have a guess on who it is please feel free to share.**

 **So for the magic each character will use, I decided I'll have their magic match something about them in the show or something that they share with a character in Fairy Tail so here are a few examples.**

 _ **Pyrrha = Requip: The Knight**_

 _ **Nora = Lightning Magic**_

 _ **Qrow = Crash & Disassembly Magic**_

 _ **Weiss = Ice Magic**_

 **Now for these characters I'm about list are different with their magic but I don't want to reveal it outright but I will just leave it ambiguous…but you can probably guess how their different.**

 _ **Roy = Fire Magic**_

 _ **Yang = Fire Magic**_

 _ **Neo = Wind Magic**_

 _ **Blake = Shadow Magic**_

 **Anyway…that's it, next chapter we go into Yang and Aidan's fight which will I will enjoy writing…so much but anyway I will see you next chapter!**

 **Also don't forget to Vote for which story I upload! Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Now for the moment you've all be waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Port announced and the crowd cheered.

In the center of the arena stood Yang who was smiling confidently along with Pyrrha, Roy, Mercury, Aidan, Sun and two other students.

"Bart, why don't you explain the rules?" Port asked and Oobleck nodded.

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" Oobleck explained.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Port said and Oobleck nodded in agreement.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck said and the randomization process began and everyone stared it anticipating the two fighters that would be selected as well as to know who would fight who.

When it stopped Blake visibly paled.

"Yang Xiao Long and Aidan Bianchi!" Port announced and the crowd cheered as Yang and Aidan stepped forward to prepare for the fight.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby announced happily cheering her sister on with Raven, Taiyang, Qrow, and Weiss doing the same however Blake watched with a concerned look on his face.

"Would all other combatants please clear the stage!" Port Said and everyone did so while Yang and Aidan walked to the center of the area towards each other and the spotlights all focused on them.

"Don't think I'm gonna pull my punches because you're a chick." Aidan said and Yang laughed a bit.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Yang said as she activated Ember Celica and raised her fist entering her combat stance and Aidan did the same however instead of reaching for StormBringer or Blade Wolf & Beowolf, he entered a combat stance similar to Yang's.

Both slowly start advancing towards each other with their arms raised defensively until their hands are about to touch, Aidan's arms began surging with electricity preparing for what was about to come.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port Said causing both Aidan and Yang pull their arms back and punch at each other with both their punches colliding and causing the ground beneath them to break a bit as well as causing a shockwave that knocks them both back.

Both Aidan and Yang looked up each other with a look of determination on their faces with one thought running through their heads.

 _'I'm going to win!'_ They both thought as Aidan charged at Yang, she fired multiples shots from Ember Celica and Aidan quickly unsheathed Stormbringer and held it in front of him blocking each shot from Yang and continued running towards the brawler.

Upon seeing that he was just a few inches away from his opponent, Aidan leaps forward at Yang with StormBringer in its scythe form and swings it forward however Yang brings her arms upward and blocks it with Ember Celica, the ground beneath Yang breaks.

Yang pushes it back and Aidan lands back, he throws StormBringer at the boxer and ran forward taking out Beowolf and Blade Wolf aiming them at Yang and started firing.

Yang quickly side stepped as the scythe flew past her nearly cutting of a strand of her hair and she rolled out of the way as the bullets were about to connect, she fired shots from Ember Celica and she quickly looked back to see the scythe curving and heading back towards her and when it reached her dodged it again.

Aidan quickly holstered his guns and dodged the shots Yang had fired from her weapon however the last shot was about to hit him and he quickly raised his left arm and blocked the shot however his left jack sleeve was burned off revealing his bandaged arm.

Aidan saw StormBringer heading straight for him and when it reached him he grabbed it by the handle and turned it back into its sword form and it began surging with electricity.

"Catch this!" Aidan shouted as he swung StormBringer horizontally launching a wave of electricity at Yang, she fired Ember Celica and launched herself in the air dodging it.

Aidan switched StormBringer to a back hand grip and held it behind him, the sword still surging with electricity.

"C'mon! Can't keep up?" Aidan taunted as he swung his sword a bunch of times launching multiple waves of Aura and electricity at Yang, when she landed and saw this she paled a bit.

When each attack reached her, Yang quickly bobbed and weaved to avoid each attack however the last hit her and fortunately for her it was an Aura wave and the attack knocked her back, Yang looked up at the scoreboard and saw the Aura levels…Aidan had 94% while she had 90%.

 _'The range game isn't gonna work…need to close the distance.'_ Yang thought to herself as she began running at Aidan, she fired Ember Celica behind her launching her forward and pulled her arm back.

Aidan quickly raised his sword having the flat side of it face his opponent and Yang's punch connected and Aidan was pushed back on the edge of the arena and Yang immediately closing the distance between them again and threw another punch but this Aidan was unable to block and the punch hit his sword knocking it out of his hand in stabbing into deep into the arena floor.

Yang threw another punch aimed for Aidan's face however Aidan quickly ducked and his leg began surging with electricity as he delivered a lighting imbued kick to her stomach knocking her in the air, Aidan immediately leapt in the air and deliver a tornado kick sending her crashing onto the arena floor as well as cracking some of it in the process.

Aidan landed back down and took a deep breath that was until he heard something.

"That's my move Bianchi!" A voice that Aidan knew belong to none other than the silver haired asshole he knew as Mercury Black.

"Sue me Black!" Aidan shouted and quickly dodged a shot from Yang who was back up with her hair glowing bright as well as emitting flames.

* * *

"That's not good…" Tai said and Blake looked at him in confused expression with a mix of concern.

"What is it?" Blake asked wondering what Taiyang meant by 'that's not good'.

"He figured out Yang is weak to kick based attacks." Tai explained and Blake looked back at the arena.

"Aidan's at his own disadvantages." A voice behind them said and they all turned around to see Cinder along with Mercury, Neo, Emerald, Akane, a Wolf faunus and fox faunus watching the match between Yang and Aidan intently.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Aidan's semblance allows him to create electricity and focus into a part of his body to increase his own physical capabilities but he can also fire blasts of electricity at his targets however it's risky against someone like Blondie." Mercury explained.

"He's basically increasing the force of his attacks and each blow he does land on Yang when he does it, is basically giving all the more power she needs to overpower him, what makes it worse is that if he's not careful he could put himself in a bind." Mercury continued and this part intrigued Blake the most.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Aidan can use his semblance to focus it throughout his entire body greatly increasing his physical strength and speed however when he stops he is temporarily paralyzed because the electricity interferes with his nervous system and leaves him paralyzed from a couple of seconds to minutes depending on how much of he's generating." Mercury continued.

"During our initiation into Haven Academy, we ran into a Death Stalker and Aidan used his semblance in the way Mercury just described to lift it by its tail and throw it." Cinder said and everyone looked at her in shock.

"He lifted a Death Stalker?! But that thing weighs a ton!" Weiss exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep but he was paralyzed for a whole minute and was nearly killed by a Nevermore if it wasn't for Neo jumping in and teleporting him out of there." Cinder explained.

"However it's not something he can do very well and his foster parents didn't have enough time to teach him how to use his semblance more usefully, they only had enough time to cram years of training at a combat school like Sanctum into him in such a year that they had to leave out some key subjects." Cinder continued.

"Such as?" Qrow asked becoming curious about this boy.

"Proper semblance use and anger management to name a few…however there is one issue that Yang might have with Aidan." Cinder said causing Tai, Raven, Qrow, Ruby, Weiss and Blake to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Yang threw another punch but this time Aidan caught it much to her shock.

 _"Aidan's the most aggressive fighter in our school."_ Cinder said just as Aidan yanked on Yang's arm pulling her towards him only to punch her hard in the face with his bandaged arm. Aidan let go and Yang stumbled back putting her hands on her face.

 _'What the fuck?! Why did that punch make feel like I just got decked by a fucking Ursa?!'_ Yang thought to herself as she felt her face sting slightly from the punch, she removed her hands from her face and smirked at Aidan.

 _'But…that just helps me out!'_ Yang thought as she punched her fist together and her hair started glowing and emitting flames, she fired behind her and flew towards Aidan and threw a punch at the white haired boy.

Aidan raised his arms in a 'x' shaped guard and blocked Yang's punch however Yang fired Ember Celica and knocked him back.

"I'm ending this!" Yang yelled as she leapt forward and punched Aidan hard in the face, the force of punch broke the ground beneath him and behind him however much to everyone shock…Aidan didn't move at all his Aura however took a very heavy hit and dropped to 45%.

Aidan grabbed Yang's wrist much to her horror and began twisting it, Yang pulled her free arm back and threw another punch but Aidan grabbed her other arm by the wrist.

"Is that the best you can do blondie?" Aidan asked darkly as he raised his foot and kicked Yang hard in the chest and ripped Ember Celica off her forearms.

"My word! Aidan has just disarmed Ms. Xiao Long!" Port announced and everyone looked on in shock as Yang rolled back and looks at her wrists to see that Port was correct…she looked in Aidan's directions as he raised her gauntlet's and threw them both of the ring.

Yang simply shook her head and raised her fist again with her hair bursting with flames; Aidan smiled as electricity began surging around him.

"I don't need my weapons to beat you!" Yang said determinedly and Aidan smiled at Yang's declaration…he was definitely enjoying this fight.

"I hope so besides don't you know a dragon can't fly during a storm." Aidan taunted and Yang simply smiled at the taunt her white haired opponent made.

"Except I ain't a normal dragon!" Yang roared out as she charged forward and Aidan didn't move but instead took a quick look at Yang's aura level and saw that she was at 45% as well…and Aidan decided he was going to end this fight her and now.

His bandages arm began glowing red and electricity of the same color began surging around it, Yang reached him and threw a punch but Aidan quickly dodged it and spun around her and leapt at the opposite end of the arena away from her.

Yang turned around and looked at him however what she saw him holding made everything in her mind stop.

"Oi! Is this yours?" Aidan asked with a rather cocky smile as he raised his non bandaged arm to reveal multiple strands of Yang's hair in his hand.

Upon seeing the strands of her hair in his hands and watched as he tossed on the ground and stepped on it, Yang saw nothing but red as he eyes went from Lilac to Blood red and she let out a heart stopping roar as the arena was engulfed in flames.

Yan charged forward and drew her arm back in rage aiming for the white haired boy however Aidan prepared himself for this and pulls his bandages arm back and as Yang reached him quickly threw a punch and uppercut Yang hard in the jaw giving her more power as well as causing her aura to drop to 35%.

Aidan looked at his aura meter and saw it was rapidly dropping; he looked at the flames that was currently engulfing him, the arena and Yang.

 _'Shit! I forgot about the flames!'_ Aidan thought, his free arm quickly began surging with electricity and he retracted his bandages arm away from Yang only to uppercut her again with his other arm and watched as the flames became more intense from the amount of power Yang recovered from the hit and saw Yang's aura drop to 25%.

Aidan saw that he was now at 28% and realized he needed to finish this fight now before he lost.

"This ends now!" Aidan yelled out in frustration as he pulled his bandages arm back and deliver a powerful lightning empowered punch to Yang's chest with the force of the punch sending her flying out of the arena as well as causing the flames engulfing the arena to dissipate from the force of the punch.

Yang crashed into the barrier and fell on the ground as a buzzing sound was heard.

"Ladies and Gentleman! After an intense battle, Yang Xiao Long is eliminated by ring out and Aura level! The Winner is Aidan Bianchi!" Port announced and a couple of students and citizens from Haven cheered while others were too stunned to react from the fight they just witnessed.

Aidan fell to his knees and took several deep breathes and looked at the board and he let out a heavy sigh as he saw that his aura luckily stopped at 16% nearly past the line while Yang's aura was now at 0%.

* * *

The first thing Blake did when he saw Yang get knocked out the arena was leap out of his seat and ran, when he reached the railing he vaulted over it and landed and quickly ran to Yang's side.

When he reached her, he quickly got on his knees and lifted her up.

"Yang! Come on! Wake up!" Blake said panic in his voice as he held his unconscious girlfriend in arms.

Yang stirred a bit and opened her eyes and Lilac met amber eyes which caused her to smile a bit.

"Hey kitten." She joked and Blake let out a small laugh and helped Yang sit up a bit, upon sitting up Yang was met with Blake kissing her which surprised her but she quickly kissed back but much to her dismay it ended just as fast it started.

"I thought you were hurt." Blake admitted and Yang looked a him slightly confused.

"Why? Did I win?" She asked and Blake looked back at the arena and saw Aidan on his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"No." Blake growled out as he glared at Aidan.

"You didn't…"

* * *

 **Ohhhh...Blake's pissed off!**

 **First things first! I would like to apologize because I was actually planning for this fight to be longer and slightly better than it is right now however distractions kept coming up.**

 **Aidan: He got Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest and Birthright and has been playing Conquest like crazy while his older brother plays Birthright.**

 **Snitch! Anyway…yes as my first OC just said, I've been playing Conquest and haven't been able to separate myself from it.**

 **Aidan: he's finding a lot of people he wants to ship and the idea box is being sparked as we speak…**

 **Anyway…onto the poll, currently both choices are tied by six votes each.**

 **Aidan: So if you want to see either the Devil May Cry or Fairy Tail AU, don't forget to vote.**

 **Speaking of Fairy Tail, I'm going to give a hint too who the third genderbent character is…**

 **They're rivals with Roy not because their polar opposites like Natsu and Gray but because they use exactly the same type of magic(With the difference being is that Roy is a Dragon Slayer)**

 **Anyway that Is all for this chapter and I will see you guys next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Next up! Roy Merlo and Mercury Black of Haven!" Port announced and everyone cheered as both Roy and Mercury walked however Weiss, Raven, Ruby, Tai noticed something off about Roy.

His hair was messy, his jacket was slowly fall of his shoulder revealing his neck however he kept a hand on his neck, and the rest of his clothing looked like he had rushed to get on.

"Why does Roy look like that?" Ruby asked and Weiss shrugged however their attention was drawn to Amethyst who sit next to them however her attire was just as bad as Roy's. Her hair which was normally kept in a ponytail was now let loose and was a mess to say the least and her neck had multiple…oh my god…

"What did you two do?" Weiss asked and Amethyst blushed at the question and put a hand over one of the love marks on her neck.

"Nothing…" She said her face red from embarrassment.

* * *

Roy quickly pulled Lockheed out and entered a combat stance, Mercury quickly entered his own fighting stance preparing himself for the fight that was about that.

"Let's see if all that money can buy you skill." He said cockily, but Roy simply ignored his opponent taunt and kept his gaze focused on his target.

Yang lost her match…he couldn't let Aidan ruin his chance of fighting the great Pyrrha Nikos…he wasn't gonna let that happen…he needed to beat Mercury.

"3! 2! 1! Begin!" Port called out.

A set of black wings appeared on Roy's back and he quickly swung his wings forward lunching multiple black feathers at his opponents however Mercury did multiple flips dodging each feather before he looked to see another volley of feathers heading towards him.

Mercury quickly began kicking at a rapid pace firing multiple blasts from his greaves as they headed towards Roy, the feathers and blasts clashed with each other creating a large puff of smoke and Mercury stared it...waiting for his opponent and the next thing he saw was Roy flying through the smoke and swinging Lockheed at him however Mercury leaped over him and landed on his back and did a kick up launching two blasts towards Roy.

Roy turned around and slashed the first blast that reached him deflecting it away from him however the second blast was about to hit him and he quickly launched a feather causing a small explosion to knock him back, but luckily for him his wings were undamaged and he was still air born however the explosion knocked him out of the ring and he was now hovering over the out of bounds area.

"Pay attention rich kid!" Mercury yelled and Roy flew back onto the arena and looked at Mercury only to go wide eyed as he watch multiple white sphere's circle around him as he spun around as if he was break dancing and and as he did was firing multiple white sphere's from his greaves and they circled around him almost like a cyclone

All of the blasts began heading towards him and Roy immediately flew up into the air however much to his shock the blasts began following him after him.

 _'Shit!'_ Roy thought as he flew through the air and maneuvered doing his best too avoid the blasts following after him, all of them flew past him and curved heading back towards him…Roy swung Lockheed slashing multiple blasts and deflecting them however there was too many of them and he knew he needed another weapon.

Roy reached behind him and much to everyone surprise pulled out a second gunblade almost identical to Lockheed.

Roy swung both Gunblade's slashing through each one that came in his direction and deflecting it, Roy quickly spun around swinging both his sword slashing each blast that came towards him and deflecting them sending them towards the barrier surrounding the stands.

Both blades of Roy's gunbaldes began glowing blood red and Roy swung Lockheed horizontally and then swinging his second gunblade vertically launching two shockwaves of aura at the kick boxer.

"Humph…seriously?" Mercury asked as he quickly leapt over the first one shockwave and fired a shot from his greaves launching him further in the air as well as avoids the second shockwave.

Roy immediately flew forward with both blades ready and swung however when he reached Mercury, the silvery-gray haired boy quickly grabbed Roy's arm and swung upward on it and deliver a powerful kick to center of his back and in between his wings and fired a shot from his greaves sending Roy crashing down to the ground.

Mercury landed back on the arena floor in a kneeling pose and quickly got up and turned to face where his opponent had crashed too see Roy getting up with his wings dematerializing and his jacket falling off his torso revealing a bunch of bite marks on his neck and along his shoulder.

"…" Mercury remained silent as he was stunned by the sight of the bite marks and Roy looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" Roy asked.

Mercury coughed into his hand and cleared his throat trying his best not burst into laughter.

"So…who's the lucky lady?" Mercury asked and Roy blushed and looked too see what Mercury meant and he quickly rushed to get his jacket on correctly and zipped to hopefully hide the rest of the marks on him.

* * *

"You two did do it!" Weiss whispered as she looked accusingly at Amethyst who was whole new shade of red.

"We've been dating for a year and ten months! What we do in our relationship is our business!" Amethyst whispered reminding Weiss to keep out of her business.

"I always heard wolf Faunus liked it rough but I always thought that was just a rumor." Raven said to herself however unfortunately for her a certain red haired huntress heard her.

"What does it mean 'like it rough'?" Ruby asked and Raven visibly paled as she just realized her daughter was sitting right next to her when she said it.

"Real smooth sis." Qrow teased at the fact that his niece didn't know about _that_ part of a relationship yet and Tai looked at Raven with a horrified expression while Weiss simply blushed realizing her girlfriend was just that innocent.

"Well…um…" Raven stuttered out and then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet.

"Ruby! I need you to do me an important favor!" Raven said panicked and Ruby slowly nodded.

"Go to the concession stand and get us popcorn and lots of cookies!" Raven said handing her wallet to Ruby who smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay!" Ruby said happily and in a flash of rose petals was gone causing Raven to slump into her seat for her mistake.

"She's gonna ask about it again you know that right?" Qrow reminded and Raven let out a heavy sigh…she was really glad Summer wasn't here now because she was pretty sure that Summer would have kicked a hole in her.

* * *

Roy's wings materialized and he dashed forward spinning with his swords pointed forward and becoming a blur of black and feathers heading straight towards Mercury however delivers a kick to Roy's chest causing him to stop mid-air and caused Roy to drop Lockheed, Mercury delivered another to Roy's face knocking him down to the ground and causing his wings to dematerialize again.

Roy quickly got up and pointed his secondary Gunblade at Mercury about to fire however it was quickly hit by a bullet knocking it out of his hand and sending sliding away over to the edge of the arena. Roy looked in front of him too see Lockheed only for it to be kicked away by Mercury who was smirking cockily.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mercury asked honestly disappointed by his opponents performance, Roy looked at the scoreboard and saw he was had 62% Aura left while Mercury much to his shock still had a full 100%.

 _'I didn't land a single hit on him?!'_ Roy thought to himself in anger at the fact that he hadn't landed a single hit on his opponent.

Roy quickly got up only for Mercury to quickly close the distance between himself and Roy.

Roy quickly raised his arms in an attempt to block Mercury's attacks however Mercury delivers a kick to his face and kicks forward and fires a shot from his greaves however Roy quickly ducked and quickly leaps over his leg, spiraling past him towards Lockheed.

Roy quickly began running for his second gunblade but while he did that, he pointed Lockheed at Mercury and began shooting at the kick boxer however much to his dismay, Mercury simply dodged each bullet and fired his own shots from his greaves which Roy blocked by Manifesting a single black wing to use as a shield.

Roy reached his secondary gunblade and quickly picked it up and pointed both of them at Mercury and began shooting however when the bullets hit him there was a gray blur and the bullets hit the ground.

"The fuck was that?!" Roy called out however Mercury simply smirked at him and began firing shot from his grease, Roy quickly materialized his wings and flew up avoid the shots.

Mercury kicked incredibly fast firing multiple shots at Roy who was flying around him however Roy quickly maneuvered and avoid each shot leaving a trail of black feathers too fall around Mercury as he continued to circle the kick boxer, mercury stopped shooting when he heard a click noise and quickly knelt down to reload his weapon however he looked up to see Roy standing far away from him smirking.

"Look up." Roy said and Mercury did just that and saw multiple feathers frozen in the air with all of them pointed directly at him.

"Black wings are a sign of bad omens…enjoy it…" Roy said as he snapped his fingers and all the feathers began heading straighter towards Mercury who simply stood and held his arms in 'x' shaped guard and all of a sudden a skeletal structure that looked like a ribcage with a gray fiery glow surrounded Mercury and as the feathers reached the kick boxer they feathers dematerialized upon hitting it much to Roy's shock.

 _'What was that? was that his semblance?'_ Roy thought and watched as the ribcage surrounding Mercury disappeared and the kick boxer grinned cockily at his opponent, Roy looked at the board and saw that he was at 50% while Mercury was at 95%.

Roy was out of idea and he was in a bad situation now…he couldn't defeat Mercury in a straight up fight and there was no way he could use his usual method of out speeding him when he could react to him without any issues…and his semblance long range ability was also useless as Mercury could block his feathers with his semblance.

That left only one option left…

He was hoping to save it in the event he had to fight against Aidan however…if he didn't use it now…he wasn't gonna advance to make it too fight Aidan…however when he got home…his mom was most likely gonna kill him in the event she is watching this.

Roy ejected the bullets of his gunblades out and ejected the cylinders as well, quickly put the handle of Lockheed in his mouth and pulled out a vial of dust with a label that said "Hellfire" and inserted into his secondary gunblade and locked it back into place and just like with Lockheed, Roy removed Lockheed from his mouth and put the handle of second gunblade in his mouth and pulled out another dust vial labeled "Mjolnir" and inserted into the second Gunblade and took it out of his mouth.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Weiss asked as she saw watched Roy insert the vials of dust into his weapons.

"Yeah…Roy's semblance allows him to manifest his wings either on his back like an angel or on his arms like a bird and he can modify them using dust however Roy told me that he carries two extremely rare types of dust as a last resort." Amethyst explained.

"And what types of dust are those?" Raven asked.

"Hellfire and Mjolnir dust…" Amethyst said and Weiss looked at her in shock.

"He's the one who bought them?!" Weiss asked aloud and Raven tapped Weiss on her shoulder earning the heiress attention.

"What's Hellfire and Mjolnir dust?" Raven asked curious about these two types of dust.

"Their two synthetically made dust types; they are both extremely rare and extremely dangerous." Weiss said.

"The Schnee Dust Company have been experimenting with creating dust for years however the only breakthrough were the creation of the two mentioned dust types…they are two highly advance form of fire dust and Lightning dust." Weiss continued to elaborate however before she could continue to explain a new voice continued for her.

"Hellfire dust burns three times more than the average flame and is a lot more difficult to put out, the fire from what our scientist claim…is capable of possibly burning through the armor of a Death Stalker and possibly even injure a Goliath." Weiss, Amethyst, Raven, Taiyang and Qrow turned around to see Winter sitting behind them.

"Mjolnir Dust generates more powerful electricity and can even be used as a power source to power a small village for theoretically a year.

"Lots of bold claims…" Raven said and the elder Schnee shot a glare at the blood eyed huntress who simply glared back.

"We were never able to test their capabilities' as before we could begin testing them…they were bought from us by a Weapon Manufacturer by the name of Phoenix Merlo." Winter said.

"Roy's father?" Weiss asked causing Amethyst and Winter to nod.

"From what I heard, Mr. Merlo's father bought both of them for two billion lien each." Winter said.

"Now we'll get too see what it's capable of." Winter said curious to see how both dust types perform in combat.

* * *

Roy glared at Mercury as his wing's materialized again on his back however the right wing began glowing red while the left wing began glowing yellow. All of a sudden the ring became engulfed in flames and the wing itself burned away leave a flame in the shape of a wing and soon after the left wing became engulfed in electricity and like the left wing was vaporized leaving the electricity behind in the shape of a wing.

Before Mercury could do anything, Roy dashed forward leaving a trail of fire and electricity as he flew towards Mercury and when he reached the kick boxer his lightning and fire wings disappeared and his swords began glowing yellow and red respectively and he swung Lockheed at Mercury landing a hit on the kick boxer's chest.

Mercury quickly kicked Roy away who was knocked back by the kick and did and looked at his own aura to see that he now had 65% aura left, Roy quickly dashed at Mercury again and swung both his swords causing Mercury to dodge each slash as best as he could.

Mercury quickly fired his greaves launching himself away from Roy and quickly fired multiple shots from his greaves that began spiraling around the arena and Roy's wings appeared again and he flew forward towards Mercury.

The shots Mercury fired headed towards Roy and one of them hit Roy square in his back creating a small white burst of smoke from the explosion and the rest of the blasts came down causing a large explosion with enveloped the arena in smoke.

Mercury turned his back and began walking away with a smirk on his face before turning back and looking at the puff of smoke.

"Looks like I was right…all that money didn't buy you skill." Mercury said and the smoke cleared to reveal that Roy was nowhere to be seen causing his eyes to widen in shocked.

"What?!" He yelled in shocked wondering where his opponent was.

"YOU'RE THROUGH MERCURY!" A voice behind him yelled and Mercury quickly turned around to see Roy in front of him with both his swords at the ready.

"HOW DID YOU?!" Mercury yelled in disbelief that Roy managed to avoid his attack.

* * *

 _The shots Mercury fired headed towards Roy and one of them hit Roy square in his back creating a small white burst of smoke from the explosion and the rest of the blasts came down._

 _However before the rest could hit, Roy quickly spun around and swung Lockheed launching a shockwave of fire at the blasts just as there about to hit causing an explosion that caused all of the shots Mercury fired to explode as they hit._

 _Roy quickly flew out of the smoke two fast for anyone to see as the smoke enveloped the area giving him the perfect cover._

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Roy roared as he swung both swords around him launching two long torrents of fire and electricity at Mercury in a spiraling formation creating a vortex of fire and lightning that causes an explosion.

The explosion ended and all that everyone saw was a large cloud of smoke engulfing the arena however they saw something be launched out of it and the smoke around the object cleared to reveal Mercury as he crashed into the out of bounds area causing the buzzer to go off.

"Mercury Black is eliminated by Ring out and Aura level…the winner is…" Port said as everyone stared the arena watching the smoke cleared to reveal Roy with his jacket tattered and with Lockheed raised in the air with a triumph smile on his face.

"…Roy Merlo!" Port announced and the crowd cheered as Roy lowered Lockheed and sheathed both gunblades onto his belt.

The arena floor lowered back onto the ground and Roy walked off it with a bit of stumble but stopped when he noticed Mercury slowly getting back up.

"Oi!" Roy called out and Mercury looked at Roy who had a smug grin on his face.

"Looks like all that money **_did_** buy me skill." Roy said and Mercury simply smirked at Roy.

"Look's like it did." Mercury said as he stood up and walked towards his teammates as they headed towards him.

* * *

Yang was sitting on Blake's bed with her scroll in hand watching the fight and she could honestly say she was shocked by the outcome of Roy and Mercury's match, she honestly expected Mercury to beat Roy but the fact that Roy was able to win surprised her the most.

"Man…wish I fought Mercury…maybe I'd still be in the match." Yang said to herself still upset that she lost to Aidan however at least she might just be able to see Pyrrha vs Roy yet.

Yang turned her attention to door as it opened and Blake walked in with a couple of bruises.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Yang yelled out in concerned wondering why Blake had so many injuries.

"Oh…um…I…um…fell down a flight of stairs." Blake said and Yang looked at him skeptically wondering how he could fall down a flight of stairs however before she could inquire further Blake quickly changed the topic.

"So did Roy win?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…although barely." She said and put her scroll on the night stand as Blake sat down on the bed and looked at Yang.

"I see…" was all Blake said.

"So…who do you think Pyrrha will fight-Mmph!" Yang was cut off by Blake quickly kissing her and Yang wrapped her arms around Blake pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Yang was honestly surprised by the action however she wasn't really complaining because she was really enjoying this more forward Blake at the moment. The broke apart demanding for breath and Blake moved to Yang's neck a bit down on it causing Yang to let out a heavy moan.

Blake continued to bite down on Yang's neck.

"B-B-Blake…What's gotten I-I-In to you…?" Yang managed to get out not that she was complaining because she was really enjoying herself.

Blake stopped biting down on yang neck and looked to see that he left a mark on it.

 _'At least I wasn't high on catnip this time…'_ Blake thought to himself and looked at Yang knowing she was wondering why he was being a lot more forward than usual.

"Because…" Blake trailed off trying to muster the strength to say it and Yang looked at him curiously.

"Because I love you…and I'm not taking it back this time." Blake said.

* * *

 **Extra: Roy's fucked**

Roy walked down a hallway of Amity Colosseum until he heard his scroll vibrate over and over and he quickly took his scroll out and checked his message and all the color from his skin drained face as he saw who it was from.

 **Mom: Is there a reason I saw you using the Hellfire and Mjolnir dust that you claimed was reportedly "stolen" by a thief during your match today?! (x5)**

And as if on cue…his scroll began ringing and a picture of his mom came on it and he began shaking as he ignored the call and turned his scroll off completely and put it back in his pocket.

Roy continued to walk down the hallway with one thought running through his head.

 _'I'm so fucked when I get home...'_ Roy thought knowing his mom was going to kill him for not only stealing two very expensive and very rare vials of dust but also lying to her about what happened to them.

* * *

 **Alright! First to explain Mercury Semblance…for Volume 3, his voice actor was Yuri Lowenthal who is known to be the voice of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden…so I decided to give him Semblance based around Susanoo because it felt kind of appropriate in my opinion.**

 **As for Roy's second gunblade, it's called Nighthawk and his last name and primary weapons name is a small play on words…**

 **As you recall from when Roy was introduced, his last name means "Blackbird" and the reason his weapons names are Lockheed and Nighthawk are because it's actually a reference to the Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" and Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk respectively.**

 **Anyway…onto the poll…it's officially closed and the winner of the poll is the Fairy Tail AU, I would have kept up longer however with regents coming up soon…I had to end it now so I could be prepared for the hell that's about the come.**

 **Also…I'm going to reveal who the third Genderbent character in RWBY Tail(That's what I might call it…) is…**

 **Cinder…Yeah…I'm going to genderbent Cinder and before you ask why Cinder it was because she was the only other person I could see being that Gray type of character and plus it would be kinda funny because of the fact that Gray uses Ice Make Magic and takes his clothes off because it was a part of his training(which I find funny as hell) and Cinder's(or Flame in his case) takes it off for similar reasons.**

 **And since Cinder's going to be the guy, you can probably guess who is going to be Juvia…XD!**

 **Anyway…onto some other things before we, I'm going to reveal the following people magic in the story…Each characters magic was chosen based on any similarities they had with a character from Fairy Tail or a specific trait they have in common.**

 ***Roy Rose & Summer Rose: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**

 ***Qrow Branwen: Crash & Disassembly Magic**

 ***Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee: Ice Make Magic**

 ***Flame Fall: Fire Magic**

 ***Blake Belladonna: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic**

 ***Pyrrha Nikos: Requip – The Knight**

 ***Lie Ren: Gun Magic**

 ***Nora Valkyrie: Lightning Magic.**

 **This is just too name a few because I had a lot of fun picking everyone's magic and I had lot of fun for Jaune specifically because he gave me a lot of idea for his magic until I decided to make him kinda like Mirajane where he is an S Class Mage but kinda not into fighting until he's pushed to point.**

 **Alright back to the authors note…Next Chapter will NOT be the smut chapter…next Chapter will be going into what happened during Roy and Mercury's fight with Blake, Yang and a certain White haired, Blue and red eyed boy.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Have no fear! Chapter 30 is here!**

* * *

Blake and Yang were currently sitting in their dorm room with Yang sitting on her bed while Blake sat across from her on Weiss bed, both sat in relative silence not sure of what to say to each other due to the currently awkward situation they were already in however Blake decided to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked and Yang's lips turned into a small smile at the fact that Blake was showing concern for her after losing against Aidan.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yang said as she looked over at her boyfriend giving her that signature smile however Blake noticed there was something else in it as well and to him it looked like a small tinge of disappointment something that Blake knew was mostly his fault.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blake asked again and before Yang could answer she stopped herself deciding she wanted to mess with Blake a bit.

"Blake, do I have to kiss you to death to prove I'm fine?" Yang asked in a VERY seductive tone, Blake felt the heat rise to his face and he looks down at the floor suddenly finding his shoes much more interesting than Yang and unknowing to him Yang was wearing the most wickedest grin ever.

"It wouldn't be a bad way to go out…" Blake mumbled to himself, which he silently cursed himself because he just said what he was thinking but unknowing to him Yang had heard him and decided to mess with him even more.

Blake heard sounds of shuffling on the bed and all of a sudden he found himself being pushed down on the bed, Blake looked to see the position he was in and felt his face turn red…Yang was currently straddling him and had his arms pinned above his head with the position they were in was…well…let's just say it would probably lead many to the wrong impression.

Yang moved to Blake's ear and he felt himself tense as he felt Yang's breath on his ear.

"Then how about I give you the greatest death ever?" She whispered as she licked his ear which quite literally sent shivers down his spine and Blake was pretty sure there was either a purr or a growl of pleasure somewhere in his throat that was trying to escape…he didn't know which and he didn't intend to find out.

However fortunately for him and unfortunately for Yang, there was a knock at the door which prompted Yang to get off Blake and he internally let out a sigh of relief at the interruption and was even more thankful that it was Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Hey, are you all right?" They asked Yang who simply nodded, Blake than decided he could use this opportunity to escape and informed them that he needed to meet Sun then at speeds that were enough to probably rival Ruby's semblance was down the hall far away from the dorm room.

When he was a pretty good distance away from his dorm, Blake let out a heavy sigh as he looked forward…silently mad at himself for lying to them however he was only half lying.

He had something he needed to take care of…

* * *

 _'All right…how do I get Blake to tell his girlfriend that he loves her?'_ Aidan asked himself as he walked through the forest, the matches for the semi-finals wouldn't start until tomorrow which gave him time to simply just walk through the forest…

When in actuality, he was just killing any Grimm that was dumb enough to come and attack him but through the process of him killing some Beowolves…he decided he needed to figure out how to help Blake with his problem and then came to two realizations about the subject.

The first was that he was helping a random stranger with relationship problems that shouldn't really involve him considering they just met however since he's apparently friends with Cinder so it wasn't much of an issue.

The second realization was a lot more serious…

He had no clue who Blake's girlfriend was…something that he did need to know in order to help him with the issue prompting Aidan to let out a heavy sigh as he rested StormBringer on his shoulder, he really questioned the sanity of his life sometimes.

"Why is it always me that-" Aidan cut himself as his eyes quickly widened, one thing his parents had taught him was to always be aware of your surroundings' and someone was currently behind him with the intent to kill.

Aidan quickly swung StormBringer and it clashed with sword with a red blade causing them to lock, Aidan was about to question who it was but upon seeing a familiar mess of black hair with cat ears on them…he didn't need to and he was honestly surprised at who it was.

"Blake?!" Aidan questioned but Blake didn't respond and growled at Aidan, He quickly pushed forward trying to force Aidan back however Aidan wasn't budging and he quickly pushed the cat faunus back, trying his best to try and not hurt the cat faunus.

"Blake! What the hell?!" Aidan questioned again but Blake didn't respond, he simply raised Wilt and entered a combat stance causing Aidan to do the same, both of them locked eyes and charged at each other with Aidan swinging StormBringer once he was close enough however Blake leapt over him and swung Wilt slashing Aidan across the back causing him to growl out in pain.

Aiden quickly spun around however he raised his bandaged arm in an attempt to block it however when the hit connected, Aidan felt a surge of pain as the sword broke through the bandages and connected with forearm.

Aidan stumbled back and fell to his knees in pain, he looked at his bandages arm and saw the slash mark glowing signaling his aura was currently trying to heal the wound. Aidan looked back towards Blake who was simply standing their glaring at him prompting Aidan to force himself to stand.

 _'That sword…'_ Aidan thought to himself, he didn't know much about the sword however he had a few theories and the current one that was proving to be true was that it can absorb energy and re-emit it…he had rumors of someone having a semblance similar to it but he couldn't remember who it was…which made his own semblance practically useless.

 _'I hate my semblance sometimes.'_ Aidan thought to himself in despair, one drawback about having a semblance primarily based around electricity was that it was basically useless against opponents with a semblance based around absorbing the element or people he poses an immunity which was one of the main reasons why he was glad he didn't have to fight that Valkyrie girl (but now he honestly wanted to fight her because he had a feeling she could give him a run for his money).

Aidan was drawn out of his thoughts as he saw Blake begin charging at him again and Aidan quickly swung StormBringer vertically launching a shockwave of Aura at Blake who quickly stopped running and dodged it, Aidan used this small opportunity to jump back a bit and put some distance between him and Blake knowing that he needed to keep the faunus at a distance.

Aidan swung StormBringer again launching another shockwave of aura however Blake blocked it using Wilt, he quickly jumped into the air and created a clone which grabbed him and threw him towards Aidan. When he reached him, Blake swung Wilt prompting Aidan to block the strike using StormBringer.

Blake broke the clash and began swinging Wilt incredibly fast and Aidan was barely able to block each strike, Aidan was unable to continue blocking Blake's attacks and broke through Aidan's guard delivering multiple slashes that caused Aidan to stumble back in pain from the strike and Blake closed the distance between them delivering a hard kick to Aidan's chest knocking him back.

Blake sheathed Wilt and took out Gambol Shroud quickly transforming it into its pistol form and threw it at Aidan, the weapon wrapped around Aidan's arm with Blake quickly pulled on it, pulling Aidan back towards him in the process.

Blake pulled his left arm back and on his wrist was a yellow bracelet as well as balling his hand into a fist causing the bracelet to transform into Yang's Shotgun Gauntlet Ember Celica, when Aidan saw this his eyes widened and when he was close enough…Blake punched forward and the blow connected with Aidan's face and fired a shot from the gauntlet sending Aidan crashing into a tree and causing it to break and fall on top of him.

Blake looked at the Shotgun Gauntlet in a bit of surprise.

 _'I'm starting to see why Yang loves this; punching stuff does have some fun to it.'_ Blake thought to himself however he was pulled out of them when he saw the tree on top of Aidan being lifted it up by him and pushing it off, Aidan looked in Blake's direction a look of confusion and anger present on his face.

 _'What the fuck did I do?! I didn't even do anything that would-'_ Aidan thought to himself then he remembered that Blake was Yang's partner and he did knock her out by accident.

 _'Well that kinda explains it but it still doesn't make any sense! No one would react this way if they were just partners the only person I have seen react like this was Cinder whenever Neo got hurt and that was mostly because they were…date…ing…'_ Aidan thought to himself finally realizing the true reason why Blake was this angry about the fight between him and Yang…

They hugged when they won their match between those other two students from Beacon, Aidan heard Blake was the first one to run to Yang when she was knocked out during the fight, Yang reacted violently when that jackass called Blake and animal….

He had knocked out Blake's girlfriend…the same girlfriend he was supposed to help Blake say those three little words too.

 _'OH FUCK A DUCK!'_ Aidan cursed to himself and forced himself to stand, dropping his weapon to the ground in order to signal that he was surrendering.

"Blake…Yang's your girlfriend…isn't she?" Aidan asked and saw Blake's expression darken as he unsheathed that sword again and started walking towards him; Aidan put his hands out in front of himself and started waving them in an attempt to get Blake to stop.

"I'm sorry; if this is about the match then I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-" Aidan stopped himself short when he saw a small flash appear behind Blake and he quickly ran towards Blake and upon reaching the cat faunus pushed him out of the way only to be hit square in the chest by a bullet, Aidan gasped for air trying to breath but failed due to the force of the impact.

Blake's eyes widened as he saw Aidan's aura flash over him, signaling that he was completely out of aura and hit the ground causing Blake to turn around and see who the shooter was and what he saw surprised him.

"Damn it! I missed the traitor!" A man holding a sniper rifle said; the man was wearing some kind of armor that resembled the ones that soldiers from Atlas would usually wear however it was primarily colored black with blue as its secondary color but that's what not had Blake on edge.

It was the White Fang symbol present on the armor that had him on edge.

Blake raised Wilt, ready for a fight but the fact that there was a White Fang member right in front of him is what had him terrified, he thought he was finally done dealing with this…apparently he thought wrong.

"Oh, so you kept Taurus sword huh? Kinda a shame considering you didn't earn it." The White Fang sniper said.

"What are you here for? The White Fang is dead…" Blake asked curious to know how a White Fang member was not in prison.

"That's what you think traitor…ever heard the phrase 'Mess with the Wolf you get the pack'?" He asked and Blake simply glared at the White Fang Sniper in front of him as he rested his sniper against his shoulder, Blake could feel a part of his mind telling him to take out his scroll and call for either Ozpin, Qrow or Raven…however he knew if he tried it would end with his scroll being shot out of his hand.

"So what are you here for?" Blake questioned however he didn't know why that he bothered asking when he should have already known the answer to it.

"The new Leader of the White Fang assigned me with a mission and that was to kill someone." He explained as he reached behind him and took out a magazine, ejecting the one already loaded into his sniper and loaded the new one into it.

"A traitor by the name of Blake Belladonna…and as you can probably tell my employer is less than happy about Taurus and is less than willing to let traitors like you live." He said as he aimed it at Blake.

Blake drew Wilt and Gambol Shroud, he charged at the Sniper unknowing to him though, the Sniper smirked under his helmet as upon reaching him, Blake swung both his swords only to hit nothing.

Blake felt something press against the back of his head and this caused him to freeze, as he knew that if he moved that this fight would be over. Blake heard the White Fang Sniper chuckle darkly at Blake's current predicament.

"This is what led you to this moment traitor…" He said and Blake noticed something move however he barely saw it due to him not being able to move and Blake waited for what might happen hoping that it was who he thought it was.

"It was you choosing humanity over your own kind." He finished and Blake heard the trigger about to be pulled but before the Sniper could fully pull it, he heard someone charging at him and looked to his side only to be tackled to the ground by Aidan who was slightly annoyed at getting shot in the chest by the sniper.

Aidan pulled his bandaged arm back and punched at the Sniper's head however he quickly moved out of the way causing Aidan's fist to hit the ground breaking through it in the process, Aidan pulled his arm back and the Sniper kicked him off, Aidan was knocked back and took out Blade Wolf and Beowolf however before he could fire it, the Sniper pulled out his gun and fired two shots at Aidan.

The bullets entered Blade Wolf and Beowolf just as they fired causing both guns to explodes in Aidan's hands, He let out a pained yell as he stumbled back prompting Blake to charge at the sniper. Aidan looked at his right hand and saw that it was covered in blood prompting Aidan to let out a pain growled as he looked in the snipers direction and charged at towards him.

Blake reached the Sniper and swung Gambol Shroud however the Sniper quickly ducked under it and dropped his pistol, quickly reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a handle only to see the blade of a sword unfold from the hilt.

The sniper blocked Blake's attack causing their blades to lock, Blake broke the clash and swung it again however the sniper matched the strike and Blake continued to swing Gambol Shroud however the sniper was able to counter it by matching it with a sword swing of his own.

Aidan quickly run up behind Blake with StormBringer and Blake's ears twitched as he quickly broke the clash and jumped into the air as Aidan ran up to the sniper and swung StormBringer, The snipers eyes widened under his helmet and he quickly raised his sword to block the attack and when the blades clash, the snipers sword broke in half and the blade hit him square in the chest and sent him crashing into a tree.

The sniper slowly stood back up and looked at his broken sword and quickly moved to pull out his rifle however before he could do so, he moved his hand to the side of his helmet.

"Yes?" He asked, Blake and Aidan ran up to him but stopped when he began speaking.

"Are you positive?" He asked which caused Aidan and Blake to exchange a look of concern.

"Alright, sir." He said and looked back towards Aidan and Blake, he reached behind him and pulled out a grenade and tossed it at Blake and Aidan prompting both to prepare themselves for an explosion but instead it exploded in a flash of light that blinded both Aidan and Blake.

"A FUCKING FLASH BANG?! WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE AND FLASH BANGS?!" Aidan cursed as he put his hands on his ear and shut his eyes, his ears were ringing and the flash of light from the grenades had blinded him.

"CRY ME A FUCKING RIVER! YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEARING OF A CAT!" Blake yelled at Aidan, covering both his cat ears and his human ears were ringing and believe it or not…since he was Cat Faunus that means he heard things at a higher pitches so…things such as that whistle Ruby has and in this case Flash Bangs hurt like absolute hell.

The ringing eventually stopped and their vision finally returned, both of them looked to see that the White Fang Sniper was gone much to Blake's dismay and Aidan's annoyance, both of them looked at each other however before they could say anything they heard a growling noise nearing them.

"Should we?" Blake asked but was interrupted by Aidan.

"Head back to the academy? I believe that would be the smartest thing at this point." Aidan said and both of them quickly began running back towards Beacon not wanting deal with any Grimm at the moment.

* * *

Both Aidan and Blake were standing in Beacon's Courtyard and were breathing heavily; they were exhausted from the run with Aidan being more exhausted due to having absolutely no aura left.

"You really love her don't you?" Aidan asked and Blake looked at him in confusion at the sudden question that he asked.

"What?" He asked unsure of what that meant.

"Yang, you really love her, don't you?" He said and Blake was about to curse him out but Aidan continued.

"She was knocked out and you ran straight to her side in an instant, you attacked the person that hurt her in order to get even and she loves you just as much you love her…she defended you when those two students called you an animal…I got to admit…you are actually pretty lucky." Aidan said all of a sudden and Blake's words died on his throat not sure on where Aidan was going with this.

"I'm sorry I knocked Yang out…I didn't mean to and if I hurt her than I'm sorry as well but Blake…you do realize that you're going to hurt her if you don't say it, right?" Aidan questioned and Blake looked at the ground realizing what Aidan was talking about.

"All I've done is hurt her so far…I pushed her and my teammates away out of fear that they would get killed, I nearly died during the breach when fighting Adam after I promised her that I would be okay, she was forced to fight Adam thinking he had killed me and she was forced to kill him…" Blake said and Aidan noticed there were tears falling down his face.

"All I've done is hurt her over and over again and when I was told that Adam was dead…I thought it was over…I finally thought that I could move on and try not to hurt her…but it instead it only came back and I know…I just know she'll get dragged down with me…" Blake said and Aidan stood up and walked over to the cat faunus.

"Why can't I stop hurting her?" Blake asked and Aidan upon reaching him put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is ever easy Blake and while I have only known you for just about two days, I can tell you right now that everything that has happened so far to both you and Yang is not your fault." Aidan said and Blake looked Aidan.

"But Blake, if you don't tell her…you'll hurt her more than you ever thought possible." Aidan said and Blake looked back down at the ground pondering what Aidan told him.

"We should probably tell your headmaster that there was a White Fang in the forest and that were attacked by them." Aidan said and stood up straight while stretching out his arms.

"I need to do something first…" Blake said and when Aidan heard this he couldn't help but smile.

"Go ahead, I need to go bandage my hand out anyway." Aidan said and Blake nodded and began walking towards Beacon however he was stopped by Aidan.

"But…you did attack me and while it was justifiable it kinda did handicap me for the semi-finals tomorrow because of that sniper destroying my guns so…" Aidan said and grabbed Blake by his collar with his normal arm and pulled his bandaged arm back.

"For some reason…I have a feeling when Yang finds out that I broke into her locker and took her weapons that this was going to happen regardless." Blake said smiling for some odd reason and Aidan returned the smile.

"Hey, at least you'll look like a beat up kitten and she will probably take care of you." Aidan said and Blake rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if she'll wear a nurse outfit…" Aidan said aloud and Blake looked at him but the thought popped in his head and he began having a nose bleed.

"Don't put that thought in my head!" Blake yelled blushing at the thought of Yang wearing a nurse outfit.

"Why? Cinder did it for Neo when she got hurt during a mission." Aidan revealed and Blake let out a heavy sigh…

"Just punch me already…" Blake said.

"I'll hold back but I'm making no promises on you ending up with bruises." Aidan said.


	31. Chapter 31

Blake stood in front of the dorm room door to team RWBY, he stood there and stared at the door and reached for the door know however he stopped pondering whether or not he should go in.

 _'Why can't I stop hurting her?'_ Blake remembered what he said earlier to Aidan…why couldn't he stop hurting Yang? Everything that happened throughout the entire semester involved Blake hurting Yang in some way shape or form…he did it during the dance by pushing her away…

Adam was hunting him then…he knew that if Adam were to come after him again that Ruby, Weiss and more importantly Yang would try and help him however Blake knew what Adam was capable of and was scared at what could have happened if they tried, so he pushed them away hoping that he could protect them…but that proved to be the wrong method because he not only hurt himself but hurt Ruby, Weiss and more importantly Yang.

Blake remembered Yang's face when he pushed her away during the dance; he wonders what she thought when that happened…did she think for him it was just a phase a simple school boy crush that would go away? And instead of confronting her about it and trying to tell her…he instead did the one thing that he only knew how to do.

He ran…he ran away from her and hid with Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage to try and avoid her, Sun didn't know what had happened but he let him stay their anyway but he told Blake himself that whatever it was that had him hiding out in their dorm was not gonna help him resolve the issue and that's when Ruby and Weiss showed up to find out what had happened.

When they told him that Yang came back crying and angry, he honestly became angry at himself, he didn't mean to do that…he didn't mean to make Yang cry and he didn't mean for it to happen but he did it anyway…something that he'll admit continues to haunt him.

However the dream he had at Mountain Glenn was what made it worse…he didn't know what it was that caused him to have it...it could have been either the fear of Adam finding him or it could have been the amount of negative emotions present in that city but whatever caused it was definitely not something he wanted to experience again and he was glad that the dream ended before it could have escalated further because he didn't want to see what had happened.

But that brought him to possibly his most feared moment…confronting Adam and the worst part of it was that Yang practically begged him not to go and he promised her…he promised her that he would be fine and Ruby had asked him to keep that promise…

Only for him to nearly break it…

* * *

 _"Rest in peace…brother." Adam said as he exited the car leaving Blake behind and shut the door behind him, Blake gripped his stomach trying his best not pass out as blood began seeping out of his stab wounds…he couldn't die not after what he promised._

 _'I'm…not…going…to die here!' Blake thought defiantly as he let out a pained growl as he force himself to stand however another Grimm rammed into the back of the train causing him to fall over again, he began getting on his knees only to cough up blood and forced himself to stand despite his body's protest against it and made his way towards the door to the next car._

 _He reached for the handle of the door however just as he was about to reach it, he heard a crashing sound and he was suddenly sent flying backwards._

 _"NOO!" Blake yelled and collided with what he assumed was the wall and everything went black, when he woke up…his body felt worse than it was before and when he tried to stand pain shot through his entire body causing Blake to fall back to the ground and that's when Blake felt something wet underneath him and looked to see what it was._

 _It was blood…his blood; Blake forced himself to stand with his hat falling off his head onto the pool of blood in the process and tried to take a step but he feel back down again and let out a pained growl and just as he was about to try again however the door behind him opened and he managed to look behind him to see who it was._

 _He saw a woman who kinda looked like Yang a bit however she looked like that she had gone through just as much hell as he did, she closed the door behind and leaned against it…Blake honestly didn't know whether too panic or be relived._

 _She forced herself off the door and limped towards him and when she reached him, looked down at him with a look of curiosity._

 _"So you're Yang's Boyfriend or something?" She asked and Blake tried to speak but instead coughed up blood which caused her to wince slightly at the action, she stabbed her sword into the floor and knelt down next to Blake._

 _"Yeah…right…me and you both." She said as she grabbed Blake's arm and moved it around her, she pulled him up earning a pained growl from him and she growled slightly as well forgetting that she was just as in bad shape as he was. She picked up her sword and swung it in front of her and Blake only for a red portal to open._

 _"The names Raven, I'm Ruby and Yang's mother…so nice to meet you although I would have preferred it if I didn't get to meet you while trying save you." She said and Blake looked at her as if she was insane as they moved towards the portal._

* * *

Blake winced at that memory, he was so close to dying…so close to breaking a promise that he had wanted so desperately to keep for her sake and he almost broke it…and if it wasn't for Raven showing up and saving him…he didn't even want to think about it which brought him to the worst of it all…

Yang fighting Adam…

It was something Blake didn't ever want to happen because he a part of him told him that it was going to end in one way and that would end with Yang dead but much to his surprise…she didn't and instead Adam had died instead…how? Blake still didn't know, it couldn't have been from Yang's and Adam's semblance being so similar or it could have been that Adam was already severely injured from the previous fight but it didn't matter regardless because in the end he still hurt Yang.

She was hurt both physically and quite possibly mentally, Blake saw it at one point and he has seen Yang try to hide it from him but she had a scar across her stomach that she had gotten during the fight and she had done her best to hide it knowing that Blake would blame himself and he honestly did and while she never said anything although she has said that it felt weird…she was hurt mentally at the fact that she had to kill Adam.

Everyone told her that if they were in her position, that they would have done it without hesitation however the only person that Blake knew meant it and would have followed through with it were Qrow and Winter…they would have killed Adam and showed no remorse towards them…Yang wasn't them though…she wasn't a killer…she shouldn't have been forced to kill someone.

Everything that has happened to her so far was his fault, every injury that was either emotional, physical and mental was his fault and he knew that it wouldn't stop…it would continue to happen and he didn't know when it would stop…which lead him back to the question itself.

Why couldn't he stop hurting Yang?

 _'Why can't I stop it?! Why can't I stop hurting her?!'_ Blake thought to himself angrily…why couldn't he stop hurting Yang?! He didn't know the answer and no matter how many times he thought about or whoever he talked to…he was nowhere near the answer! Why couldn't he find the answer!

But then he remembered what Qrow had told him before they left for Mountain Glenn and while it probably wasn't the answer he wanted, it was the closest thing to an answer that he was going to get…

* * *

 _Blake followed Qrow to the other side of the walkway out of earshot of Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Blake was visibly nervous since the person in front of him Qrow. Qrow took out his flask and took a swig from it while Blake watch him slightly surprised that someone could drink that much alcohol and somehow still be a teacher._

 _Qrow noticed Blake staring at him and stop drinking from his flask and looked at the Faunus, letting out heavy sigh and Blake waved his hand in front of him from the smell of alcohol._

 _"Heh, sorry about that." Qrow said and Blake shook his head trying to ignore the smell…but that was proving to be rather difficult considering how strong it was._

 _"It's fine, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Blake asked wanting to get this conversation over as soon as possible._

 _"Why are you pushing them away?" He asked and Blake didn't respond but simply looked away towards Yang, Ruby and Weiss…Qrow noticed the pained look in his eyes however the pain went away as Blake looked at the ground._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about…" Blake said however Qrow knew that he was lying but he wasn't gonna push him to tell him the truth, he had to let Blake figure this out for himself and while I honestly wanted to throttle the faunus right this moment for hurting Yang's feelings…it wasn't his place (Although he was glad Taiyang wasn't here because that would have been a fiasco that would be nearly impossible to stop)._

 _"If you think for Yang that it's just a phase then you're wrong because she does have a thing for you but why you would push her away though is still something that I'm trying to figure out." Qrow said and Blake didn't respond he simply hung his head in defeat not wanting Qrow too see the pain or guilt in his eyes._

 _"I have a few theories however I'm not gonna bore you with them, so I'll just tell you this…if you really feel that way towards her than go for it." Qrow said and Blake's eyes widened and he looked up at the huntsman in surprise._

 _"You're probably gonna run into obstacles…some like that brothers of yours and you might end up getting hurt or worse and possibly…" Qrow paused for a second trying to find the best way to phrase the next words that he was about to say._

 _"And possibly, Yang will get hurt along the way as well whether you meant it or not but if you really want to be with her, than try your best to protect her and if you ever run into something that you can't overcome alone than that's why she'll be there to help stand with you." Qrow said and Blake looked back at the ground pondering you._

 _"You better get going, don't want to keep you from your mission, just remember that everyone is willing to help you kid…and they are aware of the risks of trying but they don't care because they care about you and only you, not the risks it can lead too." Qrow said as he began walking back towards Ruby, Weiss and Yang with Blake following behind him pondering the words that huntsman had told him._

* * *

Blake was quite honestly still surprised by what Qrow had told him however before he didn't know what to make of it however now he had an idea…was it the answer he was looking for? Probably not and it the answer he was looking for was probably still out their however what Qrow had told was something that made him realize something.

No matter how hard he tried…no matter how much he never meant it…he would hurt Yang because of his past and it was something that he couldn't avoid because despite how much that he wanted to forget about his past and no matter how much he wanted to leave it behind him and move on…he would never be able to escape it.

The only thing he could do was try and protect her from it and he would make sure that she would never get hurt because of his past…it would be the last thing he would let happen, Blake reached for the door knob and this time did not hesitate and grabbed it.

 _'I'm done hurting her…'_ Blake thought as he turned the knob and entered the dorm room.

* * *

 **So if you guys haven't notice, one character in particular has not appeared in this story… I won't say who they are but something I will say though is that they'll be appearing very soon and while they won't be how they were in the show unfortunately what they are in this story however is something I honestly can see happening given how they act but anyway I digress.**

 **Well that's about it, so I will see you next chapter! Bye! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

Yang stared at Blake with a surprised expression on her face, there was a lot of things that Blake did that she would admit honestly surprised her…his ever growing forwardness when it came to her was one of them however it was something that she was honestly happy about given his introverted personality however what he had just said to her was what caught her off guard and she was quite honestly still trying to process it.

He said he loved her…

Those three words sent her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible, she thought she heard him say back at Amity Colosseum after their match however Blake told her that he didn't say it but he actually had said it and lied to her…was she mad that he did? Yes however that anger went away as fast as it came because all she cared about is what he said now.

He loved her…and right now that's all that mattered to her. Blake was slightly nervous at the fact that Yang wasn't saying anything and just staring at him which caused him to fidget a bit but since Yang currently had her arms wrapped around him which snapped her back to reality.

"Um…did I mess up by not saying it before at the Colosseum?" He asked slightly nervous and instead Yang just buried her face in the crook of his neck and tightened her grip around him not wanting to separate from Blake, she just wanted to sit here and just enjoy the moment.

"Yes but right now I'm just enjoying the fact that you said it now." Yang said and Blake wrapped his arms her and returned the embrace, both of them sat there in silence simply basking in each other's presence however Blake pulled out of the embrace and looked at Yang with a look of slight depression.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned on why Blake was all of a sudden depressed, Blake looked away towards the Window and let out a sigh as much as he didn't want to tell Yang…he had lied to her once and he didn't plan on doing it a second time.

"I went into Emerald Forest and attacked Aidan because I was mad that he hurt you during the tournament." Blake said and was immediately slapped by Yang violently sending his head to face the left side of the rom.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Yang questioned and Blake slowly looked back at Yang this time laughing a bit nervously at the next thing that he was about to tell her because he had a feeling that Yang was probably going to break his legs.

"And I may have broken into your locker and borrowed, Ember Celica…" Upon hearing that Yang's eyes turned blood red and she glared at her boyfriend rather dangerously and Blake put his hands in the in front of him defensively not wanting to incur the wrath of his actions.

"BUT! We made up and he admitted that he did deserve and stuff…but something else happened…" Blake continued and paused for a moment not knowing how to explain this next part and when Yang saw this, she didn't do anything but continued listening wanting to know what had happened.

"Aidan and I were attacked…by a member of the White Fang…" Blake said and Yang's eyes went back to their lilac color as she started examining Blake making sure besides the bruises he had gotten there was no serious injury.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked concern filling her voice and Blake nodded.

"Yeah but…they have a new leader and they're picking up where Adam left off…they're hunting me down again." Blake revealed and Yang pulled Blake into a hug the action surprising Blake since he wasn't expecting it.

"They're not getting you and I'm not losing you again." She declared and Blake wanted to hug her back but the weight of her words and what he thought about before entering the room started to bring him doubts on whether or not telling her was the right thing.

"Yang…why did you forgive me?" He asked and the question caused Yang to let Blake out of the hug so that she could look at him, Blake noticed the confusion in Yang's eyes realizing that he needed to clarify what he meant.

"All I have done so far is hurt you…I did it at the dance, on the train, during the breach and after our match…all I have do so far is hurt you in some way or another and after all of it you just forgive me as if I didn't do anything…why do you keep forgiving me? Aren't you mad at me at all?" He asked and this time Yang looked away and let out a heavy sigh.

"Blake at the dance, when you just ran…too be honest it hurt a lot more than you think because honestly it felt like I was being used as if I was just played with like some toy and then discarded once it was broken, I remember punching a tree down then just falling too my knees and just crying…It hurt so bad because you were the first person I actually felt something towards." Yang explained and Blake felt like he was being stabbed in the heart…he honestly hated himself right now because he didn't think about just how painful his actions at the dance would have been to Yang.

"Remember at Mountain Glenn when I told you that I already lost two people?" Yang asked and Blake nodded remembering how Yang tensed up when he asked that question and he realized that it was a lot more personal than he originally thought it was.

"You already know how Ruby was born right? How my mom and her mom went through the procedure?" She asked and Blake nodded and he had to admit that when Raven actually explained the Rose-Xiao Long (or Rose-Branwen-Xiao Long family) and how they're all related, he was bit confused but he eventually understood what she had told him.

"Then you already know about Summer…don't you?" Yang asked her voice full of pain and this caused Blake to reluctantly nod.

"Ruby was 5 I think and I was 7…mom, Summer, and dad went on a mission that was supposed to last two weeks and it was a simple mission, exterminate a pack of Beowolves simple as that but things went wrong so fast." Yang explained.

"They ran into a new type of Grimm and they didn't know what it was but from what mom and dad said, it looked like some sort of bipedal alligator or crocodile and they didn't know what to do or how to take it down…they fought it and hit it with everything they had but nothing they did was working, the closest thing to damage that was done to it was mom taking out it's left eye leaving a large scar along its face but then they were out of aura and tried to escape but something happened…" Yang continued.

"Mom got hit with its tail and the blow broke some of her ribs, she was hurt really bad and it moved in for the kill but Summer ran in between them and…" Yang cut herself off as she felt her voice starting to break and Blake just took her hands in his.

"I'm fine. They managed to escape but by the time they were evacuated…it was too late, Summer died and everything changed after that…Dad shut down and Uncle Qrow tried to snap him out of it, Ruby locked herself in her room and mom…" Yang paused for a second looking at Blake and he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Yang, you don't have too…" Blake said this was the thing that he didn't want to her to feel…he didn't want her to get hurt but she was and it was happening right in front of him.

"I'm fine, besides you need to know and I think Weiss will learn this from Ruby at one point…" She explained and Blake slowly nodded.

"Mom went on a guilt trip, she went back to go and kill that Grimm but she never found it. She just buried herself mission after mission hoping that one of them would let her run into it again but I think there was another reason for it…" Yang said and this peeked Blake's interest a bit.

"What?" He asked.

"I think she wanted to die…" Yang said and Blake looked at her in surprise at what Yang had just told him, Raven wanted to die?

"I think she felt responsible for what happened to Summer, she thinks that it should have been her that died instead…" Yang explained.

"Theirs another reason that you're telling me this isn't their?" Blake asked and Yang nodded.

"When you…went in the train, everything in my mind was telling me to go after you and help and I thought that if we took him on together that maybe we could win but you promised that you would come back so I decided to trust you but when Adam came back with Gambol Shroud and I saw the blood on it…I had honestly thought that he killed you but part of me knew that you wouldn't go back on your promise and when me, Ruby, Yang and Uncle Qrow went back to find you…all we saw was a pool of blood and your hat in the center of it." Yang said as tears began falling down her face and Blake was beginning to panic when he saw it.

"I thought that Adam was right…I thought that he had actually killed you." Yang admitted and out of nowhere Blake took both her hands and held them in his own, Yang felt herself blushing at the action and raised them in front of them both.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you suffer, I didn't mean to hurt you during the dance and I'm sorry for making you go through what happened with your mother." Blake said as he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Yang saw something in them that she couldn't quite make it out.

"But I promise you…I swear it on everything that I will never…EVER…leave you, I will stand by you even when you don't want me too." Blake declared and Yang felt herself blush even harder at what Blake's declaration sounded like.

"I'll stand by you and I'll be there when you need me…you understand?" Blake asked and Yang stared at him before burst in a small fit of laughter much to his confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked completely confused.

"What you just said t sounded as if you were proposing to me." Yang said and Blake felt himself blush but he couldn't help but smile realizing that the words he said did indeed sound like a proposal.

"Yeah, it did sound like one…didn't it?" Blake said.

"So where is it?" Yang asked all of a sudden prompting Blake to become confused once again.

"Where's what?" He asked.

"My ring Belladonna, if you're going to propose then you better do it right." Yang teased and Blake felt himself turn beat red however he couldn't help but smile internally at what she was asking.

"Funny, anyway…Aidan said that I should go inform Ozpin about what happened in Emerald Forest." Blake revealed and Yang nodded.

"Mind if I come with?" She asked.

"Why? You weren't there." Blake said confused on why Yang wanted to come with him to see Ozpin.

"As you said with your pseudo proposal just now, consider this my own proposal…no matter what happens and no matter what stands in our way…I'll always stay with you and I'll always love you." Yang said and if Blake was blushing before…he was pretty sure his entire face was red as well but he quite honestly didn't care at this point.

"Thanks and I love you too." Blake said as he stood up and Yang did the same, they began making their way to leave the room however Yang stopped Blake in his tracks all of a sudden.

"Although it doesn't have a bad ring to it…" Yang said and Blake tilted his head to the side in slight confusion and his ears began twitching prompting Yang to smile playfully at her boyfriends' confusion.

"Yang Belladonna does have a nice ring to it." She said and winked at him as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway leaving a stunned Blake trying to recover from what she had just said, Blake quickly shook his head and ran to catch up her with one thought running through his head besides the fact that Yang Belladonna did sound kinda good although he pushed that thought in back of his head.

 _'I love this girl.'_ Blake thought to himself.

* * *

 **I feel like this was a lot more angsty than I had planned and if it is than I would like to apologize because I was in a really bad mood as I wrote and the recent Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure didn't help my mood either as it sent me tipping over the already close edge too complete and utter rage I was already bordering.**

 **As for what had me in such a bad mood, I'm not gonna say what I have a feeling that if I try and explain it that it will turn into a rage filled rant which is something I don't want to do plus it would contain spoilers for two manga that I read that you guys are probably currently watching the anime for and as for why the recent RTAA made it worse is well… for those of you who watched it then you probably know why.**

 **But anyway onto the next authors note…Next Chapter is the meeting with Ozpin and during that meeting a fan favorite will appear and I'm sure a lot of people will like to see that he is in this story who though I will not say and I'll let you guys try and figure it out…but oh the fun that will had.**

 **Anyway see you next chapter…**

 **P.S: That new type of Grimm that Yang mentioned will appear eventually...**


	33. Chapter 33

Blake and Yang exited the elevator and entered Ozpin's office, when they entered what they saw honestly surprised them and it was the fact that the only person in the room were Aidan who was currently leaning against the pillar in front of them with an annoyed expression on his face prompting both Yang and Blake to exchange curious looks of their own wondering what had him so annoyed.

"Hey Aidan? Where's Ozpin?" Blake asked deciding to break the ice and Aidan looked in their direction revealing that his right eye was completely black before returning to normal. Blake stared at him in shock while Yang simply balled up her hands into a fist in anger.

"Alright! What the fuck are you? Are you even human?" Yang questioned and Aidan pushed himself off the pillar and looked at Yang in anger at what Yang had just asked, Blake quickly ran in between them trying to prevent them from fighting again, Aidan let out a heavy sigh at the issue that was currently arising…his body was still sore from Blake's onslaught at Emerald forest and while his body was currently healing curtsy of his arm and aura it still hurt a bit.

"I am still human, I've…just been through some shit…" Aidan said as he leaned back against the pillar and simply looked at them with a hurt expression on his face, Yang and Blake were honestly surprise with the look they were giving him and they became more surprised when they saw a single tear fall from only his left eye.

It suddenly clicked in Blake's head what was wrong with Aidan's eye exactly.

"You lost your right eye and had it replaced with a bionic one didn't you? That's why your right eye is colored like that isn't it?" Blake asked and Aidan nodded who couldn't help but smile at the memory of him accidentally losing his right eye, it was painful but it did teach him probably the most important thing that he lived by today.

Pain was something you learn to embrace...if you ever wanted to not feel it.

Aidan shook his head with the memory soon disappearing; he looked back at Yang and Blake.

"My foster dad was training me one day and during the training, I lost my cool and went on the offensive forcing him to go on the defensive. I didn't have any aura left so when he counter attacked, he accidentally hit me in the eye and his sword took it out in the process, I already forgave him for it because it was my own fault." Aidan said and the turned his attention towards Yang his expression turning to a stern one.

"Yang here's a word of advice that I strongly suggest you think about, you can be as tough and you can be a strong as you'd like but despite all of that…you're never invincible." Aidan warned his voice becoming serious and before Yang could question the meaning of his words, the elevator rung and they turned around to see it open with Ozpin, Ironwood and unfamiliar person exiting prompting Aidan to groan in annoyance.

"I would have been able to deal with Ironwood but seriously you're here?" Aidan question and the man approached him causing Yang and Blake to examine the man, the man in front of them was wearing a red-lined white suit with black pants, black gloves, a bowler hat with a feather tucker into it, and he was currently holding a weird looking cane.

"Kid, if I wasn't around than you'd probably be arrested by Jimmy here and thrown in a high level security prison." The man said and Aidan rolled his eyes in amusement at the thought of General Ironwood trying to arrest him…he honestly wanted him to try…

"I'm tempted to let him try and see…" Aidan admitted and Ironwood glared at the student who simply brushed the glare off however Aidan turned his attention back towards Blake and Yang seeing their confusion prompting him to introduce the man.

"Oh right, Yang and Blake this flamboyant asshole right next to me." Aidan gestured towards the man who simply responded by hitting him in the leg with his cane however Aidan didn't flinch from the action but instead smirked smugly at the man.

"Is Roman Torchwick; He is a teacher at Haven Academy, he is in charge of monitoring teams CMSN and AVIL, and he is also Neo's Adoptive Father" Aidan explained and they nodded looking towards Roman who simply shook his head.

"I wouldn't say I'm her adopted father at this point anymore because I practically raised her since she was a baby." Roman said smiling proudly while Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but in the process turned a potentially cute and innocent girl into a deadly Cheshire cat." Aidan deadpanned while Roman simply smiled at Aidan who immediately knew there was a snappy comeback in three…two…one.

"The deadly ones are always the most attractive; you and Cinder are prime examples of this." Roman said with a cocky grin and Aidan was about to say something however he couldn't think of anything to say though Yang spoke first.

"I second that statement." Yang said as she pointed too Blake much to both his and Aidan's confusion prompting Yang to elaborate.

"When I first met Blake, he killed an Ursa in a single move and plus he's shown that he's willing to do anything to protect me and our teammates, so he is really deadly thus attractive." Yang explained and Blake felt himself blush as he looked over to the side avoiding the gaze of Yang, Roman and Aidan staring at him.

Aidan put a hand on his chin, pondering what Yang and Roman had just told him. Did being deadly really make you more attractive? The more he thought about the more some instances' of these words being through popped in his head, when he had first met Neo it was during their initiation where she had saved him from being impaled by the feathers of a Nevermore and where she had to carry him for a duration of initiation due to his overusing his semblance and paralyzing himself for nearly two hours (He had paid cinder literally 1,000 lien to tell people that he was paralyzed for a minute so that way he didn't appear like some suicidal bastard) and when Neo saw Cinder kill the Grimm as well as some Beowolves in a very fiery and explosive way…he could tell just by her face that she had fallen hard for the Pyromancer.

Aidan was also a prime example of this considering his girlfriend, Akane was also a similar reason…they had met during their Initiation however they weren't partners because Aidan's current partner, Violet decided to go off on her own and leave him behind prompting him to chase the former mercenary however he accidentally bumped into Akane in the process and things…quickly grew violent to say the least as both of them become angered by the other and fought each other and much to Aidan's surprise, she was capable of giving him trouble although she couldn't beat him due to the nature of his semblance however Aidan would admit that he felt some level of attraction to the ice ninja because of that but as he saw her spar against Cinder, Mercury, Iris and some other students…his attraction for her grew more and more which was the same case for Akane who became attracted to him because of the fact that she herself said that Aidan was dangerous.

Aidan let out a heavy sigh realizing that it was one of those rare moments where Roman was actually correct about something, in this case whether or not being deadly makes you attractive. Aidan looked at Roman with a small smile.

"Alright old man, I'll admit that you're right about that." Aidan said and Roman rolled his eyes at the old man comment however before they could continue talking they're attention was drawn to someone clearing their throat and they looked to see that it was Ironwood much to Aidan's annoyance.

"If you four are done talking about attractiveness, can you please tell me what the three are here for?" Ironwood asked and Roman let out a heavy sigh at how blunt the general was being.

"As much as Jimmy's bluntness can be annoying. He isn't wrong here, so what do you kids need?" Roman asked and no one answered, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's arm while glaring daggers at him remembering before the dance that he had order Winter to arrest Blake and bring him in.

Aidan let out a sigh deciding he would be the one to speak even though he didn't want to say anything with Ironwood present however if they didn't say anything now, it could be a problem at some point later in the future.

"Blake and I were attacked in the Emerald Forest by a White Fang Soldier; he said that there was a new leader and that they were going to resume hunting Blake." Aidan explained and Ozpin took a sip from his coffee noticing Roman's surprised reaction at hearing what Aidan had just said.

"The kid use to be a part of the White Fang?" Roman asked Ozpin earning a nod from the headmaster and Roman looked back towards Blake who nodded and then proceeded to look at Yang in surprise realizing the truth behind what Yang had said; this kid was really deadly if he was a former member of the White Fang.

"Well then I guess you weren't kidding when you said that he was deadly, the girls must be clawing all over him." Roman said and Yang chucked a bit at what the man had just said while Blake felt himself blushing.

"If they try, then they'll learn why he's attracted to me." Yang said and Roman began laughing hysterically while Aidan simply smiled a bit.

"Why am I being reminded of you finding out that Cinder was dating Neo?" Aidan asked and Roman looked at Aidan with a grin much to the boys' amusement.

"Probably because I threatened to eviscerate her if she hurt Neo." Roman reminded and Aidan busted into a fit laughter remembering how pale Cinder went when she had found out that Roman had raised Neo since she was a baby and how him and Mercury just kept taunting her about it right in front of the man…in her defense though…Neo's heat cycle was not something either of them expected to get together because of but at least their first time/first date was memorable.

"Can we focus?!" Ironwood yelled causing Aidan and Roman to let out a heavy sigh at the fact that Ironwood was killing their fun.

"This is a concerning matter from what Qrow and Raven gathered the White Fang were disarray and was without leadership causing some to abandon it or turn themselves over to the Atlesian Military." Ozpin explained and looked towards Ironwood, who simply closed his eyes deep in thought.

"The people who turned themselves over had given us information in return for a full pardon, and the information given to us was used to apprehend any remaining resistance against the remnants of the White Fang." Ironwood explained however Blake and Yang gave him a skeptical look while Aidan ignored his rant.

"With all due respect sir, our trust in you is currently a debatable subject." Yang warned and Ironwood looked at her in confusion while Ozpin picked up on the truth behind Yang's words.

"She has a point James, currently they aren't so keen on believing you after your attempt to have Mr. Belladonna arrested." Ozpin reminded him while Ironwood looked at him with a hint of annoyance in his eyes as he looked at the headmaster.

"The Intel despite the source was accurate and for all I knew, you could have had a spy in your school." Ironwood countered and Ozpin shot him a very dangerous glare that caused him, Blake, Yang, Roman and Aidan too go pale because it was one of those few instances where they saw Ozpin mad.

"Do you believe me a fool to let out a spy into my school?" Ozpin asked his tone calm but they all could hear the small tinge of anger hidden in it prompting all of them to tense up.

"No…I just had to be sure." Ironwood said.

"Anyway, Mr. Belladonna while this is a concerning matter I would like to reassure you that we will look into this matter and any information we discover will be shared with you and your team speaking of which, I advise that you and Ms. Xiao Long inform Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee as well as Qrow, Raven and Taiyang."

"Yes sir." Blake and Yang said.

"Mr. Bianchi?" Ozpin said and Aidan looked at the headmaster still tense from Ozpin's previous outburst or in burst whichever one it was…

"I would like you stay behind so that I may talk to Roman, your headmaster, and yourself about the topic." Ozpin said and Aidan nodded.

"If that is all then Mr. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long, you may leave."

* * *

"So the White Fang are back?" Ruby asked earning a nod from Yang and Blake, Ruby looked over to Weiss who let out a heavy sigh because she was really hoping they would be done with them and they could just move on.

"And like before, they're gonna be hunting Blake again." Yang confirmed, Weiss looked over at Blake with a hardened expression.

"Are you gonna be an asshole this time and push us away? Or are you gonna let us help you?" Weiss asked and Yang shot her a glare that said 'Watch it'. Blake looked up at Weiss and shook his head at her.

"No…I'm not gonna push you guys away this but…why are you so keen on helping me? I was an asshole to you guys when Adam was hunting me but I don't get why are willing to help me out now?" Blake asked causing Ruby to stand up from the bed and stare at Blake.

"Blake, we know that you didn't mean to push us away and that you were only doing it because you didn't want us to get hurt but you need to realize that we aren't just a team, we're a family and family stick together." Ruby declared and Blake felt himself blushing at what Ruby had said…she considered him family? The only family he ever had was with Adam and that ended up nearly killing him but did they really consider him family?

"You consider me family?" Blake asked hesitantly and Ruby simply smiled at him and in a flash of rose petals was in front of him pulling him into a hug causing him to freeze at the action.

"Of course dummy! You're like the big brother I never had and if you end up marrying Yang, you really will be my big brother!" Ruby exclaimed happily and Blake blushed remembering the pseudo proposal he made to Yang earlier and how she had joked about him buying her a ring, Blake looked over to Weiss who was now sitting beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"While I'll admit, when I first found out that you used to be with the White Fang that I was less than keen on helping you but I have to agree with Ruby, you…no…Ruby, Yang, Winter and you are like family too me and as Ruby said, family stick together." Weiss said and Blake felt his eyes begin watering as tears began falling down his face.

Yang leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and smiled at him.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you and nothing bad will happen to us." She reassured and wrapped her arms around him hugging him as well, Weiss deciding she didn't want to be the odd one out wrapped her arms around Blake as well and began hugging him too.

Blake couldn't hold back the tears and began crying. "Thank you guys…*Sniff*" Blake managed to get out as his voice started breaking.

He lost his old family and he didn't think he would ever find another one…but here it was...right beside him…

And he wasn't gonna let someone else take it away from him…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed your summer vacation because some of you like me are probably back in school right now and currently my first week has been hectic but one thing has me kinda annoyed….**

 **And that is the fact that I failed Spanish…again…**

 **At this point, I think my school is purposely failing me because they don't want me to get out of Spanish 1 and I worked my ass off during Summer School to try and pass that subject and I did not slack off but I'm gonna move on with the authors note because I don't want to rant.**

 **Anyway, with this chapter we get Roman! And he is a teacher at Haven as well as Neo's father (Adoptive Father) and too be honest if Roman wasn't a bad guy, I can legitimately see him being a teacher at one of the schools though the subject he would teach is a bit difficult to imagine but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the Pollination family fluff at the end of this chapter and I will see you all next chapter.**

 **P.S: Did the Pollination Fluff at the end feel like I gave Blake a harem or something? Please let me know because that's what I felt like to me…**


	34. Chapter 34

"Now the time has finally come, the semi-finals of the Vytal festival tournament!" Port announced earning a cheer from the crowd cheered as the final four combatants stood in the center of the stage. The combatants were Roy Merlo, Pyrrha Nikos, Aidan Bianchi and Sun Wukong some of them were waving while Roy and Pyrrha fidgeted a little bit.

"You two okay?" Aidan asked and both of them looked towards him with Roy offering a reassuring smile while Pyrrha flashed him a rather weak one causing Aidan to raise an eyebrow at the action however Pyrrha jumped slightly when Sun patted her on the back.

"Don't worry; they just got a bit of stage fright." Sun said letting out a small chuckle at the fact that both Roy and Pyrrha were incredibly nervous given the fact that both Roy and Pyrrha are technically celebrities, Aidan let out a small laugh at the prospect of them being nervous.

"I'm kinda surprised that you guys are capable of getting stage fright given the fact that both of you are practically celebrities among the Kingdoms, I didn't think it was possible for people like you to get stage fright." Aidan said earning curious looks from both Roy and Pyrrha.

"What do you mean 'people like us'?" Pyrrha asked curiously and Aidan simply shook his head, earning a frown from the gladiator while Roy looked at him with a challenging look.

"You'll learn why when you are face first in gravel, people like you two and the Schnee's think you're above everyone else." Aidan said somewhat bitterly earning a surprise look from Pyrrha, Roy and even Sun who was also shocked by what Aidan had just said.

"There is always someone above you, I do not consider myself untouchable or unbeatable and I'm sure that there are many people in this world who can defeat me and I'm sure that I'll probably lose too someone eventually." Pyrrha explained and Aidan smiled a bit darkly as he looked at Pyrrha giving her a rather ominous expression.

"You'll find out…" He said and turned his attention back to the screen as Port and Oobleck began explaining how exactly the final match was going to go down.

"Now let's find out who will be fighting first in the semi-finals!" Port announced and the crowd cheered as the randomizer for the fight appeared and began spinning with everyone watching it intently wanting to know which one of them would be fighting first.

When the randomizer stopped both Aidan and Roy let out a sinister smile at who was fighting first, while Pyrrha and Sun looked at the blood eyed boy in slight concern.

"Aidan Bianchi and Roy Merlo of Haven Academy!" Port announced and everyone cheered as Roy and Aidan stared at each other and quickly turned to face one another.

"Will the remaining two combatants, please clear the arena floor!" Oobleck said prompting both Pyrrha and Sun to run off the arena but not before giving Roy a "Good luck". When Pyrrha and Sun cleared the arena, it immediately rose up off the ground prompting both Roy and Aidan to unsheathe their swords.

Aidan quickly raised StormBringer in front of him while Roy spun Lockheed and Nighthawk, Roy eyed down Aidan pondering what he had said to Pyrrha moments ago and his eyes widened when he realized what Aidan had meant.

"You want to defeat Pyrrha, don't you?" Roy asked and Aidan chuckled a bit at the fact that he had been figured out buy the heir to Merlo Industries.

"Guilty as charge." Aidan said shrugging a bit and Roy laughed a little at the fact that he was right…looks like he wasn't the only person here that wanted to fight the famed invincible girl.

"Sorry but you're not gonna get the chance." Roy said cockily and Aidan laughed at his opponents attempt to be threatening.

"We'll see…may the best man win?" Aidan asked and Roy nodded as Port began counting down.

"3…" Port counted, Aidan and Roy locked eyes with each other both of them increasing their grips on their respective weapons, both of them wanting to one thing…and one thing only…to win…

"2…" Port said however Aidan and Roy didn't bother waiting anymore as black wings materialized on Roy's back and he quickly flew towards Aidan who began running at him his weapon pulled back, when both saw how close they were too each other, Aidan swung StormBringer and Roy swung his gunblades causing their blades to clash.

"I WILL BE THE ONE WHO DEFEATS PYRRHA!" Aidan and Roy roared.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter isn't very long and that's because I wanted to add a little build up to the main fight and I'll do the same for when I get to the finals because next chapter is probably gonna end up being two parts because of how I want it to go and I wanted to give a heads up in advance about it because this fight will affect how the finals for the tournament will play out.**

 **Also I would to reply to some reviews, specifically one from Chapter 4 that was left by a guest reviewer now that I personally found interesting and something I had considered actually…and that was genderbending Adam.**

 **I'll be honest, I had legitimately considered doing that to Adam as well and I really wanted too however, I didn't do it because how I imagined Amanda Taurus (That's not the name I decided on and it's just a place holder) was somewhat similar to Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill, not that there is anything wrong with her because I actually really love Esdeath but to put it simply…I would have made Amanda basically a Yanadere and as much as I would like to write Esdeath chasing after Tatsumi RWBY Style, it didn't feel like a good idea…also the fight between Amanda and Yang would have basically been Esdeath versus Mine over who gets to be Tatsumi's actual girlfriend (still pulling for Akame though but that's just my opinion).**

 **The reason I kept Adam's gender the same because the brother dynamic they had (which will be explored more later on after the tournament) was actually a really interesting thing to imagine and think about because it basically let me write Adam in a different way that while still similar to his Yanadere counterpart in the show (Can a guy be a Yanadere?), it had a different reason and from his perspective would make sense on how he is acting because even though he was trying got kill Blake…there was one thing that he always did in this story…what was it? I'm not gonna tell but I want you guys to figure it out and let me know what you think it is.**

 **Also Stride15, I would like to apologize about the lack of Whiterose but what happens after the tournament will be focused on Ruby and Weiss.**

 **Anyway, that's all guys and I will see you next chapter. Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

Black wings materialized on Roy's back and he began flying towards Aidan leaving a trail of black feathers in his wake as he flew towards his opponent while Aidan began running towards Roy leaving small bursts of electricity behind him as he ran, both of them saw how close they were too each other and both swung their weapons with Roy swinging Lockheed and Nighthawk while Aidan swung StormBringer and both of their attacks connected causing them to clash and lock.

"I WILL BE THE ONE WHO DEFEATS PYRRHA!" Both of them roared and broke the clash, Roy quickly leapt back and started shooting at Aidan who responded by raised his sword and using it to block the bullets with each bullet hitting the blade and falling to the ground this caused Aidan to begin to run towards Roy while he continued to shot at him but the bullets were blocked by the sword.

Roy heard a clicking noise signaling that he was out of ammo; he looked up and saw Aidan reaching which prompted him to swing StormBringer however Roy ducked and swung Lockheed but Aidan dodged it the strike prompting Roy to quickly follow up by swinging Nighthawk however Aidan raised his left arm to block it with the hit connecting and the sword bounced off it with a small burst of electricity.

Roy quickly spun around and kicked Aidan in the chest sending him back a bit, Roy raised his Gunblades in the air and the blades of Lockheed and Nighthawk began glowing blood red and swung them both diagonally launching two shockwaves that headed straight towards Aidan who quickly raised StormBringer again in hopes of blocking it and he was successful however he was knocked back farther in the process and Aidan knelt down trying to catch his breath.

Roy wasted no time and flicked his gunblades causing the cylinders for them to release and empty out the cartridges, Roy stabbed both swords in the ground and pulled out to new sets of bullets with one set colored red and the other colored yellow and tossed them in the air, Roy pulled Lockheed and Nighthawk out of the ground and spun around as the bullets fell back down with the red bullets being loaded into Lockheed and the yellow bullets being loaded into Nighthawk.

Aidan quickly got up and raised StormBringer as it started surging with electricity, Roy quickly materialized his wings and flew towards Aidan who was about to swing it however was stopped by Roy quickly flying past him and slashing him in the process. Aidan stumbled back and looked at Roy who was flying along the barrier separating the arena from the seating area.

Aidan put StormBringer on his back and raised his left arm which began surging with electricity and fired a blast of it at Roy but it missed and hit the barrier, Aidan fired one blast of electricity after another hoping that one of the blasts would eventually hit his target however the proved to not be possible as Roy was moving faster than his blasts could hit.

 _'The weapon prince is pretty fast…'_ Aidan thought to himself and quickly fired another blast of electricity this time however Aidan fired it ahead of Roy causing him to quickly pull up and avoid the hit and began flying upwards along the barrier, Roy quickly spun around and began flying directly towards Aidan with his wings turning orange now with Lockheed at the ready.

Aidan raised his arms an 'x' shaped guard and braced himself as Roy reached him swinging Lockheed and launching a shockwave of fire at Aidan sending him flying back from the attack, Aidan quickly unsheathed StormBringer and transformed it into its scythe form and stabbed it into the ground dragging it along the arena floor in an attempt to stop himself from potentially flying out of the arena.

Aidan came to stop and quickly stood on the handle of the Scythe looking towards Roy who quickly landed on the ground and began launching more shockwaves of fire, Aidan quickly leapt of the Scythe and kicked the handle of it launching in front of him and quickly grabbed it and began spinning it. The shockwaves hit and were dispersed by the spinning weapon causing Aidan to swing his scythe in an upward arc launching a shockwave of electricity towards Roy.

Roy quickly moved to the side and flew straights toward Aidan who responded by turning StormBringer back into its sword form and hooking it back onto his back and upon reaching Aidan, Roy thrusted Nighthawk forward however Aidan anticipated that and side stepped dodging the attack, Aidan grabbed Roy by his wrist and sun around and slammed him on the ground with a tight grip around his wrist and put his free hand on Roy shoulder pinning him down in the process.

Roy growled a bit feeling pain slowly starting too surface in his arm and felt the pressure on his arm increase even more.

"Say uncle and give up, spoiled little brats aren't meant to fight." Aidan said with venom filling his words and this only served to piss Roy off.

"I'M NOT A SPOILED BRAT!" Roy growled as he forced himself to stand even though Aidan was beginning to tighten his grip on Roy, Aidan forced Roy to kneel however Roy stabbed Nighthawk into the ground to support himself and to not fall to his knees.

"LET ME GO!" Roy yelled and a single yellow wing manifested under his left arm however this caused Aidan's eyes to widened when the wing hit Nighthawk and the sword began surging with electricity causing Aidan to relinquish his grip on Roy and raise his arms in front of him as the sword exploded and a large cloud of smoke covered the area that Roy and Aidan were standing in.

Roy slid along the arena floor away from the smoke; he slowly started getting back up and stabbed Lockheed into the ground to help him stand and coughed up some smoke but when he looked towards Aidan's direction and he was honestly shocked at what he saw.

Aidan was standing there with his left arm raised, his jacket sleeve was gone leaving his bandaged arm revealed however the bandages were slowly burning off his arm with numerous markings on his arm becoming visible, Aidan lowered his left arm to grab the remaining bandages with his right hand and pulled them off revealing the rest of the markings covering his entire arm with them stopping at his shoulder.

Roy's eyes widened as he examined the markings, they weren't the markings that the Grimm had but the marking looked almost like lightning bolts…almost as if they being formed to resemble them but also resembled some markings he had saw in textbooks from his history class, the markings began glowing blue and Aidan drew StormBringer ready to continue the fight.

"So you're that 1st year student that got experiment on…" Roy said, he remembered rumors when he returned from a mission…he had rumors of a student's arm being severely damaged by a Grimm during an extermination mission and the student was apparently experimented on by someone…Roy dismissed it as a rumor but having seen Aidan's fight during the doubles and his fight with Yang, he had a itching feeling that the rumor was based on him and now the rumor proved to be true.

"Yes…the bastard that did it didn't even think twice about using me." Aidan said and pointed his sword towards Roy prompting to Roy to force himself to stand and ready himself to keep fighting.

"My Word! It seems Roy is still willing to fight Aidan even after this shocking discovery!" Port said and the crowd started cheering and not fazed by the fact that Aidan's arm had numerous marking but instead only seemed to excite them.

Aidan charged at Roy prompting him to take up a defensive stance and upon reaching him, Aidan swung StormBringer and Roy quickly leapt over the strike which caused Aidan to spin around with his and try and backhand Roy with his left hand prompting Roy to use Lockheed in order to try and defend against it, when the attack connected there was a burst of electricity and Roy was knocked back incredibly far from Aidan, Roy quickly stabbed Lockheed into the ground and used it to slow himself down until finally coming to a stop and falling to his knees.

Roy looked up at the Aura meters and saw that he and Aidan were both at 60% and 50% respectively, Roy quickly stood up and looked forward and saw Aidan running towards him and then leaping into the air, Roy quickly leapt to the side as Aidan came back down swinging StormBringer in a downward strike and Roy quickly charged at Aidan and swung Lockheed.

But much to Roy's surprise, Aidan caught the blade of Lockheed with his right hand and simply looked at Roy with a very dark smirk as he put StormBringer on his back. Aidan increased his grip on Lockheed's blade as electricity began surging his arm than the blade shattered into pieces, Roy and the crowd's eyes widened at the action shocked that Aidan had literally broken Roy's weapons.

Aidan noticed Roy's shock and saw his opening and without hesitation pulled his left arm back and punched forward hitting Roy directly in the stomach, Roy gasped for air as the hit connected and was knocked back by a burst of electricity sending Roy sliding on the arena floor.

Roy tried to get up but fell down on his knees coughing rather hard trying to breath but failing.

"It would seem that Mr. Bianchi is no longer pulling his punches." Port said.

"Indeed! Aidan's semblance works in a similar fashion to Ms. Valkyrie's semblance which allows him to produce and channel electricity into his muscles to increase his own physical strength or increase the power of his own strikes however unlike Ms. Valkyrie, Aidan is also capable of firing blasts of electricity but unfortunately where Ms. Valkyrie can absorb electricity, Aidan is unable to do this and if he is not careful can severely damage his body." Oobleck explained and Roy slowly started to get up finally being able to breathe correctly however he looked at his destroyed weapon and tightened his grip on the hilt.

"What's more, according to these reports…Aidan's arm was infused with a unknown type of dust and the effects it has had on him seemed to enable him to use his semblance to a much greater extent than before, this battle doesn't seem to be going in Mr. Merlo's favor." Port said.

Roy looked at the Aura meters again and saw that he was now at 40%; Roy stood up and looked at Aidan who was staring him down but Aidan than shook his head at Roy which proved to aggravate him.

"WHAT?! IS THEIR A PROBLEM?!" Roy yelled in anger and Aidan looked at him with a look of disappointment.

"Just forfeit already, you can't beat me and you know it." Aidan said and Roy felt his anger spike causing him to tighten his grip on the hilt of what was left of Lockheed.

"You chose to be a huntsman, you probably came in with the thought that it would a be a fun thing to do in life that it would bring excitement…but that isn't the case, when you chose this…you pay prices something I learned when that bastard experimented on me." Aidan explained.

"You, Nikos, Both the Schnee's…your both incredibly wealthy and well known throughout the kingdoms, you don't need to be huntsman when you already live the high life but you chose to anyway probably because you thought it would bring more attention and lien to your names." Aidan continued and each word that left his mouth only proved to anger Roy more and more, Roy started gritting his teeth as Aidan continued talking.

"If you four think that this is all fun and games then you're wrong, this isn't some contract that can be signed or something that can be bought…this is the real deal and if you think that you can just join and have fun then you're-" Aidan was cut off by being violently punched in the face by Roy and getting knocked back a bit as well as causing Aidan's aura to drop from 50% to 46%, Aidan looked up at Roy surprised by the action and Roy looked towards Aidan.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU SEE US THEN FUCK YOU!" Roy yelled in anger and Aidan's eyes widened at what Roy had just said to him but they weren't from anger but of intrigue.

"I didn't choose this path for money, fame, or attention! I chose this because I chose to!" Roy declared and Aidan's intrigue was peaked even more.

"I don't care about my company, my money, or my name! I care only about the people in my life!" Roy continued and pointed towards the stands.

"Pyrrha, Winter, and Weiss…all chose this path because they wanted to be recognized for their actions! Not by the business they run or the tournaments they've won or any of that bullshit but because they want people to see them for the people that they really are and not what the media or who their connected to labeled them as!" Roy continued.

"If that's all you can see us for then you can burn in hell for all I care! No matter how many times you tell me and no matter how many times that you beat me down…I will not stay down and I will not quit!" Roy finished and Aidan looked at Roy with a surprise expression and then started smiling at him before unsheathing StormBringer again.

"Maybe I was wrong about you…maybe you aren't like those rich people but…" Aidan said and raised StormBringer entering a combat stance ready to continue the match and end it.

"Words mean nothing if you can't back them up…" Aidan said and Roy nodded as his wings manifested on his back and he raised the broken Lockheed in front of him, he didn't care if he had to resort to using his fist and he didn't care if he had to resort to throwing rocks there was only one thing running through Roy's mind…

And that was that he couldn't lose here!

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Commander Ghost here with Chapter 35! But before we go on with the authors note let me just say this real quick.**

 **If you were at NYCC and were looking for me, at the RWBY Panel there was a guy dressed as Ike buying something from the panel their and if you were at the Panel then you probably heard this tall guy scream "IKE! IKE!" and following behind him was a girl and a guy dressed as Ezio following behind him…yeah that was My Older Brother, My sister-in-law and, me (I had my nametag on my pass which was around my neck) …XD! I gave my brother crap about it but I ended it up doing it myself when I saw these two girls dressed as Lucina and Robin and I just shouted "LUCINA!" Although I don't think anyone went as Chrom…D:**

 **But I was also on the line for the signing booth where I got a giant Volume 4 poster signed by Miles, Barbra, and Gray but I had a good time at Comic Con, got a few pictures taken with some people dressed as characters as RWBY and got a picture with this guy who went as they AMAZING Qrow…I mean he was literally amazing, he had the sword, the hair, and everything! He even had a case on his phone designed like Qrow's Scroll!**

 **It was so awesome! There was so many amazing costumes and this girl went as Yang and she even brought a white piece of cloth with red paint on it (I'm assuming it was red paint or fake blood) for the arm bit and it was both hurtful and incredibly awesome and I got a picture with her and it was all so amazing and I can just explode!**

 ** _*Explodes*_**

 **(We're experiencing some technical difficulties' please stand by)**

 **Anyway, I couldn't stay long though and I had to leave at like 5:16 and I could only go for Thursday only (Next year I hope I can get the multiday pass) But anyway…onto the authors note and what I'm about to say next is both involving the story and also involving comic con.**

 **So I'm debating with myself on something because I want to start writing Qrow X Winter primarily because the guy who went as Qrow inspired me to write it a bit when I was talking to him and plus I find the ship pretty interesting so I really want start writing it…I don't know if I'll include it in this story (probably won't) but I'll probably write One-Shots for them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I was originally gonna talk to you about something else but since Comic Con went and took up most of this Author's note…so I'll probably save it for the next chapter…if I can remember.**

 **But I will see you guy's next chapter…Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

Aidan charged at Roy with StormBringer at the ready, Roy prepared himself as Aidan grew closer to him and leapt out of the way as Aidan reached him while swinging his weapon. Roy wasted no time and flew up into the air to try and put as much space between himself and Aidan as possible, he couldn't take him on in a direct fight without Lockheed or Nighthawk and the only way he could possibly hope to win was falling back on his semblance.

Roy flew back and swung his wings forward launching a volley of feathers towards Aidan, he immediately jumped back dodging the first few feathers however two of the feathers managed to hit him and graze his leg prompting him to growl out in annoyance. Aidan swung StormBringer at the ground just as the rest of the feathers were about to hit him causing a large of electricity to erupt from the ground and obliterate the feathers.

However Aidan wasn't prepared for Roy flying directly at him and by the time he realized it, Roy slashed Aidan with his wings causing him to stumble back from the blow. Roy slid along the floor and came to stop only to run right back towards Aidan and begin flying, Aidan turned around only to be kicked hard in the face by Roy who quickly spun around and delivering another kick this time to the back of Aidan's head.

Aidan stumbled forward and was about to fall over however he quickly stomped his foot hard on the ground and let out a aggravated yell, Aidan spun around and swung StormBringer only to hit nothing as Roy disappeared in a flurry of feathers and Aidan looked up at Roy to see him in the air and quickly raised StormBringer in front of him too block them as they reached him.

 _'Come on Roy! Keep pressing the attack; don't give him a chance to attack!'_ Roy thought to himself as he launched one feather after another in an attempt to keep Aidan from attacking, Roy stopped launching feathers and flew directly at Aidan.

Aidan lowered StormBringer however this proved to be the wrong action as Roy appeared in front of him and Aidan tried to react however he was instead given a hard uppercut by Roy launching him into the air as well as causing him to drop his weapon in the process and let it fall to the ground, Roy grabbed the hilt of StormBringer but that proved to be rather difficult due to its size however he immediately started flying upward dragging it with him however he was moving slightly slower than before.

Roy reached Aidan in the sky and quickly spun around deliver an axe kick to Aidan's face sending him crashing back down onto the arena floor, Roy looked at Aidan's aura meter and much to his surprise was still holding a solid 29%.

 _'Just how durable is this bastard?!'_ Roy thought in disbelief and Roy quickly landed back on the ground a few feet away from Aidan and quickly raised StormBringer above his head although this was proving to be a rather difficult task due to weapons size and weight…it was like trying to life an Ursa if you weren't Yatsuhashi or Yang and expecting it to be weigh less than a feather.

Roy pulled harder and began raising it above his head as the blade of StormBringer began glowing Blood Red, when Roy managed to get the weapon over his head swung the weapon downward with all the strength he could muster and launched a large shockwave of aura towards Aidan. Aidan saw the shockwave heading in his direction and raised his arm left arm to block it and when the attack hit was knocked back as well as causing his aura to drop to 20%.

 _'Now's my chance!'_ Roy said and materialized his wings and charged forward leaving a trail of black feathers in his wake as well as dragging StormBringer along the ground in the process, Aidan saw Roy coming towards him and kept his left arm raised as electricity began surging around it and the markings on his arm began glowing blue and pulled his arm back.

Roy started flying faster and faster pulling StormBringer back as he neared his opponent while Aidan prepared himself for Roy's attack ready to end the battle once and for all. Both Roy and Aidan let out a battle cry as when Roy reached him swung StormBringer while Aidan swung his arms and slashed each other as Roy flew past him only to drop StormBringer and fall to floor and slide across it.

Everyone went quiet as they saw Roy fall to the ground while Aidan remained standing, Amethyst had her hands over her mouth and quickly got out of her seat with Pyrrha and Jaune following after her but the three of them stopped when they heard laughter filling the arena and they saw that it was Aidan laughing rather hysterically.

Roy slowly started to get up and looked at Aidan who was still laughing until he finally stopped.

"You wanted to fight Pyrrha?" Aidan asked and Roy could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Yeah…" Roy said tiredly.

"Then good luck…" Aidan said as he fell to his knees and a buzzing sound rang through the air and Roy looked at the Aura Meters and saw that Aidan has 10% of his aura left while Roy had a good 20% of aura left.

"My Word! After a long fought battle, Roy Merlo advances to the finals!" Port announced and the crowd cheered along with RWBY and CFVY, Roy finally got to his feet however he looked to his side to see Jaune and Pyrrha however what had him currently scared as the fact that Amethyst was running at him almost like a Wolf ready to kill its prey.

When Amethyst was close enough, she immediately pounced on him and kissed him causing Roy to stumble back and nearly fall over in the process and he was having a difficulty debating on how he should respond…on one hand, he wanted to kiss her back because she was his girlfriend however…

She was also kissing him in front of a crowd of people in an arena that was broadcasting live across the kingdoms when they were supposed to keep their relationship a secret, Roy pulled out of the kiss and Amethyst tried to reengage it only to be stopped by Roy much to her shock.

"Amethyst…I love you beyond life itself but…" Roy trailed off and Amethyst looked around finally realizing why he pulled out and remembered that they were being watched by a crowd of people.

"Oh…" Amethyst said as her ears fell flat on her head like a puppy that did something wrong while Pyrrha let out a small giggle while Jaune chuckled a bit at the fact that Amethyst while a year older than them, she had the excitement level of a puppy.

* * *

Roy walked into his dorm room with Amethyst following behind him, Amethyst closing the door behind her. Roy walked towards his bed and flopped down on it and he honestly felt like total and utter shit…his arms hurt, his body was sore, his stomach was stinging and he was beyond exhausted at this point…it was honestly a miracle he could still walk after that fight because it proved to be an even tougher fight then his match with Mercury.

"Everything hurts…" Roy groaned out and felt pain surface when he felt weight be applied to his back, he turned his head a bit to see Amethyst straddling him and pulling of his jacket much to his dismay because while he loved Amethyst, he didn't really want to do anything.

"Amethyst, I would like to but-" Roy was cut off by Amethyst who tossed his jacket on the floor.

"We're not having sex, just don't move and be quiet." Amethyst said as she put her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing it and Roy immediately started feeling good honestly a bit better than he was feeling before the fight.

"Feeling better?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, thanks." Roy said as he relaxed into the massage, he honestly wanted to stay here and do nothing, Amethyst leaned forward next Roy's ear and Roy shuddered a bit when she felt her breath on it.

"You know…there's another way, I could make you feel better." Amethyst said rather seductively and Roy felt shivers run down his spine and then felt his eyes widened…that never happens unless and Roy looked around and saw a woman wearing a black business suit with black hair and purple eyes who was watching both Amethyst and Roy with a smirk on her face, Amethyst saw her two and began blushing rather furiously.

"MS. MERLO!" She yelled in panic and jumped off her boyfriends back falling on the floor with a loud 'thud', while Roy quickly moved around on his bed and sat up cross legged facing his mother…Ione Merlo.

"Hello Roy and Hello Amethyst, nice to see you again as always." Ione said with a smile and Amethyst felt herself blushing at the fact that her boyfriend's mother not only heard her basically try and seduce her son but also technically cock blocked her.

"Sorry…" She said almost like a kicked puppy and Ione couldn't help but smile at Amethyst's embarrassment, it was honestly fun to mess with her at times primarily because of the fact that she would usually get really embarrassed depending on the situation which proved to amuse her to no end, she didn't do it because she didn't like Amethyst…she honestly liked Amethyst a lot and honestly hope that she ended up becoming a part of the family but she made it too easy to tease her.

'It's fine…but anyway back to what I was here to do." She said and looked at her son was currently wincing a bit.

"I was coming to tell you that I'm going to cut your allowance in half however considering the thrashing you got during your against Mr. Black and Mr. Bianchi, I think those will serve as a suitable enough punishment." Ione said and Roy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"However, we now have to deal with the public display of affection that you and Amethyst displayed because now the board is breathing down my neck." Ione said letting out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just the board?" Roy asked surprised that Mr. Schnee wasn't gunning for his head at this point.

"Mr. Schnee called and he wasn't less than happy but I responded with telling him to go fuck himself and basically chewed him out then proceeded to hang up." Roy's mother explained and Roy nodded.

"I'm glad someone finally said it too him." A new voice said prompting Ione, Amethyst, and Roy to look to see Raven leaning against the door waving at them as well as causing them to jump in surprise.

"What's with parents having ninja skills?!" Roy asked and Raven chuckled to herself and looked towards Ione with a cocky smirk.

"Parent's need to be there to help their kids." Raven said and pushed herself off the door and stood up straight.

"Anyway, I'm here to talk to you two about something." Raven revealed causing Roy to look to his mother who shrugged a bit in confusion primarily due to the fact that she had no idea on who this woman was.

"And that would be?" Roy asked kinda curious but also terrified, Raven always scared him honestly primarily due to the fact that she gave of this impression that if you pushed the wrong button…you would get a very violent and gruesome response plus it didn't help that whenever he looked at Raven, she was always wearing that sweet and innocent smile that he would usually see on Ruby which while it made Ruby look harmless…it made Raven look the polar opposite.

Raven smiled a bit as she folded her arms over her chest and smiled almost evilly at Roy and Ione, Ruby was probably gonna thank her for this later however she would also be kinda mad at her but…hey…Raven was definitely getting mother of the year for this.

"You need a weapon for the finales right?" Raven asked.

* * *

 **Ohhhh! Roy's mother is introduced and Raven is up to something that will apparently get her Mother of the Year, what do you think it is?**

 **Also, What do you think Raven will give Roy for the finales...I know but I'm curious to know what you guys think it is.**

 **Anyway, I will see you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Now for the last match of the Semi-Finals, Sun Wukong of Haven Academy and Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon Academy!" Port announced earning cheers from the crowd as Sun and Pyrrha stepped into the arena, Sun was waving at the crowd and winked at some girls he saw holding a large portraits of him while Pyrrha simply waved at her teammates who were cheering her own.

Blake watched Sun intently silently praying too himself, Yang seemed to notice her boyfriend's expression and tapped him on the shoulder knocking Blake out of his praying and looked towards his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Blake. Sun's got this." Yang said in reassurance while Blake shook his head in denial knowing that Yang was trying to reassure him that Sun has an actual chance of winning against Pyrrha however even he didn't hold onto that much hope for Sun…heck he didn't have that much hope for Roy.

"He really doesn't have this." Blake deadpanned and Yang rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, Sun's pretty much screwed." Yang admitted not understanding why she tried to give Blake false hope or why she even believed that Sun had a chance of winning against Pyrrha in the first place.

* * *

Sun stopped waving at the crowd and turned his attention towards Pyrrha who used her semblance to have both Miló and Akoúo̱ to her hands and once that was done quickly assumed a combat stance ready for the fight that was about to commence while Sun simply entered his usual martial arts stance ready to fight.

"So we still cool if I win, right?" Sun asked with a cocky smile and Pyrrha simply smiled while nodding.

"Yes. But I can't lose since I promised Roy a fight." Pyrrha said and Sun simply chuckled a bit at the revelation however he couldn't argue against the fact that Roy wanted to fight Pyrrha so much since Aidan and probably the other students that entered the tournament wanted the same most likely to test their skills.

"Sorry but he'll have to wait next year." Sun said and Pyrrha laughed a bit, both of them readied themselves as Port began the countdown.

"3…2…1…BEGIN!" Port yelled causing Sun to quickly run towards Pyrrha with her doing the same and when he saw that he was close enough to her, leapt forward and kicked at her but Pyrrha quickly raised her shield and used it to block the attack prompting Sun to leap of the shield as well as causing Pyrrha to stumble back.

Sun quickly charged again and Pyrrha did the same when they reached other, Pyrrha swung Miló at the monkey Faunus but Sun swiftly dodged it and spun around punching at Pyrrha who quickly used her shield to block the attack and when Sun's fist connected with her shield, he quickly pulled it back and shook it to reduce some of the pain. Pyrrha wasted no time and quickly closed the distance between her and Sun quickly moved to the side as Pyrrha swung her Xiphos and deliver a sweeping kick to the Spartan and causing her to fall to the ground.

Pyrrha quickly leapt back onto her feet and Sun quickly moved back a bit to get some distance between them, both of them circle around each other waiting for the other to make a move. Pyrrha charged at Sun swinging Miló however Sun dodged it and spun around deliver a backhand that Pyrrha blocked with Akoúo̱ and Sun quickly followed this up by delivering a kick to Pyrrha's stomach causing her to stumble back but quickly recovered and swung her shield at Sun who dodged it and reached behind him pulling out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and quickly transforming it into its staff form and swung it but Pyrrha quickly blocked it with Miló.

Sun continued swinging his weapon with Pyrrha block or intercepting each attack with either Miló or Akoúo̱ as well as using her semblance to divert attacked that she couldn't block with her weapons, Sun spun Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and slammed it on the ground causing a small burst too erupt to the ground and causing Pyrrha to fall to the ground but she quickly got up but Sun spun around a delivered a kick at her feet but Pyrrha quickly leapt over the blow and Sun quickly leapt back onto his feet.

Sun leapt back and once he saw that he was a good distance from Pyrrha, put his hands together and started glowing bright gold and two clones appeared of him and ran towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha prepared herself and when the first clone reached her, she quickly swung Miló at the clone but it exploded knocking her back however the second clone reached her and she quickly raised Akoúo̱ hit exploding as well and knocked her back as well as knocking Akoúo̱ out of her hands. Pyrrha quickly looked to see that her shield was gun and looked towards her opponent to see that Sun was charging at her, she quickly turned Miló into its javelin form and readied herself as Sun neared her.

Sun swung his staff but Pyrrha quickly ducked under the attack and quickly rolled away however when she quickly stood back and turned around only to be kicked in the chest by Sun, Pyrrha was knocked back a bit and Sun quickly closed the distance between them and disconnected his staff separating them into two pieces and the two pieces disconnected from each other turning into the nunchaku form.

Sun immediately swung them but Pyrrha blocked them attacked and Sun continued swinging Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang while Pyrrha kept blocking with her javelin however Pyrrha quickly moved to the side as Sun grabbed Jingu Bang and fired a shot from his nunchaku, Sun continued swinging his weapons while also firing them simultaneously while Pyrrha spun her Javelin using it to dodge each attack as well as moving out of the way when she knew that she couldn't block the attack using Miló, when Pyrrha deflects Sun's attack she saw an opening and quickly delivered a powerful kick to his chest knocking him back.

Pyrrha put her hands out towards Akoúo̱, the shield started glowing black and immediately flew towards Pyrrha who quickly caught it and transformed Miló into its rifle form, Pyrrha began firing at Sun who quickly started running along the arena performing a serious of flips too avoid each bullet fired from his opponents weapon.

Pyrrha continued firing and as she did so looked towards the board to see that she still had 47% of her aura left while Sun still had 36%, she needed to end this fight now however she didn't know how she could do that.

 _'This is bad, Sun's not wearing much metal for me to work with and his necklace and his chains isn't strong enough for me to use my semblance to divert his some of his attacks and his gauntlets won't be able to divert his other attacks.'_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she continued firing at Sun who continued to dodge each bullet fired, Sun began running towards her and she continued firing, Pyrrha quickly stopped firing and turned Miló into its Xiphos form and quickly threw Akoúo̱ at Sun.

When he saw the shield flying directly at him prompting him to quickly leap over it causing it to miss and delivered forward delivering a powerful flying kick to Pyrrha's face knocking her down on the ground as well as causing her aura to drop to 35%, Pyrrha sat up a bit and looked towards Sun who was smiling at her.

"Guess Roy is gonna have to wait next year." Sun said confidently and Pyrrha allowed a small smirk to form on face as she looked behind Sun who didn't seem to notice her attention was elsewhere.

"No because you're about to get knocked out." Pyrrha said much to his confusion and unknowing to him, Akoúo̱ was flying right back towards its wielder while glowing with a black glow and before Sun could question what the Spartan had meant, he was hit in the head by the shield causing him to stumble forward and causing the shield to fly over him as it bounced of his head.

Pyrrha quickly used her semblance to pull the shield back towards and caught it, she looked at Sun to see that he was still dazed from the blow and quickly closed the distance between them and pushed her shield forward and used her semblance to increase the force as she bashed the shield against Sun's chest knocking the wind out of him as well as knocking the air out of him.

Sun fell to the ground as a buzzing sound was heard throughout the arena.

"My Word! After an impressive display of skill from both Sun Wukong and Pyrrha Nikos, Sun Wukong has been eliminated by Aura Level! Pyrrha Nikos advances to the finals where she will face Roy Merlo of Haven!" Port announced and the crowd cheered while Pyrrha looked at the board and saw that Sun's aura was at 10% causing a sigh to escape from her lips at just how close the fight was.

The Spartan looked over at the Faunus and saw him slowly starting to get out prompting her to run over and help him up, Sun took a deep breath trying to recover the air that was knocked out of his longs from the shield that was bashed against his chest.

"Sorry about the shield bashing." Pyrrha said and Sun let out a chuckle at the apology.

"It's fine, don't worry." Sun reassured and started walking away although Pyrrha noticed that he was gripping his chest.

"Oh Yeah! Good luck against Roy!" Sun said with a smile and Pyrrha couldn't help but be surprised about the fact that despite being defeated by her, Sun was being a good sport about the entire thing.

* * *

"So you're really letting me borrow this weapon?" Roy asked Raven and the huntress nodded.

"And in return, we grant the request that you've made?" Ione asked suspiciously and the huntress nodded again.

"I think that seems fair and I doubt that we could rebuild Lockheed and Nighthawk in one night even if we get help from Ruby." Amethyst added causing Roy to look at his girlfriend in reassurance but then averted his gaze towards the huntress in front of him and Scarlet eyes met Blood Red eyes, the request that Raven his made was pretty extreme however it wasn't impossible and since the request was primarily for Ruby, It wouldn't be a waste since the fifteen year old had a lot of potential for someone her again despite the changes that he and his mother were trying to enact although Ruby might be able to come up with ideas that could assist in that.

"Deal." Roy said and Raven smiled at the heir causing Roy to shiver a bit, it was that innocent smile again.

"Glad we could do business, however I want to make one thing clear…" Raven said and her expression turned to a stern one that honestly frightened him and caused Ione's heart to skip a few beats.

"This weapon is not an object or a thing, this weapon is a memento and is something that everyone in my family treasures beyond life itself…" Raven said as she reached Roy glaring at the young huntsman.

"When you return it to me, I want it in the same condition that it was given to you in and if I find a piece of it broken, scratched, or if you pull that same kamikaze bullshit you pulled with Bianchi then we're going to have a problem because all the money in the world will not save you from me." Raven growled earning a nod from both Ione and Roy while Amethyst hid behind Roy's mother with her ears flat on her head.

Raven backed up a bit and opened small red portal opened in front of him and he very hesitantly put his hand through the portal, reaching around and paused when he felt his hand touch something prompting him to grab whatever it was.

He tightened his grip around the object and with as much strength as he could muster pulled the object out of the portal.

The weapon that he pulled out honestly surprised him…

* * *

 **Alright, Hope you guys enjoyed the fight between Sun and Pyrrha because I worked really hard on it.**

 **On a side note: I honestly believe that Sun can legitimately beat Pyrrha in a fight however I'll explain later because I'm currently in a library at my school writing this authors note.**

 **Also what do you think the weapon that Raven gave is, I actually want to know what you guys think it is.**

 **Anyway! Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is basically a peak into Pyrrha's thoughts before the match, Roy's gonna get one too...hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Pyrrha was currently sitting in one of the many locker rooms of Amity Colosseum and was currently gearing up for the finals of the Vytal Festival Tournament where she would face her last opponent…Roy Merlo.

Pyrrha wouldn't be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous because honestly she was, she wasn't fighting a first year or a second year student…she was fighting a third year student who has shown that he is quite possibly their most skilled fighter in his current grade and despite all the high regard that he own skills are held in, she wouldn't be lying if she said that there was a possibility that she might lose.

Pyrrha didn't consider herself unbeatable and despite having the title of the "Invincible Girl", she didn't consider herself invincible or untouchable at all and she quite honestly didn't know who had given her that nickname in the first place because there have been plenty of moments where she has nearly been defeated but even though it's clearly show, people simply believe that she was holding back even when she wasn't.

Whenever she had been so close to being defeated and barely won, people just often assumed that she was holding back when in reality it was just the fact that her opponent was more skilled and possibly more trained than she was and only her and her opponents that she had faced knew this while other assumed that she was holding back a lot.

Pyrrha began tying her bracer to her forearm and let out a heavy sigh as she remembered her response to Aidan before his match with Roy.

" _There is always someone above you, I do not consider myself untouchable or unbeatable and I'm sure that there are many people in this world who can defeat me and I'm sure that I'll probably lose too someone eventually."_ Was the answer she had given him and it wasn't a lie, there were many people above her level of skill and throughout the tournament there were many examples such as Ruby, Sun, and quite possibly Jaune once he trained hard enough could far surpass her in combat and Aidan probably could have defeated her in a one-on-one fight if she had been unlucky enough to been selected to fight him.

And quite honestly she couldn't do anything to stop people from surpassing he and quite frankly she was okay with this, too her…it showed that with enough training and dedication that someone could surpass even the most skilled of warriors and this was what exactly this final would be too her…a warrior finding out if they grown or not.

Pyrrha grabbed her circlet and carefully placed it on her head making sure it doesn't get caught on her, once it was on her head…she stood up from the bench that she was sitting up fully geared and moved to grab Miló and Akoúo̱ but paused due to her thoughts now coming to one question that she and quite possibly all the people that were watching the tournament were asking themselves as well…

What would Roy fight with?

Her mind kept telling her that heir probably has numerous weapons that he could use as a replacement for his main weapons however Pyrrha doubted that Roy would use a random weapon that he can probably just buy or request, it would have to be something he is skilled with…something that he would feel comfortable using as well know how to use it to its fullest extend but that list was actually pretty long when Roy for all she knew could be trained in the use with probably every type of weapon except for dust related weapons.

Pyrrha buried thought in the back of her mind, she would find out just what weapon that Roy would use in the match when she entered the arena which was something she wouldn't be able to do if she continued to think about it.

Pyrrha finally grabbed her weapons and instead of placing them on her back but simply held her weapons and walked towards the exit.

This was the final fight of the tournament…the outcome would be determined by her and Roy's skill, whether she would win or not…she wouldn't care.

Because honestly, she had fun fighting against such skilled people.


	39. Chapter 39

**For those who don't like this chapter or chapter 38 due to its shortness, I would like to apologize because I wanted to include them in one chapter however I couldn't figure out how to have transition from Roy to Pyrrha properly so I broke it up into two.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy! Also P.S: The story will go back to Blake and Yang right after the Tournament with a very funny chapter planned out…:D**

* * *

Roy was currently in one of the lockers rooms of Amity Colosseum preparing for the finals and his match against Pyrrha, too say Roy was excited would be an understatement however a small part of him wasn't excited because he thought he was gonna win...no…

He was excited for the results.

Throughout his time at Haven Academy, people kept saying that he was the most skilled fighter their and that he was comparable to the famed Invincible Girl how he was almost as skilled as her…key word being almost.

Now he wasn't mad at Pyrrha for this because people constantly did that where they would just start spewing words of praise towards someone who didn't want praise and definitely didn't want to be compared to someone that they didn't even know or haven't met before but for Roy…it didn't bring him down…it only proved to fuel his desire to keep training.

And that's exactly why he wanted to fight Pyrrha Nikos so much, not because he wanted to prove he was the best but to find out if he had grown from all that training.

Roy straightened out his jacket and moved to put his gauntlets on but as he did this, he looked at the bench that he was previously sitting on and saw the weapon that he going to be using for the match lying there.

 _'Am I really going to be using this? When I don't have any right to…'_ Roy thought to himself as he got one of his gauntlets on, the weapon itself wasn't a problem at all and quite frankly it was probably an impressively made weapon despite not being very advanced when comparing to the weapons that he had been trained with however considering what Ms. Branwen had told him and who it previous wielder was…he was honestly having second thoughts about using it.

 _"This weapon is not an object or a thing, this weapon is a memento and is something that everyone in my family treasures beyond life itself…"_ Was what Raven said and just from those words alone were what gave Roy second thoughts about whether or not he should be even holding it let alone using it, it didn't belong to him and he definitely wasn't his it's original wielder…so that begs the question…

Why was she letting him use it?

She could have given him any weapon really…she could have given him a plain sword to use, she could have had Blake let him borrow Wilt and Blush, and she definitely could have let him borrow either her weapon or better yet her brothers weapon because Roy would be lying if he said that he didn't want to use Qrow's weapon.

Maybe it was because of familiarity, maybe she wanted to give him a weapon that he would feel familiar with and not have any struggle using but if that was the case then she could have just given a plain short sword.

When his gauntlets' were on, Roy looked at the weapon and very hesitantly grabbed the sword by its hilt and lifted it so that he could examine it.

The weapon looked fairly simple, it was a basic short sword however it was primarily colored white with red accents around the hilt and running along the edges a bit along with the accents was a small chain with a pendant connected to it specifically a rose pendant on the end of it, Roy had to admit design wise…it looked really amazing and considering its original wielder…combat wise…it was possibly even better.

 _'Raven said it had an alternate form, so how exactly do I use it?'_ Roy thought to himself and he tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword causing the hilt handle to extend into the length of a pole, the sides of the sword began separating and rotated diagonally forming a spear head in the shape of a triangle, Roy dropped the weapon from surprise and it fell to the floor from a loud **"Clang"**.

Roy looked at the weapon in surprise and was honestly aghast at what the weapon changed into, he was honestly expecting a scythe but then again…it was still a pole-arm like the Sniper-Scythe but still surprised Roy none the less.

Roy carefully bent down and picked the Sword-Spear up looking at in it with an expression of slight fear and interest this was definitely something that he could possibly use however he needed to remember not to get too comfortable with it.

Roy tightened his grip around the pole and the weapon quickly folded back into its sword form earning a whistle from Roy.

 _'Why is Ruby and Yang's family such badasses?'_ Roy asked himself as she sheathed the weapon on his side.

Roy looked towards the exit and couldn't help but smirk to himself, he looked down at the weapon hooked to his side…it still felt weird to him but he couldn't do anything about it now plus Ruby really would like what she's getting in return from the deal and he wasn't the type of person to go back on his word.

"Well the best I can do is take it down memory lane…" Roy said to himself as he began walking towards the exit, ready to face his opponent.


	40. Chapter 40

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Final match of the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Port announces and the crowd cheered in excitement as the final two participants walked onto the stage.

"There have been many battles throughout the tournament some are sure to be written down as some of the most memorable fights in the history of the Vytal Fesitval!" Oobleck said and the crowd cheered again primarily due to the truth of his words.

"Many young warriors have displayed incredible skill and strength throughout the tournament but also shown incredible sportsmanship and now it has all come down to these last two fighters." Port Said and both participants stepped onto the arena and it began levitating off the floor.

"Only one of these two warriors will be bringing home glory to their kingdom but who will walk away victorious?" Port asked and the screen changed to view the first opponent.

"Will it be Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon Academy?" Port asked as Pyrrha waved to her teammates as well as her friends earning a cheer from them but Pyrrha quickly turned her attention back to her opponent, who was waving to his own friends and teammates.

"Or will it be Roy Merlo of Haven Academy?" Port Asked again and the crowd cheered at Roy who waved to them before turning back towards Pyrrha.

"So? Are you and Jaune dating yet?" Roy asked and Pyrrha felt herself blush at the question that Roy had just asked her.

"No…we're not dating." Pyrrha said rather nervously and Roy looked at her in surprise.

"Seriously?! What the hell?!" Roy practically yelled but Pyrrha simply shook her head at Roy.

"It's fine Roy." Pyrrha said in reassurance but Roy shook his head in disagreement.

"Pyrrha, I've known you for about a week now and while it's not a long time but I consider you to be my best friend and possibly the older sister I never had." Roy said and Pyrrha felt herself blush even more at what Roy had just said.

"But it's honestly painful and I'm sure that everyone else is thinking the same thing seriously it's like I'm being shot in the heart with an arrow." Roy said and Pyrrha let out a sigh at Roy's words causing Roy to let out a sigh of his own however a thought popped in his head causing him to smile rather impishly.

"Hey Pyrrha? How about a little wager?" Roy said and Pyrrha looked at him and nodded however a part of her told her that she shouldn't have eagerly accepted the challenge.

"If you win then I will leave you alone about Jaune but IF I win, then you have to confess to him." Roy said and Pyrrha started blushing furiously at the wager, was Roy seriously going to make her confess her feeling towards Jaune if she lost!?

"You can't do that!" Pyrrha yelled in protest prompting Roy to smirk at Pyrrha in amusement and snicker a bit at Pyrrha's reaction because it was a pretty funny reaction from the usual calm and collected warrior.

"Hey I will only tell him if I win, so if you don't want him to know then you'd better come at me with everything you got." Roy said and Pyrrha calmed down her embarrassed expression changing to a stern one and she nodded at Roy, she quickly raised both her Xiphos and Shield ready to fight while Roy reached to his side and grabbed the hilt of his weapons and unsheathed it revealing the weapon to the world.

* * *

When Ruby saw Roy unsheathe his weapon it caused her eyes to widen at the weapon that he was wielding because she had seen a million times over and she had wielded it a few times when she was being trained by Qrow during her time at Signal.

"He's using Blooming Rose!" Ruby yelled in shock and this caused Yang and Taiyang too look at Raven in surprise while Qrow looked at his sister with a look of anger covering his face which honestly surprised Weiss and Blake considering they've never really seen Qrow angry before.

"What the fuck happened to it being a family treasure?! If that was the case then why the hell is that kid using it?!" Qrow questioned and Raven looked at her brother keeping her expression calm while Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang watched with fear evident in their eyes due to the fact that they didn't want to see a fight break out between the two siblings.

"He needed a weapon and I let him BORROW it, he is not keeping it for himself and once the match is over will return it to me in the same condition I gave it to him in so calm your drunken ass down." Raven explained in a calm manner however everyone sitting around her could practically taste the venom in her voice and knew that if Qrow pissed her of then the match would be bloody.

Qrow glared at his sister but turned back towards the arena while Blake and Weiss stared at the family in confusion.

"What's Blooming Rose?" Weiss asked her curiosity getting the better because she was now curious based on the reaction that Qrow had given, it was clear that Blooming Rose was something personal to them.

"Blooming Rose is the weapon of Summer Rose, Ruby's mother." Qrow said with a huff and shot another glared at his sister.

"And it's something that no one except for members of the family should be using." Qrow said and Raven rolled his eyes.

"Believe it or not, Roy and Summer are quite similar when it comes to how they fight…besides he promised to do something for me in return for letting him borrow it." Raven explained and while everyone wanted to ask about the favor, they decided to simply drop the matter for now and return to their attentions back towards the arena.

* * *

Roy swung Blooming Rose and then pointed it at Pyrrha, who simply readied herself for the fight that was about commence because she had no idea about the capabilities of the weapon that Roy was using, both of them stared at each other as vivid-Green eyes connected with scarlet eyes and both of them didn't bother saying anything since nothing needed to be said to the other.

"The battle will commence in 3…" Port said as he began counting down and everyone remained quiet preparing themselves to watch possibly the most anticipated fight of the entire festival.

"2…" Port continued causing Amethyst, Silver, Sini, Drake, and Ione too lean forward in anticipation with Nora, Ren, and Jaune doing the same waiting for an intense fight to begin.

"1…" Port said and Roy's muscles tensed up ready to move but Pyrrha noticed this and prepared herself, ready to defend the attack that Roy would initiate.

"BEGIN!" Port yelled causing Roy to immediately run forward with Blooming Rose drawn and Pyrrha prepared herself to defend against his attack however halfway through his charge in a burst of feathers; Roy leapt into the air and raised Blooming Rose over his head and began spiraling towards her prompting Pyrrha to raise Miló too block as Roy reached her swinging Blooming Rose and causing their blades to lock.

Pyrrha broke the clash and swung Miló however Roy swung Blooming Rose match the strike, both of them continued swinging their weapons each of them matching the other blow for blow until Roy ducked and performed a sweep kick at Pyrrha's feet knocking her down to the ground and in a flash of feathers, Roy was in the sky and started falling down towards Pyrrha however he Spartan quickly rolled to the side as Roy came crashing down delivering a kick to where she was previously standing.

Pyrrha quickly got to her feet and turned Miló into its rifle form and began firing several shots at Roy however the heir responded by swung his weapon at the bullets as they reached him slashing them in half, the blade of Blooming Rose began glowing blood red and Roy swung it in a horizontal slash launching a shockwave of aura at Pyrrha who quickly raised Akoúo̱ in front of her.

The shockwave reached her and hit her shield causing her to get knocked back due to the force of the blow; Roy wasted no time as he materialized his wings and flew straight towards Pyrrha with Blooming Rose at the ready but Pyrrha raised Akoúo̱ as Roy swung the Sword-Spear causing at the shield causing the blade to scrape against the shields surface, Roy quickly spun around in a black blur and delivered a kick to the shield knocking Pyrrha back and Roy thrusted the sword forward however Pyrrha spun around him and bashed Akoúo̱ against his back causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Pyrrha quickly charged towards Roy who started to get up, Roy tightened his grip around the hilt of Blooming Rose causing the sword to transform into its spear form and immediately swung just as Pyrrha reached him who quickly raised both Miló and Akoúo̱ in front of her to block the attack however she was knocked back a lot harder than before and was sent crashing onto the ground, Pyrrha groaned in slight pain not expecting the weapon to transform into spear like her weapon and quickly got to her feet and looked in Roy's direction as he turned the spear back into its sword form and returned her gaze.

"Is that the best you can do?" Roy taunted as he pointed Blooming Rose at Pyrrha who simply smirked as she placed her shield on her back and turned Miló into its javelin form and spun it before pointing it at Roy.

"You wish." Pyrrha responded as she charged at Roy with him doing the same and both leapt to air and slashed at each other with their attacks clashing, both landed back on the ground and immediately turned around charging at each other.

Both swung their weapons causing them to clash however Roy immediately broke the clash and went on the offensive swinging Blooming Rose as fast and as strong as he possibly could but Pyrrha blocked or deflected each strike with her Javelin. Roy continued to press the assault trying his best to break through Pyrrha's guard however as he continued to attack, he watched Blooming Rose careful as he swung it and at certain points saw a black aura surround it when he knew there was an attack that would've broke through Pyrrha's guard and gave him an opening that he needed which gave him an idea.

Roy spun around swinging Blooming Rose as hard as can and praying to whatever god that was currently listening that it wouldn't shatter from the strike, Pyrrha's raised Miló to block the strike but when the attack connected it forced the Javelin to go flying out of her hands and out of the arena causing Pyrrha's eyes to widen as she turned back at Roy too see him take a step forward and entered what looking like a drawing blade position with Blooming Rose at the ready.

Pyrrha immediately recognized that the stance Roy was currently in was the same exact one Blake used when he had used Wilt and Blush during his match against Cardin, Pyrrha quickly placed her hand forward and it began glowing with a black aura and Blooming Rose began glowing with the same aura just as Roy "unsheathed" it and swung it but the attacked moved upward instead missing Pyrrha and she let out a sigh of relief however her shocked expression returned when Roy spun around and balled his hand into a fist delivering a powerful punch to Pyrrha's face causing the Spartan to stumble back.

Roy backed up a bit and looked at the disoriented Pyrrha, somewhat glad that his plan worked.

 _'Thank you, Adam Taurus.'_ Roy thought to himself bitterly, all it took was for him to watch Blake perform the move himself to get an idea on how it work…He and Adam would sheath the sword and when they reached their opponent to attack or when their opponent tried to attack them would unsheathe the sword focusing all the power they absorb from their enemies attacks (or in Roy's case focus all his strength) into the attack, the effect of it would vary but Roy knew that Pyrrha would divert the attack because if she had taken that hit directly while he doubted his strength as it would enough to break through her aura, the blow itself would have definitely crippled it and apparently she knew that since she diverted the attack.

Roy's attention was drawn to the sound of something being thrown and he quickly ducked as he barely dodged Akoúo̱ being thrown at him, Roy lost his balance and fell on his ass but when he looked forward saw Pyrrha charging at him prompting him to quickly leap back onto his feet however he turned around to look behind him to see Akoúo̱ about to hit him again prompting Roy to duck again as it flew over him and towards Pyrrha who caught it using her semblance.

Pyrrha leapt into the air and fell back down towards Roy with the arm that had her shield on it pulled back, Roy quickly rolled out of the way as Pyrrha punched forward with her shield hitting the arena floor as well as causing it to break a bit but Pyrrha quickly pulled it back and closed the distance between her and Roy prompting the heir to thrust Blooming Rose forward however Pyrrha raised her shield causing the attack too scrape against the shield and Pyrrha delivered a powerful kick to his chest knocking the wind out of him and causing him to lose his balance prompting Pyrrha to push Akoúo̱ forward and bash it against his chest sending him falling to the ground and sliding on his back.

 _'I probably had that coming since I did punch her in the face.'_ Roy thought to himself as he slowly got up.

Pyrrha began running in Roy's direction and put her free hand as it began glowing with a black aura again and Miló with the same black glow surrounding it flew at her only for her to the catch the Javelin and quickly transform it back into its rifle and began firing at Roy, who barely dodged it causing the bullet to take a cut his bangs from his hair.

Roy did a back flip and quickly began retailing by launching feathers at Pyrrha who continued shooting at him, Roy launched a barrage of feathers but when they reached her Pyrrha leapt into the air avoiding them towards Roy who smiled as he swung Blooming Rose launching a shockwave of aura again this time however, Pyrrha couldn't respond in time and took a direct hit from the attack causing her to be sent crashing onto the floor.

Roy wasted no time and quickly charged towards Pyrrha and quickly leapt into the air when he was half way towards her with Blooming Rose raised over his head, Pyrrha saw this coming and when Roy was about to reach her promptly responded by kicked forward and Roy was more or less carried into the blow causing her kick to connect with his chest and knock him down onto the ground.

Pyrrha slowly started to get up only to be tackled by Roy who used his semblance to carry her over the out of bounds area and tried to drop her however Pyrrha quickly wrapped her arms around Roy's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist in order to hold onto him causing her to blush and Roy to blush as well given the position they were currently in.

"Will you let go?!" Roy asked desperation in his voice but Pyrrha shook her head in defiance.

"Nope!" She said and Roy flew upwards towards the barrier and came to a hard stop hoping that Pyrrha would lose her grip however much to his dismay, that wasn't the case and Pyrrha kept her grip tighter then before prompting Roy too look towards the stands and what he saw was honestly terrifying beyond belief…

And that was Amethyst glaring in their directions with her ears drawn back and her fangs being bared telling Roy that she was growling even though he couldn't hear it, Roy's expression changed to one of fear and he began desperately punching Pyrrha in the side in hopes that she would let go off him however this proved to be wrong as Pyrrha just tightened her grip on him even more.

"Pyrrha! If you don't let me go then Amethyst is gonna kill us!" Roy pleaded, one thing he had learned about Wolf Faunus were that they were territorial when it came to the mates and what Pyrrha was currently doing would definitely be seen as a challenge from Pyrrha and he honestly didn't want to see a blood bath.

"Consider this karma for using Jaune against me!" Pyrrha said and Roy glared at her deciding he wanted to challenge that claim and looked back at the stands however this time looked at Jaune.

"JAUNE! PYRRHA HAS A CRUSH ON Y-" Roy was cut off by Pyrrha violently punching him in the face however she soon regretted that mistake as Roy's wing dematerialized causing both to look down and see that they were still in the air.

"Crap baskets…" They both said as they both came crashing down onto the arena floor, Pyrrha during the fall relinquished her grip when and use Akoúo̱ to cushion herself for the impact but while it did work, there was some backlash sent surging through her body while Roy on the other hand crashed to the ground hard still disoriented from the punch that Pyrrha delivered to his face.

Pyrrha slowly got up and when she turned around quickly raised her shield as Roy was immediately at her position swinging Blooming Rose with as much strength as he could possibly muster and the attacked hit however what happened next honestly shocked her.

Roy cut clean through Akoúo̱ much to everyone surprise and Pyrrha responded by quickly swinging Miló at Roy who quickly raised Blooming Rose in front of him to block the attack and once he did, quickly leapt back in a flurry of feathers.

Both Pyrrha and Roy were breathing heavily while the crowd was watching in astonishment, they knew that both were skilled fighters in their own right but they weren't expecting a fight this intense from both fighters.

"My word! Mr. Merlo is actually giving Ms. Nikos a challenge!" Port announced but no one responded as they were still shocked about the fight itself.

Pyrrha and Roy looked at their aura meter only to see that they were both at 30%, Pyrrha looked in Roy's direction only to see him tearing his jacket off leaving him in just his red shirt and re-entered his combat stance with Blooming Rose at the ready.

"Enough with the tricks! No semblances just skill!" Roy challenged and Pyrrha responded by reaching for her circlet and removing it from around her head tossing it to the side as she turned Miló into its Javelin form and entered her own combat stance.

"Gladly." Pyrrha said as both locked eyes with each other.

They honestly didn't care about the tournament and they didn't care about which of them would win anymore because there was one thing running through both of their heads…

This was the fight of their lives…

* * *

 **Cliffhangers! I know they suck but you can't end a fight this epic in just one chapter, you got to keep the suspense going!**

 **With this chapter we get into Roy and Pyrrha's battle with the weapon being revealed to be the weapon of Summer Rose, called Blooming Rose and for rob . york. 1690, PagetDaPanda, StarshadowNoir, and xanothos who guessed what it was…congratulations! You are correct.**

 **Anyway before I end this author's note, I want to say that there is some foreshadowing for what will happen after the tournament (and after some funny chapters with Blake and Yang) and I would like to give a quick warning, since the lemon chapter will make the story M-Rated…there will be a bit more violent with what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway that's all I got to say, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day! See you guys next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

Roy charged at Pyrrha with Blooming Rose at the ready prompting the Spartan to do the same and ready Miló and when Roy leapt into the air and when he reached her quickly swung his sword prompting Pyrrha to block it using her Javelin, Pyrrha continued to block Roy's strikes as he continued to press the assault.

On the last strike, Pyrrha counted it and swung Miló prompting Roy to jump back in order to avoid the attack prompting Pyrrha to rush towards him turning her weapon back into its Xiphos form and swing it but Roy quickly raised his weapon in order to block the strike. Roy and Pyrrha swung Blooming Rose and Miló respectively match each other blow for blow, Roy quickly spun around and swung Blooming Rose downward but Pyrrha quickly dodged it and delivered a swift slash that hit Roy on his shoulder causing him to wince in pain but he ignored it and pulled his arm back with Pyrrha doing the same .

Both Roy and Pyrrha thrusted their swords forward and their blades scraped against each other creating spark, Pyrrha came to a stop and turned around only to duck down avoiding a strike from Roy but Pyrrha quickly used this to her advantage and tightened her grip on Miló causing it to fire behind her and causing it to be launched out of her and hitting Roy's shirt.

Roy was pulled by the weapon and was pulled down to the ground and Roy tried to get up but was unable to prompting him to look to his left side and see Miló stabbed into the ground with his shirt being caught on the Blade in the process, Roy used his free hand to grab the Xiphos by its hilt and pull on it but to no avail.

Roy looked too see Pyrrha charging at him causing his eyes to widen.

"Crap Baskets!" Roy said in a panic and began pulling on Miló much harder but again to avail, Roy saw Pyrrha nearing him and she leapt into the air much to Roy's horror as she raised her elbow making Roy realize what she was about to do.

 _'IS SHE SERIOUSLY GOING TO PEOPLE'S ELBOW ME?! '_ Roy thought in a panic and when Pyrrha was about to crash into him, Roy instinctively kicked upwards with both his legs and hit Pyrrha right in the stomach knocking her down to the ground in front of him and knocking the wind right out of her in the process.

Roy quickly sat up straight as fast as he could which caused the piece of his shirt that Miló was attached to tear off. Roy saw Pyrrha gripping her stomach and moved in to end the fight however when he reached the downed Spartan, she quickly kicked at Roy's legs knocking him down to the ground and quickly got and ran towards where Miló was while Roy quickly got up.

Pyrrha reached Miló and with as much strength she could muster, pulled it out of the ground and charged at her opponent with Roy doing the same pulled Blooming Rose back ready for the final strike with Pyrrha doing the same with Miló.

Both of them charged at each other while letting out a blood stopping battle cry as they neared each and once they saw how close they were, immediately swung their weapons with Roy swinging Blooming Rose with all the strength that he could possibly muster and Pyrrha doing the same swinging Miló with as much strength as she could possibly summon, both of their attacks connected and they immediately ran past each other until they had their backs facing each other.

Everyone watching the crowd was silent and was focusing on Roy and Pyrrha wondering whose hit had connected…

And their answer came as Pyrrha fell too her knees causing the crowd to begin cheering for Roy however that cheer soon turned into gasps as Roy dropped Blooming Rose and feel to his knees and a buzzing sound rang through the arena, everyone looked at the board and their eyes widened in surprise at the sight before them.

Both Roy and Pyrrha's aura meters were at 0%...

"My Word! It would seem that both Ms. Nikos and Mr. Merlo's aura has reached zero, the fight appears to be a draw!" Port announced and the crowd didn't cheer but instead talked among themselves wondering how they would decide the champion of the tournament.

Roy quickly got up and walked towards Pyrrha and upon reaching the kneeling Spartan offered his hand too her to which Pyrrha gladly took and was pulled up by Roy who offered him the goofiest smile that he could muster prompting Pyrrha to return it with a smile of her own.

Roy let go of Pyrrha's hand and began walking away however he started smiling sinisterly and looked back at the stands towards Jaune.

"JAUNE! PYRRHA HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" Roy yelled causing Pyrrha's jaw to drop at the fact that Roy just made her secret public, Roy saw Jaune turn beat red and began running dropping Blooming Rose in the process however Roy didn't make it very far…

Because Pyrrha almost immediately tackled him down to the ground and started punching Roy rather angrily. Roy was screaming and laughing at the same time while teams JNR, SSE, and RWBY quickly ran down from the stands to prevent Pyrrha from killing Roy.

"AH! PYRRHA! PYRRHA!" Roy cried out as the Spartan continued to punch him over and over again, Ruby, Ren, and Silver were the first too reach Pyrrha and quickly pulled her off Roy who was slowly starting to get up.

Ruby grabbed Pyrrha by her waist while Ren and Silver grabbed Pyrrha by her arms and did their absolute best to restrain her while Roy finally managed to stand however Pyrrha quickly leapt as much as she could while being restrained and kicked Roy right in the stomach causing him to fall back down on his knees gripping his stomach.

 _'I probably deserved that…'_ Roy thought as he gripped his stomach tighter in pain.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Roy asked his mother in complete and utter shock.

"I want you to go find Pyrrha and apologize for telling her secret or I will ground you until you die and prevent you from seeing Amethyst." Ione said causing Roy's eyes widened while Silver, Sini and Drake snickered behind him causing Roy to turn around and shoot a glare in the direction prompting them to stop and act as if they weren't doing anything.

"Why?!" Roy questioned and in response, Ione punched him hard in the head and Roy recoiled in pain gripped his head as pain started to spread throughout it.

"You practically broadcasted her feelings for Jaune too not only the world but also too Jaune himself! What in your right mind made you think that was okay?!" Ione questioned prompting Roy to simply stare at his mother and opened his mouth in order to say something but words weren't leaving his mouth.

"That's what I thought; now I advise you get moving." Ione said and Roy reluctantly got up from his seat and exited the room in order to go apologize…

* * *

…Which proved to be harder than he thought considering the fact that he actually had no idea where the dorm room for team JNPR was causing him to walk around aimlessly in the hallways not exactly sure where he was even going at this point and the only thing he knew was that it was across the hall from RWBY's dorm which he also had no idea where that was located.

"Where the hell am I even going?" Roy asked no one in particular as he looked around however he bumped into someone as he did so.

"Sorry about that." A familiar voice said and Roy turned to see that the person that had bumped into him was Blake which caused Roy to nearly sigh in relief.

"Blake! Finally someone that can help me, can you take me to JNPRs dorm?" Roy asked and Blake looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you going to JNPRs dorm?" Blake asked and Roy exhaled.

"My mom is making me go apologize to Pyrrha for what I did after our match or else I'm gonna be grounded until I die and I won't be allowed to see Amethyst." Roy explained and Blake winced at the consequences' of Roy's actions from the match but if he were being honest, Roy honestly did Pyrrha a favor considering that Jaune was being his usual oblivious self while Pyrrha was avoiding the subject itself and while Blake would be the last one to talk about crushes considering the complicated circumstances involving how he and Yang got together…it honestly hurt to watch Pyrrha beat around the bush and Jaune's obliviousness.

"I honestly think you did the right thing because this might make Pyrrha confront Jaune about this or finally clue Jaune in on the obvious." Blake said.

"THANK YOU! I'VE KNOWN THEM FOR A WEEK AND I CAN SEE IT CLEAR AS DAY, I MEAN SERIOUSLY!" Roy yelled and Blake nodded.

"But back on topic, follow me." Blake said and Roy nodded, the Cat Faunus began walking back in the direction that he came with Roy following behind him.

* * *

Blake and Roy continued walking down the hallway of the building with Blake leading Roy towards JNPRs dorm; they had walked in relative silence however Blake decided to break that silence wanting to ask Roy a question that had been on his mind since the match had ended.

"So who do you think there gonna make Champion of the Vytal Festival?" Blake asked as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Roy who simply shrugged in response.

"Most likely they'll name both Pyrrha and I as the champion but they're most likely to chose based on which of us performed better in the tournament." Roy explained and Blake hummed in acknowledgement at Roy's answer.

"So basically, Pyrrha and you?" Blake asked and Roy nodded prompting Blake to shrug at the answer and looked forward again however this time he saw his dorm and right across the hall from it, JNPRs dorm.

"We're here." Blake said as he stopped in front of door to JNPRs room with Roy doing the same, Roy quickly raised his fist to the door and knocked on it.

"Pyrrha? Are you in there?" Roy said as he grabbed the door knob and turned it pushing the door open.

"If your crying about what I did, I just wanted to say-" Roy was cut off as he entered the room and his eyes widened at what he saw causing Blake to peek into the room and he immediately regretted it as blood shot out of his nose causing him to put a hand over it.

The door to RWBYs dorm opened with Amethyst and Yang walking out of the dorm.

"Hey guys! Wha-WOAH!" Yang yelled as she saw what Blake and Roy was staring at prompting her to cover her eyes while Amethyst simply stared at the sight before her…

Jaune and Pyrrha were on a bed with Jaune behind Pyrrha with his arms wrapped around her however that wasn't what had them all either covering their eyes, having a nose bleed, or staring…

It was the fact that both of them were naked.

Roy quickly covered his eyes but he saw Jaune and Pyrrha's faces turn a shade of red that could possibly put all the other shades to shame, Roy tightened his grip on the door knob and cleared his throat trying to find the right words to say in this situation.

"Well…um…Pyrrha, I came to apologize about what I did during our fight but…I can see that…you…well…are benefiting from that just fine." Roy said and swallowed the ever growing lump of embarrassment that was growing in his throat from the sight before him however he didn't dare remove his hands from over his eyes…not unless he wanted to be traumatized by seeing someone he considered a sister having…an intercourse…

"So I'll close the door and leave, I hope you enjoy the rest of your…night." Roy finished as he slowly closed the door and once he heard a click removed his hand from his face and looked at Yang, Blake, and Amethyst who were just as embarrassed and possibly traumatized as he was.

Before anyone could say anything in a flurry of feathers, Roy was gone leaving nothing but a trail of feathers in his wake while Amethyst didn't say anything either instead following the trail of feathers that Roy left behind while Blake and Yang simply walked back into their own dorm room and closed the door behind them.

Blake walked over to his bed and flopped down on it burying his face in the pillow while Yang simply sat down on the edge of his bed trying to process what she had just seen.

"So you saw her…you know…tatas? Right?" Yang asked and Blake immediately got up staring at his girlfriend with a horrified expression.

"Well I did! But I wasn't staring at her if that's what you're thinking and um…I would never stare at any other girl like that I would only stare at you! But not like that…I mean…well…um?" Blake rambled not sure if Yang was planning on killing him or not for staring at Pyrrha's…assets…

"Are hers bigger than mine?" Yang asked and Blake paused processing the question to the best of his ability then proceeded to stare at his girlfriend in complete and utter shock with his ear and eye twitching at the same time.

"SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT?!" Blake practically yelled in confusion…

* * *

 **Arkos, it's finally happened in this story! Now I can tease it as much as I want! :D**

 **But anyway, the fight is finally over and we have ourselves a draw…I know what some of you are thinking and that's probably that it ending in a draw was a copout but if I were being honest, I honestly couldn't decide who should have won the fight because I didn't want to give Roy the win because it honestly felt like I would've been playing favorites considering he is my own RWBY OC and I didn't want to give Pyrrha the win because it would have been obvious and if I'm being honest…I think Pyrrha would've lost against Penny if Cinder's plan didn't happen in the show and I think she would've lost based on Penny's fighting style and her sheer versatility with her weapons.**

 **And too explain why I think Sun could actually beat Pyrrha allow me to explain, so the first reason on why I think Sun can defeat Pyrrha is because of how he fights…through all of his fights in Volumes, Sun doesn't really use his weapons that much but instead just uses pure martial arts (I'm not against this honestly because his Gauntlets remind of Jin Kazama's and the original Sun Wukong inspired Goku so Kung Fu fight on Sun!) and I'm gonna ASSUME his gauntlets aren't made of metal so that doesn't give Pyrrha much to work with until he pulls his weapon out and even then I think Pyrrha would have difficulty considering how Sun uses his weapons and then you have the Shotgun-Nunchuks so theirs that.**

 **The next reason is his semblance because I think Sun could just use that to either keep Pyrrha at a distance or just disorient her or even just use them to outnumber her but that's just my honest opinion…I could be wrong and stuff but that's just me.**

 **Anyway, Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the draw…but before I go I want to ask you guys something…**

 **Now I know that a few OCs or a lot of OCs have been appearing in this story such as Roy, Amethyst, Aidan, Akane, Violet, Magenta, Ione, and a bunch more that have either appeared or were simply mentioned in this story have shown up and I actually want to know something…do you guys like the OCs?**

 **I know some people don't like OCs that much and I can understand if you guys don't like these OCs but I actually want to know what you guys think of them and don't be afraid to give your honest opinion, don't mince words for me…I want to know what you guys really think about these OCs.**

 **Anyway…that's all I got to say, see you guys next chapter and Happy Late Thanksgiving! :D**

 **P.S: I've been working on Rewriting or Revamping some of the chapters, I've rewritten Chapter's 4 and 7...just wanted to let you guys know. ^_^**


	42. Update

**Hey Everyone! Commander Ghost here and I'm not dead also I know a lot of you are wondering where is the 42 chapter of Shadow Cat and I'm actually going to explain why it's taking so long.**

 **So the last update was in November 25th of 2016 and I'm aware that we're currently in July 8th, so the reason I took so long is because after January came around I was on my last year of High School and regents were approaching fast so I had to attend large amounts of Regents prep because the only regents I had to take were Math Regents which was my absolute worst subject and since I had passed the class and not the regents, I no longer needed to take the class so I was taking a bunch of regents in order to pass however that left little time to actually work on the 42nd chapter.**

 **I passed the Regents and I graduated so now I'm out of high school and currently trying to get into college (I actually have exams to get into a college this Monday coming up) and as you can imagine, that's going to be taking some of my attention as well however when I have free time I work on the chapter and I'm currently at word count 5,277 and I'm still far from done.**

 **Now the next reason is because this is not the only place I write on and I'm usually on a wikia where I write stuff (although it's not really story related) and believe it or not, I've recently been made a Chat Moderator for that wikia so I now have a responsibility as a Moderator on that Wikia's chat.**

 **I wrote this update because I wanted to let you guys know that the chapter _IS_ being worked on and that it will be uploaded however I wanted to let you know that there are just a few things that are currently grabbing my attention and I want to make sure this chapter gets out however I don't want to rush it and just flat out ruin it.**

 **But anyway that's all I have to say. So is hang in there everyone, the chapter is being worked on and when it's done will be uploaded immediately.**

 **Thank you and have a great Summer.**

 **P.S: Also this Author's note will be deleted and replaced with the Actual Chapter once it's finished.**


End file.
